Guimauve
by Umbre77
Summary: Alors qu’il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Guimauve.

**Résumé :** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enragé Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace :** À Yami… Parce que tu me l'as demandé et que tu le mérites…

**Particularité :** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'en français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

**Mini Dédicace pour une grande Personne:** Merci à Dod pour sa correction. Bisous à toi!

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 1 :** Un incident explosif.

Ce matin-là était un matin Normal, dans la vie Normale du très Normal Harry Potter. Il s'était levé (normalement), habillé (normalement) et était allé à son travail (normal). Là, il s'était installé dans son bureau d'Auror (normal), avait clôturé quelques dossiers (normaux), puis avait été appelé pour urgence (normale).

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, Harry James Potter recherchait le Normal, si tant est que l'on puisse être normal en étant un sorcier ! Mais il tentait tout pour avoir sa vie 'normale'. Car il avait vécu assez d'anormalités pour au moins cinq vies. Même si être Auror ne lui donnait pas vraiment une vie normale. Il s'en fichait, car elle était normale pour un Auror. Se lever, déjeuner, bosser, dîner, bosser, rentrer, souper, se détendre, dormir. C'était la normalité. Même si le 'bosser' consistait à tuer des vampires, chasser des mages noirs, perquisitionner l'allée des Embrumes parce qu'un Gaz hilarant avait été répandu sur le Chemin de Traverse et venait de la ruelle. Pour lui, c'était normal.

Mais que voulait dire Normal ?

Normal : qui est conforme à une moyenne considérée comme une norme. Qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Ordinaire, habituel.

Et pour Harry Potter, chasser le mage noir… C'était devenu habituel. Sa vie n'avait plus vraiment de défis. À vingt-trois ans, il travaillait calmement, résolvait rapidement et proprement ses enquêtes. Il était l'un des Aurors les plus appréciés. Et quant à sa vie en dehors du travail… Bon, là, il n'en avait pas, il devait l'admettre. Tout tournait autour de son travail. Des enquêtes. Des inspections. Des arrestations. Mais il aimait ça. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie lorsque, au début de son service, il avait été envoyé à Privet Drive déguisé en agent de police pour régler un léger problème relatif à Mme Figg. La tête de la tante Pétunia, en l'apercevant en uniforme, avait été presque jouissive. Mais c'était au début. À présent, il ne s'inquiétait plus des petites blagues. Il avait déjà en lui ce que les plus vieux appelait 'le gêne Auror'. Il n'était plus surpris ou alors, très peu. Il réagissait vite et bien… La guerre avait été un très bon entraînement pour lui. À vingt-trois ans, Harry Potter avait le comportement d'un Auror de quarante ans. Ce qui le rendait si précieux aux yeux du Ministère (autre que sa célébrité).

Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas que son travail dans la vie. Non, il avait aussi ses amis. Même s'il les voyait peu, trop pris qu'il était par son job. Hermione Granger, étudiante en médicomagie, restait bien présente, vu ses visites régulières à Ste-Mangouste. Elle n'y était que stagiaire, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui rendre fréquemment visite dans sa chambre ou à l'endroit où il se faisait soigner.

De son côté, Ron Weasley avait échoué à ses études d'Auror et il avait largement préféré se réfugier dans la vente des produits de ses frères. Provisoirement, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas encore assez d'argent pour tenter d'autres études et hésitait encore quant au choix de sa future carrière. Heureusement, sa fiancée le lui pardonnait bien.

Les autres garçons de Gryffondor ne se débrouillaient pas mal. Dean Thomas s'était marié avec Ginny Weasley. Il travaillait comme illustrateur à la Gazette des sorciers et créait de petites BD dont le succès commençait à monter. Seamus Finigan était toujours célibataire. Il prenait le temps de vivre, comme il disait si bien. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de travailler au Ministère, dans un sombre bureau qu'Harry ne voulait jamais visiter car il était trop proche de celui du ministre ! Neville, lui, travaillait avec acharnement dans la botanique. Célibataire lui aussi, il se plongeait bien trop souvent dans les recherches, pour oublier une peine de cœur qui le hantait encore. Et Harry pouvait très bien comprendre son ami sur ce point-là !

Malgré les activités de tous et toutes, les anciens amis se retrouvaient chaque mois au restaurant. Et chaque mois, ils se donnaient des nouvelles, plaisantaient. C'était une manière discrète et sûre pour se remonter le moral, s'enquérir des autres et, peut-être, retrouvé pied dans une vie qui les absorbait tous un peu trop.

Ce jour-là était justement celui du fameux dîner entre amis. Pourtant, quand Harry se leva, il sentit que quelque chose allait l'empêcher d'y aller. Quelque chose d'_anormal_. Et pour que quelque chose soit anormal dans la vie de Harry Potter, il fallait que ce soit réellement un évènement fort, voir cataclysmique !

Le lever fut pénible, car il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Cela faisait très exactement cinq ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, ce jour-là. Et il n'aimait pas cette date particulière, surtout s'il se réveillait avec l'impression que quelque chose d'anormal allait se passer. Malgré tout, il était sérieux dans son travail, aussi se leva-t-il, grognant contre le destin qui risquait de le faire chier ce jour-là. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce jour-là, exactement ?

Boudeur, il fit un rapide passage à la salle de bain avant de retourner s'habiller d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt noirs pour ensuite enfiler sa robe d'Auror. Il passa une main vague dans ses cheveux et attrapa ses lunettes aux verres devenus verts. Cette précaution était due à son travail. Les lunettes corrigeaient sa vue mais lui permettaient également de voir des choses que personne ne pouvait voir. Les personnes cachées sous capes d'invisibilité, les auras… Et, surtout, les dangers éventuels transperçaient légèrement, dans une couleur rougeâtre.

Cela dit, Harry avait vite appris que ses lunettes n'étaient pas entièrement fiables. Il arrivait parfois qu'elles détectent un danger dans une tasse de café fumante ! Le problème venant de sa chaleur et non d'un éventuel poison glisser à l'intérieur. Cela dit, il s'était bien fait avoir les premiers jours, créant l'hilarité chez ses supérieurs !

Ce jour-là, comme toujours, il vit son café luire d'une lumière rosée et il n'y prêta pas attention. De même qu'il se ficha de voir qu'un chauffeur dans la rue luisait lui aussi de rouge. Il était manifestement en colère d'être coincé dans les embouteillages, ce qui expliquait son air boudeur !

Tous les matins, Harry se rendait à son bureau à pied. Il quittait sa maison avec tranquillité et marchait un long moment avant d'arriver à l'entrée officielle du Ministère. Non pas qu'il voulût perdre du temps, mais marcher l'aidait toujours à se réveiller un peu avant le travail. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'immense bâtisse, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Pas de panique, ni d'air angoissé… mais il n'était que 7 h 30… L'évènement anormal pouvait très bien arriver plus tard !

Sur ces pensées, il rejoignit très vite l'étage des Aurors pour aller s'enfermer dans ce qu'il appelait affectueusement 'son bureau'. Celui-ci n'était en fait que trois cloisons minces et légères qu'il pouvait déplacé, mais il l'aimait bien. Des feuillets étaient accrochés partout, accompagné de photos, de plans de Londres ou de l'Angleterre en elle-même. Il remarqua bien vite une note rose qui l'attendait et l'ouvrit.

'_Aujourd'hui, journée paperasse,_ était-il écrit en encre bleue. _Amuses-toi bien !'_

Harry sourit et se leva pour apercevoir la tête de la personne ayant rédigée cette note. Elle était juste à côté de son bureau, plongée déjà dans d'énormes dossiers qui semblaient l'ennuyer à mourir. Il rit légèrement en la voyant avec son air boudeur.

« Salut Gin, dit-il, lui faisant lever la tête. Allons, fais pas la tête ! Je suis certain qu'il arrivera quelque chose qui mouvementera un peu notre journée !

- Oh, je l'espère ! répondit la rouquine, l'air attristée. Sans quoi, c'est moi qui fais exploser les bureaux ! Ça pourrait être drôle ! »

Harry pouffa et se rassit. Tout comme la majorité des Aurors, Ginny ne supportait pas la paperasse. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal avec ce concept de 'dossier', mais il s'y pliait. Après tout, personne d'autre que lui ne s'occuperait de ça, il fallait bien s'y coller.

La matinée se passa si calmement qu'Harry commença à angoisser. Avec le temps, il avait finit par croire son instinct et lorsque celui-ci lui indiquait quelque chose d'anormale, alors il allait se passer quelque chose d'anormale. Et il détestait attendre les évènements. Il préférait encore lorsqu'ils lui tombaient clairement dessus, tout de suite. Au moins, une fois passé, ça ne recommençait pas. Enfin… en toute logique !

Ce ne fut qu'à midi qu'un évènement surgit enfin ! Harry s'était levé et s'étendait en grognant lorsque son patron, monsieur Kilourm, surgit de nulle part.

« Potter ! rugit-il. Puisque vous êtes debout, faites-moi le plaisir de réunir une petite troupe et de vous rendre immédiatement à Soho, sur Peter Streat ! On y a repéré un 411 qui demande notre intervention d'urgence !»

Ginny se leva d'un bond.

« Un 411, Monsieur ? dit-elle, étonnée. Mais n'est-ce pas au service des usages abusifs de la magie de s'en occuper ?

- Pas dans ce cas-ci, répondit Kilourm. Allez, bougez-vous ! »

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard significatif et ils s'emparèrent tous deux de leur baguette.

« McDermi, Jukson, Hurley et Breden, vous venez avec moi ! ordonna Harry. On se retrouve au coin de Peter Streat, celui faisant la jonction avec Lexing streat ! Au boulot ! »

Les personnes désignées, trop heureuses de quitter la paperasse, se levèrent d'un bond. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt, sans même attendre, pour tous se retrouver au même coin de rue. Il y avait des gens qui courraient, effrayés, alors que, dans la rue, des tourbillons noirs de fumée se faisaient voir. Des voitures de pompiers arrivaient, créant une cacophonie insupportable. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la rue, trois sorciers membres de la brigade des usages abusifs de la magie arrivèrent.

« C'est bon, c'est réglé, dit l'un des hommes. Pas besoin de vous déployer…

- Régler, vraiment ? demanda Harry, fixant l'homme face à lui. Ça fume encore !

- Les pompiers moldus vont se charger de ça ! On ne peut rien faire. Personne n'a vu ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est réglé ! »

Les Aurors et les membres du service se toisèrent.

« Nous devons malgré tout mettre la cause de cet incident en quarantaine.

- C'est un enfant, intervint une femme. Et donc, ça ne vous concerne pas. Vous n'allez tout de même pas mettre un enfant à Azkaban !

- Peut-être pas à Azkaban, mais il représente malgré tout une menace, fit calmement remarqué Ginny. Il nous faut l'interroger pour nous assurer qu'il ne fera plus de mal !

- Il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie suite à de la colère ! dit le chef de groupe. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé, peut-être ? »

Ils se fixèrent encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme assez mal habillée arrive. Elle tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras et celui-ci avait le visage couvert de suie. Ils étaient si singulièrement différents qu'Harry eut du mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son enfant. Il resta pourtant éberlué quand elle lui fourra dans les bras avec violence. Perplexe, il regarda le petit garçon. Ses vêtements étaient troués et trop grands. Il arborait deux grands yeux gris perdus dans la noirceur de la crasse et de ses cheveux en désordre. Harry se demanda s'il avait les cheveux noirs naturellement ou si c'était dû au feu.

En face de lui, la femme le regardait avec une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait des cheveux châtains emmêlés et ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs ! Elle aussi portait la marque de l'incendie, mais elle avait également des bleus sur le visage. Et elle était si mince qu'Harry eut un instant pitié. Avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! lui dit-elle, laissant l'Auror un instant éberlué. Reprends-le, emmène-le et ne me le rapporte JAMAIS ! Il est comme toi ! Tout aussi bizarre ! Tout aussi anormal ! »

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air professionnel.

« Madame, je…

- Alors maintenant, c'est madame ! cria la femme, furieuse. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé madame. Avant, tu m'appelais Ma jolie ou encore bébé… Mais maintenant, bien entendu, c'est madame ! Ah, on fait moins le fier, quand on est accompagné d'une bande de copains louches, hein ! »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et reposa l'enfant, de peur de le laisser tomber. Celui-ci s'assit sur la route pour simplement regarder ses pieds.

« Je crains que vous ne fassiez une erreur, madame, je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ma vie, » dit Harry, calmement.

De toute évidence, la pauvre avait été sacrément sonnée par l'explosion.

« Oh non, ça, pour parler, tu n'as pas beaucoup parler, avant de me baiser. Tout juste assez que pour m'écarter les cuisses, hein, connard ! »

Elle le poussa un peu et les Aurors derrière s'écartèrent, indécis. Seule Ginny eut la présence d'esprit de ramasser le petit pour l'écarter des pieds de sa mère ou de Harry.

« Madame, calmez-vous… Vous devez me confondre, je…

- Je ne confonds rien du tout, salaud ! Je reconnais très bien ta tête d'ahuri et ta cicatrice stupide au front ! Tu m'as baisé et tu t'es cassé comme un lâche le lendemain, en me laissant la superbe surprise qu'est ce bon à rien de morveux ! Et tu as vu ce qui arrive ? Il a fait exploser mon appartement et il a failli me tuer, moi et mon Paul. Alors tu l'embarques et tu te casses avec ! C'est ton mouflet, alors assume-le ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et balbutia. Il se reprit pourtant très vite.

« Écoutez, madame, dit-il. Je ne me souviens absolument pas de…

- Bien sûr que tu ne te souviens pas, stupide connard ! Tu étais saoul comme toute la Pologne et encore ! Mais moi, je me souviens ! Et c'est Ton Gosse, alors tu le prends et tu te casses ! Moi, en tout cas, je n'en veux plus ! Il ne m'a apporté que des ennuis ! »

Et, sur ce, elle tourna les talons, manquant de tomber à cause de ceux-ci. Elle se reprit vite et remonta la bretelle de sa robe de nuit des moins longues pour ensuite boitiller vers un homme à l'aspect peu rassurant. C'était sans doute le fameux Paul. Harry grimaça puis regarda le petit garçon que Ginny tenait par la main. Il fixait le sol d'un air effrayé et le brun ne sut trop que faire. Il finit par chercher de l'aide auprès de son amie.

« Le mieux, dit Ginny, en voyant son regard, c'est encore de l'amener à Ste-Mangouste. Il n'a pas l'air d'être bien et puis, nous devons… nous devons faire notre travail et nous assurer qu'il n'est pas un danger et ça, seul un médicomage peut nous le dire. »

Harry hocha de la tête, la gorge nouée. Il se força pourtant à se ressaisir. Fils ou pas fils, il se devait de faire son travail.

« Ginny et moi allons nous en occuper, dit-il en se tournant vers le groupe. Et je ne veux qu'aucune rumeur ne soit lancée à ce sujet. Est-ce clair ? »

Les Aurors ainsi que les employés hochèrent de la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la ruelle la plus proche pour ensuite transplaner. Harry, lui, préféra regarder le petit garçon pour ensuite se baisser, de manière à être à sa hauteur. Il eut un choc lorsqu'il remarqua combien l'enfant lui ressemblait. Et si c'était vrai ? Si ce garçon était son fils ? Il se souvenait d'avoir couché avec une fille, pendant la guerre. Et il était bel et bien saoul. Ce soir-là, Voldemort avait fait une attaque fulgurante sur un village et Harry avait dû assister à tout cela sans rien pouvoir faire. Bouleversé, il était allé boire dans un pub miteux et… Et le reste était dans le brouillard, mais il se souvenait d'avoir fini la nuit avec une fille. Était-ce elle ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage…

« Harry, dit Ginny, lui faisant lever la tête. Si ce garçon est ton fils, nous le saurons à Ste-Mangouste… »

Harry déglutit et hocha de la tête.

Si ce garçon était son fils… Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. Ce petit bonhomme si frêle, si minuscule. Lui aussi, il avait des bleus, sur les bras qui dépassaient de son t-shirt et sur le visage. La suie ne couvrait pas tout.

« Petit ? appela-t-il, difficilement. Tu peux… me dire ton âge, s'il te plait ? Et ton nom ? »

Le garçon resta immobile. Il finit par lever la tête et regarda Harry d'un air hésitant. Il finit par lever la main pour monter un cinq hésitant.

« Cinq ans, dit Harry. Tu as… cinq ans ? »

S'il avait cinq ans, ce n'était pas son fils. Ou… Mais il lui ressemblait tellement…

Face à lui, le petit garçon hocha de la tête.

« Et ton prénom ? » demanda Ginny, tenant toujours sa main.

Le garçonnet gigota sur place. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Guimauve (1) », dit-il.

Harry et Ginny eurent un air perplexe. Guy Move ?

« Heu…, fit le brun, légèrement étonné. Guy Move ? »

Les lèvres du petit garçon tremblèrent alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Le simple fait de dire son nom semblait le bouleverser, pour une raison qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Guimauve ! » répéta l'enfant, d'une voix plus claire, presque énervée.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un air perplexe. C'était un drôle de nom.

« On dirait un truc…, dit Ginny. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… »

Harry leva un sourcil. Le garçon, lui, la fixait d'un air presque suppliant.

« Oh ! fit la jeune femme, écarquillant les yeux. Mais… C'est français, ça ! »

Guimauve semble littéralement effondré alors que Ginny laissait échapper un gloussement.

« C'est… C'est… Marsh Mallow ! »

Aussitôt, le petit garçon se défit de sa poigne pour partir en courrant. Harry et Ginny réagirent aussitôt pour le rattraper et le brun fut le plus rapide. Il se saisit de l'enfant pour le soulever dans ses bras.

« Et là ! dit-il. Où tu vas, ainsi ?

- Je… Je ne m'appelle pas Marsh Mallow ! gronda l'enfant, fou de rage. Ce… Je m'appelle Guimauve !

- C'est ce que Guimauve veut dire en anglais, tu sais ? dit Ginny.

- Je m'en fiche ! répliqua l'enfant. Je ne m'appelle PAS Marsh Mallow !

- D'accord, d'accord ! dit Harry, le serrant contre lui. Tu t'appelles Guimauve, mot français voulant dire Marsh Mallow. Et on s'en fiche que ça veuille dire ce que ça veut dire ! Il y a bien des gens dont le nom veut dire 'Céleste' ! »

Il émit un ricanement méprisant.

« Ou pire ! Dragon ! Tu t'imagines ! »

L'enfant le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« C'est bien, Dragon, dit-il.

- Oh, non, attend, bonjour la réputation ! dit-il. Tu ne peux pas faire un pas dans la rue sans qu'on ne s'attende à ce que tu craches des flammes ! Guimauve, c'est bien ! »

Il lui sourit, sortant difficilement un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Écoute-moi bien, Gui, dit-il. Ginny et moi sommes des… heu… policiers, nous allons dire. Et nous allons t'amener dans un hôpital pour voir si tu n'as rien. Et aussi… Pour s'assurer de ce que ta mère a dit. D'accord ? »

Le petit garçon sembla se rappeler de ce que sa mère avait dit et il fixa Harry d'une manière singulière.

« Et… Si c'est pas vrai ? dit-il. Vous me ramènerez ? Et si c'est vrai ? »

Harry eut un frisson. Voilà des questions qu'il se posait déjà…

« On avisera, d'accord ? dit-il. En attendant, allons-y… Ce n'est pas loin ! »

Guimauve se contenta de hocher de la tête. Il fit un mouvement pour regagner le sol, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'installa un peu mieux dans ses bras. Derrière lui, Ginny eut un sourire. Fils Potter ou pas, ils se ressemblaient vraiment trop pour nier quoi que ce soit !

A suivre…

(1) Je rappelle que le nom Guimauve est dit en Français et cela, pendant TOUTE la fic !

oOooOooOo

Et oui, Déjà! Mais bon... Double Vie et Moeurs étant fini et comme aucune autre fic n'est prévue, outre que Guimauve, je publie cette dernière. A moins que les chapitres ne soient pas écrit, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre chaque mois... Enfin, j'espère, parce qu'il se peut que je n'ai plus internet prochainement...

Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore et en attendant cet horrible évènement, amusez-vous bien avec ce premier chapitre!

Bibi à tous!

Umbre.


	2. Premier choc

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Guimauve.

**Résumé :** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enragé Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace :** À Yami… Parce que tu me l'as demandé et que tu le mérites…

**Particularité :** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'en français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 2 :** Premier choc

Depuis vingt minutes déjà, Harry tournait en rond devant le cabinet du médicomage Goris. À son bras, il sentait encore la légère irritation de la prise de sang qu'il avait subie. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait été aussi stressé. Il se rongeait parfois les ongles, jetant des coups d'œil agacé à la porte fermée.

« Harry, intervint Ginny. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour de la porte comme un chacal. Ça ne fera pas accélérer les choses.

- Peut-être, mais ça m'occupe ! » répondit le brun, agacé.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir. Elle regardait l'homme devant elle marcher sans arrêt et sourit intérieurement. Si Harry était réellement le père de Guimauve, le pauvre petit allait vivre au paradis. Car elle ne doutait pas un instant de la protection de son éventuel père !

« Ginny ! Harry ! s'exclama une voix ravie, les faisant sursauter. Comme je suis contente de vous voir… Enfin, façon de parler. »

Les deux amis sourirent à la jeune femme se tenant devant eux. Hermione Granger, futur Weasley, était réellement belle. Et aucun des deux ne doutait des fantasmes qu'elle devait créer dans sa blouse blanche.

« Vous n'avez rien, au moins, j'espère ? dit l'ancienne Gryffondor, inquiète.

- Non, non, nous n'avons rien, dit Ginny. Il y a eu un incident à Soho… Et on nous a demandé d'intervenir, mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire…

- Que s'était-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Un gamin a fait exploser une partie d'immeuble, répondit la rousse, comme si de rien n'était. Et même si ça ne relève pas de notre juridiction, nous devions nous assurer que l'enfant n'était pas une menace.

- Ah, et c'est lui que vous attendez ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Harry, celui-ci marchant toujours de long en large.

« Oui, répondit Ginny, souriante. Le médicomage Goris l'ausculte… »

L'apprentie hocha de la tête et regarda son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? appela-t-elle. Il y a un problème ? »

Le jeune homme se figea pour simplement la regarder. Il ouvrit la bouche et voulut parler mais la porte s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant passer un Guimauve un peu plus propre et à l'air perturbé.

« Monsieur Potter ? demanda le médicomage. Puis-je vous parler ? »

Le jeune Auror ne put qu'hocher de la tête. Il regarda le petit qui se contenta d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, évitant son regard. Agacé, Harry entra dans le bureau, se retenant de justesse de secouer le médecin pour savoir.

Faisant preuve d'un immense contrôle, il garda son calme pour aller s'installer sur une petite chaise blanche inconfortable, juste devant le bureau du médicomage.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il, gigotant, impatient.

- Je n'ai rien détecté d'anormal chez lui, répondit M. Goris. Sa magie est à un niveau raisonnable pour un enfant de son âge. Je pense que le problème venait de ses émotions. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il s'en fichait un peu mais bon…

« Et, sinon… euh… ? »

Le médicomage prit une feuille sur son bureau.

« J'ai profité de sa présence pour l'ausculter entièrement… Guimauve n'est pas au milieu de sa forme, si je puis dire… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, soudain plus intéressé.

« Ah ?

- Il souffre très nettement de sous-alimentation et je pense qu'il n'a pas eu que des caresses dans sa vie… Loin de là, même. Les nombreux bleus qu'il porte le confirment. Je vous conseil donc de veiller à ce qu'il mange bien et à étendre du baume sur ses marques. À part ça, évitez les gestes brusques avec lui et faites preuves de douceur, sans quoi, vos relations risquent d'être difficile… »

Harry resta un instant abasourdi. Cet homme semblait persuadé que Guimauve viendrait vivre chez lui…

« Est-ce qu'il est… ?

- Votre Fils ? demanda Goris. Très nettement, Monsieur Potter. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Biologiquement et magiquement parlant, c'est de vous. »

Harry resta immobile. Il sentit comme un vague grondement dans son ventre et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Heureusement pour lui, le médicomage le rattrapa de justesse.

« Allons, Monsieur Potter, un peu de nerfs, ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher prise ! »

Harry le regarda, tremblant légèrement.

« Mais… J'ai…

- Oui, je sais, c'est dur, répondit Goris, amusé. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le prendre avec vous, vous pouvez toujours le ramener chez sa mère…

- Êtes-vous fou ? demanda Harry. Vous avez vu les marques qu'il a, non ? Et vous me proposez de le ramener chez cette folle ? Mais… Avez-vous toute votre tête ? Pire ! Êtes-vous un médicomage ? »

L'homme ne sembla même pas en être choqué et rit.

« Bon, ça règle le problème, vous le prenez avec vous ! »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul de la tête.

« Écoutez, monsieur Potter, dit Goris. Comme vous l'avez dit, le rendre à sa mère serait inconsidéré. Ce serait même de la folie. Vous êtes son père ! Vous devez assumer vos erreurs ! Et je pense qu'il serait bon que ce petit soit élevé par son père ! C'est un sorcier, tout comme vous. Et il ne connaît rien de ce monde. Merlin, il ne savait même pas que les sorciers existaient avant que vous ne me l'apportiez ! Vous auriez pu le préparer ! »

Harry gronda.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps ! se défendit-il.

- Et bien il va falloir le prendre ! répliqua le médicomage. Cet enfant a besoin de soutien et d'amour. Sauf si vous êtes intéressé par la création d'un autre fou dangereux, dans ce cas, dites-le, nous le rapporterons à sa mère sur le champ. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, dit-il. Je suis sous le choc, d'accord ? Laissez-moi le temps de voir un peu la situation au lieu de me faire votre sermon d'homme respectable !

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Monsieur Potter, mais tout homme normal saurait déjà ce qu'il compte faire de cette situation ! »

L'Auror plissa les yeux. Normal… Encore ce satané concept de Normalité ! Il était sûrement maudit !

« Je ne suis pas à proprement dit un homme normal, docteur, dit-il. Le concept de normalité en lui-même est beaucoup trop vaste pour le délimiter. Si cela peu vous rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon fils. Il me faut juste… réaliser que j'ai un fils. »

Goris hocha simplement de la tête. Harry, lui, se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas cet homme-là. Sa manière de le prendre de haut, de lui faire la morale… Comme s'il était encore un gosse !

« Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais aller m'occuper de Guimauve, dit-il, se levant. Bonne journée, monsieur Goris.

« Bonne journée, Auror Potter. »

Harry grogna. Il aurait dû se douter de ça ! Cette interminable guerre entre Aurors et Médicomages. Les seconds reprochaient sans cesse aux premiers d'être inconsidérés. Inconsidérés ! Pfu ! Il n'y avait rien de plus faux ! Enfin, en ce qui le concernait !

Sur cette pensée, il ouvrit la porte pour tomber face à une Hermione occupée à fixer un petit garçon à l'air un peu effrayé. Il eut un sourire indulgent. Son amie avait ce regard perspicace si agaçant. Ce regard qui disait : 'Si je t'observe de cette manière, c'est parce que j'essaye d'étudier sur toi tout ce que je peux en un temps record. Alors sois sage et ne bouge pas !'. Combien de fois Ron et lui n'avaient-ils pas fuis cette perception hermionesque, juste parce qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise qu'ils ne voulaient pas révélé à cette jeune fille si intelligente ?

« Arrête de le regarder ainsi, Hermione, intervint Harry. Tu vas lui faire peur ! »

Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers lui, faisant voler sa chevelure épaisse.

« Toi ! dit-elle, en lui attrapant le col de sa robe. Tu viens avec moi ! »

Et sans attendre, elle le traîna tout le long du couloir.

« Hermione ! protesta Harry, jetant un regard inquiet à Guimauve et Ginny. Arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Son amie ne l'écouta pas et continua de le tirer jusqu'à un petit bureau où elle le poussa sans ménagement.

« Enlève ta robe ! ordonna-t-elle, tout en allant farfouiller dans le tiroir du seul bureau qui prenait presque toute la place, tellement la pièce était petite.

- Hermione, je suis Gay, dit Harry, amusé.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Potter, gronda son amie. Enlève ta robe immédiatement et présente-moi ton bras ! »

Harry eut un air agacé mais obéit. Visiblement, Hermione avait une idée bien précise en tête, mieux valait pour lui ne pas l'offenser ! Il poussa un grondement quand il sentit une sensation trop connue au bras, celle d'une prise de sang magique. Face à lui, Hermione remplissait une petite fiole, sa baguette pointée sur son membre.

« Bien ! » dit-elle, satisfaite.

Elle lança un sort de cicatrisation puis leva de nouveau sa baguette, visant cette fois la fiole. Il y eu un pop et le liquide devint blanchâtre.

« Merlin soit louée ! dit-elle.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il, agacé de cette analyse surprise et de tous ses mystères.

- Je vérifie que tu n'as pas de maladie quelconque ! »

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Je suis sorti de l'hôpital il y a une semaine… Et j'allais bien !

- Mais nous n'avons jamais regardé si tu n'avais pas de maladie sexuelle… Or, il vaut mieux vérifier si j'en crois le petit garçon dehors ! »

Harry la dévisagea, horrifié.

« Guimauve t'a demandé de vérifier si je n'avais pas de maladie sexuelle ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non, idiot ! Mais de toute évidence, tu ne t'es pas protégé, si tu as eu ce petit bonhomme ! Alors je préfère vérifier !

- C'était il y a six ans, Hermione, dit-il. Si j'avais eu une maladie, on l'aurait remarqué lors de mon bilan de santé à mon entrée de l'académie d'Auror. Et je me suis toujours protégé lors de mes rapports. Cette fois-là était une exception…

- Oui et bien ça ne devrait pas exciter, des exceptions ! Ce sont toujours lors des exceptions que ça arrive ! »

Harry souffla. Il savait pourquoi Hermione s'emballait ainsi. Mais ça l'agaçait malgré tout !

« Hermione, ça va, d'accord ? dit-il. Cette fois-là, j'avais dix-sept ans… J'étais saoul, déboussolé… Si bien que je ne me souviens même pas de cette expérience. Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais… Mais c'est arrivé. Je n'ai aucune maladie. C'est ce qui compte, non ? »

La jeune femme souffla.

« Oui, je sais, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Excuse-moi… »

Harry lui fit un sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Il détestait voir un de ses proches si mal…

« Calme, dit-il, caressant son dos. Tout va très bien… Je suis en bonne santé… et j'ai un fils. »

Hermione rit contre lui, d'un rire mêlé de sanglot et il raffermit sa prise. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne s'écarte de lui, essuyant ses larmes aux passages.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Quelle égoïste je fais ! Tu viens d'avoir un fils… enfin, tu découvres ton fils et je te séquestre dans mon bureau… »

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Beaucoup d'hommes seraient ravi d'être séquestré par toi, Hermione, dit-il. Mais Ron m'en voudrait beaucoup, je pense, d'apprendre ça ! Cela dit… Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler, quand ça ne va pas, hu ? »

Hermione le regarda et se moucha. Elle lui sourit.

« Je sais, oui… merci. »

Harry se contenta de sourire et la reprit contre lui pour, cette fois, lui faire passer son amitié et non son réconfort.

Deux ans auparavant, Hermione était tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme qui, comme elle, suivait les études de médicomagie. Si bien qu'elle avait quitté Ron pendant trois mois, au bénéfice de Richard. Mais celui-ci, malheureusement, avait contracté une maladie, un an plus tôt. Ils l'avaient appris lors du bilan de santé obligatoire des médicomages, réalisé chaque année. Bien entendu, Hermione étant elle-même, elle avait refusé de laisser Richard. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Dix jours après la terrible nouvelle, il avait disparu de sa vie. Désespérée, l'étudiante en médicomagie avait trouvée refuge chez Harry. Un an plus tard, elle se fiançait avec Ron. De dépit ? Harry ne le croyait pas. Il savait que ces deux-là s'aimaient réellement. Richard était et serait toujours entre eux, fantôme presque invisible… Mais ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Contre lui, Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. Elle semblait somnolente, si bien qu'Harry finit par la repousser un peu. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

« Maintenant que cela est ok, parlons de moi, pour changer ! »

Hermione rit.

« Comme tu dis, oui, dit-elle, recoiffant ses cheveux. Alors tu as un fils… Toi !

- Faut croire, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, ça me choque ! »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Je trouve ça bien, finit-elle par dire. Au moins, ainsi, tu n'es plus tout seul ! »

Au regard en coin de son amie, Harry détermina l'approche d'un terrain glissant.

« Hem, oui, en effet, dit-il. Mais ça ne va pas être facile. Je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre ! »

Hermione eut une moue. Elle aussi avait remarqué que sa phrase éloignait le joyeux sujet de ses amours.

« Le mieux, c'est déjà de l'amener chez toi… Tu lui fais prendre un bain, tu lui donnes des vêtements propres, de quoi manger… Et après, vous parlez… Je pense que tu dois lui dire quelles sont tes intentions envers lui. Et lui demander si cela lui convient. Demande-lui son opinion, c'est important. Il faut qu'il sache qu'il a son mot à dire. Ce ne sera pas spécialement toujours pris en compte, mais ça lui fera du bien de savoir que son avis est écouté… Et puis… heuu… Selon cette conversation, agis en conséquence ! »

Harry grimaça. Le début, ce serait réalisable… Mais le 'agir en conséquence' ne le rassurait guère.

« J'essayerais, promit-il. Ça ne va pas être facile. »

Hermione lui sourit et lui serra la main.

« Courage, dit-elle. Tu es un Gryffondor, non ? »

Harry eut un sourire crispé.

« Ouais, dit-il. Paraît… »

oOooOooOo

La maison de Harry Potter était grande. Trop, pour une seule personne. Mais cette maison était sa fierté. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait quitté. Édifiée dans le plus pur style banlieue londonienne, il avait pris un soin particulier à la décorer. Effrayé par les ténèbres qu'il avait dues affronter, il avait mis un point d'honneur à privilégier la lumière. Ainsi, bons nombres de luminaires éclairaient chaque pièce et les fenêtres – terriblement grandes – étaient disposées pour laisser entrer le soleil.

Pourtant, attablé à sa cuisine, juste en face de Guimauve, Harry avait la vague impression que sa cuisine était minuscule et que jamais pièce ne fut plus sombre. Le petit garçon en face de lui le fixait avec un sérieux qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Ses yeux gris clair portés sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sur la table blanche, un reste de dîner improvisé attendait d'être débarrassé.

« Hem, fit Harry, mal à l'aise. Je… Je suppose que tu as des questions… »

Guimauve le fixa un long moment. Harry prit en considération l'option défenestration qui s'offrait à lui. Une goutte s'échappa des cheveux encore humides de l'enfant, allant faire une tache sur le petit pyjama bleu qu'Harry était allé acheter en précipitation, avant de rentrer avec lui. Le regard de Guimauve lui sembla être la plus dure des épreuves de sa vie.

« Hem, fit-il de nouveau, gigotant. Je sais que tout ça… c'est assez déstabilisant. Tu ne me connais et je ne te connais pas non plus. Nous sommes de parfait étrangers l'un pour l'autre et pourtant, je suis ton père et toi mon fils. Je ne prétends pas que nous allons nous entendre à merveille et former une parfaite famille unie. Mais… Tu es sous ma responsabilité, à présent. Et… tu es un sorcier. Je pense que tu dois le savoir, maintenant. La confrérie magique est très compliquée et nous avons plusieurs règles, coutumes… Et je souhaite te les inculquer. Je… je veux avoir auprès de toi mon rôle de père. Après cinq ans, j'ai du culot, je sais, mais… Je ne savais pas que j'avais un fils, sans quoi, je t'assure que je ne t'aurais pas laisser aux mains de… de ta mère. »

Guimauve continuait de le regarder, l'écoutant avec attention. Harry gigota à nouveau. Comment pouvait-on dire à un enfant de cinq ans qu'on avait baisé sa mère sous un coup de tête et puis qu'on était partit, comme ça, sans demander son reste ?

« Je… Ta mère et moi ne nous connaissions pas vraiment, dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un fils. Mais… je n'en suis pas mécontent, loin de là. Si tu le veux bien, je serais ravi d'être ton père. Et de t'aider. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je vais apprendre la magie ? demanda l'enfant, le faisant sursauter.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans notre monde, les enfants sorciers vont à l'école moldue – ce sont les personnes sans pouvoir magique – jusqu'à leurs onze ans. Là, ils sont envoyé à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. »

Guimauve hocha de la tête.

« Et je vais rester avec toi, maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Tu seras là tous les jours ?

- Heu… Oui, répondit Harry.

- Tu me prépareras mon petit déjeuner ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de le faire toi-même, c'est-à-dire vers dix ans, oui.

- Et mon dîner ?

- Aussi.

- Et le souper ?

- Oui.

- On le prendra à table ?

- Oui. »

Guimauve le regarda d'une manière étrange.

« Tu me puniras si je fais une bêtise ?

- Oui », répondit Harry.

Le visage de l'enfant sembla s'assombrir.

« Tu me battras pour me punir ? »

Harry dut se retenir de bondir pour le serrer contre lui.

« Non, dit-il. Tout juste une tape si tu as fait quelque chose de très très grave, mais jamais de coup.

- Tu vas m'enfermer dans un placard, alors ? »

Harry crispa les mâchoires.

« Jamais, » dit-il avec feu.

Guimauve resta immobile, puis ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Tu joueras avec moi ?

- Oui, dit Harry.

- Avec des jouets ?

- Bien entendu ! » répondit le brun, souriant.

Guimauve gigota et sembla hésité.

« Et… Il faudra être nu, pour jouer ? »

Harry se sentit blêmir. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, dit-il. Je ne jouerais pas avec toi comme ont joué les personnes que tu as fréquentées. À part la magie, je suis quelqu'un… de normal, si je puis dire. Tu dois peut-être avoir remarqué que… Enfin, si tu es un Potter digne de ce nom, tu dois t'attirer les pires ennuis du monde. De ce point de vue-là, je te rassure, moi aussi ! Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie ce soir… D'abord, je ne veux pas te faire peur, ensuite, ça me prendrait au moins… des semaines ! Sache seulement que… Je te jure de ne jamais te faire du mal. Je te jure de te protéger contre le mal, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de mes actes ou de mes décisions. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour être un père exemplaire. »

Guimauve eut un léger sourire qui rendit son petit visage plus attrayant. Il leva la main et la tendit à Harry.

« Promis ? dit-il, sa petite voix fragile manquant d'arracher un 'Oooh' attendri à son père.

- Promis », répondit Harry, serrant la petite main.

Et il sentit aussitôt comme un léger courant de magie le traverser. Alors que, à son grand étonnement, Guimauve descendait de sa chaise pour venir se serrer contre lui avec douceur, il se demanda vaguement s'il ne venait pas de se foutre dans une merde pas possible !

À suivre…

oOooOooOo

Et voilà le chapitre deux, le 16 à la place du 15, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein ! Je vous dis tout de suite que je suis crevée, je viens de me taper plus de cinq heures de travail intensif sur un foutu de voir, donc, je vous largue ce chapitre sans plus tarder, je rentre et je vais me coucher.

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira et je vous dis au mois prochain, si j'ai toujours internet (sauf miracle, on me le coupe dans deux semaines…)

Ainsi, à… bientôt j'espère.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et bisous.


	3. Second choc

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Guimauve.

**Résumé :** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enragé Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace :** A vous, lecteurs.

**Particularité :** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 3 :** Second choc

Ceux qui connaissaient Harry Potter s'étonnèrent d'apprendre qu'il avait pris une semaine de congés. Ceux qui suivaient sa vie avec dévotion – c'est-à-dire les journalistes – s'étonnèrent d'apprendre l'apparition de son fils, Guimauve. Le lendemain même de la découverte de Harry, la Gazette étendait déjà en long et en large la nouvelle, ce que Harry découvrit le matin même, en se levant. Il portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le titre en long, en large, en gras et en brillant (!!). Comment diable ces petits cloportes de journalistes arrivaient-ils toujours à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie ? Était-il filmé à son insu ? Il n'en serait même pas étonné !

Dépité, il reprit sa tasse de café qu'il continua de boire, tout en parcourant l'article.

_L'enfant de notre héros…Ressemblance étonnante… _

Au moins, ils ignoraient tout de la circonstance de la naissance de Guimauve. Il voyait d'ici les commentaires des journalistes s'ils l'avaient appris.

_Harry Potter, célèbre homme de notre société, lui que nous imaginions si intègre, n'est en fait qu'un connard qui s'envoie n'importe quelle __M__oldue et s'enfuit en lui laissant un enfant sur les bras. _

Il frissonna à cette idée. Oh, il avait l'habitude d'être présenté comme un enfoiré. Les journalistes changeaient d'avis à son sujet toutes les quinzaines… Mais il n'aurait pas supporté que Guimauve soit impliqué. Qu'on révèle ce qu'il avait supporté en cinq ans…

Un frisson de haine pour cette mère qui avait si mal traité son enfant le secoua. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un garçon aussi gentil que Guimauve ? La soirée avec lui avait été assez détendue. Harry lui avait parlé longuement du monde magique, mais il n'avait abordé que les bons côtés. Il préférait laisser à l'enfant quelques rêves. Il apprendrait bien assez vite que ce monde-là n'était pas mieux que celui des Moldus. Bien entendu, il avait veillé à ne pas trop embellir sa nouvelle communauté. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Guimauve se mette à détester les Moldus.

'_Quel comble, si mon propre fils devenait un autre Voldemort !'_

À cette idée, il frissonna et se promit d'expliquer à Guimauve le côté plus sombre, moins féerique du monde sorcier dès qu'il serait en âge de comprendre. Un frisson le secoua et il leva la tête.

Au même moment, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit doucement pour révéler le visage fatigué de son fils. Harry eut un sourire et se leva aussitôt. Il alla chercher la poêle où des pancakes attendaient le petit garçon. Habilement, il les fit tomber dans l'assiette et les posa sur la table, juste devant un Guimauve à l'air encore endormi. Quand il vit la nourriture pourtant, il eut un sourire ravi et murmura un 'merci' qui fit plaisir à Harry. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'étendit. Il s'installa face à l'enfant et se mit à manger son propre déjeuner qu'il avait enchanté pour qu'il reste chaud. Sa promesse de la veille lui était revenue en mémoire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer ses œufs et son bacon et il avait décidé d'attendre son fils avant de se jeter sur son assiette.

À la mention de son fils, il eut un sourire attendri et leva la tête pour le regarder. Le petit garçon mangeait son déjeuner avec appétit, comme s'il croyait que quelqu'un allait lui voler sa nourriture. Il repensa à lui-même, mangeant chez les Dursley, et se dit qu'ils étaient pareils, même s'ils avaient eu des vies différentes. Cette pensée lui donna une rage folle envers cette femme qui avait donné vie à Guimauve. Foi de lui-même, Guimauve allait être tellement heureux qu'il ne se souviendrait plus jamais de ses cinq premières années !

Le déjeuner se passa en silence et assez rapidement. Quand ils eurent fini, Harry ramassa les couverts et les plaça dans l'évier. Deux sorts plus tard, une brosse entreprenait de tous laver sous l'œil impressionné de Guimauve.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai un programme pour toi et moi, dit-il au garçon, le faisant sursauter. En premier lieu, nous allons aller au ministère de la Magie. Il faut que je te signale, que je te mette à mon nom… Sauf si tu désires garder le tien ? »

Guimauve secoua la tête.

« Tu garderas ton prénom, tu sais ? dit Harry. Seul le nom va changer…

- J'ai compris, répliqua l'enfant. Ça me va. »

Harry lui sourit.

« En second lieu, nous allons aller au Chemin de Traverse, pour t'acheter des vêtements, des livres, des jouets… Même si tu vas à l'école sorcière à onze ans, ça ne t'empêche pas de te mettre au courant au préalable, d'accord ? »

Guimauve hocha de la tête.

« J'y vais comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, désignant son pyjama.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Non, va te changer. Tu trouveras tes vêtements de la veille nettoyés, réparés et repassés sur ton lit, si je ne me trompe. Je t'attends dans le salon, d'accord ? »

Guimauve hocha de la tête et s'enfuit en courant. Harry eut un vague sourire et quitta la cuisine, non sans avoir tout rangé au préalable. Il jeta également la Gazette dans la poubelle, dégoûté par toutes les calomnies que disait la feuille de choux.

Satisfait de son rangement, il quitta la cuisine par la porte attenante au salon. Là, il se laissa tomber dans un canapé beige, juste devant la cheminée et observa les nombreuses lampes en forme de lys qui décoraient la pièce. Il en était au détail des photos lorsque Guimauve revint, gigotant dans ses vêtements, visiblement mal à l'aise. Même réparés et nettoyés, ceux-ci avaient l'air dégoûtant. Il fronça le nez et se leva pour attraper l'enfant et, ainsi, le porter.

« Quand tu auras tes nouveaux habits, promis, nous brûlerons ceux-ci ! »

Le garçon eut un sourire amusé à cette perspective.

« On le ferra vraiment ?

- Bien sûr », répondit Harry.

Il lui fit un léger sourire et attrapa un parapluie devant la porte d'entrée. Quand ils sortirent, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, les protégeant ainsi du mauvais temps.

« Nous allons au Chaudron Baveur, dit-il, tout en changeant un peu son bras de position, de manière à mieux porter Guimauve. C'est l'endroit par excellence qui nous permet d'aller dans le Londres sorcier. Là, nous allons faire l'expérience magnifique de la poudre de Cheminette.

- La quoi ? demanda Guimauve, étonné.

- La poudre de Cheminette, répéta Harry. C'est le moyen de locomotion le plus horrible que je connaisse. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai guère envie d'aller au Ministère à pied…Quant à utiliser ma cheminée, c'était impensable, je l'ai condamnée au Ministère ! »

L'enfant eut un air étonné.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que les gens du Ministère sont plus agréables quand on ne les voit pas. »

Guimauve hocha de la tête, ce qui fit bien rire Harry. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il apprendrait vite qu'il valait mieux laisser ces gens-là en dehors de leur vie.

« Tu travailles ? demanda soudainement l'enfant, alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant un passage pour piéton et qu'ils attendaient le droit de passage.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je travail au Ministère. Je sais, c'est contradictoire avec ce que j'ai dit. Mais personne n'est parfait. Pour tout avouer, je suis Auror. C'est une sorte d'agent de police.

- Ah, dit le garçon, s'accrochant à lui quand il recommença à marcher. C'est toi qui fais la loi, alors ? »

Harry s'esclaffa.

« La loi ? Non ! C'est le Ministère qui fait la loi. Moi, je la fais respecter.

- Alors tu dois être quelqu'un de fort ? »

Harry eut un air soucieux.

« C'est important, pour toi, la force ?

- Oui ! répondit aussitôt Guimauve. Quand on devient fort, on peut se défendre… »

Harry fut aussitôt soulagé. S'il avait parlé de l'importance d'avoir du pouvoir, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire !

« En effet, dit-il. Mais il ne faut pas abuser de la force qu'on a sur les autres. C'est une mauvaise chose. Un jour, je te parlerais d'un sorcier qui a été extrêmement puissant. Le plus puissant de tous. Mais aussi le plus mauvais. »

Guimauve le fixa d'un air intéressé.

« Ah ? Il s'appelait comment ? »

Harry eut un air mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit 'un jour' ? »

Face à l'air contrit de Guimauve, il rit.

« Il s'appelait Voldemort. Et il est mort il y a à peu près cinq ans.

- Comme quand je suis né ! s'exclama l'enfant, étonné.

- En fait, il est mort quelques temps avant ta naissance. Je dirais… environs quatre mois.

- Il est mort comment ? »

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation à avoir dans la rue, sur la route du Chaudron Baveur, alors qu'il lutait pour le porter et tenir le parapluie.

« C'est long à expliquer, dit-il. Voldemort… Il a été tué par un sorcier.

- Alors il y a plus fort que lui ! s'exclama Guimauve.

- Non, répondit Harry. La personne qui l'a tué… Elle n'était pas spécialement plus forte. Elle avait juste les bons atouts.

- Alors elle a gagné par chance ? »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

« On peut dire ça comme ça… À la mort de Voldemort, tout le monde a été… heureux. Très heureux. C'était une bonne chose.

- C'est qui, qui l'a tué ? » demanda le petit garçon.

À cette question, Harry eut une grimace. Apercevant le Chaudron Baveur, il s'arrêta.

« C'est moi, » répondit-il.

Le garçon le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Tu mens ! »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

« Non, dit-il. Jamais je ne mentirais là-dessus. Et je préfère que tu le saches, plutôt que de t'étonner de l'attention qu'on me porte et qu'on va te porter. J'ai tué Voldemort. Je suis celui qu'on appelle 'le Survivant'. Mais je ne vais pas te raconter tout maintenant. Je le ferais quand nous serons à la maison. Là, nous allons mettre les pieds au Chaudron. Et tu vas vite comprendre ce que j'entends par 'attention'. »

Guimauve se tut, le regardant d'un air presque perplexe. Harry lui fit un sourire et, doucement, poussa la porte du bar. Aussitôt, l'odeur de boissons et de fumée leur sauta au visage. Le brun fronça le nez et pensa à fermer son parapluie avant d'entrer. Quand il eut fermé la porte, il déglutit et fit un pas dans la pièce. Aussitôt, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et un long silence plana.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, dit un homme, près de lui. Enchanté de vous rencontrer… »

Harry se contenta de lui faire un salut de la tête et se dirigea vers le bar, sous les yeux intéressé de toute la clientèle.

« Bonjour Tom, dit-il au barman. J'aimerais avoir de la poudre de Cheminette pour deux voyages.

- Certainement, Monsieur Potter, répondit l'homme. Reviendrez-vous après ? Je peux garder votre parapluie…

- C'est très aimable à vous, Tom, dit-il, lui tendant l'objet. Je repasserais, en effet… »

Le barman lui fit un sourire et sortit un petit sac qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Ça fera dix noises… »

Le jeune homme tenta d'attraper sa bourse, mais Guimauve le gênait. Il le reposa au sol et prit sa main dans la sienne. Plus à l'aise, il attrapa sa bourse et donna le montant demandé.

« Il vous ressemble beaucoup, » fit Tom, fixant l'enfant.

Celui-ci, gêné, alla se cacher derrière Harry.

« Oui, on me l'a déjà dit, répondit le brun, reprenant Guimauve dans ses bras. À tout à l'heure, Tom…

- À bientôt… »

Il traversa la salle, sous le regard curieux de tous. Parfois, certains se penchaient sur leur voisin et parlait rapidement, visiblement trop occupé à les fixer. Ils finirent par atteindre la cheminée et Harry s'arrêta pour poser l'enfant.

« Alors, dit-il, agacé que tous le monde l'entende. La poudre de Cheminette n'est pas dure à utiliser, elle est juste désagréable. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne fait pas mal, ça ne blesse pas. Ça secoue, c'est tout. Pour aller à un endroit, tu dois jeter de la poudre dans l'âtre et ensuite, entrer dedans. Quand tu es dans les flammes, tu cries distinctement ta destination. D'accord ? »

Guimauve le regardait d'un air effaré. Harry eut un sourire et prit un peu de poudre qu'il lança dedans.

« Vas-y en premier, dit-il, le poussant vers l'âtre. N'ais pas peur, ça ne va pas te brûler. Tu entres et tu dis 'ministère de la Magie'. Pense à te protéger le visage, car si tu tombes la tête la première, tu risques de te faire mal, d'accord ? »

Guimauve hocha de la tête, l'air terrifié.

« Courage, dit Harry. Tu vas voir, c'est facile. Allez, va dedans ! »

Tremblant comme une feuille, Guimauve avança un pied dans l'âtre. Il eut l'air horrifié puis se détendit, constatant que les flammes vertes ne le brûlaient pas.

« Maintenant, dis ta destination et dis-là clairement. »

Le garçon hocha de la tête et dit lentement et distinctement :

« Ministère de la Magie. »

Il y eut une fumée verte et il disparut. Aussitôt, Harry jeta un peu de poudre, bondit dans la cheminée et cria la même direction. Il fut aspiré par le conduit et il eut tout juste le temps de grimacer alors qu'il se faisait trimballer partout. Quand il fut éjecté de la cheminée, il pensa à mettre une main en avant et atterri dans une roulade parfaite.

« Que je déteste ça ! » grogna-t-il, époussetant ses vêtements.

Il se tourna dans tous les sens et trouva Guimauve planté devant un sorcier qui lui demandait d'où il venait.

« Il est avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il, courant pour aller aider son fils. Bonjour, Yaril. »

Le surveillant de la cheminée se redressa aussitôt.

« Bonjour, Auror Potter. On m'avait dit que vous étiez en congé, aujourd'hui…

- C'est exact, répondit Harry. Je viens signaler mon fils au Ministère. »

Yaril baissa les yeux sur Guimauve, le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« On ne peut pas nier qu'il vous ressemble », dit-il.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne souhaite pas le nier… »

Il souleva Guimauve et l'installa de nouveau dans le creux formé par son bras gauche.

« Bonne journée, Yaril… »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'on se tait toujours, quand tu entres quelque part ? demanda l'enfant, alors que tous, dans l'atrium, se taisaient pour le regarder passer.

- La plupart du temps, répondit Harry, avançant d'un air dégagé. En fait, ça c'était calmé, mais je suppose que ta présence leur donne une nouvelle raison de se taire. »

Le garçon rit alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Les personnes présentent le saluèrent avec respect. Au-dessus de leur tête, des dizaines d'avions en papier flottaient. Guimauve les regardaient avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, absorbé.

- Des notes de services, répondit Harry. C'est une manière pour les employés du Ministère de se parler, sans salir. Avant, il y avait des hiboux, mais ce n'était pas très propre.

- Des hiboux ? » s'étonna Guimauve.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il va falloir que je te donne des cours sur le monde magique au plus vite », dit-il.

Guimauve le regarda d'un air curieux mais Harry repoussa toute question d'un signe de la main. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage et ils descendirent en compagnie de plusieurs autres personnes. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'un journaliste était présent et leva les yeux au ciel.

Sans trop s'en préoccuper, il continua d'avancer dans le couloir mais s'arrêtant en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Difficilement, il se retourna, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le journaliste. Il se détendit pourtant en avisant Seamus courir vers lui.

« Salut ! s'exclama son ami, lui souriant. Ça va ?

-Oui, très bien et toi ?

-Génial, répondit Seamus. Alors je vois que ce que Hermione nous a raconté au dîner d'hier soir était vrai… »

Il fixait Guimauve qui lui rendait son regard.

« Et oui, dit-il. Guimauve, je te présente Seamus, un ami d'enfance. Seamus, voici mon fils, Guimauve…

- Enchanté, très cher, dit-il. Ben dit donc… Qui l'aurait cru ! Ça va changer bien des choses de ta vie, je suppose… »

Harry le fixa d'un air pensif. Il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler Seamus.

« Pas tant que ça, dit-il. Enfin, on verra. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. »

Son ami hocha de la tête et leur sourit.

« Je suppose que tu vas au bureau de recensement, dit-il.

- Très exactement, répondit Harry. Il vaut mieux le mettre à mon nom au plus vite.

- Oui, c'est sûr… Bon, je te laisse. Pense à organiser un dîner pour qu'on puisse tous connaître Guimauve.

- Pas de problème ! » répondit Harry, souriant.

Il regarda ensuite Guimauve et recommença à marcher.

« Il est Auror, lui aussi ? demanda l'enfant.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fait, comme travail, mais je sais qu'il aide le ministre de la Magie.

- Et c'est un ami à toi ?

- Oui… Enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça… »

Harry se tut un long moment.

« Tu as un second nom ? demanda-t-il, soudainement.

- Non, répondit Guimauve, toujours assis dans ses bras.

- Et tu sais lequel tu aimerais ? »

L'enfant le regarda un long moment.

« C'est pas le tien, que je devrais avoir ?

- Si, répondit Harry. Mais je voulais être sûr que ça ne te dérangeait pas de t'appeler Guimauve Harry Potter. »

Le petit garçon rit.

« C'est bizarre, comme nom. Mais ça va. »

Harry lui sourit alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte des recensements. Péniblement, il déposa son fils sur le sol et frappa à la porte. Un 'entrez' retentit et il poussa le montant.

« Bonjour, dit-il, tout en poussant Guimauve pour qu'il entre.

- Ah, Monsieur Potter, dit la personne installée au bureau. Je vous attendais. »

Harry leva les yeux et figea. Il déglutit et sourit.

« Bonjour, Zabini, dit-il. Je suis… étonné de te voir là.

- Il faut dire que tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé où je travaillais la dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés… Installez-vous, tous les deux… »

Assis derrière son bureau, Blaise remua sa baguette et deux chaises apparurent. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'installa, désignant l'autre chaise à son fils.

« Tu viens donc pour mettre ce charmant bambin à ton nom, si je ne me trompe ? »

Tout en parlant, Blaise sortit un petit dossier d'une longue armoire. Il fit apparaître un encrier dont l'encre était dorée.

« Très exactement, répondit Harry. Son nom est Guimauve Harry Potter. »

Blaise leva un sourcil amusé et le brun frissonna. Il détestait le voir faire ce geste et Blaise le savait pertinemment. L'ancien Serpentard lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Bien, dit-il, trempant nonchalamment la plume dans l'encrier tout en ouvrant le dossier. Je vais rectifier le dossier. Une fois que j'aurais écrit le nom, tous les documents concernant Guimauve seront modifié dans le monde. Même côté moldu. »

Harry hocha de la tête, essayant de ne pas trop le regarder. Conscient de son malaise, Blaise sourit, tout en commençant à modifier le papier.

« Domicile ? demanda-t-il.

- Chez moi, répondit Harry, marmonnant. Tu sais où… »

Blaise hocha de la tête et inscrivit l'adresse.

« État civil ? dit-il, se tournant vers Guimauve. Es-tu marié ? »

Le petit garçon rit.

« Nan ! dit-il.

- Dans ce cas, concubin ? Ou alors… Veuf ? »

Guimauve rit de plus belle.

« Célibataire », répondit Harry, gigotant sur sa chaise.

Blaise fit une grimace qui fit rire le garçon et inscrivit le renseignement dans le dossier.

« Bien, dit-il. Voilà. Partout dans le monde, les dossiers inscrivent que tu t'appelles Guimauve Harry Potter, que tu es sous la garde de ton père, que tu es célibataire, que tu es né le… 15 mars et que tu es un sorcier.

- Même les Moldus ? demanda Guimauve, étonné.

- Non, pas les moldus. Ils ont juste l'indication S, dans leur dossier. Ils ignorent, pour la plupart, ce que cela veut dire. »

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais modifier le dossier de ton père… Il faut bien dire qu'il a un fils… »

Il se leva, rangea le dossier de Guimauve et se pencha pour attraper un tiroir un peu trop bas. Harry détourna aussitôt les yeux, fixant le plafond.

« Ah, le voilà… »

Blaise se rassit, le dossier entre les mains. Il l'ouvrit et cocha une case avec sa plume pour ensuite écrire une phrase.

« Et voilà, dit-il. À présent, même si la mère le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas le récupérer. En outre, tous la prendraient pour une folle… Vous êtes donc… tranquille.

- Merci bien, dit Harry, se levant.

- Avant de partir, pourrais-je te voir en privé ? »

Harry observa Blaise.

« Non… J'ai pas mal de chose à faire et puis… Je ne veux pas laisser Guimauve seul…

- Allons, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps, dit Blaise, se levant. Il peut nous attendre dans la salle d'attente… Guimauve ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Le petit garçon signala que non, au grand agacement de Harry. Blaise lui sourit et ouvrit la porte.

« C'est la pièce juste à côté, à droite, dit-il. Voilà, c'est là… On n'en a pas pour longtemps. Feuillette des magazines en attendant… »

Il referma la porte, se tournant ensuite vers Harry. Celui-ci lui fit une moue agacée.

« Blaise, je n'ai vraiment pas le… »

Il se tut, trop surpris que pour parler. Blaise, qui s'était approché, l'avait tiré vers lui et plaqué sur le bureau pour ensuite s'asseoir sur lui.

« Très cher Potter, dit-il, le regardant. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus et quand enfin, on se croise, tu me lâches un 'je n'ai pas vraiment le temps' ?

- C'est le cas, répondit Harry, essayant de le faire descendre, sans succès. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, mon fils est juste à côté…

-Je l'ai vu… Il te ressemble beaucoup… »

Blaise sourit, allant déposer un baisé dans son cou.

« Qui l'eut cru ? Harry Potter a couché avec une femme… Tout le monde pense que tu n'aimes que les hommes… En tout cas, moi, je le pensais… »

Il fit doucement glisser sa main le long du torse de Harry, jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que tu aimes, hein, Potter ? »

Malgré lui, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Tu as ma carte, Potter, dit Blaise, tout contre lui. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, n'oublies pas… »

Amusé, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Harry ne put que lui répondre, ses bras enlaçant l'homme au-dessus de lui. S'il oubliait qu'il avait sa carte ? Comment l'oublier ? Comment oublier dans quelle circonstance Blaise lui avait donnée… Dans un frisson, il fit stopper leur baiser.

« Je n'oublie pas, dit-il. Mais là… Je n'ai vraiment pas… le temps. Mon fils…

- Je sais, répondit Blaise. Dommage, d'ailleurs… Tu es vraiment un bon coup, Potter… Appelle-moi, d'accord ? »

Il hocha de la tête, repoussant Blaise pour se redresser. Péniblement, il arrangea sa robe, dissimulant son excitation.

« D'accord, dit-il, respirant profondément pour se calmer. À plus tard, Blaise…

- À plus tard, Potter ».

Harry lui lança un regard, détaillant son corps parfaitement moulé dans sa robe verte. Secouant la tête, il sortit de la pièce, respira encore un peu avant d'aller dans la salle d'attente. Guimauve, sagement assis sur une chaise de la pièce, regardait un album de coloriage.

« On peut y aller, dit Harry. Il va falloir retourner dans la salle de la cheminée puis au Chaudron Baveur. D'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête et se leva.

« Tu veux marcher un peu ?

- Oui ! dit-il, ravi à cette idée.

- Bien, mais donne-moi la main, il ne faut pas qu'on se perde ici… »

L'enfant obéit et ils quittèrent la salle. Malgré lui, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au bureau de Blaise.

Blaise… Il l'avait revu un an et demi plus tôt, à l'occasion d'une fête donnée par le Ministère. Le noir lui avait fait du rentre-dedans et il avait cédé… Et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Harry devait admettre qu'il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Mais jamais il n'avait eu autant honte. Certes, c'était fini entre Neville et Blaise depuis… longtemps ! Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à son ami, si rongé par la peine. Malgré sa culpabilité, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de recommencer lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, il avait recroisé Blaise. Toujours à l'occasion d'une fête. Là, l'homme lui avait donné sa carte avec un coquin 'appelle-moi' que Harry n'avait pas pu oublier.

À diverses occasions et particulièrement lorsqu'il avait envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit, Harry avait fait appel à Blaise. Parce que c'était un amant merveilleux… parce que leur relation ne sous-entendait aucun lien et aussi, parce que Blaise n'irait jamais crier sur les toits ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. C'était une chose qu'il aimait chez cet amant occasionnel : Blaise ne voulait pas qu'on le sache gay. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait plaqué ce pauvre Neville. Une raison stupide, mais qui lui servait énormément.

Sentant une main le serrer fort, Harry revint sur terre. Il baissa les yeux vers Guimauve et vit que celui-ci le regardait d'un air curieux. Ils étaient arrêtés devant l'ascenseur qu'ils venaient visiblement de raté à cause de son immobilité.

« Oups, dit-il, tirant la langue au petit garçon. Je crois que j'ai été distrait, désolé ! »

Le petit garçon eut un simple sourire et Harry le reprit dans ses bras.

« On va aller faire les achats au Chemin de Traverse, maintenant. Pour ce qui est des affaires moldues, nous irons demain. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas capable d'assumer du shopping toute une journée !

- Moi non plus ! dit Guimauve, le faisant rire.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus… »

Harry se tut le temps de monter dans l'ascenseur.

« Question existentielle : école sorcière ou moldue ?

- École ? demanda Guimauve, étonné.

- Et bien oui, fit Harry, amusé. Il va falloir que tu ailles à l'école, pour apprendre les bases de l'écriture, de la lecture, du calcul… Personne n'y réchappe, pas même les sorciers. Mais tu as le choix entre l'une ou l'autre école.

- Tu es allée dans quelle école, toi ? demanda l'enfant.

- Moldue, dit Harry. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante… enfin, je te raconterais tout ça un autre moment… »

Derrière lui, les personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur tendaient l'oreille, dont le journaliste que Harry avait déjà vu précédemment. À n'en pas douter, il le suivait !

« Je crois que je préférerais sorcière… »

Harry lui sourit.

« Normal, dit-il. Et très bon choix. Je sais qu'il y en a une sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous irons t'inscrire… »

Guimauve hocha de la tête.

« Tu ne travailles plus ?

-Si, répondit Harry, tout en sortant de l'ascenseur. Mais j'ai pris congé une semaine pour toi… »

L'enfant hocha de la tête et il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour près de la cheminée, visiblement contenté. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Harry laissa passer le petit garçon avant lui et se hâta de le rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur. Là, ignorant les regards, il alla s'installer à une table et commanda pour tous les deux le menus du jour. En attendant le repas, il n'hésita pas à parler un peu plus du monde sorcier mais, cette fois, il dépeignit le côté le plus sombre. Pendant toute la conversation, l'enfant eut l'air passablement effrayé. Si bien qu'à la fin du repas, Tom s'enquit du goût du potage.

« Non, Tom, c'était parfait, dit Harry, tout en payant leur repas. Veuillez m'apportez mon parapluie, nous allons partir… »

Le barman obéit et repartit avec un plateau portant la vaisselle sale. Avisant l'air toujours terrorisé de son fils, Harry sourit et se leva. Il s'approcha et le porta de nouveau.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour te terrifier, Guimauve, dit-il. Je te l'ai dit car tu dois savoir que le monde sorcier, tout comme le monde moldus, a ses mauvais côtés. La magie ne te protège pas de tout. Et les gens ont leur part de laideur comme de beauté. Tu comprends ? Cela dit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il est très rare que quelqu'un soit suffisamment malchanceux pour rencontrer les forces du mal tous les jours, toutes les heures ! »

À ces mots, le petit garçon se détendit. Harry sourit et, avisant que Tom revenait vers lui, il le replaça mieux dans ses bras. Il prit le parapluie et se dirigea vers la sortie. Là, il donna l'objet à l'enfant.

« Tu veux bien l'ouvrir et le tenir ? dit-il. Pendant ce temps là, je vais nous débloquer l'ouverture du Chemin de Traverse… »

Guimauve hocha de la tête et, dès qu'ils furent hors du Chaudron, ouvrit le parapluie, leur évitant à tous les deux une bonne douche. Harry sortit péniblement sa baguette et, stabilisant l'enfant sur son bras gauche pour ainsi dégager le droit, tapota le mur du bout de l'item magique. Aussitôt, sous les yeux étonnés de l'enfant, le mur s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Chemin de Traverse. Guimauve poussa un cri de surprise et de ravissement.

« Bienvenue, dit Harry, tout en le regardant. On va commencer par aller chez madame Guipure, c'est le plus près… »

Fendant la foule qui véhiculait dans la rue, Harry se dirigea directement vers le magasin de vêtements, tant pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie que des visages. Il poussa la porte alors que Guimauve fermait le parapluie et entra, s'essuyant les pieds.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! dit la voix de la commerçante. Je me doutais que je vous verrais aujourd'hui… »

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux vers la dame. Il lui sourit et la salua, poussant Guimauve vers l'avant.

« Bonjour Madame Guipure, dit-il. Je vous présente Guimauve, mon fils… Et il a… besoin de vêtements. De robes, tout particulièrement et pour tous les jours. Ainsi qu'une robe de nuit…

- Une robe de nuit ? s'exclama l'enfant, horrifié. C'est pour les filles ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Je sais, dit-il. Mais il te fait quelque chose pour dormir, cette nuit… Demain, quand nous irons dans le Londres moldus, je t'achèterais de vrais pyjamas…

- Oh, mais nous en avons ! s'exclama Mme Guipure. Beaucoup d'enfants se mettent à la mode des pyjamas moldus alors nous nous sommes adaptés…

- Oh, dit Harry, ravi. Dans ce cas, mettez-m'en trois. Suis-je trop hardi si je vous demande des pantalons, des chemises et des pulls ?

- Pas du tout ! Nous en avons aussi ! La mode moldue est très en vogue cette année et nous avons suivi le mouvement, pour ne pas perdre nos clients. Cependant, il vous faudra attendre pour les avoir car il me faut le temps de les confectionner…

- Combien de temps ? demanda Harry.

- Une journée seulement, Monsieur, répondit la commerçante. J'ai quelques catalogues, là… Feuilletez-les et remplissez ce bons de commandes avec les références et je vous livrerais tout cela par hibou à la première heure demain matin… Bien entendu, je vous enverrais une facture…

- Bien entendu, dit Harry, tout en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise devant une table de catalogues. Ils sont fait par magie ?

- Oui… Et nous pouvons animer certains motifs, si vous le désirez…

- Bien, répondit Harry. Et bien, prenez les mesures de Guimauve, pendant ce temps, je regarde…

- D'accord Monsieur. Viens avec moi, mon petit… »

Guimauve suivit la commerçante d'un pas pressé et ils disparurent dans une autre salle. Harry sourit et attrapa une revue, commençant à la feuilleter. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour éliminer les livres qui ne l'intéressaient pas, dont ceux sur la lingerie féminine. Il était en plein feuilletage d'un magnifique magazine sur les pulls pour enfant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, déclenchant un gling agaçant mais annonciateur d'un nouveau client.

Relevant la tête, Harry laissa tomber son magazine, attirant ainsi l'attention du nouveau venu sur lui. Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Mme Guipure et Guimauve reviennent. Là, ils furent distraits par l'enfant qui courait vers Harry et le 'bonjour' accueillant de la commerçante.

« Heu… Bonjour, dit le nouveau venu, se détournant d'Harry. Je viens pour me faire confectionner une dizaine de robes… »

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus son attention et que Guimauve essayait de l'intéresser, Harry s'en détourna, choqué. Il regarda le petit garçon qui le fixait d'un air étonné et lui sourit.

« Regardons les catalogues ensemble, d'accord ? »

Le petit hocha de la tête et Harry en prit un nouveau alors que le nouveau client disparaissait dans la seconde pièce pour des mesures. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Guimauve sélectionnèrent les vêtements qui plaisaient à l'enfant – même si Harry dut en rajouter pas mal. Guimauve ne semblait pas adepte des grandes garde-robes.

Après dix minutes, ils avaient fini par remplir le bon de commande et attendait patiemment que Mme Guipure revienne de l'arrière-salle. Elle finit par réapparaître, suivie de son client.

« Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Oui, dit-il, lui tendant le bon de commande. Auriez-vous tout de même un pyjama pour lui ? Sans quoi, il n'aura rien pour dormir cette nuit et ce n'est pas bon, il pourrait attraper froid…

- Oui, je comprends, dit-elle. Je vais regarder… »

Elle quitta la pièce, les laissant tous les trois seuls. Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

« Alors… Tu vas bien ? finit par demander Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Très… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens… »

Harry gigota.

« Et bien…Je suis Auror, comme prévu. Et… Je te présente mon fils. Guimauve. Bonhomme, je te présente… Draco Malfoy. »

Le blond baissa les yeux vers l'enfant dont la main était dans celle d'Harry. Il lui sourit puis revint à Harry.

« Il te ressemble, dit-il.

- Je sais…

- Mais il a les yeux gris…

- Je sais…. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent plus un mot.

« Et sinon… Tu t'es bien amusé ? Pendant tes voyages ?

- Heu… Oui, très bien… C'était… distrayant. »

Malgré lui, Harry serra la mâchoire. Il se retint de lui crier qu'il avait dû beaucoup se distraire à s'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus, mais se rappelant que cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, il préféra s'abstenir.

« Je n'en doute pas », dit-il simplement.

Mme Guipure revint à ce moment-là, les sauvant d'une conversation empreinte de gêne.

« Voilà, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle. Je l'ai adapté à sa taille. Je ne vous le facture pas maintenant, je le compterais dans votre commande…

- C'est bien gentil, madame, dit-il, tout en prenant le sac. À bientôt.

- À bientôt… »

Harry regarda Draco et déglutit. Il lui sourit, l'impression étrange que ses lèvres étaient faite de plomb bien présente.

« Au revoir, Draco…

- Au revoir », répondit ce dernier, le fixant.

Définitivement gêné, Harry sortit précipitamment du magasin, se maudissant d'être si coincé, si stupide et si désespérément encore amoureux de ce foutu blondinet !

oOooOooOo

Pendant toute leur promenade sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry fut distrait. Tantôt il répondait complètement à côté, tantôt il se trompait de chemin, tantôt il restait sur place, sous l'œil étonné du petit garçon qui le tenait par la main. Pourtant, il finit par se reprendre et acheta à Guimauve des livres pouvant l'aider dans ses études, mais aussi pour le distraire. Il ne lésina pas sur les jouets et l'inscrivit au 'Futé Petit Sorcier', école pour enfant du Chemin de Traverse. L'année était déjà commencée, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. À cinq ans, la majorité des enfants faisaient du coloriage ou des bricolages. En outre, ils n'avaient pas d'examen à passer en fin d'année, contrairement à la classe au-dessus.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils étaient épuisés. À peine rentrer, pourtant, Harry insista pour ranger leurs achats pendant que le repas se préparait seul dans la cuisine. Avisant le pyjama bleu étalé sur le petit lit de Guimauve, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui en avait acheté un la veille.

« Tu aurais pu me le rappeler, dit-il à l'enfant, alors qu'ils descendaient.

- J'y ai pas pensé », répondit Guimauve, l'air désolé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bah… Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas », dit-il.

À peine arrivée dans la cuisine, il se mit à surveiller la cuisson tout en mettant la table.

« Demain, nous irons t'acheter d'autres petites choses dans le monde moldu. D'autres jouets et des meubles… Tu en as déjà, mais ils ont été créés à partir de rien et je n'ai pas confiance en ce sortilège… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on te retrouve endormi sur un livre un matin… Et puis il te faudra des accessoires, aussi. Brosse à dent, brosse, essuie, robe de chambre… pantoufles, chaussures… À ce propos, tu as une bonne vue ? »

Guimauve hocha de la tête, son estomac criant famine. Harry rit et le servit.

Ce fut en silence qu'ils soupèrent et après, Harry insista pour que l'enfant aille se laver et enfiler son pyjama.

« Le nouveau ou l'autre ?

- L'autre », répondit Harry.

Après ça et sous le rire de Guimauve, ils brûlèrent les vêtements de l'ancienne vie de l'enfant. Et toute la soirée, Harry lui parla du monde magique. Il lui parla aussi de certaines créatures, mais l'enfant finit par s'endormir alors qu'il lui parlait des elfes de maison. Amusé, Harry le porta jusqu'à son lit et le borda. Il soupira tout en le regardant dormir et alluma une veilleuse. Quand ce fut fait, il tira les rideaux et sortit de la pièce, non sans penser qu'il devait à tout pris la repeindre. Blanc, ce n'était pas une belle couleur, pour un enfant…

Marchant d'un pas las, il alla se laver, essayant de ne pas trop penser. S'il pensait, il savait qu'il allait se laisser aller à se remémorer sa rencontre avec Draco, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et pourtant, à chaque sujet, il en revenait au blond. Il était revenu en Angleterre. Le lendemain de la découverte de sa paternité… Harry sourit d'un air fatigué. Décidément, il n'avait jamais de jours normaux !

Les cheveux encore humides, il rejoignit sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il la rouvrit pour lancer un sortilège sur la porte de Guimauve, le sort devant l'informer si l'enfant ouvrait la porte. Satisfait, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Sa chambre était décorée dans les tons beiges, comme son salon. Ses draps, de soie beige, étaient froids et il grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir dans cet immense lit vide et froid. Il avait envie de compagnie.

Un peu angoissé à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il ferma sa porte à clef et lança un sortilège d'intimité. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la cheminée présente dans sa chambre. Une originalité qui lui avait coûté une fortune, mais qui était bien pratique. Prenant un peu de poudre de Cheminette, Harry la lança dans l'âtre et murmura le nom et l'adresse. Quelques temps plus tard, Seamus Finnigan apparut dans sa chambre.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais ce soir, dit-il.

-Je m'en doute, répondit Harry, tout en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Mais j'avais besoin… de compagnie… »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, l'Irlandais se laissant faire sans même penser à l'en empêcher. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry voulut l'amener vers le lit, mais Seamus résista.

« Faut qu'on parle, Harry, » dit-il, étonnant ce dernier.

Généralement, lorsqu'il appelait Seamus, ils se saluaient puis couchaient ensemble aussitôt. Ils ne parlaient qu'après et jamais bien longtemps…

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Seamus alla s'asseoir sur le lit et croisa les jambes, l'air déterminé. Harry eut un instant de crainte. Si son ami voulait encore lui demander de devenir son petit ami officiel, ils allaient droit vers une dispute et il ne voulait pas. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le déshabiller et se distraire.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, » dit soudainement Seamus, le regardant.

Harry se détendit aussitôt. Par Merlin, ce n'était que ça ! Rien de bien grave.

« Vraiment ? dit-il, le rejoignant sur le lit. C'est bien… »

Il se pencha pour reprendre leurs activités, mais Seamus l'en empêcha.

« Ce n'est pas comme les autres, dit-il, regardant Harry. Celui-là… Il me plaît beaucoup. J'aimerais construire quelque chose avec lui… »

Le brun eut une moue et s'écarta, le fixant. Par le passé, Seamus avait souvent rencontré des hommes avec qui il avait eu des relations, mais il n'avait jamais repoussé Harry par le passé.

« Et ? demanda le survivant, l'air ennuyé.

- Et ça va devoir s'arrêter… Ce qu'on fait ensemble. Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup… Et que si tu l'avais voulu, je serais devenu pour toi plus qu'un simple amant, mais… Je ne peux pas t'attendre éternellement, Harry, surtout que je sais que je ne t'aurais jamais. Et donc… Je veux essayer avec cet homme. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu l'aimes beaucoup, c'est que tu le connais depuis un certain temps, non ? »

Seamus rougit.

« Trois mois, avoua-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt… »

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Trois mois ? dit-il. Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant… Tu lui as dit, à lui, que tu le trompes depuis le début de votre relation avec moi ? »

Seamus rougit de plus belle.

« Non, dit-il, détournant les yeux. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, quand on a commencé. Maintenant, si… Et je te serais reconnaissant… De ne pas lui en parler. »

Harry soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« D'accord », dit-il.

Il sourit, bien qu'avec peu de motivation.

« Félicitation, dit-il. Je suis content, pour toi… »

Seamus osa croiser son regard et lui sourit à son tour.

« Merci, dit-il. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Harry rit.

« Non… Si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, je t'aurais repoussé aussi. »

Seamus lui sourit et se leva. Il s'approcha de lui et, sans gêne, l'embrassa avec force. Bien qu'étonné, Harry se laissa faire. Quand ils se séparèrent, il arborait un air interrogateur.

« C'était pour te dire au revoir, dit Seamus. C'est mieux qu'une poignée de main… »

Harry rit et, doucement, plaça ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Il y a des au revoirs plus agréable encore… »

Seamus grimaça et rit.

« Je sais… »

Il sembla hésiter.

« Une dernière fois ne changera rien, tu sais ? dit Harry. Tous comme les trois derniers mois, cette relation se perdra dans les choses à ne pas lui raconter. »

Seamus lui sourit.

« Tu jures ?

- Je promets, répliqua Harry, commençant à lui détacher son pantalon.

- Alors d'accord, dit Seamus. C'est bien parce que c'est toi… »

Harry lui fit un sourire vainqueur et le fit basculer sur son lit, aucuns remords ne lui serrant le cœur. Tant qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau petit ami de Seamus, le rendre cocu ne lui faisait absolument rien. Autant en profiter !

A suivre…

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas! Mais comme il se peut que je sois prochainement sans internet, je profite du temps qui m'est imparti pour vous offrir ce petit chapitre. Et oui, les miracles arrivent.

(prie silencieusement) alors s'il vous plait, Merlin, Dieu ou n'importe qui, je m'en fous, faites que le gros pachiderme trouve un travail dans la semaine qui suiiit...

Bref, passons ce moment de faiblesse.

A la question: Quand revera-t-on Draco, je vous réponds... Maintenant! loll! Comme vous le savez déjà tous en lisant ce chapitre mais j'aime énoncé des évidences... Ou perdre de l'espace inutilement, au choix!  
Bref! Ne vous en faites pas pour Guimauve! Il en a bavé, mais pas autant que l'a laissé sous entendre le chapitre deux, comme vous ne tarderez pas à le découvrir dans la suite!

Je vous remercie tous/toutes pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et je vous embrasse tous/toutes très fort. A bientôt j'espère!


	4. Disparition

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enragé Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace** A Yami… Parce que tu me l'as demandé et que tu le mérites… **Joyeux anniversaire à toi !**

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 4 :** Disparition

Deux jours plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par des baisers mouillés dans son cou. Il gémit et tenta vaguement de repousser l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, sans succès. Celui-ci était bien décidé à le tirer de son sommeil. Grondant, Harry s'élança et renversa le réveil ambulant pour le bloquer sous son corps. L'homme poussa un grognement de douleur qui lui arracha un sourire.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu es lourd ! s'énerva Blaise, gigotant pour se défaire de son blocage.

- Je le sais, répliqua Harry, riant. Mais je déteste qu'on me plaque ses lèvres humides dans le cou au petit matin… Tu le sais, pourtant, non ? »

Blaise marmonna, tirant pour se dégager. À la place, Harry se suréleva et le fit pivoter pour ensuite aller l'embrasser. Blaise l'enlaça aussitôt, visiblement fort content de la tournure des choses. Pourtant, un bip se fit légèrement entendre et, ouvrant un œil, le brun avisa l'heure déjà tardive. Sans pitié pour les envies de son partenaire, il s'arracha à lui et se leva, peu gêné de sa nudité.

« Faut que tu partes, dit-il, tout en ramassant leurs vêtements. Guimauve va se réveiller dans une demi-heure et je dois me doucher et préparer son petit déjeuner… »

Blaise grimaça, s'étendant telle une panthère. Il marcha à quatre pattes dans le lit et attrapa Harry alors qu'il passait non loin.

« Et tu vas me laisser partir dans un tel état ? C'est d'un cruel… »

Harry lui tira simplement la langue et se défit de lui.

« Reviens ce soir, j'apaiserais ça, » dit-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Blaise le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Comment ? Tu me proposes une seconde nuit et dès le lendemain ? …Tu as perdu un de tes amants, toi, hein ? »

Harry grimaça. Il ne parlait jamais de ses autres partenaires avec Blaise, ni avec personne… Mais avec la Gazette qui guettait le moindre de ses mouvements, l'Angleterre entière était au courant de ses frasques sexuelles. Enfin, presque… Personne ne savait qui étaient les hommes qui avaient l'honneur de partager son lit car Harry gardait leur identité secrète avec un brio étonnant. Mais chacun de ses compagnons savaient qu'il avait des 'collègues', quelque part.

« Je ne peux rien te cacher, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça… Cette nuit m'a parue extrêmement agréable… Et je n'aurais rien contre l'idée de recommencer, tout simplement… »

Blaise lui sourit et l'embrassa, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps nu et tentant de Harry.

« Cela dit, ça ne change rien, dit Harry. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Alors tu vas vite te rhabiller et filer, compris ? »

Le jeune homme contre lui soupira et le lâcha.

« D'accord, dit-il. Tu manques totalement de romantisme, tu le sais ? »

Harry rit tout en prenant des vêtements propres et des essuies pour se sécher.

« Que y a-t-il de romantique entre nous, Blaise ? Nous couchons ensemble car le corps de l'autre plaît énormément, nous rions de temps en temps… Sans plus. S'il y avait des sentiments, je ne dirais pas… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Blaise rit, tout en se levant pour s'habiller.

« Je sais, dit-il. Craindrais-tu que j'oublie tes règles, Potter ?

- Pas du tout, répondit le concerné. Mais un petit rappel de temps à autre ne fait de mal à personne… »

Et sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, Harry quitta la pièce pour aller se laver.

Alors qu'il était sous la douche, il entendit très nettement que Blaise empruntait sa cheminée pour partir mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour aller lui dire au revoir. À la place, il se savonna avec force, enlevant toute trace de ses actes nocturnes. Guimauve ignorait totalement sa préférence sexuelle et il préférait attendre de lui révéler cette partie de sa vie. L'enfant avait déjà trop souffert de la sexualité des adultes, comme il l'avait découvert la veille, alors qu'ils disposaient les nouveaux vêtements du garçon dans la nouvelle armoire qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

**oOooOooOo**

_« __Avec tout ça, tu as des vêtements pour au moins trois autres enfants ! » rit Harry, tout en rangeant les petits pantalon. _

_Guimauve le regarda d'une étrange manière. _

_« __Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as l'intention d'amener d'autres enfants ici ? »_

_Harry sursauta pour le dévisager. _

_« __Et bien, si je me marie un jour, j'ose espérer qu'il y aura d'autres enfants, oui… Et si tu as des amis, tu peux les inviter à …_

_- Non ! s'exclama Guimauve, l'air horrifié. Je ne veux pas ! »_

_Harry stoppa ses gestes pour le fixer. _

_« __Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas, Gui ? »_

_Le petit garçon détourna les yeux, regardant ailleurs. Harry soupira et l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à s'installer sur ses genoux. _

_« __Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? dit-il, tout en étendant ses jambes sur le sol pour plus de confort. Dis-moi… »_

_Guimauve évita son regard et resta silencieux un long moment. _

_« __Je ne veux pas amener d'amis ici. »_

_Harry se tut. Il caressa les cheveux ébouriffés de l'enfant et soupira. _

_« __Et pourquoi ça ? »_

_Il fallut un long moment pour que le garçon réponde. _

_« __Parce que je ne veux plus faire ça ! _

_- Faire quoi ? » demanda Harry. _

_Guimauve eut une moue boudeuse puis le regarda de ses petits yeux furieux. _

_« __Je ne veux plus attirer des enfants pour les adultes ! »_

_Harry resta un long moment immobile, ne comprenant pas. _

_« __Je…, dit-il, perplexe. Je ne comprends pas. »_

_Le garçon soupira. _

_« __Un des amis de ma mère… Il me demandait d'amener mes amis à la maison. »_

_Il détourna les yeux, tentant de cacher des larmes qu'Harry avait déjà remarquées. _

_« __Il me demandait de les amener et il allait dans une pièce avec eux. Et quand mes amis sortaient… ils ne voulaient plus m'approcher ni venir à la maison. Ils pleuraient et ils… Ils disaient qu'il leur avait fait du mal. »_

_Malgré lui, Harry resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps tremblant. _

_« __Et à toi ? demanda-t-il, horrifié. Est-ce qu'il te faisait du mal à toi ? »_

_Guimauve secoua fort la tête. _

_« __Non ! Maman lui interdisait ! »_

_Un immense soulagement déferla en Harry. Déjà lorsque Gui lui avait demandé s__'il comptait joué avec lui en lui enlevant ses vêtements, il avait eu peur. Mais savoir que l'enfant n'avait rien eu le consolait grandement. _

_« __Guimauve, murmura-t-il, tout en gardant l'enfant serrer contre lui. Il va falloir que tu me dises le nom de cet homme… Il ne peut pas rester impuni. Il faut… que quelqu'un l'arrête._

_- Et tu vas l'arrêter ? demanda le petit garçon, le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_- Pas moi, non, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas habilité à me mêler des affaires moldues. Mais j'ai un collègue qui s'en occupe. Je lui donnerais le nom. Ainsi que ceux des enfants, si tu veux bien. Ils pourront témoigner. Et il sera en prison. Pour toujours. »_

_Guimauve le regarda un long moment. _

_« __Tu promets ? »_

_Harry eut un sourire. _

_« __Je promets. De même que je promets de ne jamais, jamais toucher un de tes amis comme ce monsieur les touchait. Ni toi. »_

_Gui hocha de la tête. _

_« __Je sais, dit-il. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça. Tu es quelqu'un de normal. »_

_Et il se blottit contre lui, laissant un Harry assez étonné mais content. _

'_Normal, pensa-t-il. Pas tant que ça…'_

_Mais il préféra se taire._

**oOooOooOo**

Après ça, Harry n'avait pas cesser de se poser la question : comment avouer à Guimauve qu'il n'était pas si normal, vu qu'il était gay ? Et comment l'enfant prendrait-il son homosexualité ? Il n'avait pas envie de briser le maigre équilibre qu'il apportait à l'enfant tout de suite. C'était trop tôt. Aussi préférait-il se taire, pour l'instant.

'_De toute façon, _pensa-t-il en sortant de sa douche, _ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie actuellement. Je n'ai rien à lui dire pour l'instant. Et si un jour je tombe sur quelqu'un qui me convient, je lui avouerais la vérité.'_

Satisfait de cette pensée, Harry termina de se sécher et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt, les faisant glisser le long de son corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir et haussa les épaules en voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés. On n'y changerait jamais rien, de toute façon ! Riant à cette pensée, il sortit de la salle de bain et lança des sorts un peu partout pour effacer toute trace de sa nuit. Quand ce fut terminé, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle du petit garçon. Il poussa la porte avec lenteur et sourit en le voyant dormir. Prudemment, il s'approcha de l'enfant et se pencha pour le secouer.

« Guimauve ? appela-t-il. Il est temps de se réveiller… Tu vas être en retard… »

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et leva vers lui un regard ensommeillé.

« Hein ? dit-il. En retard ? »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Pour l'école, dit-il. Premier jour aujourd'hui ! Debout ! Je t'ai préparé des vêtements hier soir… Mets-les et descends me rejoindre en bas. Je prépare le petit déjeuner en t'attendant… »

Sur ces mots, Harry alla ouvrir les rideaux avant de quitter la chambre d'un bon pas. Il traversa le couloir, dévala les escaliers et fit irruption dans la cuisine en moins de dix secondes. Là, à l'aide de la magie, il prépara un solide petit déjeuner ainsi qu'un petit goûter pour l'enfant. Il était en train de le mettre dans son tout nouveau cartable quand il arriva, habillé d'un petit pantalon beige, d'une chemise blanche et d'une robe de sorcier bleu claire avec, dessus, l'écusson de l'école pour enfant 'Futé petit Sorcier'.

« Tu es magnifique ! dit-il. Tu as pris ton chapeau ? »

Guimauve grimaça mais plaça son chapeau pointu sur sa tête. Harry pouffa en le voyant ainsi affublé.

« Parfait ! dit-il. Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

Au même moment, deux jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et des céréales apparurent sur la table. En accompagnement, ils avaient tous les deux des œufs brouillés avec un peu de bacon. Guimauve eut un air ravi et alla s'installer.

« Minute ! dit Harry. Mets ta serviette ! Il ne faudrait pas salir ta robe. »

L'air un peu boudeur, l'enfant obéit.

« Ça fait bavoir, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, approuva Harry. Mais tu ne voudrais pas avoir l'air idiot face à tes camarades de classes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour seule réponse, Guimauve se mit à manger. L'adulte sourit et attaqua son petit déjeuner également. Le repas terminé, ils se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée, Guimauve prêt à partir.

« Voilà ton sac de poudre de cheminette, ne le perds pas et sois sage, dit Harry. Pendant ton absence, je vais repeindre ta chambre dans la couleur que tu as choisie… »

L'enfant hocha de la tête, l'air étrangement calme. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et lança la poudre à l'intérieur. Pourtant, avant de rentrer dedans, il se tourna vers le brun pour lui sourire.

« J'aime bien cette vie, dit-il. Merci. »

Harry le regarda d'un air stupéfait alors que Guimauve entrait dans l'âtre. Toujours souriant, il indiqua l'adresse de son école et disparut dans un panaché de flamme verte. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Depuis quatre jours, c'était le premier sourire sincère qu'il voyait sur le visage de son fils.

**oOooOooOo**

La matinée se passa dans la chambre de Guimauve. Vêtu d'une salopette trois fois trop large, perché sur un escabeau fort peu rassurant, Harry s'amusait à badigeonner les murs de la chambre dans une couleur turquoise assez pâle, sous la demande de son fils. Il en avait déjà plein les mains et ses bras commençaient à se ponctuer de petites taches de peintures. Quant à ses cheveux, eux aussi arboraient un saupoudrage turquoise des plus saillant. Il terminait d'installer la première couche lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna. Étonné, Harry prit le temps de lancer le sortilège de séchage avant de descendre les escaliers. Il passa ses mains le long de sa salopette et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, dit-il, levant les yeux vers l'intrus.

- Bonjour, répondit Draco Malfoy, le laissant tout bonnement sans voix pendant une minute.

- Heu…, fit Harry, étonné de le voir là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je veux bien entrer, en effet, merci, » répondit le blond, tout en le faisant reculer pour pouvoir rejoindre la chaleur de la maison.

Trop surpris pour discuter, Harry referma la porte puis croisa les bras.

« Réponds à ma question…, dit-il, agacé.

- J'ai bien le droit de venir te dire bonjour, non ? dit le blond, lui tendant une peluche assez grosse. C'est pour Guimauve. »

Harry leva un sourcil, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour la prendre.

« Heu… Merci bien, dit-il. Je préfère ne pas la prendre en mains, je vais la salir…

- Il vaut mieux, en effet, dit Draco. C'est chouette, chez toi, ajouta-t-il, tout en avançant dans le couloir. C'est… Lumineux. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se résolut à le suivre. Il finit par lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, conscient que, visiblement, son premier amant voulait rester. Là, il s'installa sur la chaise, invoquant automatiquement un service à thé qui entreprit de s'auto servir. S'installant face à lui, Draco lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis là ?

- Bien vu, répliqua Harry, l'air ennuyé.

- La raison est simple, Potter ! Depuis que je t'ai vu chez Mme Guipure, je ne pense qu'à toi ! »

Harry eut un air mi-moqueur, mi-perplexe.

« Tu m'en diras tant, Malfoy, dit-il. Et pourquoi, exactement ? »

Le blond eut un sourire.

« Et bien, pour tout avouer, c'est la faute de Blaise si je ne cesse de t'avoir dans mes pensées. Il m'a raconté de charmantes histoires, à ton sujet… »

Malgré lui, Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il grogna et se leva, allant jusqu'à l'évier pour se laver les mains.

« Décidément, il ne sait jamais se taire, cet idiot, dit-il, tout en faisant partir la couleur turquoise de ses mains.

- Il faut dire que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, dit Draco, derrière lui. Ainsi, c'est vrai… Vous êtes amants… »

Harry souffla. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui ! Et pourquoi lui, d'abord ? Où était passée sa petite journée normale ?

« Pas exactement, répondit-il, tout en se retournant. Et au fond, en quoi cela te concerne ? »

Malfoy ne lui répondit pas et but un peu de thé.

« Que veux-tu dire, par 'pas exactement' ? »

Harry se retint de siffler.

« Je veux dire que oui, on baise ensemble. Oui, parfois, je l'appelle, il me baise, il se casse et point à la ligne. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Juste un accord entre nous. »

Malfoy hocha de la tête, buvant encore un peu de thé.

« Tu as quelqu'un, dans ta vie ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? dit-il, à la fois gêné et énervé.

- En rien, répondit Draco. Mais réponds à la question. »

Le brun eut une moue. Il passa une main sur son visage, toujours agacé. Il n'y avait que Draco pour lui faire ressentir ça, après seulement deux minutes. En fait, il n'y avait que Draco pour lui poser de telles questions alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cinq ans.

« Non, dit-il finalement, regardant le blond dans les yeux. Et dans la tienne ?

- Non plus, répondit le jeune homme, détendu. Qui est le second parent de cet enfant ? Est-ce moi ? »

Harry sursauta, étonné.

« Toi ? dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que c'était toi ?

- Il a les yeux gris…

- Sa mère aussi ! En outre, Malfoy, je suis un homme ! Pas une femme !

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il existe d'autre moyen pour deux personnes d'avoir des enfants… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et tu me crois suffisamment idiot que pour tenter d'avoir un enfant de toi alors que c'était fini entre nous ? »

Draco le fixa un long moment et Harry faillit s'énerver de nouveau.

« Non, répondit le blond, l'empêchant de parler. Mais je voulais que tout soit clair entre nous. »

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Entre nous ? dit-il.

- Si ça avait été mon fils, j'aurais dû t'épouser… »

Malgré lui, Harry eut mal. L'idée d'obligation présente dans la phrase de Draco l'avait blessé. Et aussitôt, il s'invectiva ! Il n'était plus avec lui depuis cinq ans ! Quand se déciderait-il donc à tourner la page ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion !

« Et bien, tu es sauvé de cette corvée, répliqua Harry, tout en croisant les bras. À présent, tu peux partir !

- Non, » répondit Draco, buvant son thé, toujours tranquille.

La colère que Harry en ressentit fut plus grande encore.

« Oui, et bien restes ici et bois ton thé, mais moi, je retourne travailler dans la chambre de mon fils ! »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il quitta la cuisine, agacé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste disparaître de sa vie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas l'oublier ? Pourquoi était-il si perturbé par la présence de ce petit prétentieux, de…

'_De ton premier amour,_ lui souffla sa conscience. _Premier amour que tu as dans la peau, que tu le veuilles ou non !'_

Il s'arrêta sur le pallier menant à la chambre de Guimauve et soupira.

« Tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ? » dit la voix de Draco, juste derrière lui.

Harry poussa un cri et sursauta, se plaquant contre le premier mur venu. Derrière lui, le blond le regardait, souriant d'un air moqueur.

« Espèce de serpent sournois ! s'exclama Harry. De quel droit me suis-tu comme ça, sans faire de bruit ? »

Draco eut un sourire plus doux.

« Toujours aussi excité, n'est-ce pas, _Harry_ ? »

Le brun en perdit toute répartie. Quoi ? Non, il n'était pas excité ! Pas encore, en tout cas.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, _Malfoy_ ! dit, accentuant son nom de famille. Je n'ai aucun désir pour toi ! »

Draco eut un rire.

« Je ne parlais pas de l'excitation dans ce sens, Potter. Je faisais référence à ton caractère emporté, vif… Excité, en clair. »

Harry rougit et Malfoy sourit de plus belle.

« Bref, passons ce moment de gêne. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te faire part de la raison de ma visite dans ta charmante demeure, ainsi, je te la dis…

- Ce n'était donc pas pour m'interroger sur ma vie privée ?

- Si, mais il y avait une raison bien particulière à ces questions. J'aimerais dîner avec toi. Ce soir. Je viendrais te chercher à 20 heures. Ne sois pas en retard ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et Harry gronda.

« Et qui te dis que j'accepte ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu acceptes, répliqua Draco, s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers. Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne viens pas, je mettrais la presse écrite au courant de tes petites aventures avec Zabini. Si tu viens… ma foi, cela promet d'être un bon moment. À ce soir. »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la maison, claquant la porte.

Resté seul, Harry donna un coup de point au mur à côté de lui, les dents serrés et les yeux brillant de rage.

« Saleté de Serpentard ! », siffla-t-il.

**oOooOooOo**

Le soir même, à 20 heures, Harry tapait du pied dans son somptueux salon. Guimauve, assis dans le divan avec un livre d'histoire, le regardait, dans son petit pyjama bleu. Pendant presque toute l'après-midi, le brun n'avait pas cessé de marmonner, de jurer discrètement et il s'était excusé au moins mille fois auprès de son fils pour son absence du soir.

_« __Tu comprends, c'est un vieil ami, il vient de revenir d'un long voyage… Sans quoi, j'aurais refusé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »_

Mais l'enfant n'avait pas semblé plus dérangé que ça par son départ et la présence d'une baby-sitter à l'air sympathique avait achevé de le calmer. Au fond de lui, Harry en était impressionné. En très peu de temps, Guimauve avait accepté de lui faire confiance et à ne pas critiquer ses choix. Il avait donc parlé timidement avec l'adolescente moldue, rassuré par son jeune âge. La gamine n'avait pas plus de seize ans et avait été envoyé par une société spécialisée dans le baby-sitting. Harry savait que leurs employés étaient fiables, sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais confié son enfant à l'un d'eux.

« Vous n'oubliez pas ? dit-il aux deux enfants, assis devant lui. Au moindre problème, j'ai mon téléphone. Vous n'ouvrez à personne sans lui avoir demandé de décliner son identité au préalable et surtout, vous ne vous faites rien à manger seul ! De toute façon, vous avez déjà ingurgité une pizza entière, vous n'avez plus faim. Et si c'était le cas, le placard du haut contient tout ce qu'il faut en bonbons. D'accord ?

- D'accord, monsieur Potter, ne vous en faites pas, dit Lisa, la jeune fille. Tout ira bien ! J'ai déjà gardé plein d'enfants et Guimauve a l'air tout à fait charmant ! Vous pouvez partir tranquille ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Malfoy était en retard, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son fils ne se sente pas négligé. Il lui avait promis, après tout ! Incapable de résister, Harry se pencha sur l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Le petit garçon sembla hésité puis passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant à son tour. Harry haleta. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à se séparer de ce petit garçon ? Les liens du sang ? Ou alors cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite, le premier jour ?

'_Je te jure de ne jamais te faire du mal. Je te jure de te protéger contre le mal, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de mes actes ou de mes décisions. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour être un père exemplaire.'_

Et d'abord, pourquoi avait-il fait cette promesse stupide ? Depuis, elle le hantait !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'arracha à ses pensées. Sans lâcher Guimauve, il se redressa et l'installa dans ses bras pour marcher jusqu'à la porte. Malgré lui, il vérifia sa tenue. Sa chemise blanche et son veston noir étaient un peu froissé à cause de l'enfant, mais il était impeccable, depuis le pantalon parfaitement repassé jusqu'aux chaussures noires cirées à la perfection. Seuls ses cheveux, comme d'habitude, se rebellaient contre sa tentative de bonne présentation. Se retenant d'y passer une main – c'était parfaitement inutile, de toute façon – Harry alla ouvrit la porte, tombant sur un Draco Malfoy à la mine souriante.

Tout comme Harry, le blond était habillé sobrement et à la moldue. Bien sûr, sa cape noire tranchait un peu avec son costume bleu marine, mais elle ne déteignait pas et lui donnait au contraire un air aristocratique qui lui allait à ravir. Mentalement, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû l'envoyer sur les roses alors qu'une petite part de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'ancien Serpentard était bien roulé.

« Bonsoir Potter, Guimauve, dit-il, s'inclinant face à eux. Tu es bien habillé, Harry… Dommage que tes cheveux soient si mal coiffés ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le garçon au sol. Derrière lui, Lisa arriva et le prit par la main.

« Je ne reviendrais pas tard, dit Harry, tout en enfilant sa cape de soirée. Je compte sur vous pour être sage, d'accord ? »

Guimauve hocha de la tête et Lisa répondit par un 'Oui' un peu agacé. Elle avait déjà vu des pères prévenants, mais à ce point-là, jamais !

Immobile sur le seuil, Harry sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue avec délicatesse.

« Tout se passera bien, je te le promets, » dit-il.

L'enfant lui sourit.

« Je sais, dit-il de sa petite voix. Bonne soirée. »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, attrapa son portable, ses clefs et sa baguette – sous l'œil sceptique de Lisa – et fit un signe d'au revoir. Refermant la porte, il essaya d'ignorer le signale d'alarme qui lui vrillait la tête et regarda Malfoy.

« Où allons-nous ? » dit-il.

Le blond se contenta de lui tendre une corde. Harry leva un sourcil mais comprit. Il attrapa un morceau et sentit l'habituelle sensation désagréable d'un Portoloin. Ils finirent par reposer les pieds sur le sol et Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il resta un instant déstabilisé puis se tourna vers le blond.

« C'est quoi, _ça_ ? »

_Ça_, c'était une table, dans un petit kiosque entouré de guirlandes, de fleurs et de bougie. _Ça_, c'était le service en porcelaine étincelant, les verres en cristal brillant, le champagne dans un seau de glace et le serveur les attendant patiemment.

« Et bien, il me semble que c'est une table et deux chaises, Potter… Vas t'asseoir, au lieu d'imiter les poissons rouges. »

Harry eut une moue et lui lança un regard perplexe. Il obéit malgré tout, enlevant sa cape qu'il posa sur le siège qui lui était désigné par le serveur. Il s'installa et attendit que l'homme ait terminé de les servir de champagne avant de parler.

« Pourrais-je avoir une explication ? demanda-t-il, lorsque le pingouin se fut éloigné sur un signe du blond.

- Une explication à quoi ? demanda le concerné, tout en jouant avec son verre de champagne.

- À ça ! Bon sang, Malfoy, on dirait un putain de rancard ! »

Le blond eut un sourire.

« Ne te méprends pas, Potter… J'ai juste gagné le droit de manger ici et le coupon allait être périmé. J'ai préféré l'utiliser… Tu devrais t'estimer chanceux, c'est hors de prix, ici… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr ! C'était évident ! Alors pourquoi avait-il du mal à croire le blond ?

« Tu aurais pu inviter quelqu'un d'autre ! dit-il.

- Non », fit Draco, tout en levant son verre de champagne.

Machinalement, Harry leva le sien et ils burent un peu. Quant il reposa sa flutte, Harry fixa son vis-à-vis.

« Plus de faux semblant, Malfoy… Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ? »

Malgré sa demande, le blond continua de le dédaigner. Il finit par le regarder, après une longue minute.

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais, Potter… C'est mon droit, non ? Nous sommes sortis ensemble longtemps. Enfin, pour moi, c'était long. Et j'avais envie… J'avais envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! »

Harry le fixa un long moment et il se radoucit, malgré lui.

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tout ! répliqua Draco. Ce que tu as fait, après notre séparation, qui tu as rencontré, où tu as habité… Tout ! »

Harry soupira. Il resta silencieux, le temps que leur serveur, revenus d'ils ne savaient où, dispose leur entrée. Harry renifla le potage et il sentit son estomac réclamer à manger. Il entreprit de goûter, puis de saler et de poivrer et mangea. Face à lui, Draco n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et avait entamer son plat également. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de l'entrée qu'Harry se mit à parler.

« Après notre séparation, j'étais… assez mal. Trop mal que pour être laissé seul, alors Hermione et Ron m'ont proposé de vivre avec eux, pendant un petit temps. J'ai accepté, bien entendu. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il me restait… Qu'étais-je pour refuser leur offre ? Je suis donc allé vivre avec eux, pendant trois mois. Et pendant ces trois mois… Je n'ai pas été sage, loin de là.

« J'ai commencé par sortir. Dans des boîtes moldues gay. J'ai couché avec n'importe qui. À la réflexion, je peux dire que j'ai été une vraie putain. Ça n'arrêtait pas. Peu importe leur identité, tout ce que je voulais, c'était… du plaisir. De l'oubli. Et ils me donnaient tout ça, ces inconnus. Alors j'ai cédé à tous les hommes que je rencontrais. J'allais dans des hôtels où chez eux. Mais jamais chez Ron et Hermione. Pendant ces trois mois, j'ai été pitoyable. J'ai même failli être renvoyé de l'Académie d'Auror, après seulement un mois de fréquentation ! Un record !…

« Mais je me suis repris. J'ai vu que si je ne me relevais pas, j'allais tomber si bas que… Enfin… Je n'aurais plus pu me regarder en face ! Donc, je me suis relevé ! J'ai entrepris de me remettre les idées en place. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied… Et deux mois après, j'étais le meilleur élève de ma promotion. Mais j'avais toujours… Ce sentiment de vide horrible. Alors je n'ai pas repoussé les avances d'un dernière année dans ma section. Il s'appelait Anthony. Il était à moitié français. Et c'était un connard. Plus que toi. Il ne me voulait que pour le cul. Toi aussi, tu vas me dire, mais il était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain, chez lui. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de coucher avec lui et de rester avec lui presque quatre mois.

« C'est lui qui a mis fin à notre relation, pas moi. Il partait en stage, quelqu'un d'autre l'intéressait. Il est parti après m'avoir baisé une dernière fois. Une fois de plus, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une putain. Il pouvait m'avoir où et quand il voulait. Il sifflait et j'accourais. Je me dégoûtais, alors je suis devenu sobre, si je puis dire. Je n'ai plus eu la moindre relation pendant plus d'un an. Et pendant cette période, j'ai déménagé dans la maison que j'occupe actuellement. J'ai aussi brillamment réussi ma première année. Et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'Anthony. »

Il se tut un moment et but un peu de vin. Celui-ci avait magiquement remplacé le champagne à l'apparition du repas. Ils mangèrent une fois de plus en silence, simplement en se regardant. Pendant tout le début du récit, Draco était resté silencieux, écoutant attentivement. Finalement, Harry reprit son histoire.

« En avril, il y a moins de trois ans, j'ai rencontré Blaise lors d'une fête donnée par le Ministre. Il m'a fait du rentre-dedans. Et j'ai cédé. Parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que Blaise était célibataire, et séduisant. Après lui, j'ai continué d'être sobre… Mais quand je le rencontrais, à l'occasion d'un évènement, je finissais toujours ma nuit dans son lit.

« Et il y a deux ans, lors d'une fête donnée pour la nouvelle année chez moi, j'ai commencé à entretenir une relation avec Seamus Finnigan. C'est arrivé, comme ça. Il était près de moi, dans le canapé. On était saoul. Et je me suis rappelé qu'en septième, il avait tenté de coucher avec moi… Et j'ai eu envie de lui. Alors je l'ai pris et il n'a pas pensé à protester. Ça a été mon amant officieux, pendant… En fait, c'est fini entre nous depuis seulement quelques jours. Il était amoureux de moi, mais je n'avais pas le moindre sentiment pour lui, si ce n'est une profonde amitié et du respect. Alors il a fini par renoncer. En plus, pendant notre relation, je n'ai pas vraiment hésité à le tromper… »

Harry se tut encore. Il souffla, but un peu puis repris.

« Blaise… Deux inconnus chez qui j'étais en stage, lors de ma dernière année… Et… Severus Snape. »

Là, Draco faillit s'étrangler avec son vin et Harry sourit.

« Snape ! Le Snape ?

- Oui, Le Snape, dit Harry, riant devant son air horrifié. Ne fais pas cette tête. Sous ses robes se cache un homme assez viril et très beau. Très doué, aussi. Au début, je voulais juste me venger de lui. De ce qu'il m'avait fait, en septième année. Et je l'ai torturé, tu peux me croire. Une torture exquise, qui a durer toute une nuit. Je ne lui ai permis d'être soulagé qu'au moment où je le voulais, c'est-à-dire à l'aube, soit six heures après le début des hostilités. Le pauvre… Je crois que j'ai failli le tuer ! »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! » répliqua-t-il.

Harry rit doucement et but encore un peu de vin.

« Je n'ai couché avec Snape et Blaise que quatre ou cinq fois, mais avec Seamus, c'était plus fréquent. Hermione, qui est toujours au courant de tout, a même pensé pendant un moment que nous finirions ensemble, mais… mais je n'avais vraiment pas de sentiments amoureux, pour lui. J'ai essayé, pourtant, mais… Sans succès.

« Donc, je n'ai personne dans ma vie si ce n'est mes amants de passages. J'ai mes amis. Mon fils. Mon travail. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Parcours intéressant… On ne peut pas dire que je m'y attendais… Tu t'es sacrément dévergondé, Blanche Neige ! »

Harry siffla.

« C'est de ta faute, plaisanta-t-il, malgré son agacement. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? »

Draco le fixa pendant un court instant avant de mieux s'installer dans son siège. Devant eux, les couverts sales disparurent, sauf les verres encore remplis de vin.

« Je suis parti, j'ai voyagé, comme prévu. J'ai rencontré pas mal de monde. J'ai couché, moi aussi, avec pas mal de monde. Et puis un jour, je me suis aperçu… Que j'étais amoureux. »

Harry ne fut même pas surpris de sentir son cœur se serrer. Il savait, de toute façon, qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour le blond. Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Ah, dit-il. Et ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire, l'air un peu vague.

« Et rien. Cette personne ne sait pas que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Je l'avais plaqué bien avant de m'apercevoir de ce que je ressentais. Il m'a fallu toute l'aide de mon cousin et de quelques amis pour accepter que… que j'étais dingue de lui. Mais quand je l'ai compris, je me suis dit qu'il était sans doute trop tard. Alors j'ai continué mon train-train. J'ai passé des examens dans une école prestigieuse d'Australie, pour devenir Maître en histoire sorcière. J'ai réussi. Et me revoilà. »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et l'homme que tu aimes ? Tu ne l'as pas encore revu ? Tu ne vas même pas chercher à lui parler ? »

Draco le fixa de nouveau, pendant un long moment. Il ouvrit la bouche et tout se brouilla. Harry entendit un long sifflement et une douleur déferlante lui traversa le crâne. Il gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Du sang lui remonta le long de la trachée et il sentit quelques gouttes passés ses lèvres serrées. Hoquetant, il tomba de sa chaise et tenta vainement de respirer. Il entendit Draco crier son nom et venir près de lui. Il voulut lui dire qu'il avait mal, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis, tout à coup, tout s'arrêta.

Étendu sur le sol, il était dans les bras d'un Draco Malfoy à l'air effrayé. Il respirait vite et transpirait. Du sang coulait, le long de son menton. Laborieusement, il leva un bras et essuya sa bouche.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le blond, tout en attrapant son verre de vin sur la table et en le portant aux lèvres de Harry.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête et but un peu. Quand il eut avalé, il soupira et regarda le blond. Il voulut parler, mais son téléphone portable sonna. Etonné, il fit un mouvement pour l'attraper, mais Draco l'arrêta. Il tendit la main, le saisit et lui donna. Harry le remercia d'un sourire et regarda le nom de la personne.

'_Maison'_, indiquait le voyant.

Presque instinctivement, Harry sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas partir. C'était pour ça qu'il avait eu si mal.

'_Je te jure de ne jamais te faire du mal. Je te jure de te protéger contre le mal, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de mes actes ou de mes décisions. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour être un père exemplaire.'_

Il haleta de nouveau et une barre de douleur vint de nouveau marteler son crâne. Il la repoussa et, avec toute la force qui lui restait, se leva.

« Ramène-moi, dit-il, toujours accroché à Draco. Ramène-moi chez moi…

- Mais, tenta de commencer le blond.

- Tout de suite ! » cingla Harry.

Face à son air impérieux, Draco comprit qu'il ne devait pas discuter. Il l'enlaça et transplana, abandonnant là leur cape et leur dessert qui venait d'apparaître.

oOooOooOo

Quant ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Harry, celui-ci sentit une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas dans son quartier. Plus tard, il apprit que cette odeur était celle de la poudre des revolvers. Mais sur le moment, il s'en ficha complètement. La seule chose qui l'inquiéta fut l'attroupement des gens devant sa maison et la présence de la police moldue. Il eut peur. Peur pour Guimauve. Alors il lâcha Draco et s'approcha. Sans s'inquiéter des gens qu'il bousculait, il arriva jusqu'au seuil de la porte et là, quelqu'un tenta de l'empêcher d'entrer. Par son regard, il le fit taire et il passa la porte. Des hommes armés de valisettes, des agents de police… Il y avait un monde fou dans sa petite maison. Un policier s'arrêta près de lui.

« Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici…

- Il a tout les droits, dit Draco, derrière lui. C'est chez lui, ici. »

L'agent se tut et dévisagea Harry. Celui-ci, hagard, n'y fit pas attention. À la place, il commença à marcher dans la direction du salon. Beaucoup de policiers se dirigeaient vers cet endroit. On essaya encore de l'arrêter, mais dès qu'il sentit l'odeur de sang, il devint comme fou et il bouscula tout le monde pour entrer. Il y avait des trous partout dans les murs et dans le plancher. Des cadres avaient explosé. Et le sang avait sali tout son parquet et ses tapis. Mais il s'en fichait. À la place, il s'approcha du centre de l'attroupement. Il sentait une main dans la sienne et il savait que c'était celle de Draco, mais il s'en fichait. Quand il arriva enfin assez prêt, il distingua le corps et une vague de soulagement le prit. Suivit d'une vague de culpabilité.

Ce n'était que Lisa. La charmante petite baby-sitter était morte, criblée de trous étranges qui lui rappelèrent vaguement les vieux films qu'il avait regardés à l'époque où il était chez les Dursley. L'adolescente semblait terrorisé. Son expression figée lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait eu le temps de comprendre, avant de mourir.

« Monsieur Potter ? disait une voix près de lui. Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction de l'homme. C'était un vieux Moldu à l'air intelligent et professionnel. Harry savait que l'homme voulait l'interroger, lui demander qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, pourquoi il y avait une fille morte dans son salon. Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. À la place, il prononça un seul mot.

« Guimauve ? »

Le policier eut un air sceptique.

« Guy Move ? dit-il.

-Non, cingla Harry, froid. Guimauve. Mon fils. Où est mon fils ? »

Cette fois, l'expression de l'homme devint surprise.

« Votre fils ? dit-il. Votre fils était ici ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain ! s'énerva Harry. Pourquoi aurais-je embauché une baby-sitter, sinon ? Garder mes poissons rouges ? »

L'agent ne sembla pas apprécier son humour, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Déjà, Harry avait tourné les talons et appelait le garçon. Sa voix se faisait entendre dans toute la maison silencieuse alors qu'il la parcourait, sous l'œil des Moldus stupéfaits. Il monta à l'étage, toujours suivi par Draco qui ne voulait pas le lâcher d'un millimètre. Quand il entra dans la petite chambre turquoise, Harry était certain d'y trouver son fils endormi. Mais il n'y avait personne et la chambre était dans un désordre incroyable.

« Guimauve ? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu es là ? »

Pas de réponse. Harry sentit la peur l'envelopper et il faillit hurler de frustration. Mais un bras se passa autour de sa taille et un visage se nicha dans son cou.

« Calme-toi, Harry, dit Draco. Réfléchis posément… »

Le brun sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de sorciers, mais de Moldus. Une fillette est morte et des agents moldus sont dans toute la maison… Cette situation doit être gérée convenablement, sans quoi, tu risques de ne jamais le revoir… »

Harry haleta.

« S'il est vivant…

- Il l'est, répliqua Draco, resserrant sa prise. S'il était mort, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de l'enlever. »

Harry déglutit et hocha de la tête. Il se sentait bien, dans les bras de Draco. Rassuré. Mais ces mots qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui trotter dans la tête le rendaient malade !

'_Je te jure de ne jamais te faire du mal. Je te jure de te protéger contre le mal, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de mes actes ou de mes décisions. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour être un père exemplaire.'_

« En premier lieu, il faut que tu sois suffisamment bien que pour affronter la police moldue. Tu sais mieux que moi comment se déroule une enquête, Potter… Mais je sais et toi aussi que si nous ne nous débrouillons pas pour les écarter, alors on peut dire au revoir au secret de notre nation. »

Harry blêmit. Il n'y avait même pas pensé !

« Cependant, il ne faut pas les éloigner trop… Ce sont des Moldus qui ont fait ça ! Donc, on aura besoin d'eux.

- Des Moldus ? demanda Harry.

- Tu n'as pas vu les trous dans les murs et dans le plancher ? Ça a été fait par une arme moldue, Potter. »

Harry sentit un immense froid se déverser dans son corps. Des Moldus ? Mais pourquoi des Moldus s'en prendraient-ils à eux ? Il ne leur avait jamais rien fait et Guimauve non…

« La mère de Guimauve, murmura Harry, tremblant.

- Quoi ? fit Draco, le tenant toujours contre lui.

- La mère de Guimauve, répéta Harry, plus fort. C'est une Moldue ! »

Draco resta silencieux, mais pas la personne derrière eux.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une Moldue, Monsieur Potter ? »

D'un mouvement brusque, Harry et Draco se retournèrent. Derrière eux, le vieil inspecteur les fixait, ses yeux intelligents braqués sur eux, tout comme son revolver.

À suivre…

Hello la foule ! Et oui, j'ai toujours internet (au moins jusque Juin, c'est certain, ma mère me l'a confirmé.. Après, c'est moins sûre, mais bon… On fait avec ce qu'on a, hein !).

Bref ! Comme je suis d'une force étonnante aujourd'hui, je vous faire une réponse globale des Reviews (non je n'ai pas fumé un arbre, je vous assure).

En premier lieu, MERCI à tous pour votre sympathie vis-à-vis du… heu… Drame qui risque de me tomber sur le coin du nez. Ça me va droit au cœur !

En second lieu, Passons à la fic !

-Le fameux 'Distrayant' de Draco voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Oui, Draco n'est pas resté célibataire pendant les cinq ans… Loin de là ! Mais Harry non plus, vous allez me dire ! Mdr

-Et non, Harry n'est pas un Saint, loin de là. Ce chapitre a déjà du vous renseigner un maximum sur la prétendue Sainteté de Harry Potter… Mais bref. Draco non plus, n'en est pas un !

-Non, Draco n'est pas l'amant de Seamus. J'ai déjà décidé que l'amant de Seamus s'appelait James, qu'il avait des cheveux châtains, était assez fébrile et adorablement gentil (et naïf, bien entendu, ça arrange les affaires de Ryry).

-Si Draco envisage une relation entre Ry et lui ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, je pense… En tout cas, c'est vachement sous-entendu, à vous de voir si vous interprétez convenablement (ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ry).

-Et Non, Guimauve n'est pas le fils de Draco… C'est le Fils de Harry et de Mary, la moldue rencontrée lors du premier épisode (vi, elle s'appelle Mary… Très original pour une anglais, je sais…)

-Et oui, Ryry a une vie sentimentale très mouvementée… mais il ne fait ça que pour passer le temps, vu qu'il n'aime aucun de ses amants et qu'il n'est avec eux que pour 'passer du bon temps'. Et comme il l'a dit à Seamus 'S'il devait aimer quelqu'un, tout cesserait immédiatement'.

-Quand je dis que Guimauve est dit 'En français dans le texte' c'est juste pour expliquer les difficultés qu'ont Harry et autres personnages à prononcer son nom la première fois… Mais sinon, non, il n'y a pas d'autre particularité vis-à-vis de ça.

-J'ignore combien de chapitre il y a… Une dizaine, mais il se peut que je dépasse. On verra, hein !

Et voilà ! Bisous à vous et à bientôt !

Umbre77


	5. La promesse d’Harry Potter

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enragé Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace** A Dod. Merci pour ta correction ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 5 :** La promesse d'Harry Potter

Pendant un long moment, ils continuèrent de fixer l'inspecteur, Draco toujours collé contre un Harry à la fois étonné et furieux. Furieux contre lui-même, mais aussi contre cet abruti de Moldu qui laissait traîner ses oreilles là où il ne le devait pas. Finalement, il s'écarta du blond derrière lui et leva les mains.

« Du calme, inspecteur, dit-il, affichant un air serein. Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous pointer de votre arme…

- Vraiment ? demanda l'homme. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Rien, dans notre conversation, n'indiquait que nous sommes responsable du meurtre de cette fille…

- Si ce n'est qu'elle est dans votre maison et que vous parlez en code… Avouez que c'est étrange. »

Harry souffla. Cet homme était soupçonneux, paranoïaque et intelligent. Maugrey version moldu !

« Me permettez-vous de prendre quelque chose dans ma veste, monsieur ? dit-il. Je pense que cela devrait vous expliquer pourquoi nous parlons par code et aussi qui je suis. »

L'inspecteur afficha un air sceptique.

« Quelque chose, hein ? Vous me prenez pour un con ?

- Non, mais vous, oui. Oserais-je réellement sortir une arme et vous attaquer alors qu'une trentaine de vos collègues se trouve dans ma maison ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire, inspecteur. Allons, laissez-moi faire, cela vous expliquera tout. »

L'homme le regarda encore un moment avant de hocher de la tête. Avec précaution, Harry mit la main dans son veston et en sortit son portefeuille qu'il lança au Moldu.

« Vous trouverez dedans ma plaque d'officier de police de la brigade très spéciale et très méconnue de vos services, j'en suis certain, » dit-il, croisant les bras et ignorant le torse chaud qui venait de se plaquer contre son dos.

Le Moldu grogna et ouvrit le portefeuille. Il observa un long moment la plaque scintillante et grimaça. L'air de rien, il baissa son arme et s'approcha d'Harry pour lui rendre son bien.

« Toutes mes excuses, Inspecteur Potter. Je m'appelle Lick Narson (1), enchanté. »

Harry lui sourit et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

« Enchanté également, inspecteur, dit-il. Je suis navré si nos mots vous ont… interpellé.

- Il y avait de quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ? »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir une longue conversation sur la magie avec ce Moldu. Il devait d'abord aller rendre visite à cette incapable qui servait de mère à Gui.

« C'est un terme utilisé par ses services pour désigner un individus louche, répondit Draco, juste derrière lui.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Narson.

- Draco Malfoy, répondit celui-ci, se dégageant pour apparaître aux yeux de l'inspecteur. Détective privé en étroite collaboration avec leur service… »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Harry se demanda si le blond n'avait pas bu trop de vin.

« En tant que détective, je suppose que vous avez une plaque… »

Harry lança un regard perçant au blond qui se contenta de sourire et de sortir son portefeuille.

« Bien entendu, dit-il, montrant ladite plaque. Suis-je maintenant en dehors de vos soupçons ou dois-je vous dire également tout sur moi, depuis ma naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

- Ça ira ainsi, répondit Narson. Et votre rapport avec ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui… ?

- Malheureusement, pas beaucoup, répondit Harry. J'ai eu un enfant avec une femme louche dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Erreur de jeunesse, je vais dire. Il y a de cela quelques jours, elle m'a contacté et m'a refilé l'enfant. Je l'ai pris à ma charge, car ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas assumer mes actes… Et ce soir, mon ami détective ici présent m'a invité pour fêter la fin d'une affaire. C'est quand j'ai vu un appel de la maison sur mon téléphone portable que j'ai pris la décision de rentrer. Lisa avait pour mot d'ordre de m'appeler uniquement s'il y avait un problème, alors j'ai préféré rentrer…

- C'est moi qui vous ai appelé, dit Narson, nettement plus détendu. J'ai trouvé votre numéro dans la main de la gamine, alors j'ai essayé, pour voir…

- Logique, dit le brun, soupirant. Et vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ?

- Sincèrement ? demanda Narson. Aucune. Mais je suppose que si on a rien volé ici si ce n'est votre enfant, alors c'est soit vous, soit sa mère qu'on essaye d'atteindre…

- Ou lui, » intervint Draco.

Les deux inspecteurs se tournèrent vers lui, étonné.

« Guimauve n'a que cinq ans, Draco, dit Harry, sceptique.

- Et alors ? Peut-être a-t-il fait quelque chose quand même… En Australie, j'ai eu un cas similaire. Un gosse avait volé un objet, parce qu'il le trouvait joli et qu'il voulait l'offrir à sa mère… Il ignorait totalement qu'il y avait un gros paquet d'argent caché dedans et il a été enlevé… »

Harry eut un frisson et grinça des dents.

« Il me l'aurait dit, finit-il par siffler.

- Tu ne le connais que depuis quatre ou cinq jours… N'en sois pas si sûr, Potter… »

Le jeune homme souffla. Aussi douloureux que ce soit, c'était peut-être vrai… Guimauve pouvait très bien avoir fait une bêtise, sans le savoir…

« Dans tous les cas, il faut aller voir la mère, dit Narson, le faisant sursauter. Elle est la seule personne à savoir suffisamment de choses que pour nous intéresser.

- Nous ? demanda Harry, le regardant. Je suis navré, inspecteur Narson, mais je me dois de vous refuser le droit de participer à cette enquête…

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que nous ignorons qui se cache derrière tout ça. Et si ce n'est pas de la faute de la mère, ni celle de Guimauve, dans ce cas, c'est une affaire qui concerne nos services. Et si tel est le cas, mes supérieurs ne seront guère enchantés de votre intrusion. »

Narson eut un air à la fois moqueur et amusé.

« Allons, Potter… vous savez comme moi quand sans une missive signée d'un de nos supérieurs, je n'ai pas le droit de lâcher cette affaire… »

Harry se retint de grogner. À la place, il se détendit et sourit.

« Fort bien, dit-il. Laissez-moi quinze minutes et vous l'aurez… »

Narson eut l'air étonné.

« Vraiment ! dit-il. Quinze minutes ? Vous ne me ferez jamais croire que vous aurez cette lettre d'un supérieur sans preuve que cela concerne votre service…

- Oh si, je l'aurais, dit-il. Je reviens dans quinze minutes. Ne vous gênez pas pour emmener le corps, de toute façon, je n'en aurais pas besoin pour cette affaire… Malfoy, attends-moi ici… »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce.

**oOooOooOo**

Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, la maison était nettement plus déserte. Les voisins curieux avaient disparu ainsi que l'essentiel des agents de police. Seuls deux ou trois personnes entraient et sortaient encore, emportant des caisses contenant quelques douilles ou autres indices. Harry leur sourit et entra sans attendre. Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine, certain d'y trouver l'inspecteur et Draco.

Comme il s'y attendait, ceux-ci étaient paisiblement installés à la table, buvant un café odorant qui fit gémir l'estomac d'Harry. Il en avait presque l'eau à la bouche, mais ne se laissa pas distraire. À la place, il tendit au Moldu la lettre venant directement du Ministre moldu, lettre spécifiant que toute l'affaire lui revenait de plein droit et que, à part pour aider à l'enquête, il n'avait pas à y fourrer son nez. Narson eut un air impressionné et s'épongea le front avec la manche de sa veste.

« Et bien, Potter, dit-il, étonné. Vous ne vous adressez pas à n'importe qui… »

Harry lui sourit.

« En effet, dit-il. Mais nous sommes un service très spécial… Il nous faut donc un supérieur très spécial… »

Narson ricana et termina sa tasse de café. Il se leva et salua Draco avant de se tourner vers le brun.

« En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais ravi de me mêler de tout ça… Je suis assez curieux vis-à-vis du déroulement des évènements…

- J'y penserais, inspecteur, dit Harry, lui serrant la main. Bon retour chez vous. »

L'homme hocha de la tête et, sans attendre, quitta la cuisine. Il revint pourtant quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des preuves et de la gamine ?

- J'aimerais que vous procédiez aux analyses et aux tests habituels, s'il vous plait, dit Harry. Mon service pourrait le faire, mais ils n'ont pas la rapidité des vôtres… Quant aux paiements pour ces tests, n'hésitez pas à venir me réclamer l'argent…

- Pas de problème… Je vous envoie le rapport ou vous viendrez le chercher ?

- Je viendrais, » répondit Harry.

L'inspecteur hocha de la tête et quitta bel et bien la maison. Ils l'entendirent discuter avec ses hommes puis les voitures démarrèrent et s'éloignèrent. Quand il fut certain qu'ils étaient partis, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

« Détective privé ? explosa-t-il.

- Ne crie pas ainsi, Potter, c'est très impoli… Et oui, détective privé…

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais passé une licence en histoire sorcière !

- Entre autres choses, répondit Draco, se resservant une tasse de café. Tu en veux ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, soupirant.

« Et je devrais savoir autre chose ? Tu ne serais pas le futur ministre de la Magie, non ? »

Draco rit, posant une tasse devant lui.

« Non, ça ne me tente pas, ministre… Trop de paperasse, trop fatiguant… Je préfère mes petits boulots… »

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à boire son café, se figea.

« Tes petits boulots ?? »

Draco rit de nouveau et s'installa nonchalamment devant lui.

« Détective, historien, confectionneur de potions et antiquaire à l'occasion… ah, j'oubliais : décorateur ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'avais pas simplement envie de prendre un seul métier et de t'en contenter ?

- Mhmm… Non ! répondit le blond, souriant. Trop ennuyeux ! Faire la même chose toute sa vie… Brrr, quel horreur ! »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un gars aussi pénible chez moi ? »

Il eut un rire pour seule réponse.

« D'ailleurs, dit-il, relevant la tête, que fais-tu encore là ? Tu ne devrais pas rentrer ?

- Rentrer ? dit Draco, levant un sourcil. Que diable, non ! Je veux t'aider ! »

Harry le fixa, étonné.

« M'aider, hein ? Et pourquoi ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette affaire me concerne. J'ai dit à ce Moldu qu'on faisait équipe. En outre… »

Pendant une seconde, Draco eut l'air coupable.

« Je t'ai invité au restaurant, ce soir… Si tu avais été là, les choses se seraient terminées différemment. La moindre des choses, c'est que je t'aide, non ? »

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis sourit. Il hocha de la tête et entreprit de boire son café, rassuré. L'aide de Malfoy était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, mais elle était bienvenue quand même.

« Au fait, tu es un bon détective ? demanda Harry.

- Le meilleur, » répondit Draco, prétentieux.

Malgré lui, le brun rit. Toujours le même, ce Malfoy. Toujours narcissique… Toujours beau. Le sourire de Harry disparut et il fixa son vis-à-vis un long moment. Tout à fait à l'aise, Draco s'appuya mieux dans sa chaise et le laissa faire à sa guise.

« Tu veux un portrait, pour l'accrocher au-dessus ton lit, Potter ? finit-il par dire. Ou mieux… Tu me veux dans ton lit ? »

Harry se sentit rougir et il préféra aller jusqu'à l'évier où il vida le reste de sa tasse. Il la rinça, soufflant pour se reprendre. Quelle était donc cette partie de lui qui avait eu cette envie folle – et stupide – de crier que oui, il le voulait dans son lit.

« Suffit les stupidités, dit-il en se retournant. Nous avons du boulot, Malfoy. Mon fils a été enlevé et je veux le retrouver. Pour cela, nous allons user de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

- Tu ferais bander le pape, quand tu dis ça… »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa propre salive puis décocha un regard meurtrier à un blond amusé.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'écria-t-il.

- Du calme, Potter, répliqua Draco, se levant. Je n'ai dit ça que pour te faire perdre ton sérieux. On se serait cru à l'Académie des Aurors et je déteste être pris pour un bleu. Plutôt que de me faire ton petit spitch sur l'importance de retrouver Guimauve, que penserais-tu d'aller rendre visite à sa mère ? »

Pour seule réponse, Harry ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma après quelques secondes.

« J'allais le dire avant que tu ne me lâche ta blague débile, grogna-t-il, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Draco, plus moqueur qu'autre chose. Allez, enlève ta cape de sorcier, enfile une veste et rejoins-moi dehors… Et grouille ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! »

La porte d'entrée claqua, signalant la sortie du blond. Planté dans la cuisine, Harry soupira. S'il s'attendait à ça…

'Tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de t'étonner du comportement de Malfoy ou du fait qu'il soit un détective et qu'en plus, il ait l'air doué. Tu as un fils à retrouver. Remue-toi, Potter !'

Sursautant à son propre ordre, Harry se dépêcha d'enlever sa robe de sorcier pour s'emparer d'une veste qu'il avait abandonnée bien des jours plus tôt, sur le dossier de la chaise de la cuisine. Elle n'était pas du tout en accord avec sa tenue, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. De toute façon, dans le noir, ça ne se verrait pas.

Rassuré à cette pensée, Harry se hâta de sortir. À la dernière seconde, il pensa à jeter un sortilège pour que toutes les lumières s'éteignent. Il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire, de toute façon. Ouvrant la porte, il se figea sur le seuil. Assis sur ce dernier, une cigarette à la main, Malfoy ne portait plus du tout les mêmes vêtements que deux minutes plus tôt. À la place, il avait un pantalon noir, un t-shirt et une veste noire.

« Ça y est, tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il, se retournant.

- Tu fumes ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Non, je l'allume et je la regarde se consommer. Avant, je fumais. Mais j'ai arrêté. La faire brûler me calme… »

Tout en parlant, il jeta la cigarette sur le sol et l'éteignit.

« Tu n'as rien de plus discret à mettre ? demanda-t-il, tout en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

- Tu m'as dit de mettre une veste, répliqua Harry, tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste blanche.

- Je t'ai dit de mettre une veste, en effet, rit Draco. Pas de t'habiller pour la City parade. »

D'un mouvement souple, il sortit sa baguette qu'il agita en direction de Harry. Celui-ci eut un hoquet en sentant et en voyant ses vêtements changer de forme et de couleur pour s'associer à ceux de Draco.

« C'est mieux, répliqua celui-ci. Allez, on y va… On transplane où ?

- Heuu, balbutia Harry, encore sous le choc. Au coin de Peter Streat…

- Ok, répondit le blond, tout en s'étendant. Je t'attends quand tu auras fini de t'étonner d'un sortilège de métamorphose digne d'un élève de quatrième année. »

Et dans un pop, il disparut.

« Mais… mais…, s'énerva Harry, les poings serrés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique ! Saleté de fouine ! »

Un pop plus tard et il ne restait plus que la maison sombre et silencieuse.

**oOooOooOo**

Dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les luminaires, Peter Streat était effrayante, du point de vue de Harry. Les maisons, qu'elles soient éclairées ou pas, présentaient toutes des façades sinistres que seule la lumière du jour pouvait effacer. Ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment où la mère de Guimauve vivait lorsque Malfoy s'arrêta et attrapa Harry par le bras.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, agacé.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer l'habitat d'un air pensif.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva Harry.

- Ta gueule, » lui répondit Draco, le faisant sursauter.

Harry connaissait suffisamment bien le blond que pour savoir que celui-ci n'était grossier que dans les cas critiques. Critiques pour lui, en tout cas.

« Mal… » commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit de mitrailleuse se fit entendre à l'étage et Draco le tira si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait lui arracher le bras. En moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, ils étaient dans une ruelle, en face de l'immeuble.

« Mais… Mais…, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- La suite logique, répondit Draco. Après l'enfant, la mère. On voulait soit la faire chanter en enlevant le fils, soit… »

Harry frissonna.

« Soit quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Soit se débarrasser d'eux. »

Un grondement échappa à Harry. D'un mouvement brusque, il obligea Draco à le lâcher pour ensuite traverser la rue en courant. Il entendit le blond l'appeler, mais accéléra. Poussant la porte du bâtiment, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de monter les marches qu'il vit devant lui. Il avait réussi à gravir deux étages lorsque Draco le rattrapa. Avec une poigne étonnante, le blond le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, l'immobilisant. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans l'immeuble, autre que la lutte entre eux. Lutte qu'Harry perdit, à son grand agacement.

« Lâche-moi ! chuchota-t-il, furieux.

- Rêve, Potter, répliqua le blond, le dominant. Pourquoi te lâcherais-je ? Pour que tu déboules chez elle et que tu te fasses flinguer ? Ainsi, on pourra dire qu'ils ont tué le père, la mère et le mouflet, c'est ça ? »

En réponse, Harry lui cracha à la figure, mais le blond ne sembla même pas en être déstabilisé et raffermit sa poigne.

« Réfléchis, Potter… S'ils sont là pour éliminer les témoins, dans ce cas, ton fils est déjà mort. Par contre, ils peuvent avoir besoin de lui, pour une raison inconnue et te jeter sur eux ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à rendre cet enfant orphelin et définitivement condamné.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire, monsieur le parfait détective ?

- Sers-toi de ton cerveau, pour une fois, répondit Draco. Attendre qu'ils sortent et les suivre. Comme toute personne entraînée à ton métier et suffisamment intelligente le ferait ! »

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer. À la place, il soupira et laissa tomber son visage contre l'épaule de Draco. Il sentit que celui-ci inspirait et expirait fort, comme pour se calmer et il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû beaucoup l'énerver. Doucement, il releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Désolé, dit-il, avec difficulté. Tu as raison. »

Aussitôt, les mains du blond se desserrèrent et Harry put retrouver la mobilité de ses bras. Mais il ne chercha pas à s'échapper. À la place, il leva une main et essuya la salive encore présente sur la joue de son ancien amant.

« Désolé pour ça aussi. »

Le blond se contenta de sourire.

« Pas de problème, répondit-il. Tu ne penses pas logiquement, c'est normal. Mais on ferait mieux de se casser d'ici… avant qu'ils ne… »

Des pas se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux.

« …descendent… », termina Draco, regardant au-dessus d'eux.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile puis se regardèrent.

« Faut qu'on se casse ! s'exclama Harry.

- Non, répliqua Draco. Si on part en courant, ils nous entendront. On peut toujours transplaner, mais il nous faut atterrir le plus près possible pour les voir sortir…

- Dans la ruelle, » dit Harry, comprenant où Draco voulait en venir.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête et, sans attendre, disparut. Conscient que les hommes allaient bientôt l'atteindre, le brun n'hésita pas à faire de même, se retrouvant ainsi juste à côté de son nouveau partenaire d'enquête. Sous un signe de ce dernier, il se colla contre un mur, fixant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, des mouvements accrurent leur attention. Trois hommes sortaient de l'immeuble et se dirigeait vers une voiture parquée plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry. Ils ont une voiture !

- On leur lance un sortilège de mouchard, répondit Draco. Il faut aller voir à l'étage si la mère est encore en vie. Si c'est le cas, elle pourra nous aider. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il sortit sa baguette et attendit que les hommes soient entrés dans la voiture avant de murmurer le sortilège de mouchard. Il sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant la petite boule de lumière se glisser dans le pot d'échappement, juste au moment où ils démarraient. Personne ne pouvait enlever ces sales bestioles, du moins, pas sans un bon anti-sort !

« On transplane dans le couloir, » dit Draco.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter que le blond avait disparu. Grimaçant, il fit de même et fut heureux de ne pas entendre un cri de Moldu terrorisé. Visiblement, les autres habitants de l'immeuble étaient trop effrayés pour sortir. Apercevant Draco qui montait déjà les escaliers, Harry s'empressa de le rattraper, marchant derrière lui.

« Il y a de grande chance qu'elle soit morte, fit remarquer Harry, juste derrière lui.

- Certainement, répondit Draco. Mais il faut tout de même s'en assurer… »

Le brun mordit sur sa chique. Son ancien amant avait raison, il le savait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être totalement agacé ! Ils montèrent les escaliers presque en courant et ils n'eurent pas besoin de se demander quelle porte était la bonne. Celle-ci était défoncée et laissait entrevoir une pièce criblée de balles et sombre.

Sans attendre, Draco entra, jetant un rapide sortilège de lumière. Ils restèrent un instant immobile, sous le choc.

Rien n'avait été épargné ! Les fauteuils avaient été retournés et crevés, les objets pratiquement réduit en miette. La télévision gisait sur le sol, explosée. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, toutes sans distinction. Les armoires avaient été ouvertes et leur contenu répandu sur le sol. On aurait pu penser qu'un cataclysme était passé dans le salon.

« On a bien fait de rester, murmura Draco, tout en allant voir dans les autres pièces.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Pas de sang, répondit le blond. Ils n'ont tué personnes… Ils sont sans doute venus dans ce but, mais la mère n'était pas là… »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, allant lui-même vérifier la chambre, la salle de bain et la cuisine. Il y avait la même scène de désolation dans chaque pièce, mais pas de sang.

« Que fait-on ? demanda finalement Harry.

- On attend, répondit le blond, tout en redressant un fauteuil pour s'asseoir dedans. Il faut que la mère revienne et qu'on lui parle. Sans elle, on ne peut pas avancer… »

Harry eut un air sceptique, mais approuva. Il s'installa à son tour et souffla.

« Tu devrais pas éteindre la lumière ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco ne répondit pas. À la place, il se leva et se mit à fouiller dans l'appartement, bougeant certains gravats du pied.

« Qu'ils aient tout cassé, c'est une chose, dit-il. Mais vidé les tiroirs et les meubles, s'en est une autre… Je pense qu'ils ont dû chercher quelque chose. Autre que la mère. »

Harry observa lui aussi les dégâts. Il se leva et, comme Draco, se pencha vers un tas de décombres pour regarder d'un peu plus près.

« À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien chercher ? demanda-t-il, tout en soulevant une pile de vieux magazines déchiquetés.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. Je ne connais pas la personne… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé… »

Il s'arrêta de chercher et souffla.

« Tu veux mon avis, Potter ? Elle ne reviendra pas. Je pense qu'elle est partie, parce qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver. Dans la chambre, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait que peu de vêtements dans la garde-robe et sur le sol. En outre, il n'y a aucun objet de valeur, ici, juste des bibelots et des magazines. Et même si je doute qu'elle ait possédé beaucoup d'objets de valeur, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il n'y a Rien. »

Harry eut un frisson tout en l'entendant parler. C'était presque impressionnant de voir Draco si professionnel. Si… Perspicace.

« Et où ? demanda-t-il, s'attendant presque à entendre la réponse.

- Je l'ignore, répondit le blond. Je ne la connais pas et toi non plus, vu que tu n'as eu qu'une relation avec elle, c'est ça ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête.

« Une chose est certaine, ce n'est pas en restant planté là qu'on le saura, finit par dire Draco. Je propose que nous allions voir où en est notre mouchard… »

Harry se leva aussitôt, hochant de la tête.

« On va chez toi, pour le faire ? demanda le blond.

- Heu…, fit Harry, frissonnant inconsciemment.

- Ok, répondit Draco. Chez moi, dans ce cas. Je pense que ça vaudrait mieux. »

L'Auror fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi chez toi ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi, répliqua l'autre, levant les yeux au ciel. Et ça se comprend, vu ce qu'il s'est passé. On va chez moi, Potter et pas de discussion. »

Sans attendre, Draco tendit la main et la posa sur son bras. Harry se sentit tourner sur lui-même et quand le sol se stabilisa, l'appartement de la mère de Guimauve avait laissé place à un vaste salon décoré avec modernité. Il en fut un instant déstabilisé puis observa les lieux.

Tout était différent, dans cette pièce. Le carrelage était brillant, sans aucune griffure. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et quelques cadres à la monture d'argent montraient des décors étrangers. L'espace détente était ponctué d'un tapis blanc sans aucune imperfection. Dessus étaient posés le divan et deux fauteuils. La table basse, entre les meubles, était faire de verre et de fer forgé. En face de cet espace se trouvait une haute cheminée en marbre blanc. Elle était sculptée de motifs floraux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les observer un long moment. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les photos posées sur l'âtre, il sursauta en reconnaissant plusieurs Serpentard. Il y avait aussi des visages qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ressemblaient un peu à Draco. Sans doute était-ce sa famille en Australie…

Le salon possédait également une cheminée impressionnante, ainsi qu'un coin purement moldu, au grand étonnement de Harry. Une télévision, posée sur un meuble en accord avec les autres, et un lecteur DVD argenté étaient un peu isolé par rapport au reste du coin salon, mais suffisamment près que pour les voir depuis le divan ou les fauteuils.

Tournant sur lui-même, Harry remarqua quatre portes. Deux étaient ouvertes et laissaient entrevoir la cuisine pour l'une et la chambre pour l'autre.

« Tu as fini de regarder où tu veux que je te fasse une petit visite ? »

Sursautant, l'Auror se tourna vers Draco, l'air agacé.

« Follement drôle, » dit-il.

Le blond ne répondit pas et traversa la pièce pour entrer dans une autre. Quand il en ressortit, il portait une carte méticuleusement enroulée sur elle-même. Harry le regarda retraverser le salon et entrer dans une autre pièce encore.

« Bon, tu t'amènes, oui ? », fit la voix de Draco.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. Il sursauta presque en arrivant dans la cuisine. Contrairement au salon, celle-ci était décorée dans le pur style rétro. La table était en bois, peinte en vert pomme. Les murs, jaunes, étaient ponctué ici et là de quelques aliments. La seule fenêtre de la pièce était entourée de rideaux à carreaux blanc et jaune. Quant aux armoires, on les auraient dit tout droit sorties du dix-septième siècle rural. Peintes en vert elles aussi, on se demandait presque par quelle magie elles pouvaient tenir au mur. Pourtant, malgré l'ancienneté de chaque meuble, Harry aimait bien. C'était amplement plus chaleureux que le salon qui, de part sa modernité, émettait une sorte de froideur et de réserve.

« Hem, fit la voix du blond, attablé. Tu viens ? »

Harry sursauta et hocha de la tête. Il s'approcha de la table où la carte était déjà étendue. Dessus, un point blanc clignotait, immobile dans un terrain dégagé.

« Ils se sont arrêtés…

- Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont plutôt abandonné la voiture, » répondit le blond.

L'autre soupira et bailla, péniblement. Le voyant faire, Draco eut un sourire et se leva.

« Je propose qu'on dorme, dit-il, s'étendant. Demain, nous devrions allez voir ce policier moldu, histoire d'avoir quelques petits renseignements et…

- Je n'irais pas dormir, le coupa Harry, les sourcils froncés. Nous devrions plutôt aller voir cette voiture et nous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun indice à l'intérieur…

- La voiture sera là demain, Potter, fit remarquer Draco. Ils l'ont volé, cette caisse, comme tout bon criminel l'aurait fait avant d'aller plomber un appartement dans Soho ! Elle ne risque donc pas de s'enfuir.

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions aller chercher la mère de Guimauve… »

Cette fois, le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne connais même pas son nom, crétin ! Réfléchis, un peu, avant d'agir. Nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir ! Il est déjà quatre heures du matin, tu tombes de sommeil et moi aussi. Donc, tu vas aller dormir et moi aussi… Demain matin, nous irons à la voiture si tu le veux… Mais en priorité, nous essayerons de découvrir le nom et le passé de la mère de ton fils. Pour ce soir, c'est terminé… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non ! dit-il. Ce ne sera terminé que lorsque j'aurais retrouvé Guimauve ! »

Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le salon. Aussitôt, Draco le suivit.

« Tu n'arriveras à rien en étant épuisé, Potter, intervint le blond, agacé.

- Je n'obtiendrais rien en dormant non plus !

- Si, justement ! Tu auras les idées claires ! »

Harry se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux.

« Je refuse de dormir alors que Mon fils se fait peut-être tué ! »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Sincèrement, Potter et pour ton propre bien, tu ferais mieux de le considérer comme étant déjà mort. »

La colère qui immergea Harry faillit faire exploser sa magie.

« La ferme ! cria-t-il. Comment oses-tu dire de telles horreurs ? »

Loin d'en être déstabilisé, Draco croisa les bras, redressant la tête.

« Potter, soupira-t-il. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur qui ont enlevé ton fils. Et même si nous ne dormons pas, même si nous retournons toutes cette foutue ville, tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'il se peut que nous n'arrivions pas à le sauv… »

Il fut interrompu par le poing qu'Harry lui mit dans la figure. Draco tituba un instant, posant une main sur sa joue.

« Je le sauverais ! gronda Harry, menaçant. Tu m'entends ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je le retrouverais et je le sauverais. Même si je dois retourner toute cette foutue ville, même si je dois retourner l'Angleterre, l'Europe, la terre entière, je m'en fous ! Je le trouverais ! Et peu importe ce qui m'arrive, je lui ai promis de prendre soin de lui ! »

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique et soupira. Il fixa Harry un long moment puis hocha de la tête.

« Très bien Potter, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dans ce cas… »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, tant il fut surpris. Il vit Draco sortir sa baguette magique et entendit le sort. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre, un rayon bleuté l'atteignit et il sombra.

À suivre…

(1) Sans commentaire ! Franchement !

Exceptionnellement, pas de réponse générale. Je suis vraiment épuisée. Néanmoins, merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Bisous!


	6. La fouine noire

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enrager Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)). Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace** À Dod. Merci pour ta correction ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 6 :** La fouine noire

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un mal de tête lui vrillant le crâne. Il poussa un gémissement, leva la main et la passa sur son front moite. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait la veille pour être dans cet état ? Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour se reprendre. Dix minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans sa chambre. Que la couleur verte des murs n'était pas la bonne, que les cadres représentant le Chemin de Traverse, Poudlard ou encore Pré-au-lard n'avaient jamais figuré dans sa chambre… Et qu'il était sans pantalon !

Quand enfin, les souvenirs émergèrent, il sauta du lit, tout en se battant avec les couvertures et se précipita sur la porte entrouverte. À peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'il regretta son action : son mal de tête avait doublé et la lumière du salon faillit le rendre aveugle. Il gémit encore et recula, manquant de tomber. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le stabilisèrent. Ouvrant les yeux, la première réaction du brun fut de rougir follement. Il était en boxer et en t-shirt dans les bras d'un Draco Malfoy toujours aussi séduisant.

Puis, peu à peu, la colère l'envahit et il envoya – encore – son poing dans la figure d'un Draco agacé.

« Tu t'es mis dans la tête de me faire le plus de bleus possible, c'est ça ? » geignit le blond, la main sur sa joue.

Seulement alors, Harry remarqua que l'autre joue de son ancien amant arborait un charmant hématome.

« Et toi, c'est quoi, ton but, Malfoy ? cria-t-il, pas déstabilisé pour un sou. Tu me jettes un sort, tu me dis que Guimauve est sans doute mort… C'est quoi ton but, connard ! »

Il leva encore la main, mais cette fois, Draco l'attrapa. Harry se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il ne parvint qu'à basculer en arrière. Le bras du blond qui était toujours autour de lui se resserra et ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, manquant le lit de peu. Face à leur position, ils eurent tous les deux un frisson mais Draco, qui le dominait, ne bougea pas pour autant. À la place, il écarta les jambes d'Harry en se frottant contre lui et bloqua son autre poignet.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Potter, dit-il, son visage fort proche du sien. Hier soir, j'étais épuisé. Tout comme toi. Je me suis emporté. D'abord parce que tu n'es pas foutu de réfléchir sainement car tu es terrorisé, ensuite parce que j'ai de la patience, mais faut pas pousser Bobone dans les orties pour autant ! »

Harry déglutit en rencontrant le regard gris du jeune homme.

« Je ne pense pas que Guimauve soit mort, mais sincèrement, hier soir, en ayant vu les méthodes de la bande, j'en ai été persuadé. Quelle sorte de loubard se chargerait d'un gosse alors qu'ils ont visiblement des choses plus importantes à régler ? Cependant, ça, c'était hier soir. Quant au sortilège de repos, vraiment, Potter, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Tu étais épuisé, moi aussi… Tu n'aurais jamais dormi sans ça et il fallait que tu dormes !

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry, la voix rauque.

– Pour te remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête ! Tu ne raisonnais plus du tout convenablement… »

Harry dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Ça le rendait malade, car il n'avait pas aimé les méthodes de son ancien amant, mais c'était la vérité. La veille, à part tourner en rond en pestant et en cassant tout sur son passage, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Pourtant, malgré la véracité des termes du blond, il restait en colère.

« Ce que tu as dit n'est pas excusable pour autant, » dit-il finalement.

Draco poussa un soupir et relâcha ses mains. Il ne se redressa pas pour autant et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Harry se tendit de la tête aux pieds, sa respiration se bloquant. C'était dur à avouer étant donné la situation, mais il se sentait terriblement bien, couché sur le sol, contre Draco.

« Je sais, murmura celui-ci, dans son cou. Mais… Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'ils l'avaient gardé en vie après le spectacle dans l'appartement de sa mère… Et la fatigue aidant… Je suis désolé. »

Harry frissonna. Ses bras bougèrent seuls et enlacèrent la taille de Draco. En douze ans, c'était la première fois que Draco prononçait ses trois mots de cette manière. D'une voix douce. Presque suppliante. Comment pouvait-il y résister ?

'_Je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout', _pensa Harry, resserrant son emprise sur le blond.

La respiration de celui-ci soufflait sur son oreille et le brun remarqua qu'elle était précipitée. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi avant de comprendre. D'abord, leur position… Ensuite, l'excitation. Leur excitation. Et le frisson de désir que seul Draco savait lui faire ressentir. Et cette passion qu'il était le seul à déclencher, par son touché. Il déglutit et, inconsciemment, son étreinte se fit plus sensuelle.

Contre lui, Draco émit un bruit étrange alors que sa bouche, posée contre la peau de son cou, s'ouvrait. Harry sentit les lèvres si proches qu'il se sentait prêt à sombrer, mais si loin qu'un désespoir immense le remplissait. Il voulait que Draco le fasse. Qu'il embrasse sa peau, la lèche, la mordille. Comme autrefois.

Mais Draco ne fit rien de tout ça. À la place, il se redressa avec rapidité, se remettant debout. Couché sur le sol, haletant, Harry prit appui sur ses coudes et le regarda. Le regard gris parlait clairement : il en avait envie. Terriblement. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose que le brun n'avait jamais vu : de la peur. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Draco le coupa.

« Désolé, dit-il. L'abstinence… Ce n'est bon pour personne, surtout pas… quand on est avec toi. La salle de bain est par là. J'y ai mis tes vêtements et… heu… Je t'attends dans le salon. »

Il quitta la chambre presque en courant, au grand étonnement de Harry. Seul sur le sol, il se laissa retomber mollement et poussa un soupir, passant une main sur son front. Il aurait dû se douter que ça arriverait… Entre eux, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de se toucher… Ils en étaient irrémédiablement excités. Ils le savaient, l'un comme l'autre. C'était ce magnétisme incroyable, après tout, qui les avait poussé à rester ensemble pendant trois mois.

Pendant dix minutes, Harry fixa le plafond avant de se décider à se lever, bien qu'avec peu de motivation. Il traversa la chambre et ouvrit la porte, débouchant sur une vaste salle de bain aux tons gris perle. Se retournant, il sourit en reconnaissant les couleurs typiques des Serpentard. La chambre verte jointe à la salle de bain grise… ça ne l'étonnait même pas !

'_Je te jure de ne jamais te faire du mal. Je te jure de te protéger contre le mal, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de mes actes ou de mes décisions. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour être un père exemplaire.'_

Lentement, alors même que ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, Harry sentit un sursaut de douleur lui écraser le bras droit. Il le saisit de sa main gauche en gémissant et faillit tomber avant que la douleur ne disparaisse.

'_Je te jure de ne jamais te faire du mal. Je te jure de te protéger contre le mal, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de mes actes ou de mes décisions. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour être un père exemplaire.'_

Haletant, Harry s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, des perles de sueur sur le front. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une bouffée d'angoisse et de peine s'infiltrer en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant aller au stress qui l'oppressait depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas osé le montrer devant Draco. Il n'avait pas osé révéler sa faiblesse. Mais là, il était seul…

D'un pas difficile, il se décida à rentrer dans la salle de bain où il préféra fermer la porte à clef. Enlever son boxer et son t-shirt ne lui prit que quelques secondes et il sauta sous la douche où il déclencha le jet d'eau. Il ne sursauta même pas en sentant l'eau froide lui couler le long du dos et à la place, régla vers la bonne température. Quand ce fut fait, alors, seulement, il se laissa aller. Il appuya son visage contre la pierre froide et laissa monter en lui sa panique et son désespoir. Sous l'eau de la douche, ses larmes lui parurent moins douloureuses.

oOooOooOo

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux eurent perdu leur rougeur qu'Harry s'autorisa à sortir. Habillé des vêtements de la veille qui avaient pourtant été nettoyés, il rejoignit le salon où une odeur de nourriture eut tôt fait de faire hurler son estomac d'envie. Sans même prêter attention à son hôte, il se dirigea vers la table où une assiette d'œufs et de saucisses l'attendait. Il entendit vaguement le rire de Draco mais préféra se concentrer sur le plat. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien avalé depuis deux jours !

Lorsqu'il eut terminé l'assiette, enfin, il releva la tête et resta figé. Le salon si parfait de Draco avait été métamorphosé durant la nuit. Des panneaux étaient affichés, avec des photos, des plans, des notes… Et une table blanche avait été aménagée avec, dessus, une foule de papiers que le blond était en train de regarder méticuleusement. Étonné, tout en s'essuyant la bouche, Harry se leva pour s'approcher des divers panneaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

– Les renseignements que j'ai eus hier, répondit Draco. J'ai été voir la voiture… Comme je te l'avais dit, c'était une voiture volée. Elle a été prise à un certain monsieur Ponchu, qui, Merlin soit loué, a su donner une jolie description des voleurs. Il faut avouer que ceux-ci ne sont pas vraiment doués, vu qu'ils ont eu l'idée stupide de faire ça en plein jour… enfin. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné.

« Tu as fait tout ça cette nuit ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais alors… Tu n'as pas dormi ? »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur, tout en rangeant des dossiers sur un morceau de table encore vide.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Mais j'opère plus vite seul… En outre, tu étais si paniqué, hier, que tu m'aurais gêné dans mes démarches. Bref ! Tu seras ravi de savoir que la mère de ton fils s'appelle Mary Speel. Cette charmante demoiselle a un grand talent pour la peinture, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à percer. Désespérée, affamée, elle s'est résolue à vivre de ses charmes et a basculé dans un monde qui n'épargne personne. Elle t'a rencontré six mois après ses débuts. D'une certaine manière, tu as de la chance, sans quoi, je ne pense pas que tu serais sorti de chez elle sans une quelconque maladie. Enfin soit. L'important est que j'ai dorénavant le portrait de tous les hommes dangereux qui ont traversé la vie de cette chère Mary. C'est sur le troisième panneau. »

Harry s'approcha aussitôt de celui-ci pour le regarder. Il grimaça en voyant certains visages. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des enfants de cœur, loin de là.

« Les plus dangereux sont en haut de l'affiche, » fit remarquer Draco.

Aussitôt, Harry leva les yeux, croisant ceux de ces hommes. Parmi l'un d'eux se trouvait peut-être le tueur de la petite Lisa et le kidnappeur de Guimauve. Péniblement, il résista à l'envie de frapper dans chaque photo. Il sursauta en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

« J'ai l'adresse de chaque homme sur ce panneau. Nous irons les voir dès aujourd'hui.

– Tu n'y es pas allé ? demanda-t-il, frissonnant.

– Non, répondit le blond. J'ai préféré t'attendre. »

Harry afficha un sourire et, difficilement, se défit de ses bras.

« Et les autres panneaux, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Sur le premier, c'est une carte de Londres. J'ai pointé chaque adresse intéressante, chaque lieu concerné par l'affaire. »

Harry observa le plan un long moment avant de se tourner vers les autres panneaux.

« Et les autres ? »

Draco les regarda puis sourit.

« Il y a un récapitulatif de tous les faits et quelques hypothèses. Les résultats de l'analyse de la petite Lisa et quelques indices sur la mère… Sur des endroits où elle pourrait être. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il s'approcha de ce panneau et observa la photographie de Mary.

« J'ai déjà établi un petit programme des diverses choses à faire aujourd'hui, si ça t'intéresse, fit remarquer Draco, derrière lui.

– Et quoi donc ? demanda Harry, tout en lui faisant face.

– En premier lieu, il faut aller à Sainte Mangouste pour te faire ausculter. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Quoi ? dit-il. Pourquoi ça ? Je vais bien !

– Tu as craché du sang, hier, fit remarquer Draco. Je n'appelle pas ça aller bien. Nous n'en aurons que pour quelques minutes, ne fais pas la tête. En second lieu, je pense qu'il faudrait poster quelqu'un chez toi.

– Quelqu'un chez moi ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi ?

– Au cas où ils reviendraient. Ou si la mère avait dans l'idée de venir te trouver… »

Harry hocha de la tête, bien qu'il doutât fortement qu'elle vienne chez lui.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui le fera avec plaisir, dit-il, pensif.

– Bien ! Alors direction Sainte Mangouste ! fit Draco.

– Non, répliqua Harry. En premier lieu, j'aimerais aller au Ministère. Je dois prévenir mon chef que je me suis auto-affecté à l'affaire de mon fils.

– Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? intervint Draco, tout en allant vers la porte de sortie, suivi du brun.

– Normalement, non, répondit l'autre. Mais comme j'ai… Quelques avantages de part ma victoire sur Voldemort, il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher. »

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur alors qu'ils prenaient leurs vestes près de l'entrée.

« Alors autant en profiter ! », dit-il.

Harry lui fit un sourire sournois en réponse.

oOooOooOo

Monsieur Kilourm ne sembla guère apprécier la nouvelle affectation de Harry. L'air boudeur, il le fixait d'un air mauvais.

« Pas besoin de vous dire que je désapprouve totalement, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? dit-il.

– En effet, monsieur, répondit Harry.

– C'est une affaire trop personnelle pour que vous la meniez…

– J'en suis conscient, répondit Harry. Mais vous savez comme moi que je ne pourrais pas rester éloigné. »

Son chef hocha de la tête, se passant une main dans la barbe.

« Je vais vous affecter quelqu'un, dit-il. Et pas de discussion ! Cela me soulagera de vous savoir appuyer.

– Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, je suis déjà accompagné.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Et de qui, donc ?

– Draco Malfoy, monsieur, répondit Harry.

– Malfoy ! s'exclama Kilourm. Dites donc, Potter, vous ne faites pas copain avec n'importe qui ! »

Le brun eut un instant l'air déstabilisé.

« Comment ça, Monsieur ? dit-il.

– Vous ne savez pas qui est Draco Malfoy ? s'étonna Kilourm.

– Euh… Un gosse de riche qui me cassait les pieds quand j'étais adolescent ? »

Harry sut qu'il avait mal répondu en avisant l'expression ébahie de son supérieur.

« Par Merlin, non ! Un des meilleurs détectives que le monde ait connu ! Vous devriez faire un petit tour dans les archives des affaires internationales avant de partir, Potter, dit-il. Toujours est-il que Malfoy ou pas, je vous affecte tout de même Ginny Weasley. Histoire d'avoir un peu de gloire dans cette affaire et, surtout, de ne pas vous lâcher, Malfoy et vous, dans le monde moldu. Déjà vous seul, vous êtes dangereux, mais avec Malfoy, je n'ose imaginer. Prévenez Weasley et passez au service international… Croyez-moi, ça risque de vous surprendre…

– Bien Monsieur. Au revoir.

– Au revoir. »

Sans attendre, Harry sortit brusquement du bureau. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas y rester plus longtemps, mais il connaissait bien monsieur Kilourm. Ce vieux singe avait tendance à retenir les gens inutilement avant de partir et il détestait ça ! 'Au revoir' ne signifiait rien, avec lui. Il pouvait très bien recommencer à parler juste après ! Soufflant, il releva la tête pour apercevoir Draco, occupé à parler avec le réceptionniste.

« Dr… Malfoy ! appela Harry, attirant l'attention de se dernier. J'ai deux ou trois choses à faire, tu m'attends là ? »

Le blond hocha de la tête et retourna à sa conversation. Agacé, Harry tourna les talons.

Lorsque Kilourm lui avait parlé des articles, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention d'aller les chercher. Mais en apercevant Draco, il pensa que ce serait une bonne idée. Lors du dîner qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, le blond était resté volontairement évasif quant à sa vie. Et si une chose pouvait le renseigner, c'était bien les articles. En outre, pour que Draco ait une renommée internationale, ça devait être un excellent détective.

Sur cette pensée, il s'engouffra dans les bureaux des Aurors et sourit en voyant le capharnaüm habituel. Comme d'habitude, des notes de services voletaient ici et là tandis que les Aurors affectés à la paperasse, l'air boudeur, s'appliquaient à exécuter leur travail. Harry repéra rapidement sa collègue habituelle, assise à sa table. La tête renversée en arrière, une main dans les cheveux, elle semblait littéralement mourir d'ennui. Quand elle l'aperçut, Ginny se redressa, l'air pleine d'espoir.

« Dis-moi que tu viens me sauver…, dit-elle, désespérée.

– Je viens te sauver, dit-il, formel.

– Yeah ! s'écria Ginny, sautant en l'air. Raconte !

– Mon fils a été enlevé, je dois le retrouver. Le chef me laisse chercher, mais tu dois m'aider. Ce sont ses ordres directs. Nous avons également l'aide de Malfoy, qui semble être un meilleur détective que je ne le croyais. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

– Guimauve a été enlevé ? s'écria Ginny, horrifié. Mais par qui ?

– On ne sait pas. Va donc en parler avec Malfoy, il est dans le couloir, près du bureau du chef. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais faire un tour aux archives, je reviens. »

Perturbée, Ginny obéit néanmoins. Harry la vit disparaître au coin d'un bureau. Il eut un vague sourire et se dépêcha de traverser toute la pièce. Quand il arriva tout au bout, il longea le mur jusqu'à atteindre la porte au-dessus de laquelle le mot 'archives' était inscrit. Sans attendre, il la poussa pour entrer. Il dut cligner un peu des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière plus sombre que dans les bureaux mais finit par s'y adapter. Alors, doucement, il s'avança le long des longues armoires en fer, jusqu'au comptoir tout au bout.

Derrière le comptoir se tenait un garçon qu'Harry avait envie de qualifié d'adorable. Jeune – il semblait avoir à peine seize ans – les cheveux blonds coupés courts et un regard généreux, il s'appliquait à ranger des articles de presse dans une caisse. Quant Harry fut devant lui, il leva ses yeux chaleureux et lui sourit.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix claire. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Malgré lui, Harry ne put résister. Il afficha un sourire charmeur.

« Bonjour… James, dit-il, après avoir regardé le badge. J'aimerais avoir une copie de votre dossier concernant Draco Malfoy… Tout particulièrement sur son métier de détective. »

James lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

« Tout de suite, monsieur », dit-il.

Et il leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Trois coups plus tard, un petit dossier se tenait devant Harry et James souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Voilà, monsieur, dit-il. Autre chose ?

– Non, rien… Vous m'avez comblé… »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec attention puis sembla être intéressé par autre chose, derrière Harry.

« Tu en mets du temps », fit la voix de Draco.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il fit un sourire à son ancien amant.

« Désolé, j'étais… captivé, dit-il. On peut y al… Hé ! »

Draco, d'un mouvement habile, venait de lui dérober son dossier qu'il ouvrit avec intérêt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant.

« Tu te renseignes sur moi, Potter ? dit-il, le regardant par-dessus le dossier.

– Mon chef m'a dit de le faire et il a éveillé ma curiosité, dit-il. Ça te dérange ? »

Le blond le fixa un instant puis referma le dossier qu'il lui tendit.

« Non, dit-il. Mais tu pouvais tout aussi bien me poser des questions. Je t'aurais répondu… »

Sans attendre, il tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches.

« J'ai tout raconté à Weasley… On t'attend pour aller à Sainte Mangouste, alors arrêtes de draguer et pointe-toi. »

Harry le regarda quitter la pièce, un poil agacé. Il siffla puis se tourna vers le jeune archiviste. Celui-ci riait d'un air amusé. Vexé, Harry tourna les talons à son tour et, son dossier sous le bras, partit rejoindre ses deux 'collègues'.

oOooOooOo

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois à Sainte Mangouste en même temps. Plantés au milieu du couloir, ils durent attendre Hermione un long moment. Son dossier sous le bras, l'air boudeur, Harry était en train de protester contre la nécessité de se faire ausculter quand son amie arriva, à bout de souffle.

– On m'a prévenu que vous étiez là… Est-ce que… Malfoy ? s'exclama-t-elle, regardant le blond.

– Salut Granger, fit ce dernier, l'air de rien. Ça baigne ? »

La jeune femme sembla un instant surprise puis rit.

« Bien et toi ?

– Très bien ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire causette. Potter a besoin d'être ausculté… »

Aussitôt, l'expression d'Hermione devint plus sérieuse. Elle se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux avant de leur faire un signe de la suivre. Sans un mot, ils traversèrent les couloirs de l'hôpital pour arriver au bureau provisoire d'Hermione.

« Entrez, leur dit-elle. Tous ! »

Ginny et Draco, restés en retrait, obéirent. Elle referma la porte derrière eux.

« Je vais commencer par Harry, dit-elle. Enlève ton haut… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, exactement ?

– Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça devant eux ? dit le brun, tout en enlevant sa veste et son t-shirt. Je vais très bien…

– Il a craché du sang, hier, » répliqua Draco.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et, aussitôt, commença à lancer une série de sorts sur Harry, visant généralement son torse et son ventre. Elle sembla perplexe après un moment.

« À part une baisse de magie, tu n'as strictement rien…, dit-elle.

– Merci ! répondit Harry, remettant son t-shirt rapidement.

– Cependant, cette baisse est inquiétante, tu sais…

– Mais elle n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny.

– Non, répondit Hermione. Juste… étonnante. »

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête puis Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

« Maintenant, à toi ! »

Le blond sursauta.

« Quoi ? dit-il.

– Tu m'as bien comprise, blondinet ! Je veux t'ausculter !

– Mais pourquoi ? s'impatienta-t-il. Je vais bien, moi ! Et je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

Hermione eut un sourire.

« Protection Potterienne, on va dire… »

Draco fronça les sourcils, étonné. Après un moment, il finit par sourire.

« Je vois, dit-il. Puisque c'est ainsi… »

Doucement, il enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur un tabouret libre. Il fit de même avec son t-shirt et, torse nu, alla s'installer devant Hermione. Celle-ci leva aussitôt sa baguette, lançant plusieurs sortilèges.

Près de la porte, son dossier en main, Harry préféra se jeter dans ses articles de presse que de regarder. Sans quoi, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir résister. Pendant un instant, il releva les yeux et aperçut une longue cicatrice tout le long du bras droit de Draco. Mais il se détourna aussitôt, regardant la première coupure de journal.

_**Draco Malfoy, géni**__**e détective !**_

_Une fois encore, le célébrissime Draco Malfoy est parvenu à découvrir la vérité. _

_Cette fois, c'est sur une affaire d'enlèvement que notre si bien connu détective s'est penché. L'enfant avait été enlevé par l'oncle de sa mère pour des raisons d'argent, ce que la _Fouine Noire_ a rapidement découvert, comme à son habitude…_

Harry sursauta.

« La Fouine Noire ? » dit-il, relevant les yeux vers Draco.

Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur.

« C'était mon pseudonyme, dit-il. Les journaux adoraient m'appeler ainsi… Et moi, je trouvais ça très… réconfortant de me servir d'un des évènements les plus humiliants de ma vie comme carte de visite… »

Près de lui, toujours occupée à lui lancer des sortilèges, Hermione rit. Elle passa sa baguette près de son bras droit et hoqueta.

« Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que je me trompe ou t'a-t-on coupé le bras ? »

Harry sursauta et regarda le blond. Celui-ci souriait, détendu.

« Oui, on l'a fait… mais un médicomage assez performant me l'a… recollé. »

La jeune femme – comme toutes les personnes qui écoutaient, en fait – parut sincèrement impressionnée.

« Qui te l'a fait ? dit-elle, attentive.

– Hall Courtney, répondit Draco, toujours souriant.

– Courtney ? s'exclama Hermione. Le Courtney ? C'était ton médicomage ?

– Oui, répondit Draco. Et il est très doué !

– Alors ça, je n'en doute pas ! répondit Hermione. En tout cas, il a fait du très bon travail… Tu as une mobilité complète ? Tout circule bien ? Lève le bras un peu ! »

Draco sourit et s'exécuta.

« Ma mobilité est parfaite… et tout circule très bien, selon Hall… »

Hermione émit un sifflement impressionné et commença à lui poser des questions sur l'opération, tout en lui jetant d'autres sorts. Vite lassé de l'interrogatoire médical, Harry replongea dans ses articles.

_**Carnage au **__**Centre magique**_

_Ce samedi 14 juillet, un véritable __carnage a eu lieu au Centre magique Courtney, à Sidney. La brigade des Aurors soupçonne une vengeance de la bande Ronori contre notre célèbre Fouine noire. Le détective a plusieurs fois mis un frein aux activités des célèbres sorciers noirs qui avaient juré de se venger…_

_Deux membres de la famille Courtney ont trouvé la mort dans cette tuerie…_

Harry leva un sourcil alors qu'en fond de plan, il entendait toujours Hermione s'extasier sur la reconstruction du bras de Draco. Il tourna un autre article et sursauta.

_**Fouine **__**Noire porte bien son nom**_

_Comme nous le prouve la véritable boucherie s'étant déroulée dans les quartiers chauds de Sidney, quartier où le clan Ronori avait élu domicile. Suite à la mort de deux membres de sa famille, Draco Malfoy a débarqué dans les locaux du clan dans les environs de vingt-trois heures. Selon les témoignages, de nombreuses explosions et démonstrations de force ont eu lieu quelques instants plus tard. _

_À__ l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre, les membres du clan Ronori avaient été assommés, blessés ou tués. Draco Malfoy était également en piteux état. Le célèbre détective a été conduit d'urgence au Centre Magique Courtney où il a été pris en charge par l'un de ses cousins, Hall Courtney._

« C'est à l'occasion de la tuerie avec les Ronori que tu as perdu ton bras ? » demanda Harry, relevant les yeux.

Hermione cessa de parler et Draco, toujours torse nu, le fixa. Sérieux, il ne répondit rien, mettant le brun mal à l'aise.

« Heu…, fit ce dernier. Tu m'avais dit que si je posais la question…

– Oui, répondit Draco, l'interrompant. C'est pendant cette tuerie… »

Harry hocha de la tête et rangea les autres articles, se promettant d'y jeter un œil plus tard. Visiblement, Draco n'avait pas passé une vie si paisible que ça.

« Hermione, tu pourrais finir ton auscultation ? On a beaucoup de choses à faire… »

Son amie eut un air étonné mais hocha de la tête. Elle jeta encore quelques sorts puis autorisa Draco à se rhabiller.

« Tu es en excellente santé, dit-elle. Je vais te faire un certificat… ainsi, tu ne seras pas obligé de passer sous les mains de Mme Pomfresh… »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi le ferait-il ? demanda le brun, surpris.

– Parce qu'il a été sollicité par le directeur Ténétos pour devenir le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie… Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Le visage d'Harry dut refléter toute son ignorance car Hermione rit alors que Draco souriait.

« Comment se fait-il que tu le saches, toi ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

– J'en ai discuté avec Neville, répondit Hermione. Et comme il parle beaucoup avec Madame Chourave, il le savait… »

Le brun eut une moue, observant les deux autres d'un air agacé.

« Et Monsieur Binns ?

– Il a fini par prendre sa retraite, répondit Draco. Visiblement, il aurait disparu pendant un cours d'histoire, subitement… ça arrive, quand un fantôme décide qu'il a suffisamment passé de temps sur terre.

– Mais alors qui donne cours à Poudlard, puisque tu es là ? demanda Ginny.

– Un remplaçant, dit le blond. Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse quant à la proposition faite… »

Hermione le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Draco lui fit un léger sourire qui eut le don d'énerver Harry. C'était son sourire typique. Celui qui disait : 'Je ne vais pas tout t'avouer, juste une partie'.

« J'ai quelques petites choses à vérifier, avant… »

Hermione et lui échangèrent un long regard et elle finit par hocher de la tête, pensive.

« À ce propos, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ensemble, tous les trois ? »

Harry poussa un long soupir. À ce rythme-là, ils n'iraient jamais chercher Guimauve !

oOooOooOo

Jamais journée ne lui parut plus longue. Entre les explications qu'il fallut fournir à Hermione, les méthodes pour la calmer, la visite à Dobby (auquel Harry demanda s'il voulait bien surveiller sa maison) et celles faites aux anciens amants de la mère de l'enfant, il n'en pouvait plus. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert. Au début, plein d'espoir, Harry n'avait pas hésité à foncer dans toutes les maisons glauques qui se présentaient, certain d'y découvrir Guimauve. Muni d'un détecteur, il l'avait remué partout, sans rien trouver. Quant aux amants de sa seule et unique maîtresse, ils étaient soit complètement camés, soit à côté de leurs pompes, ce qui n'avait guère aidé. Quant ils rentrèrent chez Draco, après être passé chez Harry pour prendre quelques affaires et demander à Dobby si personne n'était passé, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée : se coucher.

Seuls dans l'appartement, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Ils avaient laissé partir une Ginny lessivée par toutes leurs démarches et étaient rentrés. Aussitôt, la cuisinière s'était mise en marche seule et leur avait préparé un repas léger mais agréable. Ils avaient mangé sans dire un mot puis s'étaient avachis dans le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Je déteste faire ça, grogna Draco, tout en se penchant pour enlever ses chaussures.

– Et moi donc ! répondit Harry, les yeux clos. C'est épuisant et on a fait tout ça pour rien…

– Pas pour rien, répondit son voisin. On sait maintenant qu'ils ne sont pas responsables… Demain, il nous reste encore trois hommes à voir…

– Par pitié ! » gémit Harry, posant ses deux mains sur son visage.

À côté de lui, Draco rit, posant sa tête sur le dessus du canapé. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et bailla. Assis à côté de lui, Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction pour le regarder. Son premier amant avait changé, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il était devenu plus sérieux. Plus adulte. Mais également plus beau. Sans trop s'en apercevoir, il s'en approcha. Quand il se jugea assez près, il appuya sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Contre lui, Draco se tendit. Il le sentit et craignit qu'il ne le repousse, mais le blond n'en fit rien. À la place, il laissa sa joue s'appuyer contre ses cheveux.

Un fugace sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry. Quand Draco était ainsi, il en venait presque à penser qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Presque, car aussitôt, les paroles échangées lors de leur rupture lui revenaient en mémoire.

'_Tu comprends, je t'aime bien, mais… Je ne pense pas que tu sois celui qu'il me faut.'_

Il eut un frisson. À présent, que pensait Draco ? Pourquoi était-il tantôt tendre, tantôt distant ? À quoi jouait-il ? Que préparait-il ?

'_Et puis un jour, je me suis aperçu… Que j'étais amoureux. Cette personne ne sait pas que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Je l'avais plaqué bien avant de m'apercevoir de ce que je ressentais. Il m'a fallu toute l'aide de mon cousin et de quelques amis pour accepter que… que j'étais dingue de lui.'_

Un autre tremblement le secoua et une main se posa sur la sienne. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour ensuite se redresser.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Draco, l'air inquiet. Tu trembles…

– Ce n'est rien, la fatigue, répondit-il, bâillant au bon moment.

– Alors vas dormir, répondit le blond. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, mais je te rejoindrais… »

Harry, qui s'était levé, s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu me… rejoindras ? »

Draco le fixa avec un air moqueur.

« Je t'aime bien, Potter, dit-il. Mais je ne sacrifierais pas mon dos pour tes beaux yeux ! Nous allons dormir dans le même lit. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire l'amour sauvagement. D'ailleurs, la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi avec toi et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué.

– Je peux dormir dans le canapé, si tu veux…

– Je ne veux pas, étant donné que je suis couché après toi et levé avant, je risquerais de déranger ton sommeil, ce que je ne veux pas. À présent, cesse de faire ta Blanche-Neige, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es plus blanc du tout. Vas te coucher, dors et à demain. »

Harry resta un instant pétrifié puis, comme un automate, se dirigea vers la chambre. Il enleva les vêtements superflus et enfila le pyjama qu'il avait pris chez lui, lorsqu'il s'y était rendu pour y déposer un Dobby surexcité à l'idée de lui rendre service. Quant il fut prêt à se coucher, il s'installa dans le grand lit, dans le coin le plus éloigné du centre et resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Se retrouver dans le même lit que Draco n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu. En fait, il avait même préféré éloigner cette idée chaque fois qu'elle lui avait frôlé les méninges. Mais à présent qu'il savait que le blond allait le rejoindre, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement ignorer le fait que son premier amant allait venir se coucher près de lui ? Pourquoi, après cinq ans, se sentait-il encore concerné par la présence du blond dans son lit ? Enfin… Son lit, pas vraiment, c'était celui de Draco, mais ça revenait au même ! Ils allaient être ensemble, dans le même lit !

Le cœur battant, Harry crut qu'il ne s'endormirait jamais. Il tendait l'oreille, attendant les pas de son dorénavant collègue, mais à force de n'entendre que le silence, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil brumeux. Ce fut un coup de tonnerre qui le réveilla et il sursauta brusquement. Il attendit quelques minutes et un éclair illumina toute la chambre, rapidement suivit d'un boom qui dressa ses cheveux sur son crâne. Il trembla et finit par se lever. Seulement, alors, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Étonné, il attrapa sa montre qu'il avait posé sur ses vêtements, sur une chaise et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin ! Où était passé Draco ?

Doucement, il se dirigea prudemment jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Quand un coup de tonnerre résonna de plus belle, il avança un peu plus vite et s'arrêta après l'avoir entrebâillé. Des chandelles avaient été allumées un peu partout et, assis à la table du salon, devant des dossiers, une main dans les cheveux, Draco prenait des notes avec attention. Des petites lunettes à monture d'argent étaient posées sur son nez et, parfois, il poussait un soupir las. Harry eut un sourire et ouvrit plus largement la porte, attirant ainsi l'attention du blond sur lui.

« Tiens… Tu es réveillé ? » demanda-t-il, lui souriant.

Au même moment, un coup de tonnerre résonna et Harry trembla. Draco rit aussitôt.

« Tu as toujours peur de l'orage ?

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! » grogna Harry, s'approchant malgré tout de lui.

Le blond lui sourit en retour et tourna la tête vers son parchemin. Il écrivit encore quelques petites choses puis se leva pour aller s'installer dans le canapé.

« Viens donc près de moi, je vais te consoler ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais, à sa grande honte, il s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit juste à côté et n'eut aucune gêne à passer un bras autour de sa taille et à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Il vit que Draco était surpris, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après un moment, le blond se relaxa et le pressa contre lui, sa tête reprenant la même place que lors de leur précédent moment dans le même divan : sur celle de Harry.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé, en Australie ? demanda Harry, alors qu'il se sentait somnoler.

– Parce que ce ne sont pas de bons moments, pour moi, répondit Draco. Je… Tout ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas… J'avais décidé de laisser tout ça derrière moi. J'ai passé ma licence d'histoire dans le but d'abandonner définitivement mon insigne de détective… »

Malgré lui, le brun fut content qu'il lui réponde. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser d'autres questions, même s'il savait qu'il ne rendait pas service à Draco.

« Tu as arrêté à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Ronori ? »

Contre lui, le blond soupira doucement.

« Oui, dit-il. Après le massacre qui s'est passé là-bas, je… Je n'avais plus envie de risquer ma vie et celle de ma famille. »

Harry hocha de la tête doucement, pour ne pas trop le déranger. Il finit par s'écarter de lui pour le regarder.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda-t-il.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Draco, le fixant d'un air calme. Je te le dois… »

Harry hocha négativement de la tête.

« Tu ne me dois pas des nuits courtes et épuisantes. Tu ne me dois pas de faire un métier qui te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, ni de risquer ta vie…

– Je ne te dois pas des nuits courtes, c'est ma façon de travailler. Après une journée de recherches, j'aime à tout consigner et à essayer de trouver d'autres indices, c'est ainsi que je procède. Ce que je fais avec toi ne me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs, car c'est bien différent. Quand j'étais détective, je travaillais seul. Ici, tu es là. Quant à risquer ma vie… pour l'instant, je n'ai encore rien risqué… »

Harry fronça les sourcils malgré tout.

« Tu ne me dois rien, tu sais ? dit-il. Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco le fixa un long moment. Il y eut un autre coup de tonnerre, dehors, celui-ci coupant le courant. Heureusement, les chandelles les empêchèrent d'être dans le noir.

« Ce que je veux ? murmura Draco, pensif. Il est encore trop tôt pour te le dire, Harry… Repose-moi la question un autre jour. »

Harry fut étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. À une réponse honnête. Car jusqu'à présent, Draco avait menti en disant qu'il voulait se racheter de l'avoir séparé de Guimauve le soir de l'enlèvement et il l'avait senti. Là, il lui avouait clairement vouloir quelque chose de lui. Mais quoi ? Au fond de lui, Harry sentit un vague espoir qui le dégoûta. Il ne voulait pas espérer ça. Surtout pas !

« Allons dormir, dit-il. Demain, nous avons des choses à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco le regarda et sourit.

« D'accord », dit-il.

Il se leva pour le suivre et alors qu'il avançait, les chandelles s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans le noir et Harry courut se réfugier dans le lit alors que des éclairs illuminaient la chambre, de temps à autre. Lors des vagues instants de luminosité, il aperçut Draco qui se déshabillait dans le noir. Un éclair après l'autre, il le découvrit avec un vêtement en moins, avant de l'apercevoir totalement nu. De vagues souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, sur eux, sur leur couple, à Poudlard et il se sentit frémir. Un autre éclair et il le vit enfiler un pyjama. Draco finit par se coucher et Harry ferma les yeux. L'envie était là. Comme par le passé. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient si proches.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna encore dans le silence et il se surprit à ramper pour se rapprocher du blond. Il sut à l'instant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais malgré tout, il se rapprocha jusqu'à le toucher. Contre lui, Draco sursauta.

« Harry ? dit-il, étonné.

– J'ai peur, » confia le brun.

Et il se surprit plus encore en s'apercevant qu'il était en fait terrorisé. Mais pas par l'orage. Il avait peur pour Guimauve, seul quelque part, en danger. Et peur de Draco. De ce qu'il ressentait encore pour lui. Un tremblement le secoua et un sanglot franchit ses lèvres. Tout contre lui, le blond sursauta. Il se tourna vers lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Automatiquement, Harry se blottit contre lui.

« J'ai peur, répéta-t-il encore. J'ai très peur !

– Je sais, répondit Draco, sa bouche posée contre son front. Je le sais. »

Harry s'accrocha à sa chemise et se mit à pleurer. Envolé la peur d'avoir l'air ridicule devant un homme qui l'avait fait souffrir. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie ! Pleurer de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que l'orage et la pluie s'arrêtent, jusqu'à ce que la peur s'efface.

Pourtant, bien avant que le temps extérieur ne se calme, il s'endormit, serré contre Draco, des larmes sur les joues.

À suivre…

Yaw ! Je suis en retard ! Désolée ! Mais vous savez ce que c'est hein ? Les vacances, tout ça… Bref !

C'est parti pour les Réponses générales (et oui… Les vacances, mais toujours aussi pourrie ! lol)

-J'ai un peu forcé sur la dose, avec ce cher Draco. Je vous avoue que je m'éclate à le faire assurer… Cela dit, Harry va se reprendre et faire preuve… de force (et d'une imbécillité royale, mais ça, ce sera pour le chapitre suivant !)

-Harry aimerait tout faire pété et exploser, bref, retourner la ville dans tous les sens, mais le temps lui a appris que ce serait inutile. Il sait, maintenant, que s'énerver partout ne fera pas avancer les choses plus vite. Au contraire…

-Hem… Lick Narson est en honneur à Nicky Larson… Non pas le joueur de foot, mais ce cher personnage que la plupart d'entre vous connaisse et qui nous a tordu de rire, la plupart du temps.

-Le chemin qui mène à Harry est plein d'embûches, comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué. Surtout que Harry est un con monumental… Des deux, c'est Draco que je plains le plus, vraiment !

-Kof… Désolée pour mon délire art déco…j'avoue, c'était nul, mais que voulez-vous, je m'éclate à le faire des trucs impossibles !

-Vous me dites que l'enquête avance, pourtant, je vous avoue que je stagne pas mal. J'ai bloqué, car je n'ai aucun don pour les histoires policières. Cependant, promis, je creuse, je creuse mon scénar…

Et voilà ! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews que je lis avec attention et qui me font énormément plaisir.

Merci aussi aux personnes qui sont venue me dire coucou à la Japan Expo. Je profite de cette publication pour signaler qu'il nous reste Neuf tomes de Kisetsu, donc, si cela intéresse quelqu'un, qu'il aille dans ma bio et clique sur le lien menant au sit Maskot… Tous les détails pour d'éventuelles commandes vous seront donné (vi, parce que Zoo et Yami ont écrit un recueil aussi, donc, vous pouvez éventuellement y passer pour le leur également, y'a pas que moi, dans l'histoire, hein ! Surtout que leurs recueils sont géniaux également… Bref, je me tais).

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	7. Un signe d’Australie

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enragé Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace** A Dod. Merci pour ta correction ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 7 :** Un signe d'Australie

Ce fut une main dans ses cheveux qui le réveilla. Péniblement, Harry ouvrit un œil fatigué pour tomber sur le visage de Draco, penché sur lui. Il papillonna des yeux un petit moment puis eut un grognement pour rabattre la couverture sur sa tête.

« Veux dormir ! gémit-il.

- Alors ça, je n'en doute pas, répliqua le blond, toujours près de lui. Mais Weasley vient d'arriver, prête à reprendre le travail, alors j'ai préféré venir te… »

Harry le fit taire en le tirant par le haut de sa veste pour le faire tomber dans le lit. Rapidement, il se débrouilla pour se retrouver assis sur lui et sourit en apercevant son air interloqué.

« Si je te séquestre ici en t'assommant, ai-je une chance de pouvoir dormir ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

- Si tu restes assis sur moi, tu n'auras aucune chance de m'assommer, » répondit très sérieusement Draco.

Harry rougit aussitôt et voulut se bouger. Le blond l'en empêcha en posant des mains larges sur sa taille.

« En outre, dit-il, pas perturbé du tout par la gêne du brun, je doute que la jeune Weasley attende patiemment que tu ais fini ta sieste. De ce fait, il va nous falloir bouger d'ici… »

Harry hocha de la tête, toujours aussi rouge. Draco rit et se redressa en une position assise, leurs visages se retrouvant bien proches.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu sais ? demanda-t-il. Nous n'y pouvons rien, si nous avons… une certaine attirance, dès que nous sommes trop proches… »

Harry perdit aussitôt son air gêné.

« Alors tu la ressens encore ? demanda-t-il. Toi aussi ? »

Draco lui sourit et hocha de la tête en réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de la ressentir, » confia-t-il.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer et il resta un long moment immobile. Il finit par enlacer Draco, à la surprise de celui-ci.

« Merci pour hier soir, murmura Harry à son oreille.

- De rien, » répondit le blond, avec nonchalance.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis, tout à coup, Harry se retrouva par terre, les jambes en l'air.

« Aïe ! s'écria-t-il, outré !

- Ne faisons pas attendre la jeune Weasley, très cher ! Si tu as envie de faire joujou avec moi, nous en rediscuterons ce soir… Ou pendant notre pause-déjeuner… Habilles-toi et rejoins-nous ! »

Et avec un clin d'œil horripilant, Draco quitta la pièce.

Resté seul sur le sol, Harry mit un certain temps à réaliser que Draco venait de lui affirmer qu'il avait envie de lui et qu'il était prêt à 'faire joujou' avec lui quand il voulait. Une partie de lui – une partie qui lui faisait presque honte – se réjouit presque à cette idée. Malgré tous les amants qu'il avait eu, Draco restait le meilleur. Sans doute à cause de cette attirance qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ou peut-être simplement à cause des sentiments…

'_Des sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques…'_

A cette idée, Harry s'assombrit et se releva. Il regarda la porte close de la chambre et se dirigea vers les vêtements qu'il avait ramenés. Enlevant son pyjama, il le posa sur le lit pour ensuite enfiler un pantalon noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Quand il arriva enfin dans le salon, Ginny et Draco parlaient tout en regardant une carte de Londres.

« Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama le blond. Ton amie a eu une théorie très intéressante au sujet d'un des hommes que nous devons aller voir aujourd'hui et…

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un dit quelque chose d'intelligent, » coupa Harry, lui lançant un regard froid.

Le sourire qu'arborait Draco disparut et il sembla s'assombrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il redevint jovial.

« Bref ! dit-il. C'est chez lui que nous irons en premier ! Vraiment, Ginny, tu as bien travaillé…

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tiens, tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant ? demanda Harry, toujours cinglant. Il y a quelques minutes, c'était Weasley… »

Ginny et Draco échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Tu es descendu de ton balai du côté gauche ? demanda la rousse, étonnée.

- Absolument pas, répliqua Harry. On y va ?

- Tu devrais déjeuner avant, fit remarquer Draco.

- Je n'ai pas faim du tout ! répliqua le brun. On m'a coupé l'appétit au réveil. On y va ? »

Le blond soupira lourdement et hocha de la tête. Il alla prendre sa veste et l'enfila pour ensuite quitter l'appartement d'un pas nerveux. Ginny fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu l'as blessé !

- Pour le blesser, il faudrait qu'il ait un cœur, répliqua Harry. Allons-y ! »

Ginny grogna et sortit la première. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa propre veste avant de sortir de l'appartement surchargé de dossiers et de panneaux. Il suivit les deux autres qui attendaient l'ascenseur avec impatience. Jetant un coup d'œil au visage de Draco, Harry remarqua son expression sombre. La mâchoire serrée et les yeux brillant de colère ne laissèrent aucun doute à Harry : il l'avait vraiment blessé !

'_C'est mieux ainsi, _pensa-t-il._ On était sur un territoire glissant, de toute façon…'_

Après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en flirt idiot ! Son fils avait disparu, bon sang ! Et il n'avait aucune envie de flirter avec lui. Lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, cinq ans plus tôt !

'_Tu comprends, je t'aime bien, mais… Je ne pense pas que tu sois celui qu'il me faut.'_

Les paroles dites froidement cinq ans plus tôt revinrent et il se crispa alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en descendirent, une tension nettement palpable régnant autour d'eux.

Pour rejoindre le logement du premier homme, ils durent prendre deux métros et pendant tout le voyage, ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles. Tout juste Ginny osa-t-elle évoquer certaines choses mais face aux mines contrites des deux hommes, elle se tut. De temps en temps, Harry jetait un œil à Draco. Celui-ci fixait le vide d'un air indifférent, une moue sur les lèvres. Avec un peu d'imagination, il avait presque l'impression de revoir l'enfant qu'il avait rencontré dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, bien des années auparavant.

L'arrêt subi du métro les sortit tous de leurs pensées. Sans attendre, Draco sortit le premier et traversa le quai pour aller monter les escaliers. Ginny le rattrapa aussitôt en courant et Harry prit tout son temps. C'était juste pour l'agacer et il savait que c'était idiot, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Une sourde colère avait émergé en lui et il avait beau se traiter de gamin, il ne se contrôlait plus, dans ce genre de situation.

'_Pensais-tu vraiment que nous deviendrions bons amis après ce que tu m'as fait ?_ pensa-t-il, tout en regardant Draco. _Idiot !_'

Quand il arriva près de ses deux collègues, il tourna la tête vers Ginny, n'accordant aucune attention au blond.

« Où allons-nous, déjà ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Heuuu…, répondit-elle, visiblement ignorante de la réponse.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, répliqua Draco. Je suis peut-être un incapable, mais je sais encore me guider dans Londres. »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de parler, il partit, avançant rapidement dans les rues sordides du quartier qu'ils avaient atteint. Ginny lança un regard lourd de reproches à Harry, mais aucun des deux n'émit le moindre commentaire. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Le mal était fait ! Draco était très visiblement en colère et Harry n'avait aucune envie de le calmer. Bien au contraire. La partie qui prenait tant de plaisir à provoquer son ancien amant s'était réveillée et avait envie de le faire souffrir. Le faire souffrir autant que lui !

Tout comme la veille mais dans une ambiance bien plus sombre, ils s'aventurèrent dans les rues les plus glauques de Londres. En formation serrée, sous la demande de Ginny, ils avançaient tout en feintant de ne regarder qu'en face d'eux. En faite, les yeux de Harry et de la rousse voyageaient partout, notant les détails les plus insolites et les plus intéressants. Draco, lui, semblait se désintéresser de tout, mais Harry le soupçonnait de jouer la comédie, comme d'habitude.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du premier homme, un frisson d'excitation parcourut le dos du brun. Il sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'infime, mais de présent.

« Vous sentez ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Ginny. Il y a eu de la magie, par ici… »

Ils hochèrent tous les trois de la tête. Dans le monde purement moldu, les sortilèges imprégnaient les murs et laissaient une trace évidente. Avec une assurance étrange, Harry s'avança et frappa à la porte de la maison. Il y eut un petit moment d'attente avant qu'enfin, on leur ouvre le montant de bois. Un homme sale à l'air hagard se présenta face à eux. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua était son état lamentable. L'homme avait l'air vieux et pourtant, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Sa peau était grisâtre et ses cheveux coupés courts étaient couverts d'une épaisse couche de crasse. Sa seconde observation fut le léger tremblement qui le secouait. Il plissa un instant les yeux et la sentit. La peur. Elle suppurait de l'homme, plus encore que toutes les drogues qu'il prenait.

« Heu… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Il avait parlé avec hésitation, mais ses yeux, eux, cherchaient désespérément une échappatoire. Harry eut un sourire satisfait. C'était lui. Peu importait ce qu'il dirait, il savait que c'était lui. Et s'il n'était pas responsable de l'enlèvement de Guimauve, dans tous les cas, il savait quelque chose.

« Bonjour, monsieur Horace, dit Draco, juste derrière lui. Nous aimerions entretenir un brin de causette, avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Horace les regarda avec hésitation. Harry pouvait presque deviner son schéma de penser. Il pouvait leur refuser l'entrée et passer définitivement pour un coupable ou essayer de les tromper. Il finit par choisir la seconde option et dégagea l'entrée, leur permettant ainsi de pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un séjour des plus déplorable. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait visiter des endroits plus glauques encore que ceux visités la veille, mais il se trompait. Les meubles étaient sales, troués et mités jusqu'aux ressorts. La table du salon était couverte d'immondices variables et douteuses et il se retint de soulever le col de son t-shirt pour le mettre devant son nez.

Devant eux, clairement mal à l'aise, Horace les regardait, attendant visiblement qu'ils commencent à parler.

« Et vous êtes ? dit-il, tentant de retrouver un peu d'assurance.

- Détective privé, répondit Draco, sans même prendre la peine de présenter Harry ou encore Ginny. Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous faisiez, ce 14 avril, dans les environs de… disons, vingt heures ? »

L'homme eut un hoquet léger et Harry, mine de rien, entreprit de se promener dans le salon, soulevant ici et là des immondices quelconques.

« J'étais ici, répondit Horace, de plus en plus hésitant.

- Et quelqu'un peut le prouver ? demanda Ginny.

- Heu… Ben nan… J'étais tout seul. Vous comprenez… J'ai pas beaucoup d'ami…

- Alors ça, j'en doute, répliqua Draco. D'après ce que je sais, vous avez beaucoup d'amis qui aiment vous donner beaucoup de choses… Des petites missions, par exemple. »

Harry se retourna et fixa le blond. Il avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans le regard. Quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Horace le fixait, pétrifié.

« Ce sont… des gentilshommes de fortunes, répondit Horace, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Draco. Ils me donnent quelques boulots, pour arrondir mes fins de mois, c'est tout.

-Votre boulot du 14, c'était quoi ? demanda le blond, un léger sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Vol de voiture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Horace tremblait de plus en plus. Il était nettement incapable de résister au regard d'un Draco dont le magnétisme remplissait la pièce. Pendant un vague instant, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas Veela. Près de la porte, Ginny semblait elle aussi être réactive aux effets produits par le détective. Elle le fixait, mi-étonnée, mi-fascinée.

« Je…, balbutia Horace. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Ils m'ont dit de voler la voiture et d'attendre dans la rue. J'ai juste fait ce qu'on me demandait… »

Il tremblait de plus en plus et de la sueur coulait le long de son front.

« Malfoy, appela Harry. Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Souriant toujours, il continuait de fixer Horace.

« Mais encore, Horace ? Après ? »

Celui-ci transpirait.

« Ils sont allés dans l'appartement de Mary. J'ai entendu des coups de feu… Je savais que Mary était pas là, sinon, ça aurait canardé bien avant, mais j'avais un peu peur quand même… Ensuite, ils sont revenus et ils m'ont dit de rouler vite… On est partis et ils m'ont dit d'aller dans les environs de Chelsea. Je devais y abandonner la voiture et les suivre…

- Vous êtes revenus ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco, toujours aussi doux. Avec l'enfant… »

Le visage de Horace blêmit plus encore et une goutte de sang tomba doucement de son nez. Il ne sembla pas réagir, continuant de regarder Draco.

« Il a fait que passer, répondit précipitamment l'homme. Il… Il est pas resté longtemps ici, ils l'ont emmené. Ils ont voulu le frapper, mais… il a été protégé par une drôle de lumière. »

Draco sourit et, tout en fixant Horace, sortit de sa poche une feuille blanche et un crayon. Il s'approcha de l'homme et les lui donna.

« Je veux les noms, Horace, dit-il. Écrivez-moi les noms… sur cette feuille, d'accord ? »

Face à lui, le pauvre homme semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Il hocha pourtant de la tête et, sans même regarder la feuille de papier qu'il posa sur un coin de table près de lui, se mit à écrire.

Non loin de là, Harry fixait la scène, pétrifié. Il ne savait pas ce que Draco était en train de faire, mais c'était effrayant. Les rayons magiques qu'il émettait étaient chargés d'une force de persuasion telle que l'air de la pièce s'était paré d'une odeur magnétique insupportable. Le visage de Horace était devenu rouge et chaque veine de sa peau transparaissait de plus en plus. Le sang coulait de son nez de plus en plus, mais il ne le remarquait même pas, hypnotisé par Draco. Celui-ci souriait toujours avec tranquillité. Une tranquillité effrayante. Quand Horace eut fini d'écrire les noms, il tendit la feuille à Draco qui lui sourit plus encore.

« Merci, Horace, dit-il. Dormez, maintenant… »

À peine eut-il dit ses mots que l'homme s'effondra. Ginny glapit et Harry eut un frisson en sentant la tension diminuer brutalement.

« Ce… C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Ginny, haletante.

Draco se tourna vers elle, étonné.

« Ça quoi ? dit-il, pliant la feuille pour la fourrer dans la poche de sa veste.

- Ce que tu viens de faire, dit Harry, lui-même dans un piètre état.

- Simple sortilège de persuasion et de charme, Potter, répliqua le blond. Une petite tactique que la majorité des Mangemorts utilisaient pour interroger certaines personnes…

- De la magie noire, souffla Ginny. Mais… Bon sang, tu as du déclencher tous les capteurs du bureau d'Auror !

- Oh non, répondit Draco. Ce sortilège n'est pas détectable.

- Et tu t'en sers souvent ? siffla Harry, derrière lui.

- Non, dit le blond. Seul les Moldus à l'esprit faible y sont réceptifs. Dés que je suis rentré, j'ai senti que celui-ci était un spécimen tout à fait disposé à ce genre de sort… »

Harry gronda. Une sourde colère pointait son nez, pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement.

« Tu me dégouttes, dit-il, crachant ses mots.

- La fin justifie les moyens, répliqua Draco. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, je m'en fiche. C'est ton fils, que j'essaye de retrouver… Et contrairement à vous, les détectives ont le droit d'utiliser toutes les armes qu'ils ont en leur possession. Sans exception. À présent, fini de blablater. Il va se réveiller et ne se souviendra pas de nous avoir parler, sauf si nous sommes là. Alors partons. »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, marchant avec une assurance presque insupportable. Restés dans la pièce, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, dit la rousse. C'est le fils de Lucius Malfoy, pas d'un Bisounours.

- Ce n'est pas excusable, dit-il, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je déteste la magie noire… Et toutes personnes qui l'utilisent ne méritent que mépris ! »

Il entendit vaguement Ginny souffler derrière lui. Alors qu'elle sortait après lui et fermait la porte, elle souffla :

« Je te conseille de régler tes comptes avec lui une bonne fois… C'est vraiment invivable, comme ambiance. »

Et sur ce, elle le dépassa pour marcher vers Malfoy. Celui-ci les attendait au bout de la rue. Quand il les vit arriver, il se mit à marcher avec tranquillité.

« Allons au commissariat, dit-il. On a besoin… de certains renseignements. »

À côté de lui, Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Malfoy, tu vas bien ? dit-elle.

-Très bien, répondit-il, pâle. Dépêchons… On n'a pas toute l'année ! »

Il accéléra le pas, les doublant tous les deux. Restés derrière, les deux anciens Gryffondor échangèrent un regard.

« Je vais me renseigner sur ce sort, dit Ginny. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit. On se retrouve au Chaudron sur le coup de midi, pour faire le point ?

- D'accord, répondit Harry, pas très heureux pourtant d'être seul avec Malfoy. Dis bonjour à Hermione de ma part… »

Ginny grimaça et, brusquement, tourna dans une ruelle attenante. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit un bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de suivre Draco. Ça promettait d'être très drôle, sans Ginny !

**oOooOooOo**

Il leur fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour arriver au commissariat. Quand ils entrèrent, ils débouchèrent sur un hall petit et rempli de monde. Ici un délinquant qui insultait un agent, là-bas une femme qui se plaignait d'un vol. Et face à eux, un comptoir. Une femme y était, vêtue de l'uniforme de police. Elle était occupée à répondre au téléphone avec un semblant de politesse quand Harry et Draco s'en approchèrent.

« Je comprends bien, monsieur, mais si vous n'avez pas de preuve que votre voisin a volé votre nain de jardin, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je sais monsieur. Oui monsieur. Écou… Écoutez, monsieur, nous allons vous envoyer un agent, d'accord ? Mais non, monsieur, je ne plaisante pas. Oui, monsieur. À bientôt ! »

Et elle raccrocha si vivement qu'Harry ne douta pas un instant que l'homme parlait encore.

« Espèce de sale petit con ! Comme si on avait que ça à faire de s'inquiéter de ton nain de jardin minable ! »

Sur ces mots, elle nota malgré tout sur une fiche le sujet de la conversation et la jeta dans une boîte nommée 'Affaires secondaires'. Quand ce fut terminé, elle se tourna vers eux et leur sourit avec une amabilité effrayante, compte tenu de son comportement précédent.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, messieurs ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous aimerions voir l'inspecteur Narson, répondit Draco, appuyé contre le comptoir.

- Et vous êtes ? dit-elle.

- Détective Malfoy et agent spécial Potter, dit Harry, sortant sa plaque. C'est assez urgent… »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et décrocha son téléphone. Elle composa un rapide numéro et après quelques secondes d'attente, on répondit.

« Monsieur Narson, ici Carol. J'ai ici un agent spécial Potter et un détective Malfoy qui désirent vous voir. Qu'en fais-je ? »

Il y eut un blanc puis elle sourit.

« Bien monsieur, au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers eux.

« Deuxième étage, troisième bureau sur votre droite, dit-elle. Il vous attend ! »

Ils hochèrent de la tête et, dans un même mouvement, se mirent en route. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il leur était impossible d'emprunter l'ascenseur vu le nombre impressionnant de personnes qui étaient déjà fourrés dedans. Par dépit, ils bifurquèrent brusquement dans la cage d'escalier.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au deuxième, ils soufflaient légèrement. On n'avait pas idée de faire un tel nombre de marches entre chaque étage. Mais pire que tout, Draco semblait épuisé. Pâle comme la mort, il tremblait légèrement et ses paupières avaient tendance à se fermer légèrement.

« Malfoy ? demanda Harry, à côté de lui. Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, hein ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je n'ai pas envie de te porter… »

Pour seule réponse, le blond siffla. Il porta la main à sa ceinture et Harry dut se frotter les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Une étrange courbure de l'espace autour de la ceinture de Draco s'était créée et une rangée de fioles se dévoila. Pendant un instant, le blond tâtonna puis trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il détacha la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres, avalant son contenu sans aucune hésitation. Aussitôt, il eut un frisson et parut en meilleure santé.

« Je ne vais pas m'évanouir, dit-il. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre pour tes maigres forces. »

Et avec un regard supérieur, il s'avança dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant la porte à laquelle il frappa. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. Certes, il n'aurait pas du lui faire de réflexion quant à l'éventualité déplaisante de le porter, mais merde ! Il avait été assez gentil pour se soucier de lui ! Et puis, depuis quand jouait-il les pauvres hommes insultés et blessés ? Généralement, il affichait une indifférence totale quant à ses sentiments…

'_Peu importe, je m'en fiche…'_

« Entrez ! », fit Narson, le ramenant sur terre.

Draco poussa la porte et émergea dans le bureau, souriant à l'inspecteur.

« Bonjour monsieur Narson, dit-il à ce dernier, assis à son bureau. Nous aimerions avoir un peu d'aide… »

Le policier haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais une étincelle de satisfaction brillait dans son regard.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-il.

- Il nous faudrait les éventuels dossiers des personnes portant ce nom, » répondit le blond, tendant le papier sur lequel Horace avait écrit plusieurs noms.

En les voyant, Narson écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

« Fort bien, je vais vous demander ça… »

Il décrocha son téléphone et composa un rapide numéro. Un certain Jerkins répondit et fut prier de 'ramener ses fesses au plus vite', ce qu'il fit. Quinze minutes plus tard, dix dossiers leur étaient tendus.

« Comme la dernière fois, je vous demanderais de les faire photocopier puis de me les rendre, d'accord ? demanda Narson, souriant à Draco.

- Sans problème, répondit ce dernier. Jerkins, me feriez-vous l'honneur une nouvelle fois de m'amener jusqu'à la photocopieuse ? J'avoue ne pas avoir retenu le chemin…

- Avec plaisir, » répondit ce dernier, ses yeux scannant littéralement Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout le regard de ce crétin de Jerkins. Et il n'était pas du tout en train d'agir comme un crétin Jaloux.

'_Du tout… À peine, en fait. Peut-être un peu… et merde, va te faire foutre, Malfoy !'_

Il regarda d'un mauvais œil l'agent et le blond sortir du bureau. Il les entendit parler dans le couloir et souffla. Quand il se tourna vers Narson, celui-ci souriait.

« Alors votre enquête avance ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas à pas, répondit Harry. Nous commençons à avoir des noms… Et bien entendu, nous ne tarderons pas à rendre visite à tous ces charmants messieurs.

- Bien entendu, répondit Narson. Et avec votre ami détective ? Tout se passe bien ? »

Harry eut un air étonné.

« Pardon ? dit-il. Je ne comprends pas votre question… »

L'inspecteur sembla un instant étonné.

« Oh, désolé, j'ai dû me méprendre, dit-il. Étant donné son comportement, j'ai cru que vous étiez… Enfin que vous n'étiez pas que des amis. »

Harry dut avoir l'air si surpris que Narson éclata de rire.

« Désolé, répéta-t-il. Enfin, maintenant, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ensemble…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu vous faire croire que nous l'étions ! s'étonna le brun, tout en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, devant le bureau de l'inspecteur.

- Sincèrement ? répondit l'inspecteur. Lui ! Sa manière d'être avec vous, de vous regarder… »

Harry eut l'air un instant perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il.

Narson eut un sourire moqueur.

« Votre ami… Il ne vous regarde pas avec innocence. En fait, je dirais qu'il vous couve littéralement des yeux. Sans oublier qu'il a la fâcheuse tendance à vous prendre dans ses bras, à vous… comment dire ? Rassurer ? Comme s'il voulait s'assurer que vous alliez bien, à tout moment. Il n'agit pas comme un ami, il agit comme… Et bien, comme un amant. »

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Et bien… C'est que nous l'avons été, par le passé, dit-il. Ça doit laisser des traces. »

Narson hocha négativement la tête.

« Pas à ce point, répondit-il. Ça pourrait expliquer certains gestes, mais pas son regard. »

Harry voulu répliquer, mais Draco entra au même moment, les dossiers en main. Il déposa les dix originaux sur le bureau de Narson et garda les copies sous le bras.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur, lui dit-il. Votre aide nous est précieuse…

- Je n'en doute pas, Malfoy, répondit ce dernier. Au fait… Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâle comme la mort… »

Aussitôt, Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction pour le regarder. C'était la vérité. Alors qu'il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête avec la potion, Draco n'avait de nouveau plus l'air en bon état. Il était de nouveau terriblement pâle et sa peau était couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Malgré ça, le blond restait fermement campé sur ses jambes et souriait.

« Tout va bien, dit-il. Disons que… je suis fatigué. Enfin, soit. Nous y allons ? »

Et il se tourna vers Harry, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Celui-ci plissa les yeux tout en le regardant. Il n'avait aucun doute. Les sortilèges utilisés plus tôt dans la journée ne devaient pas être très bons pour la santé. Car à part ça, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mettre Draco Malfoy dans cet état.

« Oui, répondit-il, quand il s'aperçut que le blond s'impatientait. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Narson et… à bientôt, peut-être.

- À bientôt », répondit ce dernier.

Après lui avoir serré la main, les deux sorciers quittèrent le bureau. Ils croisèrent le dénommé Jerkins qui salua Draco avec une attention qui énerva prodigieusement Harry. Enfin, ils sortirent de nouveau au grand jour.

« J'ai dit à Ginny que nous la rejoindrions au Chaudron, informa le brun, tout en regardant un Draco Malfoy toujours très pâle. On transplane ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par hocher de la tête. Deux pops plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée du Chaudron. Ils toussèrent tous les deux à cause de la fumée des pipes et cigarettes mais ne s'en préoccupèrent pas plus. Après avoir rapidement regardé dans la salle, ils constatèrent que Ginny n'était pas arrivée et décidèrent de demander une pièce à l'écart. Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se mêler aux autres sorciers, mais ils allaient avoir besoin de calme. Sous le conseil de Tom, le barman, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce à l'écart.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, autour d'une petite table carrée, les dossiers entre eux, aucun des deux hommes ne parlait. Ils se contentaient de se fixer, attendant patiemment que la jeune rouquine arrive. Finalement, agacé, Draco finit par attraper un des dossiers et commença à le parcourir. Ses yeux suivaient attentivement les lignes, descendant le long des pages. Concentré, il ne remarquait même pas le regard scrutateur de Harry.

Malgré les mots de Narson, ce dernier avait peine à imaginer que Draco puisse l'aimer. Certes, il était extrêmement gentil. Certes, il l'aidait, le prenait dans ses bras, le consolait, lui souriait bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait (même lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était peu dire !). Mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait ?

'_Et pourquoi pas ? N'est-il pas adorable avec toi ? Ne te montre-t-il pas, d'une certaine manière, qu'il est là, pour toi ? Ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de toi ? Et si ce quelque chose, c'était ton cœur ?'_

Harry fronça les sourcils. N'importe quoi ! Draco Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être, tout au plus, voulait-il son pardon ?

'_Et bien tu vas devoir courir, pour l'avoir, blondinet !'_

Et sur cette pensée, il afficha un sourire presque méchant.

Au même moment, un coup fut frappé à la porte et une Ginny essoufflée entra, les joues rouges et les cheveux décoiffés.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle. Hermione m'a retenu pas mal… »

Elle lança un regard à un Draco toujours occupé à lire puis se poussa pour laisser rentrer la coupable. Celle-ci, sans même dire bonjour, s'élança jusqu'au blond qui sursauta quand on lui arracha le dossier des mains. Vivement, Hermione lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Choqué, Draco n'émit même pas l'idée de l'engueuler : la jeune femme avait commencé à lui faire la leçon.

« Tu es un malade, Draco Malfoy ! lui dit-elle. Pire qu'un malade, tu es… suicidaire ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil de surprise et lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny. Celle-ci, le visage sombre, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait qu'à écouter pour comprendre.

« Oser lancer un tel sortilège, en début de journée ! Que dis-je, un ! Des ! Tu en as lancé deux ! Deux, bordel ! Et en plus de ça, monsieur fait le fier et se pavane dans les rues de Londres, l'air de rien ! Mais tu veux quoi, te faire tuer ?

- Du calme, Granger, répliqua Draco. Je savais ce que je faisais…

- Non, tu ne savais pas ! cria la Hermione. Bordel, ça aurait pu te tuer ! Et ne viens pas dire que même les Mangemorts l'utilisaient. Que Voldemort l'emploie, je veux bien le croire, il avait la puissance pour, mais pas un simple Mangemort, pas sans en perdre la vie ! Et quant à toi ! Mais tu t'es vu ! Tu es pâle comme la mort et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu ne puisses plus faire de magie avant… Trois jours ! »

Harry sursauta, stupéfait.

« Quoi ? dit-il, ébahi. Comment ça, il ne peut plus faire de magie ? »

Hermione et Draco se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui. Le blond évita son regard tandis que la jeune médicomage soufflait comme un dragon.

« Les sortilèges que cette idiote de Fouine a utilisés ne sont pas fait de magie noire. En vérité, c'est de la magie tout à fait normale, mais ils sont tous les deux interdits, car ils ont comme propriété d'utiliser l'énergie magique de l'utilisateur à tel point qu'il se décharge aussi bien qu'une pile qui alimenterait une télévision ! Plus l'utilisation est longue et plus la magie se désintègre. Il faut plus ou moins une demi-journée à une personne qui s'est servie de ce sortilège pendant une, voir deux minutes. Et d'après ce que Ginny m'a dit, tu t'en es servi un quart d'heure ! »

Elle gifla Draco une seconde fois et celui-ci se leva brusquement. Aussitôt, Harry sortit sa baguette, prêt à protéger Hermione. Mais le blond ne fit rien. À la place, il sortit son étui à cigarette, en sortit une et l'alluma. Comme la première fois que Harry l'avait vu faire, il ne la fuma pas, se contentant de la tenir et de la regarder se consumer seule.

« Écoute-moi bien, Granger, dit-il. Je sais… que c'était dangereux, mais nous n'aurions jamais rien appris de cet Horace si je ne l'avais pas un peu forcé. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale, d'accord ? Que je sache, le but, c'est de retrouver Guimauve vivant. Et pour cela, nous avons très peu de temps. Alors t'es gentille et tu arrêtes ta crise de mère poule aigue. Que je sache, nous n'avons jamais été amis et même si… (il hésita)… si nous avons un intérêt commun aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme… Comme tu traiterais cet abruti de Potter !

- Hé ! protesta ce dernier, vexé de se faire traiter d'abruti.

- La ferme ! répliquèrent Hermione et Draco, occupés à s'affronter du regard.

- Je t'accorde que nous n'avons jamais été amis, Malfoy, répliqua Hermione. Mais je t'apprécie. Et comme tu l'as dit, nous avons un intérêt commun et je sais que tu es le seul qui puisse remplir la dangereuse mission que tu as décidé d'accomplir. Et je sais aussi que tu veux retrouver Guimauve, mais ne peux-tu pas utiliser une technique moins dangereuse. Si je ne me trompe, tu as des potions, sur toi, non ? Tu dois bien avoir du véritaserum ou un truc du genre, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisé ? Ne me prends surtout pas pour une idiote, Malfoy. Je sais que tu étais énervé à cause du comportement de ce crétin d'Harry…

- Hé !! s'écria ce dernier, réellement outré.

- La ferme ! dirent de nouveau Hermione et Draco.

- … Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te faire ça ! Imagine un peu si, dans la journée, tu as besoin de ta magie ? Tu peux me dire comment tu vas faire ? »

Draco siffla, pour seule réponse.

« J'en ai encore, dit-il finalement.

- Oui, tu en as encore, gronda Hermione. Mais tu as le niveau magique d'un nouveau-né et je doute que tu puisses lancer le moindre sort avec ça !

- Si, j'en suis capable ! s'énerva le blond.

- Et bien prouve-le ! »

Draco ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il grogna et détourna le regard.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Hermione. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te faire la morale, Malfoy… Mais… Nous avons un intérêt commun… »

Le blond la fixa un long moment et il finit par hocher de la tête. Visiblement, le fameux intérêt était suffisamment important que pour l'apaiser.

« Très bien, Granger, dit-il. Mais ne me gifle plus jamais ! »

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et lui fit un grand sourire. Puis, à l'étonnement total de Harry et de Ginny, elle serra Draco contre elle. Ce dernier resta un long moment immobile, déstabilisé, puis lui tapota l'épaule.

« C'est bon, Granger, tu en fais trop, là ! »

La jeune femme rit et s'écarta de lui.

« Sans doute, oui, mais nous avons…

- …Un intérêt commun, je sais, coupa Draco, détournant le regard. Mais ne me prends pas pour ton frère ou pour ton ami… pour ça, il nous faudra plus de temps. »

Hermione leva un sourcil amusé.

« Cela veut-il dire que le grand Draco Malfoy accepte de devenir l'ami d'Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-bourde ? »

Le blond rougit et Harry en fut plus étonné encore que par la discussion qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit finalement l'ancien Serpentard, tout en tendant la main.

- Marché conclu, alors », dit Hermione, la lui serrant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire que Harry qualifia en lui-même d'effrayant.

« Hem, intervint Ginny. C'est bien beau, tout ça, Hermione, mais tu ne devais pas lui donner quelque chose ?

- Ah, si, où avais-je la tête ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Bois ça ! »

Elle tendit une fiole violette à Draco qui ne fit pas mine de la prendre.

« Merci, Granger, mais je ne t'ai pas attendue. J'en ai déjà pris une… Et l'effet est encore trop présent pour que je puisse en boire une seconde. »

Hermione eut une moue mais hocha de la tête, rangeant sa fiole.

« Comme tu veux, dit-elle. Alors je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour soigner un autre bobo, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. J'aimerais vous aider plus encore, mais malheureusement, le travail n'attend pas. Et toi, Malfoy, si Ginny me raconte encore une fois que tu as utilisé ce satané sortilège…

- Tu viendras me montrer que ta connaissance en sortilèges de torture est très élaborée, je n'en doute pas, » se moqua Draco, lui faisant un clin d'œil presque charmeur.

Hermione rit et Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Non mais ils lui faisaient quoi, là, les deux nouveaux 'amis' ?

« Bon, Hermione, tu t'en vas ? grinça-t-il, faisant sursauter sa meilleure amie. Je pense que _Ron_ et toi déjeunez ensemble tous les jours, non ? »

Hermione plissa les yeux un instant, pensive. Elle finit par sourire d'un air amusé et Harry se sentit rougir. Dans le regard de sa meilleure amie, il lisait quelque chose qu'il refusait de penser.

'_Ce n'est pas beau d'être jaloux, Harry…'_

Il frissonna et lui tourna le dos. Il n'était pas jaloux. Ou s'il l'était, ce n'était pas de sa relation avec Draco. Pas du tout ! Non, non, du tout !… Ou peut-être un peu ? Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler toutes les insanités qu'il connaissait.

« Bref, dit Hermione, le faisant sursauter. Harry a raison, Ron va m'attendre. Bonne chance. Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler… Oui, je sais, je me répète et alors ? »

Elle tira la langue à la personne à qui elle parlait puis, avec un signe joyeux de la main, transplana. Son départ laissa une ambiance lourde et pleine de colère. Ginny, consciente de l'animosité entre le blond et Harry, alla s'asseoir à la table, non sans mettre une certaine distance entre elle et les deux nouveaux collègues. Elle prit un dossier et commença à le feuilleter. Draco reprit lui aussi sa lecture après s'être assis, l'air de rien.

Planté devant la table, Harry fixait les deux autres avec incertitude. Une partie de lui s'écriait qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire ce à quoi il pensait. Mais un autre morceau de sa tête, au contraire, l'encourageait. Et il le faisait bien.

'_Ce sale petit con arrogant n'arrête pas de fraterniser avec tes amis, il te tourne en ridicule depuis ce matin, il te fait tourner en bourrique, il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et toi, tu ne fais rien ? Merde, réagis, Potter !'_

Dans une autre circonstance – s'il avait été de bonne humeur, par exemple – Harry n'aurait pas suivi cette partie si idiote de lui-même qui lui soufflait d'emmerder Draco Malfoy. Dans une autre circonstance, il aurait été ravi de constater que le blond s'entendait bien avec sa meilleure amie, qu'il faisait preuve d'une maturité absolument extraordinaire et surtout qu'il était une aide précieuse.

Mais il n'était dans d'autres circonstances. Et même s'il savait que c'était particulièrement gamin, il n'en pouvait rien. Il était fou de rage. L'entente entre Draco et Hermione (et puis d'abord c'était quoi, cet intérêt commun qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de citer ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas parler clairement ?), les sous-entendus, l'angoisse, les échanges du matin… Rien ne l'aidait à se calmer et même s'il savait que c'était idiot, il ne put se retenir d'arracher le dossier des mains de Draco. Celui-ci leva un regard étonné, puis reprit une expression plus blasée qui acheva la bonne volonté de Harry déjà bien étranglée par la mauvaise humeur.

« Un problème, Potter ?

- Oui, j'ai un problème, répliqua ce dernier. C'était quoi, ce petit numéro avec Hermione, hein ? Tu veux te la faire ou quoi ? »

Ginny leva le nez de son dossier en glapissant d'étonnement. Draco, lui, écarquilla les yeux puis – grave erreur du point de vue de Harry – ricana.

« Et alors, Potter ? On est jaloux ? Ou alors tu aimerais peut-être que je te laisse me prendre dans tes bras comme ta meilleure amie ? Tu aimerais peut-être savoir exactement ce que sont les sortilèges que j'ai lancé ? Tu aimerais savoir comment me soigner ? Pire, tu aimerais être Hermione Granger, parce que mes relations avec elle, bien qu'un poil gâchées par mon comportement passé, se passent mieux que les nôtres ? Ou alors tu joues simplement les cons parce que tu n'as pas eu ta dose de sexe ce matin et que tu es frustré ? »

Le mouvement de Harry fut rapide. Il y eut un sifflement, Ginny poussa un cri et la chaise sur laquelle était Draco explosa. Heureusement, celui-ci avait bondi juste à temps. Debout près de la rouquine, il fixait Harry d'un air stupéfait. Le brun, essoufflé, tenait toujours sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main alors que la chaise brûlait lentement.

« Harry, mais tu es fou ? » s'exclama Ginny, mi-étonnée, mi-terrifiée.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Une immense culpabilité le secouait et il tourna la tête vers Draco avec hésitation. Celui-ci, comme un peu plus tôt, avait de nouveau allumé une cigarette qui se consumait sans qu'il la fume.

« Et bien, dit-il. Voilà qui est révélateur… Il est temps pour moi de m'en aller… »

Ginny le fixa avec surprise et Harry en laissa tomber sa baguette.

« Quoi ? dit-il.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, Potter, dit-il. Je rentre chez moi. Les sortilèges de ce matin m'ont épuisés et j'ai besoin de me reposer. Je vais donc rentrer dormir et si tu n'es pas content, continue donc cette enquête tout seul, comme le preux Auror que tu es censé être. Je vous retrouverais plus tard, là, je suis gavé. »

Et sans attendre son reste, il transplana, laissant derrière lui une odeur de menthe et de tabac. Planté au milieu de la salle, Harry grogna, faisant frissonner Ginny.

« Emporte les dossiers chez toi, lui dit-il. J'ai besoin… de décompresser ! »

Et il quitta la pièce à son tour, sa rage de nouveau en lui.

**oOooOooOo**

Crétin de Malfoy ! Stupide blondinet qui se sentait toujours obligé de faire le malin, de le rabaisser ! Et devant Ginny, en plus ! Une amie ! Une collègue ! Mais bon sang, pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il se moquer ainsi de lui ? Alors que lui… Lui, il espérait encore tellement…

Ce n'était pas tant contre Malfoy qu'il était en colère, mais bel et bien contre lui-même. Lui, qui espérait encore. Lui qui essayait encore d'y croire. De croire qu'un jour, son vieux rêve d'amoureux transi se réaliserait. Malfoy et lui. Draco et Harry. Drarry, comme s'était moqué Dean, lors de leur dernière année. Et pourtant, c'était irréalisable. Le blond était amoureux de quelqu'un, et vu son comportement de la journée, il était idiot de croire que c'était de lui… Bon, il l'avait cherché, aussi, mais… Mais il n'était pas en état d'admettre ses erreurs. Il était en état de faire des bêtises et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avançait le long des couloirs du Ministère d'un pas rageur. Il savait exactement où il allait et il savait qu'il le regretterait. Mais il en avait besoin, tellement besoin !

Il n'hésita même pas une seconde avant de pousser la porte des recensements. Derrière son bureau, Blaise sursauta. Il manqua de peu de renverser son encrier, mais il le rattrapa avec une dextérité étonnante. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et la boucla aussitôt. Peu importe qui pourrait rendre visite à Blaise. Personne n'en avait autant besoin que lui !

« Potter ! grogna le jeune homme, l'air agacé, tout en essuyant sa plume. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu surgis brusquement dans MON bureau ? »

Pour seule réponse, Harry se dirigea vers lui. Il contourna le bureau et, poussant un peu la chaise sur laquelle Blaise était assis, s'installa sur les genoux de ce dernier.

« Je pensais que tu n'avais rien contre l'idée de prendre un peu de bon temps… Maintenant… »

L'homme en face de lui écarquilla les yeux puis sourit. Il leva les mains et les passa le long de son dos, avec envie.

« Décidément, Potter… Tu es plein de surprise ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant des mois, comme d'habitude ! »

Harry se contenta de l'embrasser. Il eut vaguement la sensation de tromper Draco, mais cette impression le rendit plus coléreux encore et il s'acharna à déshabiller Blaise avec plus de force encore. Il voulait chasser l'image de cette peau blanche, de ses yeux gris et de ses cheveux blond clair à jamais. Il voulait quitter cette envie qu'il avait. Cette envie qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, malgré la douleur, malgré les années.

Les lèvres se cherchaient avec une frénésie qu'ils avaient souvent, dans leur rapport. De tous ses amants, Blaise était le plus chaud, raison pour laquelle il l'avait précieusement gardé. Raison pour laquelle il était là.

Le souffle leur manquait déjà quand l'employé du Ministère le renversa sur son bureau, envoyant valdinguer les encriers, plumes et autres papiers. Harry le sentit défaire ses vêtements, mais il était bien trop occupé à détacher le pantalon de son amant pour s'en préoccuper. Un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit la main de Blaise sur son sexe. Il se hâta plus encore de défaire la dernière attache et le libéra à son tour. Au-dessus de lui, l'homme se redressa et lui sourit.

« C'est un coup à la va-vite, que tu veux ?

- C'est ton sexe, que je veux, rien d'autre, alors ta gueule et viens ! »

Si son amant fut surpris de sa précipitation, il n'en montra rien. À la place, il lui enleva totalement pantalon et sous-vêtement et lui écarta les jambes. Harry se mordit la lèvre puis renversa la tête en arrière en le sentant s'introduire en lui, après un simple sortilège de lubrification. Une fois encore, l'image de Draco s'imposa à son esprit et il donna un coup de hanche rageur. Blaise gémit et suivit son mouvement avec tout autant de violence.

Une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, Harry noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaise et serra son étreinte de toutes ses forces. Il donna des coups de reins vifs et rapides et son amant haleta.

« Mais tu veux ma mort ! » geignit Blaise, s'échinant à suivre son rythme.

Harry répondit par un gémissement suppliant. Il ne voulait pas sa mort à lui. Il voulait celle de son envie, de son amour pour un homme inaccessible. La pression dans sa poitrine enfla et il gronda, essayant de l'ignorer. À la place, il se redressa en position assise, s'aidant de ses bras, pour ensuite forcer Blaise à venir plus près de lui.

« Je veux que tu me baises plus fort, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Prends-moi mieux, merde ! »

Blaise hoqueta d'étonnement, mais il répondit à sa demande. Les mouvements accélérèrent et à ce rythme, ils ne tinrent pas longtemps.

Quand vint la jouissance, Harry cria et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour essayer d'ignorer l'image de Draco qui continuait de le poursuivre. Il griffa méchamment Blaise mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas, dans son extase. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après qu'il aperçut les rainures rouges sur ses bras.

« Espèce de teigne, dit-il, l'air chagriné. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! »

Harry ouvrit deux yeux fatigués et haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? dit-il. Ça te laissera un souvenir, ainsi… »

Il le força aussitôt à se décaler et se leva. Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, il finit par trouver son pantalon et son boxer. Une de ses chaussures était tombée dans leur précipitation et il s'étonna d'en avoir gardé une. Plutôt que de s'en plaindre, il alla ramasser ses affaires et entreprit de se rhabiller. Assis sur son bureau, Blaise n'eut qu'à rattacher son pantalon.

« Tu m'as sali, en plus, dit-il, tout en passant une main sur ses vêtements.

-Un simple sortilège et s'est réglé, grogna Harry. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains ! »

Blaise siffla alors qu'il enfilait toujours son pantalon. Il le ferma et se tourna vers lui. Son amant rit.

« Et bien… On ne peut pas douter que tu as pris du bon temps, Potter… »

Harry figea un instant puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de les aplatir. La honte qu'il ressentait était plus grande que jamais.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas le choix, répondit Blaise. Même si un sortilège de nettoyage effacerait les traces que tu m'as laissé, je préfère éviter de donner des indices à mes éventuels visiteurs. Or, ni ma coiffure ni le froissement de mes vêtements et encore moins l'odeur ne laisse planer de doute.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Harry. J'ai besoin d'une douche… »

Son amant hocha de la tête.

« La prendrons-nous ensemble ? »

Il voulut répondre non. La honte était déjà si grande… Mais pas suffisamment pour éteindre sa colère et son envie.

« Tu poses la question ? »

Blaise rit.

Quand il se retrouva pressé entre lui et le mur, Harry pensa vaguement que si Draco apprenait ça, il aurait peut-être une chance de savoir si oui ou non, son ancien petit ami avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Mais une partie lucide de lui-même ordonna aussitôt le silence sur cette affaire. C'est sur cette promesse qu'il se laissa emporter par les mouvements de va-et-vient de Blaise.

**oOooOooOo**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, quand Harry se décida à s'arracher de l'appartement de Blaise et de son désir. Les cheveux encore humides d'une douche qu'il avait dû reprendre suite à un certain laisser-aller, il avait décidé de rentrer chez Draco à pied. Draco qui, il le savait, devait attendre ses excuses. Excuses qu'il retournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Mais qu'était-il censé lui dire exactement ?

_« Oui, j'ai été jaloux de ta manière d'être avec Hermione, oui, j'ai été frustré qu'on ait rien fait ensemble…Mais la vérité, Draco, c'est que je t'aime toujours, que je suis terrorisé par ta gentillesse car je ne veux pas t'aimer plus encore et je sais que ce serait possible. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, même si une partie de moi le souhaite et je sais que je vais avoir le cœur brisé. Alors je me comporte comme un minable dans l'espoir que tu te montreras plus minable encore et que, ainsi, je finirais par te haïr. Peux-tu me pardonner ? »_

Rien qu'à l'idée de lui déballer de telles âneries, il en était mortifié. Et surtout, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Draco.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, pourtant, il fut sorti de ses pensées par une clarté anormale et surtout, par une agitation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Levant les yeux, il aperçut des voitures de pompiers, des gens qui hurlaient et couraient et… et l'immeuble de Draco en train de brûler. Un halètement lui échappa et il courut dans sa direction, hypnotisé par les hautes flammes qui léchaient le béton et les fenêtres. Au pied de l'immeuble, les pompiers tentaient désespérément de calmer l'incendie, sans succès. Il ne put même pas approcher à plus de dix mètres. La chaleur était insupportable et la police l'empêcha d'avancer.

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer, monsieur, dit l'agent, face à lui. L'incendie est beaucoup trop violent, tant que le périmètre n'est pas sécurisé, vous…

-Ta gueule, crétin ! jura-t-il, tout en sortant sa plaque. Bordel, j'habitais provisoirement chez un ami qui vivait dans cet immeuble ! Laissez-moi passer immédiatement ! »

L'agent sembla un instant impressionné par sa plaque, mais il se ressaisit.

« Navré, monsieur, mais non. Que vous soyez agent spécial ou non, vous ne passerez pas. Si votre ami vivait dans cet immeuble, alors il a peut-être été évacué. Si c'est le cas, vous le trouverez dans l'église, au bout de la rue… »

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et partit en courant. Il entendait les cris des gens, des pompiers. Les explosions et les craquements… Mais surtout, il entendait son cœur battre désagréablement dans sa tête. La peur qui le broyait était au moins aussi forte que celle qu'il avait ressentie en découvrant sa maison vide, sans aucune trace de Guimauve. Terrorisé, il entra avec brusquerie dans l'église, faisant sursauter les secouristes qui étaient occupés à soigner les personnes qui y étaient réfugiée. Sans attendre, Harry saisit un des hommes inoccupés.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit-il. Je… Un de mes amis vivaient là-bas et je… Enfin, je ne sais pas où il est.. Draco Malfoy. Il est blond, assez bien foutu… La peau blanche et… Enfin… Vous ne sauriez pas… ? »

Le secouriste le fixa un petit moment et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Calmez-vous, monsieur, respirez… Venez, asseyez-vous là… vous êtes visiblement sous le choc. Comment avez-vous dit qu'il s'appelait, votre ami ?

- Draco… Draco Malfoy », répondit Harry, respirant avec difficulté.

Le secouriste sortit une liste de sa veste et commença à la parcourir des yeux. Il les leva enfin vers Harry et sourit.

« Soyez tranquille, monsieur, dit-il. Normalement, il devrait être ici… Il a été qualifié de blessé mineur, malgré les brûlures qu'il avait… En outre, une femme est venue le soigner… un médecin qu'on ne connaît pas, mais bon. Il paraît que c'était son médecin personnel… Bref, vous devriez le trouver dans cette église. »

Face à ses renseignements, Harry se leva d'un bond. Draco allait bien. Il était juste un peu brûlé. Et une femme – sans doute Hermione – était venue le soigner. Il était sans doute encore ici ! Sans attendre, pressé de retrouver son ami – pour ne pas penser amant – Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Il ne croisa que des regards angoissés, mais pas celui qu'il cherchait. Marchant parmi les bancs, il finit par apercevoir une tignasse brune qu'il connaissait près du confessionnal.

En quelques pas, Harry fut sur eux. Il poussa un gémissement en apercevant Draco. La joue droite de ce dernier était noircie par les flammes et une partie de son bras et de sa jambe gauche venait d'être bandée par une Hermione attentive. Sans même faire attention à son amie, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux près d'eux et attrapa Draco par le devant de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre lui. Il sentit que ce dernier était crispé et il en ressentit une autre vague de peine et de culpabilité. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, le bras gauche du blond s'enroula autour de sa taille et il sentit un baiser être déposé sur sa joue.

« Allons, Potter, dit-il. Non content de m'avoir lancé un sortilège plus tôt dans la journée, il faut que tu appuis sadiquement sur mes brûlures quand tu me retrouves… »

Harry glapit et s'écarta aussitôt.

« Oh, merde ! dit-il. Désolé ! »

Draco rit légèrement et s'appuya de nouveau contre la porte du confessionnal.

« T'inquiète, Potter, dit-il. Je ne le pensais pas. Content de voir que tu t'es inquiété, même si je redoute d'apprendre qu'en fait, tu es juste déçu de me voir en vie…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Draco, fit remarquer Hermione, tout en étendant une crème à l'odeur douteuse sur l'épaule droite également noircie. Harry ne penserait jamais ça, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? En fait, il s'est inquiété car il voulait avoir la possibilité de te présenter ses excuses avant que tu ne meures… N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Celui-ci rougit terriblement. Les fameuses excuses.

« Heu… dit-il, mal à l'aise. Oui, je… je suis désolé. »

Il vit dans le regard du blond que ce dernier attendait plus encore, mais il ne dit rien. Il était incapable d'expliquer ses actes. Déjà seul face à lui, il doutait qu'il y soit arrivé, mais avec Hermione, ça lui était impossible. Surtout qu'il était persuadé qu'elle savait absolument tout !

« Bref, dit cette dernière. Maintenant que Harry est là, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce que c'est que cet incendie ? »

Draco grogna, visiblement mécontent.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas… un accident ?

- Un accident ? rit Hermione. Alors ça, vu la dose de magie que ça a dégagé quand le feu s'est déclaré, j'en doute ! »

Draco, toujours appuyé contre le confessionnal, leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était contre moi, dit-il. Contre moi uniquement… Je… Je ne suis pas censé être ici, normalement. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le brun.

Draco sembla mal à l'aise et hésita à croiser son regard.

« Tu as lu ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Ronori, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Le fait que j'ai souvent mis des scroutts dans les capes du clan, que j'ai eu plusieurs affrontements avec eux et j'en passe…

- Oui, répondit Harry, attentif. Et alors ?

- Alors depuis trois ans, le ministère de la Magie d'Australie a commencé une longue série de procès à leur encontre. Procès où certains membres du clan ont été condamnés et d'autres… relâchés. Actuellement, c'est le procès contre le chef du clan, le plus important de tous, qui se prépare. Celui de Ronori Père. Et je suis le principal témoin à charge. De ce fait, les autres membres de la famille ont décidé de me faire taire avant que j'aie pu témoigner. On m'a donc demandé de m'éloigner, le temps qu'on ait besoin de moi, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver avant… au moins deux à trois semaines. Je suis venu ici, aussi stupide que cela soit. L'Angleterre est beaucoup trop évident. Je les ai égarés vers d'autres pistes et je suis venu me réfugier dans mon pays natal. Si je ne faisais pas trop de vague, je n'étais pas censé être découvert… »

Hermione poussa un soupir.

« Les sortilèges de ce matin, dit-elle, l'air chagrinée. Lorsque tu les as lancé…

- Oui, coupa Draco. Lorsque je les ai lancé, je leur ai indiqué ma position. J'ai moi-même sonné l'alerte et maintenant, ils sont là. »

À genoux près de Draco, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu savais qu'ils le sentiraient, non ? dit-il. Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi tu as lancé ces sorts ? »

Draco eut un léger rire tout en le regardant.

« Je suis censé retrouver Guimauve, non ? dit-il, regardant Harry dans les yeux. Alors… C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, tout simplement. »

Le brun eut un hoquet et il sentit une vague résistance s'effriter en lui. Par les couilles de Merlin, comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus amoureux de Draco Malfoy quand ce dernier lui lâchait des trucs pareils ?

**À suivre…**

Vous avez le droit de lapider Harry…

Vous avez le droit d'essayer de lui piquer Draco…

Mais ne frappez pas l'auteur, d'accord ? L'auteur ne fait que créer des ennuis aux héros, histoire que l'histoire ne soit pas aussi ennuyeuse qu'un trottoir ! loll

Sur ce, place aux réponses Globales… En avant !

-En fait, si, je connais la fin de l'histoire, bien qu'en fait, Guimauve ait deux fins et que j'hésite toujours entre les deux (elles finissent toutes les deux bien, je vous rassure). Je choisirais le moment venu !

-Que ce soit clair : Vos théories, aussi abracadabrantes qu'elles soient, ne me dérangent JAMAIS ! Au contraire, j'adore ça. Pas pour me moquer de vous, même si parfois, ça me fait bien rire, mais pour voir si j'ai réussi à vous embrouillez comme je le désirais. Pour voir si, oui ou non, je ne vous ai pas indiqué la réponse en fluo (ce serait une catastrophe, vraiment !). Ainsi, surtout, ne vous gênez pas !

-Alors, Non, je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter 7, mais je sais tout ce qui s'y passe. Sachant que je ne pouvais pas éviter les commentaires évasifs de certains d'entre vous ou encore les pseudos évocateurs sur msn, j'ai préféré m'en informer plutôt que de grogner dans mon coin. Cependant, dans un souci de garder la surprise à ceux qui désirent la garder, je ne dirais pas le moindre mot sur ce tome. Ceux qui veulent s'entretenir de ce sujet avec moi ont tous les droits de m'envoyer un mail.

-Non, il n'y a aucun lien entre Guimauve et Draco. Guimauve est le fils de Harry et de cette moldue.

-Le comportement assez… fort, de Draco a une raison particulière qui ne sera expliquée à la fin (et cela, quelle que soit la fin que je choisi de faire ! loll)

-Merci pour les compliments sur Kisetsu.

-J'ai relu l'entièreté de la fic et je ne trouve pas que le comportement de Guimauve ne corresponde pas à son âge. Il n'a que cinq ans, mais il n'en est pas moins stupide. Cependant, merci de la remarque, car une scène futur allait lui donner une maturité qui ne convenait pas à son âge. Scène que j'ai dé lors révisé.

-Le stand où j'étais étant placé juste à côté du Troisième Œil, il est possible que je sois passée inaperçue pour ceux et celles qui désiraient me voir. Désolée (smile).

-Harry est assez vulnérable, du fait qu'il a réellement peur, pour Guimauve. Pire, il est terrorisé. Il ne s'est pas rabaissé devant Draco, il lui a juste demandé de l'aider, à sa manière. En outre, il n'y a rien d'humiliant à demander l'aide d'une personne en qui on a confiance et quoi qu'en dise Harry, il fait énormément confiance à Draco, même plus qu'il ne veut se l'avouer.

Et voilà pour les réponses. J'espères que cette suite vous a plu et je vous dis à.. Dans un mois, comme d'habitude !

Bisous à tous !


	8. Dancing in the dark

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enrager Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace** A Dod. Merci pour ta correction ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 8 :** Dancing in the dark(1)

La pluie tombait sur Londres, comme d'habitude. La nuit noire donnait un sentiment d'oppression insupportable et Harry n'avait qu'une envie, se réfugier dans le bar qu'il apercevait au coin de la rue. À la place, il restait dans sa petite ruelle morbide, une paire de jumelles à la main, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Ça devait faire une heure qu'il était planté là, à observer l'appartement du troisième étage. L'appartement de Glow Krone. Il poussa un soupir et passa une main le long de son visage pour en essuyer la pluie qui ruisselait sur sa peau. Il loucha un instant puis reprit son observation.

Du peu qu'il avait pu en voir, Glow Krone semblait être un homme calme. Il avait passé la soirée dans le bar du coin de la rue puis était rentré chez lui où il avait passé un coup de fil. Ensuite, il s'était installé devant sa télévision et n'avait plus bougé. Il restait là, un verre d'eau sur la tablette à ses côtés et le poste allumé sur une émission de variété banale. Rien d'autre. Harry savait déjà que Guimauve n'était pas chez lui, mais Draco et lui avaient établi des règles. Observation intensive de tous les hommes jusqu'au lendemain matin. Si aucun d'eux ne détenait l'enfant, ils pouvaient en tout cas leur indiquer l'endroit où il se trouvait, ce qui expliquait qu'il soit dans cette ruelle sinistre depuis près d'une heure.

S'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, Harry admettrait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dans cette ruelle, ni dans le bar du coin de la rue. S'il devait être honnête, réellement, il s'avouerait qu'il avait envie de retourner au manoir Malfoy… Il s'avouerait qu'il avait envie de remonter les marches de marbre menant à la porte de chêne, de tourner sa poignée en argent et d'entrer dans le large hall de la maison de son ancien amant.

La veille, lorsqu'il y était entré, Harry avait dû retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Souvent, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il avait parlé du manoir Malfoy avec Ron et Hermione. Ils l'avaient imaginé sombre, plein de traces de magie noire, avec des cadres à faire hurler de peur, des peintures hideuses, des tapis Serpentard… Mais quand il était entré dans ce manoir, la veille… Il y avait découvert toute autre chose.

Après avoir quitté l'église et dit au revoir à Hermione, ils s'étaient demandés où ils pouvaient se rendre et Harry avait obstinément refusé de rentrer chez lui. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. En fait, il projetait même de revendre la maison, après avoir récupérer Guimauve. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre là, maintenant qu'il ne s'y sentait plus en sécurité. Il voulait… un endroit où personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Et Draco semblait comprendre ça. Lui aussi, soudainement, semblait mourir d'envie de se terrer dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir. C'était compréhensible, d'ailleurs… N'avait-il pas aux trousses des sorciers bien décidés à le faire taire pour l'éternité ?

Face à leur désir commun de sécurité, Draco avait proposé un endroit qui avait stupéfait Harry. Le manoir Malfoy. C'en était presque risible, de son point de vue. Mais quand il entra dans la somptueuse demeure, située dans le Wiltshire, il en resta coi.

Il fallut que Draco entre, pour que les appliques des murs s'enclenchent et qu'une lumière étincelante ne se diffuse entièrement. Harry, qui le suivait de près, ne put que haleter face à la beauté des lieux. C'était fastueux. C'était clair. Beau. Étincelant. Un hall d'entrée digne d'une famille royale. Et si le hall était impressionnant, avec son marbre rouge et blanc, son escalier imposant, sa coupole, son lustre et ses moulures, il n'égalait pas les autres pièces. Les salons de réception, la salle de bal, la salle à manger et les chambres d'invités. Quant à la bibliothèque, où ils installèrent leur nouveau quartier général, elle laissa Harry hébété.

Tant de livres ne pouvaient pas être réunis dans une même pièce. Tant d'étagères, si hautes, ne pouvaient pas exister, pas même dans les rêves les plus fous. Les Malfoy avaient été jusqu'à construire des passerelles, sur lesquelles on accédait grâce à des monte-charges magiques, pour plus de simplicité. Des échelles étaient pourtant disposées sur ces passerelles, tant les étagères étaient hautes. Devant le regard impressionné de Harry, Draco murmura :

« C'est la plus haute pièce de la maison… Normalement, il y avait un étage, ici, mais mon arrière-arrière-grand-père l'a fait démolir, pour pouvoir agrandir… »

Harry ne put que déglutir en réponse. Le plus étonnant fut sans doute que, parmi tous ses livres, il n'y avait pas que des livres sorciers. Il y avait également des auteurs moldus. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de livres moldus. Des romans, des documentaires, des pièces de théâtre… Il y avait de tout ! Suffisamment que pour faire délirer Hermione pendant des mois !

Et dans cette pièce aux milliers de livres, en son centre, se trouvait une sorte d'étrange cercle qui descendait pour donner sur un puit de flammes. Tout autour, des fauteuils, des tapis, des coussins étaient savamment disposés. Harry n'avait aucun mal à imaginer des générations de Malfoy étendu ou assis dans ce renfoncement du sol, autour du feu mis en contrebas et chauffant le carrelage…

« Nous ne pouvions pas mettre une cheminée dans une telle pièce ! déclara Draco en voyant son regard. Ça aurait pu être catastrophique ! À la place, mes ancêtres ont pensé qu'il fallait enfoncé le sol, si bien qu'en bas, la cave a dû être rénovée, car le sol de la bibliothèque arrive à la moitié de la pièce du dessous… Mais c'est très pratique… On y est vraiment bien, ici… »

Et tout en disant cela, il sortit de sa poche plusieurs dossiers qu'il installa sur les tables de bois claires.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à sauver, avant que le feu ne devienne trop insupportable, dit-il. Heureusement que Ginny a les nouveaux documents… »

Harry n'avait pu que hocher de la tête, toujours sous le charme de la bibliothèque, du renfoncement en cercle et de son puits de flammes, des hautes fenêtres qui allaient jusqu'au plafond lui-même décoré d'une fresque pouvant égaler n'importe quelle peinture des plus grands maîtres du temps passé.

Mais le plus impressionnant, dans tout ça, c'était la maison. La maison qui semblait saluer Draco. La maison qui semblait rayonner, juste par la présence de Draco. Lorsque Harry s'était retrouvé seul dans la bibliothèque et bien qu'aucune lumière ne fut éteinte, dés que Draco quitta la pièce, celle-ci sembla s'assombrir. La seule présence du maître des lieux semblait lui donner une beauté surnaturelle, une beauté qu'Harry avait déjà perçue au Terrier, lorsqu'un des Weasley était présent dans la même pièce que lui. Même Grimmauld Place semblait plus belle, lorsque Sirius faisait acte de présence. Lorsque Harry posa la question, Draco lui sourit.

« Les maisons sorcières sont ainsi faites. Elles sont… conscientes de la présence de leur propriétaire et en sont heureuses. Surtout lorsqu'elles ont été construites pour et par leur propriétaire. Grimmauld Place et le manoir Malfoy ont été battis pour nous. Ils ont nos traces magiques dans chaque pierre, dans chaque meuble, ce qui fait que la maison réagit à notre présence. Je suppose qu'il en va de même pour la maison des Weasley.

– Mais ma maison, elle, elle ne réagit pas, dit Harry, perplexe.

– Il faut au moins deux générations, pour qu'une maison s'imprègne d'une famille… Avec l'arrivée de Guimauve, bien sûr, vous aviez les conditions, mais… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Harry comprenne. Mais il n'était pas resté assez longtemps.

Une autre chose qui fascinait Harry était les protections des manoirs. Il n'avait pas vu toutes les pièces du manoir par envie, mais bel et bien parce que Draco avait fait le tour de chacune d'elles pour enclencher les protections du manoir. Il lui suffisait de passer la main sur une petite boule de verre qui était dissimulée avec ingéniosité dans chaque pièce et aussitôt, la sphère se mettait à briller et la maison vibrait presque de magie. Après une heure, Harry s'y était habitué, péniblement, mais sûrement.

Et bien entendu, il y avait sa chambre. Il n'avait pas voulu admettre qu'il avait été peiné de savoir qu'il ne dormirait plus avec Draco. Il n'avait même pas voulu l'exprimer sur son visage et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Il voulait encore être étendu à côté du blond et se blottir contre lui, lorsque les ténèbres de la nuit lui serraient le cœur et qu'il tremblait de frayeur à l'idée qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Guimauve. Mais à la place, il avait accueilli sa chambre avec calme et un brin d'extase. Il n'avait pas rêvé d'une chambre aussi grande de toute sa vie. Elle était dans les tons bleus, dans toutes les nuances que la couleur pouvait contenir. Et elle était magnifique.

Pourtant, malgré la beauté du lieu, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le quitter pour se glisser dans la chambre de Draco, au beau milieu de la nuit. Le blond ne dormait pas, comme d'habitude. Il lisait des feuilles volantes d'un de ses dossiers, pestant contre des notes qu'il ne jugeait pas assez claires, se maudissant contre son habitude à ne noter que quelques mots sans jamais faire des phrases entières. Et en apercevant Harry, habillé d'un pyjama trop grand, il s'était tu et l'avait regardé d'un air étonné.

« Et bien ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry avait gigoté sur place. Et Draco avait simplement sourit. Il avait ramassé ses papiers, les avait posé par terre et lui avait fait une place à côté de lui. Puis, après que Harry se fut couché, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et Harry parvint à s'endormir, sans aucune difficulté. Le lendemain, il s'était senti si stupide. Si idiot… Mais Draco ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Étendu contre lui, il lui avait souri avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa salle de bain privée.

« On se retrouve dans la salle à manger, » avait-il dit.

Rien d'autre. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Très reconnaissant. Et alors qu'il était dans cette satanée ruelle, à observer un homme qu'il ne connaissait que par un dossier qu'il avait étudier le matin même dans la bibliothèque Malfoy, en compagnie de Ginny et du blond, il ne pouvait que soupirer après ce bonheur tout éphémère que seul Draco parvenait à lui donner. La nuit avait le chic pour augmenter son angoisse. Le noir lui rappelait que Guimauve était seul, au moment même, dans une pièce peut-être aussi ténébreuse que cette ruelle. Peut-être avait-il froid ? Peut-être était-il trempé… ? À quoi bon y penser ? Il savait qu'il se torturait pour rien, que toutes ses pensées ne servaient à rien… Mais qui pourrait lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour son fils ?

Un mouvement dans l'appartement le ramena à la réalité. Glow Krone avait bougé et se dirigeait vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Harry faillit hoqueter en voyant entrer un des autres hommes, un que Draco était censé surveiller, d'ailleurs. Car Glaw. Il avait ri en voyant son nom. C'était si proche de celui de Glow Krone… Et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas que les noms, qui étaient proches. Les deux hommes venaient de s'enlacer et s'embrassaient de toutes leurs forces, peu soucieux d'éventuels regards depuis la rue. Harry sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« On aurait presque envie de faire la même chose, hein ? dit une voix, près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

– C'est surtout la chaleur de l'appartement, dont j'ai envie », répliqua le brun, une fois remis.

À côté de lui, Draco eut un sourire alors que les deux hommes qu'ils surveillaient se laissaient tomber sur le canapé, leurs mains bien occupées.

« Des nouvelles de Ginny ? demanda le blond, serrant son imper.

– Aucune, répondit Harry. Mais la connaissant, elle ne va pas se pointer ici, à moins que nos deux loustics soient intéressés par un plan à trois avec Thil… »

Ils rirent tous les deux, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de l'appartement.

« Des cinq hommes que nous avons décidé de surveiller, il a fallu que nous tombions sur les deux qui sont amants ! siffla finalement Draco, l'air agacé. Je savais que nous aurions dû commencer par Snaky ! Un nom pareil, ça ne peut cacher que du vice ! »

Harry émit un léger rire en l'entendant dire ça, tentant de pouffer discrètement. Bien vite, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater.

« Quoi ? s'agaça Draco. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, hoquetant toujours. Il préférait de toute façon s'abstenir de répondre, étant donné le drôle de la phrase de Draco. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié la blague de Ginny.

oOooOooOo

_Ginny Weasley entra dans la magnifique bibliothèque Malfoy en émettant un sifflement appréciateur. Ses pas résonnaient sur le marbre de la pièce, mais dés qu'elle eut descendu les trois marches menant au cercle, ils furent étouffés par les tapis. _

_« __Et bien ! dit-elle. Je vois que vous êtes bien installé, monsieur Potter ? »_

_Le susnommé était étendu parmi tous les coussins, comme un pacha. Il fit un sourire à sa collègue et regarda Draco qui entrait à sa suite, déjà occupé à parcourir les dix dossiers. Il rit à cette image et se leva, allant les rejoindre à la table. _

_« __Alors ? demanda-t-il, tout en regardant Draco classé les dossiers, sur la table. _

– _Alors il y a cinq hommes dont on se fout complètement et… heu… cinq autres qui nous intéressent, répondit le blond. _

– _Pourquoi se fout-on des cinq premiers ? demanda Ginny, étonnée. _

– _D'après les dossiers, ils ne sont que de petits hommes de mains sans envergures. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt et je pense qu'ils n'ont été engagés que pour les choses secondaires, tel que le vol de voiture ou la visite faite à la mère… Non, ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont les cinq autres… Ils sont tous des hommes assez soupçonnés dans la police pour être proches d'un grand trafiquant, dont on ignore malheureusement tout. D'après ce que je vois… (Il ouvrit un des dossiers et le parcourut un instant)…cet homme est inconnu des services de police, car il se débrouille très bien pour effacer toutes traces. Il faut dire qu'il ne fait rien tout seul, généralement, il délègue… Et les cinq que nous avons là (il poussa les cinq dossiers) sont des délégués plus ou moins soupçonnés. »_

_Ginny et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil puis attrapèrent chacun un des dossiers. En ouvrant le sien, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de rire. _

_« __Quoi ? demanda Harry. _

– _Hem, dit la jeune femme. Rien, rien… Dis, Draco… Je ne veux pas te déranger, mais… Je pourrais avoir à boire ? »_

_Le blond, qui était de nouveau en pleine lecture, sursauta. _

_« __Quoi ? dit-il. Oh, oui, désolé… Je vais chercher ça…_

– _Tu n'as pas d'elfe ? demanda Harry, étonné. _

– _Si, répondit le blond. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans la bibliothèque… »_

_Harry haussa un sourcil étonné, mais Draco se contenta de se lever et de partir, sans répondre. Aussitôt fut-il sorti qu'il regarda Ginny qui riait silencieusement. _

_« __Pourquoi les elfes ne peuvent-ils pas entrer ici ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Tu le savais, tu as demandé à boire pour l'éloigner… »_

_Ginny lui fit un sourire étincelant. _

_« __Les elfes ne peuvent pas entrer ici avec quoi que ce soit qui pourrait abîmer les livres. À Poudlard aussi, c'était la règle. Donc, quand on veut boire ou manger dans une bibliothèque, il faut l'amener soi-même. Et en effet, j'ai fais exprès de lui demander à boire pour l'éloigner… Regarde le nom de mon homme… »_

_Elle lui tendit le dossier et Harry rit en le voyant. _

_« __Snaky ? dit-il, riant. C'est ridicule !_

– _N'est-ce pas ? dit la jeune femme, riant. Tu savais que… À Gryffondor, certaines filles avaient tendance à… Hem… Parler de Draco en lui donnant ce petit nom ? »_

_Harry sursauta. _

_« __Quoi ? Snaky ? Vous l'appeliez Snaky ? »_

_Ginny rougit tout en gloussant. _

_« __En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, que nous nommions Snaky… »_

_Et elle rit de plus belle. Harry la fixa un instant avant de brusquement rougir. _

_« __Oh, dit-il, médusé. Je vois… Snaky… »_

_Au même moment, portant un plateau dans les mains, Draco revint. En voyant une Ginny hilare et un Harry visiblement gêné, il haussa un sourcil. _

_« __Et bien ? fit-il, attirant ainsi l'attention. Qu'ai-je raté de drôle ? _

– _Rien du tout ! » répondit précipitamment Harry. _

_Draco fronça les sourcils et posa le plateau. Se faisant, il aperçut le dossier que tenait Harry dans ses mains. _

_« __Snaky ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est bizarre, j'ai déjà entendu ça, quelque part, à Poudlard… »_

_C__'en fut trop ! Ginny s'effondra sur la table tout en riant à gorge déployée alors que Harry rougissait tout en essayant de ne pas rire. _

_« __Quoi ? demanda Draco. Je devrais savoir quelque chose, à propos de Snaky ? Mais enfin, arrêtez de rire ! »_

oOooOooOo

« Mais enfin, arrête de rire ! s'énerva Draco, tout en voyant Harry se tordre péniblement dans la ruelle. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle avec Snaky ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, hoquetant encore.

« J'aimerais savoir, moi aussi, dit une voix grave, faisant sursauter Draco et stopper Harry. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle avec mon nom ? »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et, doucement, pivotèrent. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, à cause des ténèbres de la ruelle. En outre, trop pris dans leur observation, puis dans leur discussion, il leur aurait fallu des oreilles de chauves-souris pour distinguer les pas, puis le bruit du cran de sûreté du revolver qui était enlevé. À présent, Snaky les regardait, souriant d'un air énigmatique.

« Alors ? dit-il, regardant Harry, tout en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire, dans mon nom, Harry Potter ? »

Le concerné sursauta, étonné.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il.

– Est-ce important ? répliqua le concerné. Vu que vous allez mourir ? »

Harry serra la mâchoire, immobile comme une statue, mais prêt à bondir. Pourtant, il ne voyait aucune échappatoire.

« Putain, Potter, comment tu as fait pour ne pas le sentir venir ? s'énerva Draco, à côté de lui.

– Pardon ? dit le concerné, étonné.

– Tes lunettes ! Merde ! Elles sont modifiées, non ? Comment tu as pu ne pas le voir venir ? »

Harry grogna. Bien sur, ses lunettes ! Il avait nettement remarqué une forme rouge au fond de la ruelle, mais il était bien trop occupé à souhaiter rentrer au chaud que pour s'y attarder. Il se retint de jurer, bien qu'avec difficulté. Comment avait-il pu être à ce point idiot ?

« Lunettes ? demanda Snaky, regardant Harry. Qu'ont-elles, ses lunettes ? »

Doucement, il s'approcha, tentant vaguement de prendre les lunettes de Harry. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul mais Snaky braqua aussitôt son arme sur lui.

« Bouge pas, lui dit-il. Sauf si tu veux mourir, bien entendu… »

Harry déglutit, restant immobile. Les lunettes lui furent enlevées et il grinça des dents en voyant le monde devenir flou. Les ténèbres aidant, il ne voyait plus rien et il eut du mal à ne pas hurler de rage. Combien de fois Hermione ne lui avait-elle pas dit de porter des verres de contacts ? L'avait-il écouté ? Non ! Comme d'habitude ! Il grogna littéralement.

« Bordel ! fit Snaky, juste devant lui. Mais c'est quoi, ces lunettes ? Je vois tout en couleur ! Vous êtes rouges, tous les deux… Non, toi, tu es bordeaux… »

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour se retenir de lui hurler de lui rendre ça tout de suite. Pire encore, il entendit Snaky jeter la monture au sol, le verre se brisant.

« Oups, dit l'homme qu'il ne distinguait même pas. Bah, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais en avoir besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu vas mourir… Oh toi, je ne te le conseille pas ! »

Harry aperçut un bref mouvement et il glapit en entendant le bruit du revolver suivi d'un halètement de douleur et d'un bruit sourd.

« T'as raison, assis-toi et fiche-nous la paix… Je m'intéresse qu'à Potter, de toute façon…

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'écria Harry, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Draco ?

– Je vais bien, répondit ce dernier, sa voix provenant du sol. Il m'a tiré dans la cuisse !

– Quoi ? » s'exclama le brun, tendant la main dans la direction de Draco.

Il sentit quelque chose de froid s'appuyer contre sa gorge et il haleta.

« Harry, ne bouge pas ! s'écria le blond.

– Ouais, écoutes-le, _Harry_, chuchota Snaky, à son oreille. Ne bouge surtout pas… »

La chose froide passa dans son cou et Harry déglutit. Il n'en avait jamais touché, mais il savait reconnaître le canon d'une arme quand il en sentait une.

« Alors, Harry ? Tu permets que je t'appelle Harry, oui ? demanda Snaky, amusé. Harry, donc… J'ai une ou deux questions à te poser, avant de te liquider car, vois-tu, le patron et moi avons quelques soucis, avec ton fiston…

– Guimauve ? murmura Harry. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Snaky le frappa au ventre et Harry tomba à genoux. Il entendit Draco grogner non loin de lui et eut envie de le regarder, de le voir. Mais il ne voyait que du noir.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici ! dit Snaky, amusé. Ainsi donc, Potter, mon patron et moi aimerions savoir… ce qu'à ton gosse, exactement ? Parce que, tu vois… ça fait des jours qu'on essaye, péniblement mais sûrement, de le tuer… »

Harry sentit une vague d'angoisse lui remonter la trachée, en entendant ses mots.

« Le problème, poursuivit l'homme, c'est que ton gosse est intouchable. On a beau tirer sur lui, essayer de le frapper… Pas moyen ! Ton gosse est… invulnérable. Ou plutôt, ce qui l'entoure le rend invulnérable…

– Ce qui l'entoure ? » demanda Draco.

Aussitôt, le blond poussa un cri de douleur et Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, essayant de voir à travers les ténèbres.

« Draco ? appela-t-il.

– T'inquiète, il est vivant, lui répondit Snaky. Il est juste… comment dire… il a mal, parce que je l'ai frappé où il fallait pas… Donc, ce qui l'entoure, oui… Il a posé une bonne question. Il est entouré d'une sorte de chose dorée… Pas moyen de passer au travers. Pourtant, on a tout essayé ! La nourriture passe, mais si elle est empoisonnée, elle ne passe pas. Pareil avec l'eau et les vêtements… Alors pour l'instant, on l'a enfermé dans un congélateur. On essaye de le faire mourir de froid, mais… ça n'a pas l'air de bien marché non plus. Oh, il a froid, mais… Je ne sais pas… Pas assez. Alors, Potter ? C'est quoi, ce truc ? Comment on l'arrête ? Comment on l'enlève ? Hein ? »

Harry resta un instant silencieux. Quelque chose de doré entourait Guimauve ? De la magie ! Sans aucun doute. Mais de qui ? L'enfant ? Pouvait-il être assez fort, pour ça ?

« Alors, Potter ? cria Snaky, le frappant de nouveau, si bien qu'Harry se retrouva couché au sol. C'est quoi, ce qui entoure le gosse ? Comment on l'enlève ? Réponds ! »

Couché sur le ventre, Harry réfléchit à toute allure. Il sentait sa baguette, contre sa cuisse. Dans sa position… Il pouvait l'attraper sans difficulté. Mais pouvait-il touché Snaky du premier coup, en se référant seulement au son de sa voix ? C'était risqué. Risqué, mais leur seule chance. Péniblement, il passa sa main sous son ventre, feintant de se le tenir tout en gémissant de douleur.

« Allons, Potter…, dit Snaky. Tu sais, je peux faire encore plus mal ! Mon patron m'en a donné l'autorisation. Il m'a même dit : 'hésite pas à les tuer quand tu as fini' donc, peu importe ce que je te fais, ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en état de répondre, non ? »

Une main passa dans ses cheveux et Snaky lui releva la tête de force. Harry haleta de douleur, essayant de percer le noir.

« Alors ? Potter ? J'attends la réponse. Réponds ! »

La main poussa brusquement sa tête vers le sol et Harry vit une myriade d'étoiles quand son front fut projeté sur les pavés de la ruelle. Il gémit de douleur, sa main se crispant sur sa baguette qu'il tentait de sortir doucement de son pantalon.

« Réponds, Potter, » murmura Snaky, en lui relevant la tête.

Des gouttes de sang coulèrent le long du front de Harry, allant s'égarer sur son nez et dans sa bouche. Il cracha un peu, préférant garder la bouche libre pour lancer son sort.

'Mais quel sort ?' pensa-t-il.

Il fallait quelque chose qui n'échouerait pas.

« Snaky, gronda Draco, un peu plus loin. Bordel, il n'en sait rien lui-même, espèce de Serpent Vicieux ! »

Une détonation se fit entendre de nouveau et Draco cria de plus belle.

« Draco ! s'exclama Harry, oubliant un instant son plan.

– Bouge pas, toi ! »

De nouveau, Harry sentit sa tête être projeté en avant et une douleur fulgurante au visage suivi d'un craquement et d'un flot de sang le fit crier.

« Harry, gémit Draco, un peu plus loin.

– Il est vivant, ton copain, t'inquiète. Je lui ai juste tiré dans l'autre jambe. Maintenant, réponds… Sinon, je vais tirer ailleurs. Pourquoi pas dans le service trois pièces ? On m'a dit que vous étiez proches… »

Harry dut faire un effort pour ne pas vomir en sentant du sang couler dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge.

« Qui ? dit-il. Qui t'a dit ça ? On va mourir, tu peux bien le dire, non ? »

Snaky ricana.

« Nan, je préfère me taire. C'est le patron, qui a dit ça. Mais je te dirais pas son nom, tu me prends pour un con ? »

Harry grogna. Sa baguette était sortie, et il avait une idée. Tordue, mais une idée quand même.

« Serpent…

– Quoi ? grogna Snaky, au-dessus de lui.

– _Serpentsortia_ ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il sentit la magie frôler son ventre et se perdre dans la ruelle. Snaky le lâcha, sursautant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda l'homme. C'était quoi, cette lumière ? »

L'homme s'était redressé et Harry le devinait occupé à chercher autour de lui. Difficilement, Harry roula sur lui-même pour se remettre sur le dos. Ne voyant toujours que le noir, il sentit pourtant un pied contre ses côtes. Un gémissement lui fit comprendre que c'était le pied de Draco.

« Draco ? appela-t-il. Tu es toujours conscient ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint et l'angoisse lui serra le cœur. Des pas se firent entendre et Harry comprit que Snaky revenait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais en tout cas, ça n'a servit à rien. Alors maintenant, fini de chipoter, Potter… Réponds-moi ! Réponds à ce que je t'ai demandé ! »

Harry remua les yeux, feintant d'essayer de le voir. Tout en faisant cela, il émit un long sifflement qui sembla résonner dans la ruelle.

« Arrête ce bruit ! grogna Snaky, le frappant dans le ventre. Et réponds ! C'est quoi, ce qui entoure le gosse ! »

Une fois de plus, Harry siffla. Et encore. Et Encore.

« Arrêtes, je t'ai dit ! »

Snaky le frappa plus fort à chaque sifflement. Harry toussa alors, incommodé par le sang qui coulait toujours sur son visage et par la douleur au ventre. Pourtant, les sifflements continuaient.

« Ptain, c'est plus toi qui siffle ! s'exclama Snaky, se redressant d'un bond. Ce n'est pas le blond non… Argh ! C'est quoi, qui m'a mordu ? C'est quoi ? »

Harry l'entendit tourner sur lui-même avec rage. Il eut un sourire presque amusé et se mit à rire.

« Bordel ! s'énerva Snaky, donnant des coups de pieds furieux dans les poubelles et autres débris dans la ruelle. C'était quoi ! »

Harry l'entendit revenir vers lui. En même temps, une peau froide se glissa le long de sa jambe de pantalon et il sourit plus encore, riant toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Potter ? » cria Snaky, tout en l'attrapant par le devant de sa veste et en l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

Harry leva la main qu'il passa sur le visage de Snaky.

« Ce qui me fait marrer, Snaky ? demanda-t-il, riant légèrement. C'est… c'est que… tu t'es fait mordre… Et que tu vas encore te faire… mordre ! »

Au même moment, Snaky le lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur.

« Mais merde ! hurla l'homme, visiblement paniqué. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Potter ? Arrête de rire ! »

Snaky lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe et il poussa aussitôt un autre cri.

« Un Serpent ! paniqua aussitôt Snaky. Bordel, c'est un serpent ! Un serpent !! »

Harry l'entendit bouger précipitamment et il émit un sifflement. Aussitôt, le serpent revint vers lui, bougeant le long de son corps pour ensuite se lover sur son torse. Non loin, Snaky hoqueta.

« Bordel, gémit-il. Un serpent… Tu as un putain de serpent…

– Non, répondit Harry, riant. Ce n'est pas mon serpent… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Mais je sais ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il va continuer de te faire, car, ce serpent, je l'ai créé… »

Snaky émit un râlement sonore qui fit rire Harry.

« Tu as mal aux jambes, hein, Snaky ? demanda le brun. Tu sens la douleur ? Elle remonte le long de tes jambes, tout doucement… Et tes pieds… Ils sont en feu, non ? Et ton ventre ? N'est-il pas crispé, ton ventre ? Et n'as-tu pas soudainement… horriblement chaud ? »

Un peu plus loin, l'homme laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Oh si, tu ressens ça, dit le brun, souriant. Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est le venin… Le venin du serpent… Bientôt, tu vas être paralysé, si ce n'est déjà fait… Et tu vas avoir du mal à respirer… Puis tu vas mourir.

– Non ! gémit Snaky. C'est pas… pas vrai ! »

Harry sentit la panique de l'homme. Il suintait de frayeur et il le comprenait fort bien. Sur son torse, le serpent sifflait des phrases qu'Harry répétait sereinement.

« Oh si, c'est vrai… Le venin du serpent emprunte tes canaux sanguins. Il s'étend dans ton corps et paralyse tes muscles, dont les muscles respiratoires. Et bientôt, tu vas étouffer. Si j'avais mes lunettes, je pourrais peut-être te sauver, mais… tu les as cassé et Draco est inconscient… Quel… dommage. »

Harry entendit l'homme gémir.

« Non ! dit-il. Ce n'est pas… pas vrai !

– Tu crois ? demanda le brun. N'es-tu pas incapable de bouger ? »

Il perçut un effort de Snaky pour se déplacer, mais il n'y eut aucun son prouvant qu'il y était arrivé. Bien que n'en ayant nulle envie, il rit.

« Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on s'en prend à plus fort que soi, Snaky, dit Harry, fermant les yeux.

– Non ! supplia Snaky. Non, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… mourir comme ça, enfin ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. À la place, il leva sa baguette sur le serpent.

« _Finite Incantatem_… »

Un rayon de lumière fendit les ténèbres et le poids sur son torse disparut. Dans son coin, Snaky haleta.

« Oh mon dieu, gémit-il. Vous n'êtes pas des êtres humains ! »

Harry rit à cette remarque. Il laissa sa main suivre le pied de Draco, puis sa jambe, alors qu'il se redressait. Quand il toucha la cuisse, il sentit du sang le long de sa paume mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. À la place, il rampa, ignorant les pleurs et gémissements désespérés de Snaky. Il entoura la taille d'un Draco inconscient puis se tourna vers Snaky, essayant de le viser.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » dit-il.

Tous bruits cessèrent.

« Grâce à ce sort, le venin, comme tout ton corps, est arrêté. Bien sûr, tu vis toujours, mais cela, c'est uniquement grâce à la magie. Quand nous y penserons, nous viendrons te chercher et nous essayerons de te sauver. Je tiens à préciser que si un seul être humain a le malheur de te toucher, le sortilège prendra fin et… le venin reprendra sa course. Alors évite de te faire remarquer. À bientôt, peut-être… »

Harry émit un ricanement et se concentra. Il sentit le vertige du transplanage et quand il fut certain d'être arrivé à bon port, il s'abandonna contre Draco.

oOooOooOo

Une main douce passait dans ses cheveux et quelque chose enserrait son front. Il poussa un gémissement et ouvrit deux yeux qui ne distinguèrent rien, si ce n'est une vague silhouette ainsi qu'une bougie, près de son lit.

« Tu te réveilles enfin ? demanda Hermione, à ses côtés. Mieux vaut tard que jamais… »

Harry gémit de plus belle et il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, manquant de renverser la bougie.

« Tu cherches tes lunettes ? demanda la jeune femme. Désolée, Harry… Je suis allée chez toi pour trouver tes anciennes, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus… où les as-tu rangée ?

– Bureau, marmonna le brun, d'une voix pâteuse. Elles sont dans mon… Bureau.

– D'accord, répondit Hermione. Ne bouge pas… »

Elle se leva, Harry sentant le lit s'affaisser. Il l'entendit marcher dans la pièce et ouvrir une porte. Elle chuchota quelque chose puis referma la porte. Il perçut ses bottines qui claquaient sur le sol de sa chambre et il devina qu'elle versait de l'eau – ou une potion – dans quelque chose. Elle revint ensuite, prit sa main et lui donna un verre.

« Bois, dit-elle. C'est de l'eau. Ça te fera du bien, je crois… »

Harry hocha de la tête et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, avalant un peu d'eau. Il sentit aussitôt sa gorge se décontracter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, s'appuyant contre ses oreillers.

– Et bien, d'après ce que Draco a marmonné, vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un Moldu. Ce dernier ne vous a pas épargné… Quand tu es arrivé ici, tu avais le crâne fendu et pas mal d'autres bobos sans importance… Quant à Draco… Bref ! Je suis allée à l'endroit où vous étiez, mais le Moldu est mort.

– Mort ? demanda Harry, se redressant légèrement.

– Visiblement, intoxiqué par le venin d'un serpent extrêmement dangereux… »

Le brun gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry, murmura Hermione, passant une main sur sa joue. Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Il vous aurait tué…

– Je lui avais lancé un sortilège, dit-il. _Petrificus totalus_… pour qu'il ait une chance…

– Il a du être dérangé, alors, dit-elle. Car il était bel et bien mort, à mon arrivée. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hermione indiqua qu'on pouvait entrer. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma.

« Je les ai trouvées, dit Ginny avec joie. Sous un monticule de papiers divers. Harry, ton bureau est encore moins bien rangé que le mien et c'est peu dire ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lunettes sur le nez, il distinguait enfin les visages de ses deux amies. La pièce où il était semblait plongée dans la pénombre et il comprit pourquoi en distinguant les ténèbres de la nuit par la fenêtre.

« J'ai été inconscient combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

– Seulement trois heures, répondit Hermione, souriante. Nous t'avons soigné dès ton arrivée et tu pourras sortir demain matin, à la première heure. »

Harry hocha de la tête, levant la main pour la passer sur son front. Il regarda ses deux amies qui semblaient soucieuse.

« Quoi ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

– Rien, dit précipitamment Hermione. Enfin, rien dont tu ne dois t'inquiéter maintenant… »

Mais le brun fronça les sourcils, l'air encore plus soucieux.

« C'est quoi, le problème ? dit-il. Ce qui est arrivé ? Vous n'allez pas en faire un plat, ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire prendre par surprise par un Moldu ! Surtout que Draco me distr… »

Harry fronça plus encore les sourcils en remarquant l'échange de regards inquiets des deux jeunes femmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il. Hermione… ? »

Celle-ci soupira.

« Draco, dit-elle, hésitante. Il… Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé… »

Harry se redressa dans son lit. Il avait mal à la tête et avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco. Il se rappelait tout juste que ce dernier avait été incapable de l'aider.

« Draco ? dit-il, d'une voix interrogatrice. Qu'y a-t-il avec lui ? »

Ginny soupira, tout comme Hermione.

« Il a reçu deux bals dans les cuisses, répondit la rouquine. Une dans chaque, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle, comme si ça pouvait diminuer l'importance de l'acte.

– Et… Et il ne se réveil pas ? demanda Harry. Pourtant, dans la cuisse, ça ne doit pas être important, si ? On peut réparer ça par magie très vite… Non ?

– Oui, oui ! dit rapidement Hermione. D'ailleurs, il est déjà totalement remis sur pied, mais…

– Mais il ne se réveille pas », termina Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Harry les regarda l'une après l'autre.

« Et alors ? Vous savez pourquoi ?

– On a des… théories, répondit Hermione.

– Juste des théories ? s'étonna Harry.

– Nous avons appelé Hall Courtney…, poursuivit Ginny. Il devrait arriver bientôt, par Portoloin. »

Le brun hocha de la tête, ce qui lui fit mal et le poussa à arrêter. Le silence revint et Harry regarda sa chambre, mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que… Je pourrais aller près de lui ? » demanda-t-il finalement, choisissant de ne pas croiser le regard des deux femmes.

Il y eut un autre silence pendant lequel il les sentit le fixer un long moment.

« Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, posant une main sur son épaule. Tu crois que tu peux te lever ? »

Harry hésita une seconde puis hocha de la tête. Il avait vécu pire, après tout !

D'un mouvement rendu malgré tout hésitant par l'engourdissement de ses membres, il finit par s'arracher de son lit. Il constata qu'il portait un pyjama d'hôpital qu'il qualifia en lui-même d'immonde, puis, guidé par Hermione et Ginny, quitta sa chambre. Ils n'eurent pas à aller loin, pour retrouver un Draco toujours inconscient, couché dans un lit une personne. Dans les draps blancs, avec sa peau blanche, il semblait horriblement trop vulnérable, aux yeux de Harry. Il s'obligea à ignorer son sentiment de terreur, mais ses jambes tremblèrent. Voyant cela, Hermione prit aussitôt des dispositions et, rapidement, le lit de Draco fut poussé et un second fut installé. Il s'y coucha sans protester.

« Quand Hall Courtney va-t-il arriver ? demanda Harry, fixant Draco.

– Dans un quart d'heure, répondit Hermione. Nous avons envoyé un homme pour aller le chercher et il faut le temps que le Portoloin s'active… »

Le brun hocha de la tête, toujours perdu dans sa contemplation. Près de lui, Ginny se racla la gorge.

« Hem, dit-elle, mal à l'aise. Harry… ? Je peux… »

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle si vite qu'elle se tût. Hermione prit la relève, visiblement moins intimidé.

« Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

– Pardon ? demanda Harry, sursautant.

– Tu m'as bien comprise, répliqua la jeune femme. Tu l'aimes. N'essayes même pas de nier, je te connais assez que pour savoir que tu ne l'as jamais oublié. Toutes tes aventures sans lendemain, tes amants… tout ça, c'était pour l'effacer de ta mémoire, mais tu n'y es pas arrivé. Maintenant, il est de retour. Il se montre avec toi sous son meilleur jour. Il te courtise comme aucun homme ne me courtisera, comme jamais Ginny ne sera courtisé… et toi, tu fais comme si de rien était. Tu te bornes à l'insulter. À lui tendre la main pour ensuite le gifler. Combien de temps comptes-tu te mentir à toi-même ? Combien de temps le blesseras-tu ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, à bout de souffle. Que disait-elle ? Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Voulait-elle donc le faire pleurer ? Paniquer ? Il secoua la tête.

« Tais-toi, lui dit-il. Je t'en prie, Hermione, tais-toi… »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche à sa première demande, mais elle la referma à la seconde. Le silence envahit la salle, tout juste interrompu par leur respiration. Puis, il y eut de l'agitation dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Alors, Hall Courtney entra.

Dans un premier temps, Harry crut halluciner. Il cligna très vite des yeux pour enfin admettre que non, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Hall Courtney était beau. Très beau. Mais son visage… Il connaissait ce visage. Il avait des cheveux blond foncés et un regard qu'il avait déjà croisé, par le passé. Un regard débordant d'une bonté qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Le regard du petit archiviste qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de seize ans, alors qu'il devait en avoir plus de 18. James.

Le second choc vint quand il remarqua la ressemblance avec Draco. C'était le même visage fin. Le même nez pointu. Il lui ressemblait tellement que s'en était troublant. Occupé à soigner Draco, le médicomage australien ne le remarqua même pas. Il ne sembla même pas s'inquiéter de son observation. Il était tout à Draco. Sa main remontait la couverture pour ne la placer que sur sa taille et son entrejambe pendant que l'autre, tenant sa baguette, faisait disparaître le pantalon. Sur les cuisses parfaites, il n'y avait rien. Juste une peau simple, unie. Mais malgré ça, Hall Courtney lança tellement de sorts, reçut tellement d'indications étranges que même Hermione semblait perdue. L'homme se tourna vers elle.

« Qui a soigné mon patient ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix emprunte d'un léger accent.

– Le médicomage Gordon, répondit la jeune femme, impressionnée.

– Mhmm… », fit Courtney, pensif.

Il posa sa baguette sur la tempe de Draco et fit de petits cercles concentriques avec. Le blond eut un frémissement et Hall eut un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, dit-il finalement. Quelques sorts et il se réveillera…

– Qu'a-t-il ? » demanda Hermione, avide.

Hall lui lança un regard perçant et finit par soupirer.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Hermione Granger, dit-il. Il m'avait parlé de vous… Il n'y a rien de grave. Ce n'est qu'un… vague problème, lié à son passé … »

Hermione jeta un œil au bras de Draco alors que Courtney faisait revenir le pantalon du blond et qu'il remettait la couverture convenablement.

« C'est une sorte de… automatisme. Lorsque Draco est sévèrement touché, il a tendance à se plonger volontairement dans l'inconscience. Enfin, ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, c'est sa magie… Avec le choc qu'il a eu, en perdant un bras, il y a de cela plus de trois ans, c'est normal… »

Il lança plusieurs sortilèges sur le blond et, après le dernier, celui-ci gémit. À la grande surprise de tous, Draco cligna des yeux, l'air égaré. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et, en apercevant Harry, eut un air soulagé. Puis il regarda de nouveau et un sourire joyeux apparut à la vue de son cousin.

« Alors on se permet de m'inquiéter, alors qu'on est censé se reposer dans le manoir familial ? demanda Hall, l'air faussement fâché.

– Alors on se permet de m'engueuler alors que je viens juste de me réveiller ? » répliqua Draco.

Hall rit légèrement et se pencha sur son cousin pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Draco ferma les yeux légèrement puis les rouvrit pour se tourner vers Harry.

« Tu vas bien ? dit-il, le fixant.

– Oui, répondit ce dernier, toujours étonné de l'apparence de Hall Courtney. J'ai juste reçu quelques chocs à la tête… »

Draco hocha de la tête et se reposa sur ses coussins. Il regarda Hermione, Ginny puis son cousin et sourit.

« Est-ce que vous vous seriez inquiété ? dit-il, moqueur. Granger, je sais que tu m'aimes, mais tu pourrais le cacher, tu es en présence de la sœur de ton petit ami… »

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu es en état de lâcher n'importe quoi, alors tu vas bien, dit-elle. Je vais donc rentrer auprès de mon petit ami qui doit se demander pourquoi je fais des heures sup. Et arrêtez de batifoler avec des Moldus frappadingues pendant un petit moment, d'accord ? »

Elle quitta aussitôt la pièce, ses bottines se faisant entendre un moment dans le couloir.

« Je vais rentrer aussi, dit Ginny. Mon mari m'attend et on doit se demander pourquoi je ne reviens pas du travail. On se voit demain matin au manoir Malfoy ? Pour un compte rendu ?

– Pas de problème », répondit le propriétaire des lieux du rendez-vous.

La rouquine alla embrasser Harry sur la joue et fit un signe d'au revoir aux deux cousins avant de quitter la pièce. Rester seul, les trois hommes n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Finalement, les yeux plissés, Harry finit par murmurer :

« J'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait… au Ministère. »

Hall regarda Harry un moment avant de fixer Draco.

« Il parle de James, éclaira le blond.

– Alors tu le connais ? demanda aussitôt Harry. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Tu te serais senti comment si je t'avais dit que tu draguais le fils de mon cousin ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, regardant Hall. Mais il n'a pas l'air de faire plus de trente ans ! À quel âge l'aurait-il eu, ce gosse ? Quinze ans ?

– Trop aimable, dit l'homme, l'air lassé. En vérité, j'ai presque quarante ans… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il avoir presque quarante ans ? C'était impossible.

« C'est un trait de famille, chez les Courtney, expliqua Draco. Ils ont toujours l'air plus jeune que leur âge… »

Il sourit tout en disant ses mots, baillant ensuite.

« Et moi, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je vais aller voir James, justement. Je doute qu'il soit content de voir arriver son vieux père chez lui, surtout que je ne pense pas l'y trouver seul…

– James a quelqu'un ? s'étonna Draco.

– Oui, un jeune homme que je ne connais pas encore, répondit Hall, souriant d'un air mesquin.

– Oh, je vois, dit le blond. Ce jeune homme va avoir l'honneur de rencontrer Hall Courtney dans toute sa splendeur, c'est ça ? Tu vas le terroriser pour avoir osé toucher à ton précieux bébé…

– N'exagérons rien, répliqua le presque quarantenaire. Je vais juste le taquiner un peu. Surtout qu'à cette heure-ci, soit ils dorment, soit ils font des choses que je serais ravi d'arrêter… »

Et sur un sourire prometteur de longues souffrances, il quitta la pièce. Aussitôt, Draco se reçut un oreiller en plein visage.

« Hé ! protesta-t-il, en direction de Harry.

– Tu aurais pu me dire que tu connaissais James ! Tu aurais pu me dire que vous alliez vous foutre de ma gueule dans toutes vos foutues réunions de famille ! Et en plus, je parie que lui, me connais ! Il a dû bien se marrer…

– Sans vouloir t'offenser, Harry, coupa Draco, lui relançant son coussin en plein visage, tout le monde te connaît ! »

Le brun eut une moue et prit un air boudeur. Presque aussitôt, une médicomage de garde entra.

« Messieurs, leur dit-elle, ici, ce n'est pas un salon, c'est un hôpital. Et je vous signale qu'il est passé minuit. Alors silence et dormez ! »

Sur ce, elle éteignit les seules lumières de la pièce et ferma la porte après un regard pesant. Resté seuls dans les ténèbres, les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Harry quitte son lit pour s'approcher de Draco. Celui-ci fit un mouvement pour se tourner vers lui, mais Harry l'empêcha de bouger.

« Tu n'as pas lancé de sorts, quand nous étions dans la ruelle, dit-il. Pourtant, tu en avais l'opportunité, mais tu n'as rien fait… Pourquoi ? »

Draco resta silencieux un petit moment.

« En premier lieu, parce que j'aurais attiré les Ronori à nous et que je doutais que tu veuilles te mesurer à eux alors que tu ne voyais rien. »

Il se tut de nouveau.

« Et enfin… parce qu'ainsi, tu as eu le temps de glaner quelques informations, non ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire et, doucement, se hissa sur le lit pour se coucher contre lui. Draco respirait vite et il savait pertinemment pourquoi.

« Merci, lui dit-il. Même si je n'ai rien appris, après… enfin, je sais juste que leur patron a donné l'ordre de nous tuer, après avoir eu l'information concernant Gui… bon sang, Guimauve ! dit-il, se redressant. J'ai oublié de demander à Hermione ce que c'était, ce truc doré…

– La magie, répondit Draco, l'obligeant à se recoucher et le serrant contre lui. C'est de la magie… sans doute de la magie parentale. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'un parent promet à son enfant de toujours le protéger. Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le lui as promis ? »

'_Je te jure de ne jamais te faire du mal. Je te jure de te protéger contre le mal, quoi qu'il arrive. Et jamais tu n'auras à souffrir de mes actes ou de mes décisions. Je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour être un père exemplaire.'_

« Oui, murmura Harry. Je lui ai promis. »

Draco resserra sa prise et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry. Celui-ci eut un frisson et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Alors il est protégé, murmura le blond. Dorénavant et à moins que tu ne meurs, ils ne pourront lui faire aucun mal… »

Harry sentit comme une sorte de pression s'enlever de ses épaules et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Contre lui, Draco sourit.

« À présent, dormons, dit-il. Demain, nous avons encore du pain sur la planche. Snaky est mort, mais il nous reste trois hommes dont une femme. Et le plus important, il faut apprendre où ils ont mis Guimauve… Dors ! »

Harry, qui avait ouvert la bouche, la referma aussitôt. Il eut un sourire et, obéissant – pour une fois – s'endormit aussitôt.

À suivre…

(1) En référence à Diana Krall, inspiratrice de cette fiction… Je ne me lasse pas de sa voix, ni de l'ambiance qu'elle crée, dans le noir de la nuit, alors que j'écris !

Pas de bla bla, pas envie.

Réponse globale:

-Oui, dans cette fic, Harry va être un con jusqu'au dixième chapitre où le saint esprit va enfin le toucher... Patience pour les fans, donc... c'est promis, il va se réveiller.

-Si j'avais la patience, je vous ferais l'analyse de Harry avec le pourquoi du comment il est aussi con. En fait, j'ai la patience: Il ne supporte pas de voir Draco et il a peur pour Guimauve. Résultat: Boule de nerf est venu au monde.

-Draco fait son dur, mais en fait, il essaye de se protéger.. Comme vous l'annoncera le chapitre suivant, il a beaucoup investit en Harry (si je puis dire, parce que Investir, ce n'est pas très flatteur). De ce fait, il a peur de la douleur que son cher et tendre pourrait lui faire ressentir. Et il a bien raison!

-J'ai intégré Ginny car elle a un rôle à jouer, dans le chapitre 10... sinon, elle ne serait pas là! loll Patience, donc.

-Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre il y a. Douze, à mon avis.

-Fichtre, j'ai loupé Guimauve (point de vue comportementale). Bah... N'ai jamais été doué avec les mioches, de toute façon! (smile).

Et voilà! Réponses rapides, car je suis en retard (comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarquer). Désolée!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous remercie de tout mon coeur d'avoir prit le temps de lire mes chapitres. Bisous.


	9. Ce que Malfoy veut…

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enrager Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Dédicace** A Dod. Merci pour ta correction ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 9:**Ce que Malfoy veut…

Les rires dans la salle le poussèrent à émerger. Grognant, se passant une main dans les cheveux, Harry ouvrit un œil fatigué. Quel était l'imbécile qui s'esclaffait alors qu'il dormait si bien !

« … Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes, disait un homme. Ce pauvre James était rouge comme une tomate ! J'aurais tellement aimé prendre une photo de ça… Je suis sûr que toute la famille en aurait ri aux larmes ! »

Harry se tourna dans l'autre sens. Péniblement, il distingua Draco assis sur le lit où il dormait et, en face de lui, Hall Courtney, visiblement hilare. Et bien que le blondinet qui lui avait servi de bouillotte lui tournait le dos, il pouvait presque sentir son sourire qu'il devinait large.

« Pauvre James, dit Draco, secouant la tête. Je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé avoir un père tel que toi ! Le mien, même s'il n'était pas très compétant, avait au moins le mérite de ne pas se mêler de ma vie intime. Et il ne débarquait pas alors que je faisais l'amour avec mon amant ! »

Courtney rit de plus belle, presque aux larmes.

« Vraiment, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, dit-il, entre deux éclats de rire. James était si dépité ! Quant à Seamus… Bon sang ! Je crois que ce pauvre type aura peur de me rencontrer toute sa vie !

– Seamus ? intervint Harry, se redressant d'un bon. Seamus Finnigan ? »

Draco se retourna vers lui et perdit son sourire. Hall Courtney, lui, hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« En personne, répondit-il. Vous le connaissez ?

– On était ensemble à Poudlard, dit distraitement Harry. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on était dans le même dortoir, qu'on était dans la même année… on n'était pas en couple…

– Et c'est quelqu'un de bien ? »

Courtney ne souriait plus du tout. Il était apparemment très attentif aux réponses que Harry lui ferait.

« De très bien, répondit Harry. Si j'avais eu un peu de jugeote, c'est avec moi qu'il serait, pas avec votre fils. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à voir Seamus autrement que comme un ami… »

Courtney sembla rassurer et hocha de la tête.

« Bon, dit-il. Ça me conforte dans mon idée… Vous êtes la seconde personne à me dire qu'il est quelqu'un de bien… Mais le premier étant mon fils, je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru, même si j'en avais l'impression.

– Seamus est quelqu'un de vraiment bien… Surtout lorsqu'il est amoureux… Et s'il l'est de votre fils et que ce sentiment est partagé, alors je pense que vous tenez votre gendre… »

Courtney rit à cette phrase.

« Ce serait bien, dit-il. Que James se case enfin… Mais soit, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je ne doute pas que vous allez reprendre votre enquête… Draco, on se revoit dans quelques jours… Fais attention à toi !

– Promis, répondit ce dernier, se levant pour aller étreindre chaleureusement son cousin. À bientôt.

– À bientôt ! répondit Courtney. Au revoir, monsieur Potter. »

Il lui serra la main puis, après un dernier sourire, quitta la pièce pour aller prendre son Portoloin. Resté seul avec Draco, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise… Une fois de plus, ils avaient dormi ensemble et une fois de plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais Draco sembla décidé de ne pas parler de cela.

« On va rentrer au manoir Malfoy, dit-il, se tournant vers lui. Normalement, Ginny doit nous y attendre… »

Harry hocha de la tête et se leva. Avisant les vêtements de Sainte Mangouste, il grimaça.

« Je te prêterais les miens, dit Draco. Même s'ils sont trop grands, on aura qu'à les rétrécir… »

Harry approuva et ils se décidèrent à transplaner, non sans avoir signalé leur départ à une infirmière qui leur demanda de signer un long parchemin. Ils arrivèrent directement dans le hall du manoir Malfoy. Ginny y était justement, en grande discussion avec un elfe de maison.

« Mais puisque je te dis que ton maître m'a donné l'autorisation de l'attendre ici !

– Si maître Draco Malfoy ne l'a pas dit à June, alors June ne croit pas Miss Ginny Weasley !

– C'est bon, June, fit le maître en question, faisant sursauter les deux querelleurs. Je suis d'accord… amène-la à la bibliothèque pendant que Monsieur Potter et moi-même allons nous changer…

– Oh ! fit l'elfe, étonné. Bien, monsieur Malfoy, tout de suite ! »

Sans hésiter, June – qui était vêtu avec élégance, comme le nota un Harry étonné – fit un mouvement pour indiquer à Ginny de le suivre, ce que la rousse fit après un signe de la main pour les saluer. Au même moment, Draco commença à monter les marches menant à l'étage et Harry se hâta de le suivre. Même s'il y était déjà allé, il ne se croyait pas assez débrouillard que pour retrouver son chemin tout seul !

« Ton elfe est très bien habillé, fit-il remarquer, histoire de couper un silence trop long à son goût.

– Mhmm ? répondit Draco, visiblement distrait. Ah, oui… Quand mon père est mort et que j'ai récupéré le manoir, j'ai changé quelques petites choses et la tenue des elfes en fait partie… je ne supportais plus de les voir en haillons… ça n'a pas été facile, ils croyaient que je voulais les renvoyer et certains me sont très attachés…. Mais j'ai réussi à leur faire comprendre que c'était juste pour leur confort personnel. »

Harry approuva. Il eut un sourire tout en regardant Draco marcher dans ses couloirs magnifiquement décorés.

« Pour leur confort personnel ou pour mieux cadrer avec le décor ? »

Le blond eut un léger rire alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la chambre du maître des lieux.

« Disons… les deux ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux et entrèrent dans la chambre. Comme la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, Harry frissonna en découvrant les couleurs pâles et chaleureuses de l'endroit. Le beige était le maître dans cette pièce. Tout était savamment orchestré pour inspiré la plage, les dunes de sables fins baignées de soleil. Harry eut un sourire en regardant tout ça. Il avait l'envie d'aller au bord de la mer.

« Alors tu es vraiment décorateur ? demanda-t-il, tandis que Draco farfouillait dans son placard.

– Pas officiellement, répondit-il. Je n'ai aucun diplôme pour ça… mais j'ai un certain talent, oui. »

Des vêtements lui furent tendus quelques secondes plus tard.

« Vas déjà les enfiler dans la salle de bain, je m'habille ici pendant ce temps-là… On les rétrécira après… Si tu veux, tu peux prendre une douche.

– Merci, mais le médicomage me l'a déconseillé, avec ma tête… »

Draco approuva et recommença à chercher de quoi se vêtir. Harry se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et il sourit en découvrant une décoration prolongeant la chambre. Cette fois, c'était la mer qui était inspiré par les nuances de bleu. Une mer du nord, visiblement, car les quelques images sur les carrelages étaient celles d'un voilier balayé par les vents sur une mer grisâtre.

« Si comme je le pense, je déménage, je t'engagerais comme décorateur ! cria-t-il, tout en enlevant son odieux pyjama pour enfiler un ensemble noir trop large.

– Attention, ça coûte cher, avec moi ! », répondit le blond.

Harry éclata de rire tout en passant le t-shirt noir. Il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça en regardant l'état général. Il avait un bandage sur le front et quelques bleus sur le visage. En outre, il avait du mal à s'habituer à ses anciennes lunettes. Avec les vêtements noirs, sa peau paraissait plus pâle. Sans oublier ses cheveux dans tous les sens et le fait qu'il semblait minuscule, dans les affaires de Draco. Il grimaça et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière seconde qu'il pensa à demander s'il pouvait sortir.

« Oui oui ! » lui fut-il répondu.

Courageusement, il poussa la porte. Draco était occupé à enfiler un gilet noir par-dessus un t-shirt noir. En le voyant sortir, il eut un air amusé.

« Il va falloir demander à Ginny de t'aider…

– Tu ne peux pas le faire ? s'étonna le brun, alors qu'il suivait son hôte vers la sortie.

– Si, mais je préfère éviter… ma magie n'est pas totalement rechargée, je m'économise encore… »

Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, se rappelant seulement alors des dangers qu'avaient encouru le blond, quelques jours auparavant.

« Ah, oui…, dit-il. J'avais oublié. »

Draco se retourna après s'être arrêté et Harry cligna des yeux. Son expression était si sérieuse. Et pourtant, si douce. Il fronça les sourcils, les paroles de Hermione lui revenant en mémoire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un appel visiblement urgent de Ginny l'empêcha de parler. Le blond se retourna et, d'un pas rapide, s'empressa de rejoindre le hall. Harry soupira et s'obligea à le suivre tout aussi vite. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler, de toute façon… Le soir même, peut-être…

La première chose que remarqua Harry en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée fut Dobby. L'elfe dénotait sérieusement, avec sa pile de chapeaux multicolores sur la tête, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Dobby semblait nerveux et il avait des raisons de l'être : c'était la première fois qu'il revenait au manoir Malfoy, depuis sa libération.

La seconde fut que June, l'elfe de Malfoy, regardait Dobby avec un mépris si écrasant que son ami se tassait sur lui-même, tant il avait peur. Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et, surtout, pour savoir la raison de sa présence.

« Dobby ? dit-il, attirant l'attention de l'elfe. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La petite créature gigota sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Ha…Harry Potter Monsieur m'a demandé de le prévenir si quelqu'un entrait dans sa maison. Alors Dobby a transplané tout de suite après avoir vu une dame entrer dans la maison de Harry Potter, Monsieur…

– Une dame ? demanda Draco, à côté d'une Ginny attentive. Comment est-elle ? »

Dobby déglutit, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Draco.

« Assez mince, Maî… Draco Malfoy, Maî… Monsieur. Avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris… »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard surpris et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se mettre d'accord.

« Merci pour ton aide, Dobby, dit Harry. Tu peux rentrer à Poudlard, nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi. »

L'elfe sembla soulagé et disparut aussitôt, comme heureux de quitter l'endroit.

« Ginny, dit le brun, regardant son amie. Nous allons nous y rendre avec Draco. Pourrais-tu rester ici et essayer de voir si tu pourrais éventuellement trouver des renseignements sur le grand patron de Snaky et des autres, essayer de mettre tous ce qui le concerne, même la plus vague insinuation sur papier ? »

La rouquine grimaça, visiblement mécontente de retrouver 'La paperasse'.

« D'accord, » dit-elle.

Harry lui sourit d'un air encourageant puis fit face à son nouveau collègue.

« On transplane ? Tu sais faire ça ? »

Draco leva un sourcil.

« Je te ferais signaler que je sais transplaner depuis l'âge de 17 ans, comme toi…

– Non, je fais référence à… ta baisse de magie…

– Ah, ça… J'ai réussi à transplaner le jour même, bien que cela m'ait épuisé. J'y arriverais sans peine aujourd'hui ! »

Harry hocha de la tête et ne l'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il disparut dans un pop, se retrouvant avec répugnance dans son salon. Pourtant, alors qu'il baissait la tête vers l'endroit où la petite Lisa avait été tuée, il ne découvrit nulle trace de sang. En vérité, tout son salon avait repris une teinte presque neuve. Il fallut un peu de temps à Harry pour se rappeler qu'il avait pratiquement séquestré un elfe de maison chez lui et que, de ce fait, Dobby avait dû passer son temps à nettoyer pour passer son temps. Plus rien, dans la pièce, ne portait la marque d'une agression. On aurait pu penser qu'il ne s'était rien passer et que Guimauve allait surgir d'un seul coup.

Mais ce ne fut pas Guimauve qui surgit. Draco apparut dans un pop et le fit sursauter, ramenant en même temps la réalité. La mère de Guimauve était quelque part dans sa maison et, au regard de Draco, ils devaient la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

« À ton avis, où est-elle ? demanda le blond, chuchotant.

– Nous aurions dû demander à Dobby, grogna Harry. Viens… On va voir à la cuisine… Puis on se sépare. Tu vas à l'étage et je descends à la cave… »

Le blond hocha de la tête. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger qu'ils trouvèrent déserte. Alors, d'un mouvement coordonné, ils retournèrent dans le couloir. Draco se dirigea vers les escaliers, non sans avoir lancé plusieurs sortilèges pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir de la maison.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la cave. Il la découvrit ouverte et sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ne put que jurer mentalement sur la perte de ses lunettes. Avec elles, il aurait découvert tout de suite où était Mary !

Descendant doucement les marches menant au sous-sol, Harry dut se retenir de faire la lumière. Il détestait le noir, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snaky. Il devait sérieusement penser à écrire une lettre aux ouvriers d'entretien de Londres. Des lumières dans les ruelles ne seraient pas du luxe ! Souriant face à cette idée – il s'imagina même envoyer une beuglante, même si c'était impossible – Harry continua son avancé et finit par arriver à la cave. Là, il ne put s'en empêcher et alluma la lumière. L'ampoule éclaira faiblement la pièce, mais il y vit suffisamment pour la repérer.

Elle essayait de se cacher derrière une armoire. Visiblement paralysée par la soudaine luminosité, elle ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir et à tenter de s'enfuir. Harry fut tout aussi rapide et l'attrapa par le poigner pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Mary – car c'était bien elle, plus de doute – se débattit furieusement, terrorisée. Le brun ne perdit pourtant pas son calme et commença à lui parler.

« Du calme, Mary, dit-il, la ceinturant toujours. C'est Harry. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te le promets. Cependant, si tu continues à me frapper, je risque de mal réagir et nous ne le voulons pas… Alors arrête ! »

L'ordre sembla fonctionner car elle cessa de bouger. La respiration haletante, elle tremblait contre lui et il devina que s'il la lâchait, elle tomberait aussitôt. Il ne le fit pas et la souleva dans ses bras. Elle était terriblement légère, comme il l'avait supposé en voyant sa maigreur effrayante. La soutenant, il remonta les marches et, une fois arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, appela Draco. Celui-ci fut en bas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et lui indiqua le salon. Hochant de la tête, Harry s'y rendit et déposa son fardeau dans le divan. Il fit venir une couverture à lui sous le regard stupéfait de Mary et sourit.

« Bordel de dieu ! dit la femme. Mais… Comment t'as fait ? »

Harry soupira. Une conversation sur la magie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait… Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen pour lui expliquer, Draco arriva, tenant dans les mains une planchette de bois sur laquelle il avait posé trois tasses de café fumantes.

« Je pense que ça nous fera du bien, à tous, dit-il, disposant les tasses sur la table basse sous l'œil perdu de Mary.

– C'est qui, lui ? dit-elle.

– Un ami détective, répliqua Harry. Ecoute, Mary…

– T'es un monstre ? Et lui aussi ? »

Harry leva un sourcil puis remarqua qu'elle n'osait pas toucher la couverture qu'il avait posé sur elle avec ses mains. Il poussa un autre soupire.

« Non, je ne suis pas un monstre. Et lui non plus. Nous sommes des sorciers. Nous savons faire de la magie. Si tu veux tellement le savoir… C'est pour ça que notre fils a fait exploser ton appartement. Bien, maintenant que tu sais ça, dis-moi ce que tu sais…

– Harry, soupira Draco, après avoir reposé sa tasse. Tu n'étais pas censé lui dire ça…

– J'ai invoqué une couverture devant elle alors si, j'étais censé lui dire. De toute façon, si ça te gêne tant qu'elle le sache, nous lui effacerons la mémoire…

– Touche pas à mon cerveau ! cria aussitôt Mary. Espèce de monstre ! »

Harry poussa un grognement agacé et tenta vaguement de se calmer. Il savait que si la colère montait trop, il risquait d'être insupportable et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'être. Il inspira donc plusieurs fois avant de recommencer à parler.

« Écoute-moi bien, Mary, dit-il. Je suis peut-être un sorcier, mais je ne suis pas celui qui a mis un pédophile en présence de notre fils, ni celui qui ne pense qu'à se shooter à longueur de journée alors tu arrêtes de me traiter de monstre ou le monstre va te montrer ce dont il est capable, ok ? »

Dans son fauteuil, Harry entendit Draco grogner.

« Quelle délicatesse, dit le blond.

– Je t'ai demandé l'heure ? s'énerva Harry, lui lançant un regard coléreux. Ferme-la ! »

II se tourna vers Mary qui semblait hésiter entre partir en courant où rester figée.

« Que sais-tu ? demanda brusquement Harry. Qui a enlevé Guimauve ? Et pourquoi ? »

Mary sembla un instant perdue puis hocha négativement de la tête.

« Je ne te dirais rien… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Parce que tu le sais vraiment, en plus ? Dis-moi ! Ou je te le ferais dire, mais avec beaucoup de douleur ! »

Il ne savait pas quelle expression il arborait alors, mais à en juger par le visage de Mary, il devait avoir l'air assez convainquant car la jeune femme se mit à balbutier.

« Je… Je ne peux pas, dit-elle. Si je te dis… Il va le savoir et il va essayer de me tuer… Si je te le dis…

– De toute évidence, il a déjà essayé de vous tuer, intervint Draco, avec une civilité presque déconcertante. Votre appartement a été réduit en passoire et vous ne vous êtes pas échappé pour rien… Je peux vous jurer que, si vous nous indiquer son identité, nous nous arrangerons pour vous faire protéger. En tant que sorcier, nous pouvons vous emmener dans des endroits que personne ne pourrait jamais atteindre… Pas même Lui. »

Mary sembla hésiter, ce qui était compréhensible.

« Mais…, dit-elle, hésitante. Je ne…

– Ne répondez pas tout de suite, dit Draco, souriant avec douceur. Buvez donc un peu de café, cela vous fera du bien… »

Il lui désigna la tasse qui était le plus à droite sur la table basse et Mary hocha de la tête. Elle prit le récipient et, soufflant un peu sur le liquide, en but une gorgée puis une autre. Assis près d'elle, Harry avait du mal à ne pas hurler sur Draco. Ils tenaient les réponses à porter de main et ce foutu détective ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de _Boire un café_ ??

Pourtant, alors qu'il allait encore s'énerver, Mary reposa la tasse et, le regard flou, se tint immobile dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague.

« Mary Speel, c'est ça ? demanda Draco, soudain plus sérieux et moins séducteur.

– Oui, répondit la femme, comme une automate.

– Vous savez qui a enlevé votre fils, Guimauve ?

– Je crois, répondit-elle.

– Expliquez-vous… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, étonné. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même ? Et bon sang, quel type d'Auror incapable était-il ? Du Véritaserum ! C'était si enfantin qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même !

« Je suis sortie avec un dénommé Horace… C'était un de ses hommes… Et Horace parlait beaucoup. Trop. Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses, sous le coup de l'alcool… et Il l'a appris. Alors Il a décidé de me faire taire. Je le savais, car on m'a prévenu d'avance. Je ne savais pas qu'Il s'en prendrait au gosse, mais c'est logique, parce que lui aussi, il en a entendu beaucoup. En fait, Il avait décidé de laisser le gosse en dehors de ça, mais quand Il a appris que son père était un agent spécial, Il a pris peur. Il a eu peur que Guimauve lui dise des choses sur ses affaires. Alors Il a décidé de le supprimer… »

Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front. Cet homme, cet inconnu savait qu'il était agent spécial et avait décidé de tuer Guimauve juste pour ça… Au fond et une fois de plus, c'était sa faute.

« Quand je l'ai appris, c'était trop tard, continuait Mary. Sinon, je serais venue, je vous le jure… »

Draco hocha de la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour qu'Il sache que Harry est un agent spécial, c'est quelqu'un de haut placé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, semblant excité. Quelqu'un… qui a les moyens de savoir…

– Oui, répondit Mary, d'une voix troublée.

– Comme… un agent de police ? »

Harry hoqueta, écarquillant les yeux. Il sentit un tremblement lui parcourir le dos et des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes créées par la stupéfaction.

« Merde, murmura-t-il. Ne me dis pas que…

– Oh si, dit Draco, semblant au comble de la joie. Exactement celui que je soupçonnais… Cet homme, Mary… C'est Lick Narson, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme sembla lutter, mais le Véritaserum fut plus fort et elle hocha de la tête.

« Bordel de merde ! cria Harry, se levant d'un bond. Mais c'est impossible ! Il… Il nous aide depuis le début ! »

Draco émit un ricanement qui l'énerva prodigieusement.

« Et toi, tu te marres ! Et tu le savais ! Expliques-toi tout de suite !

– Du calme, Potter, répondit Draco. Avant de t'expliquer, je propose qu'on conduise cette dame à Sainte Mangouste. Ensuite, je te raconterais. D'accord ? »

Le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas lui hurler de tout dire mais acquiesça. Draco s'approcha alors de Mary et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mary, comme prévu, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où on prendra soin de vous et où on vous protègera. Là-bas, même avec toutes ses relations, Lick Narson ne vous trouvera jamais… »

Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de sommeil. La femme s'endormit aussitôt.

« Je la conduis et je reviens, dit Draco à Harry, celui-ci piétinant sur place. Ne fais rien de stupide, en attendant… »

Et, dans un pop, il disparut.

**oOooOooOo**

Vingt minutes. Vingt et une… Harry avait l'impression que le temps passait si lentement que des années s'étaient écoulées et non des minutes. Tel un fauve en cage, il tournait en rond dans son salon, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines. Lick Narson ! Ce sale petit cloporte avait enlevé son fils. Ce connard au sourire serviable, cet agent de police avait enlevé son petit garçon et il osait faire le bon samaritain avec eux ! Et Draco qui savait ! Draco qui savait tout et ne disait rien ! Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de sourire et de séduire, à ce Serpentard de malheur. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Un pop plus tard et il se retournait pour faire face à un Draco souriant toujours.

« Bordel Malfoy ! cria Harry. Arrêtes de faire ton malin et expliques-toi ! »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Mais c'était évident ! dit-il, augmentant la fureur de Harry. Vois-tu, je n'ai fais le lien que cette nuit, pendant que tu dormais. Je trouvais ça bizarre que Snaky connaisse ton nom. À part Ginny, toi et moi, personne ne savait que nous étions en train de filer nos cinq loustiques. Personnes, sauf Lick Narson, chez qui nous sommes passés prendre les dossiers… Oh, bien sûr, nous aurions pu manquer de finesse, dans nos filatures… Mais non, justement ! Une fois arrivé à cette constatation, je peux te dire que j'ai longuement cogité. »

Le blond se mit à tourner en rond, visiblement allègre.

« Il m'a fallu du temps, vois-tu, pour comprendre que nous aurions dû trouver ça anormal dès le début ! Mais alors, nous ignorions que tu avais entouré Guimauve d'une protection magique, sans quoi, j'aurais trouvé tout de suite !

– Comment ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

– Mais c'est pourtant si facile, si évident ! rit Draco. On ne pouvait faire du mal à Guimauve uniquement pendant le laps de temps où tu ne le savais pas en danger. Or, n'as-tu pas ressenti le soir de l'enlèvement, une _Intense_ douleur ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, se souvenant fort bien de ça.

« Cette douleur correspond sans aucun doute au moment où les hommes ont mis la main sur Guimauve, dans ta maison. Ils l'ont probablement un peu malmené et il en a souffert, ce que le lien magique qui vous unit heureusement t'a fait ressentir aussitôt ! »

Le blond semblait de plus en plus frénétique dans ses mouvements et dans ses mots.

« Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ton téléphone ait sonné quelques secondes après ? Lick Narson nous a affirmé t'avoir appelé de la maison après avoir trouvé le numéro dans la main de la gamine et de ce fait, il s'est trahi ! Car il n'a pas pu arriver sur les lieux si vite ! Le temps que les voisins appellent, que la police se mettent en route et démarrent, nous aurions été là avant eux ! Or, quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, la police venait juste d'arriver. Ils commençaient tout juste à investir les lieux ! Lick Narson aurait dû nous téléphoner quinze ou vingt minutes plus tard, seulement ! Il était donc là _Avant_. »

Harry tremblait de nouveau. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper tous ces éléments ? C'était si simple ! Si logique !

« Il a fait la bêtise de te téléphoner pourtant. Et sur le coup, je t'avoue que j'ai voulu croire à un hasard. Je n'ai été sur de sa responsabilité que quand Mary nous l'a dit car, comme tu me l'as affirmé : Il nous a aidé depuis le début ! Mais pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Qui pourrait soupçonner un sale petit connard de flic ! Un haut gradé ! C'est la couverture parfaite ! Il en profite pour mener ses petits trafiques sans jamais se faire pincer, vu qu'il est chargé d'enquêter sur lui-même ! Déjà lors du premier soir, j'avais trouvé le coup de fil de Narson trop rapide et j'avais donc demandé à Jerkins, l'agent qui me conduisait à la photocopieuse du commissariat, si, par hasard, il savait où son patron habitait, si c'était fréquent qu'il parvienne à être au bon endroit, au bon moment et j'ai eu des réponses positives. Quant à l'adresse, crois-moi ou non, mais notre cher ami l'inspecteur n'habite PAS juste à côté et surtout, il n'est pas si loin que ça des résidences de nos cinq malfrats que nous étions chargé de surveiller. »

Draco laissa échapper un rire allègre sous l'œil d'un Harry toujours furieux.

« Bon sang, murmura le blond. Dès que nous lui avons demandé les dossiers, il a dû prévenir ses hommes. Il a joué un sacré bon coup de poker en présumant que nous ne suivrions pas Snaky en premier et il l'a envoyé nous tuer. D'où le fait que ce connard nous soit tombé dessus et connaissaient nos noms ou du moins, le tien ! C'était si évident… »

Et il finit sa tirade par un large sourire. Harry ne put plus se contrôler et explosa.

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça avant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas exposé tes idées, merde ! J'aurais pu trouver bien plus vite !

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, plissant les yeux de mécontentement en l'entendant crier. Tu aurais trouvé, toi, que cet homme qui nous aidait tellement était en fait celui qui était responsable de l'enlèvement de ton fils ? Toi qui es si bouleversé par ça que tu n'as même pas remarqué que Snaky était dans la ruelle ? Qui a voulu te jeter dans un appartement où deux Moldus se trouvaient, équipés d'armes visiblement efficaces ? Tu aurais trouvé, alors même que tu ne sembles plus capable de contrôler tes nerfs, tant tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton fils ? J'en doute, tu peux me croire. En outre, comme je te l'ai dit, je n'étais sûr de rien avant que Mary ne nous en parle.

– Mais tu avais des hypothèses ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler !

– Navré, mais les seuls moments où j'aurais pu t'en parler, tu étais soit en train de pleurnicher, soit en train de me lancer un sort… Où mieux, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini… »

Harry sentit l'accusation dans les mots de Draco et il serra les poings.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, que j'ai couché avec lui, hein ? En quoi ça te regarde, ce que je fais de mon corps ? Et depuis quand tu me suis, bordel de merde ?

– Je ne t'ai pas suivi, répliqua Draco. Blaise me l'a dit, tout simplement… Sans doute pendant que tu étais en train de prendre ta douche, peu de temps avant que mon appartement ne parte en fumée, il m'a contacté par cheminée pour me le dire… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi diable Blaise t'a-t-il dit ça ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça, dit-il, tournant le dos. Nous devrions aller chez Narson pour récupérer Gui…

– Oh non, Malfoy ! s'écria Harry. Ça suffit, maintenant. Tu vas arrêter, avec tous tes mystères et tes non-dits. Pourquoi, bordel de Merlin, Blaise Zabini t'a-t-il dit que nous venions de baiser ensemble ? C'est en rapport avec la fameuse chose que tu veux de moi et que tu ne veux pas me dire, c'est ça ? »

Draco serra les points et se tourna vers lui, le regardant d'un air hésitant.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Potter, dit-il. Mais en effet ça a un rapport… À présent…

– Il n'y a pas de moment pour parler de ça, le coupa une fois de plus le brun. Dis-moi. Maintenant ! Pourquoi Blaise te raconte-t-il ce que nous faisons ensemble ? Que lui as-tu dis pour le persuader de te raconter ce que nous faisons dans l'intimité ? Car il ne l'aurait jamais dit, maintenant que j'y pense. Or, c'est en me faisant chanter vis-à-vis de ma relation avec Blaise, que tu as pu m'inviter au restaurant… Serais-tu par hasard un allié de ce Lick Narson ? Il m'avait l'air de t'avoir à la bonne… »

Draco sembla si étonné que son expression aurait pu paraître drôle. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rire. Il en avait marre de ces secrets. Des paroles d'Hermione qui semblaient trouver un écho désagréable dans les actes de Draco. L'aide qu'il lui apportait. Le fait que Blaise semblait tout lui raconter sur lui… Depuis combien de temps Draco Malfoy suivait-il sa vie à la trace ?

« On t'a demandé d'enquêter sur moi ou tu le fais volontairement ? Et depuis combien de temps ? »

Le visage du blond semblait déchiré entre deux sentiments. L'agacement et l'inquiétude. Il sembla trouver un peu de courage, car il répondit.

« Presque deux ans et demi…

– Quoi ? siffla Harry.

– Je… Je te surveille depuis presque deux ans et demi, expliqua Draco. Et certainement pas pour Lick Narson. C'est un hasard s'il a enlevé Guimauve le soir du dîner. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu croire que je l'aidais…

– Je ne le crois et ne le croirais jamais, répliqua Harry. J'essayais de te provoquer pour te faire cracher la vérité. Et pourquoi tu me surveilles ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Draco eut un rire amer.

« Ne te l'aie-je pas dit ? Je te l'ai dit… Pendant ce dîner, justement. Un jour, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux… Mais j'avais rompu avec cet homme depuis plus de deux ans, déjà. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il devenait… J'étais détective, les Ronori venaient juste d'être mis derrière les barreaux. J'ai frôlé la mort et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais envie de t'avoir à mes côtés. Que je ne voulais pas mourir sans t'avoir revu, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Tu étais l'homme de ma vie, seulement j'étais trop jeune, trop irresponsable que pour le voir. Je voulais m'amuser. Je l'ai fait. À quel prix ? Je reste persuadé que si nous étions restés ensemble, en sortant de Poudlard, je t'aurais brisé plus encore que je ne l'ai fait, en te quittant. Alors je n'ai pas de remords, quant à notre rupture. Néanmoins, je savais… Je savais que tu m'en voulais. »

Le blond eut un sourire amer et Harry déglutit.

« Tu as commencé à te renseigner sur moi, alors ?

– Oui, répondit le blond. Sans quitter l'Australie, ce n'était pas facile, car je n'avais que les journaux qui me disaient que tu avais des amants dont on ignorait l'identité. J'ai donc demandé à Blaise, qui était mon meilleur ami, de se renseigner, pour moi… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Je suis amant avec Blaise depuis moins de trois ans… Moins de deux ans et demi, en fait… »

Draco rit.

« Oui, dit-il, amusé. Quand j'ai demandé à mon ami de se renseigner, je ne savais pas qu'il irait jusque là. Mais c'est bien connu, les confessions sur l'oreiller sont les meilleures et puis… Il t'a toujours trouvé attirant, alors il n'a pas hésité. Soit disant pour me rendre service. Quand j'ai lu dans sa lettre que vous aviez couché ensembles, j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Je jure que si Hall ne m'en avait pas empêché, je l'aurais fait. Connard d'opportuniste. Je suis revenu, il y a deux ans… Je t'ai observé de loin et j'ai vu les ravages que j'avais opérés en toi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'aborder alors je suis reparti en me disant que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi… L'année dernière, j'ai fait la même chose. Cette année-là, Blaise m'avait dit que tu étais plus que jamais proche de Seamus Finnigan… Je t'ai donc cru perdu… Mais il y a peu, Finnigan a entamé une relation visiblement sérieuse avec mon petit cousin et Poudlard m'a contacté pour un emploi. J'ai cru à une sorte de signe du destin et je suis revenu… »

Il s'interrompit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Harry, lui, hésitait entre la fureur d'avoir été utilisé, surveillé et une joie que sa peur étouffait de son mieux. La joie d'être aimé par cet homme mais la peur d'avoir mal. Mais plus encore que ces deux sentiments, c'était la colère la plus forte. La colère qu'il laissa parler.

« Qui te dis que je veux de toi, dans ma vie ? s'énerva-t-il, serrant les poings. Qui te dit que c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés, toute ma vie ?

– Et qui d'autre, sinon, Potter ? demanda Draco, visiblement sur la défensive, après s'être tant exposé. Blaise Zabini ? L'homme qui n'ose même pas s'afficher avec celui qu'il aime de peur d'être la risée de la société ? Ou Seamus Finnigan ? Ton petit toutou qui répond toujours présent au moindre de tes sifflements ? Ou encore Severus Snape ? L'homme qui te déteste parce que tu ressembles trop à ton géniteur mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de te désirer, parce que tu es 'bien foutu' ? Qui donc, Potter, veux-tu à tes côtés dans ta vie ? »

Alors il l'avait vraiment suivi ? Il avait vraiment suivi sa vie avec minutie, découvrant tout sur lui, sa douleur qu'il avait provoquée sans même intervenir ? Harry sentit alors la réponse remonter depuis le creux de son ventre. Il sentit la colère au fond de lui la hurler et ce fut sa bouche qui la laissa partir à l'air libre. Et quand il entendit sa voix, il sut qu'il allait payer ces mots très chers.

« N'importe qui, tant que ce n'est pas toi. »

En face de lui, Draco Malfoy perdit son air moqueur. Son visage se déforma pour refléter le monstre qu'Harry sentait bouillir au fond de lui : la colère. Le blond fit un pas vers lui et Harry raffermit ses jambes. Cette fois, il n'allait pas y couper. Il allait y avoir droit. Cette fois, Malfoy allait le frapper. Il en était certain. Il vit le poing du blond se serrer et se lever. Et Harry enfonça un peu sa propre tête dans ses épaules, près à accuser le choc.

Mais plutôt que de le frapper, Malfoy alla farfouiller dans la poche de sa veste d'où il sortit son si célèbre paquet de cigarettes à la menthe. Il en prit une et chercha après son briquet.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? » dit-il, la voix encore tendue, son visage reprenant une expression plus fixe.

Harry ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Mais à la place, Draco sortit son briquet et mit la cigarette dans sa bouche. Il l'alluma et, tout en rangeant son feu, inhala un peu de fumée. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit, penchant la tête sur le côté, fixant Harry d'un air si détendu que celui-ci s'attendait à une explosion. Malfoy enleva la cigarette de ses lèvres. Il exhala un peu de fumée et sourit. Un sourire moqueur.

« Débrouille-toi tout seul, » dit-il.

Et sans plus attendre quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons, tout en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres. Harry eut le temps de le voir prendre une dernière bouffée avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, le laissant seul. Pour de bon.

A suivre…

Et oui ! Comme certains l'ont remarqué, je suis en retard (comme d'habitude). Mais que voulez-vous… Le temps est quelque chose de si contrariant ! On ne le voit pas passer quand on aimerait qu'il ralentisse et il ralentit quand on souhaite l'inverse… Bref !

Chapitre 9. Chapitre plein d'aveux, d'information. Le chapitre dont la fin est écrite depuis le début de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. C'est, personnellement, un de mes préférés.

A bientôt (pas de RAR commune, navré ! Je suis vraiment trop crevée. Ceux qui sont à l'école et cours partout pour des stages savent ce que je ressens actuellement).

Bisous à tous et merci, MERCI pour vos reviews qui me font tjs autant plaisir.

Umbre.


	10. Hommes d'action

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enrager Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 10 :** Hommes d'action

Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour réaliser que oui, Draco venait bel et bien de claquer la porte. Et que cette fois, il ne reviendrait plus. Quand sa conscience s'éveilla, il ressentit une brusque bouffée de remord pour le comportement qu'il avait eu envers le blond. Et il serait parti à sa recherche si Ginny n'était pas soudainement entrée, essoufflée, une pile de dossier sous le bras.

« Fiou ! fit-elle, se passant une main sur le front. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Malfoy ? Il est arrivé fou de rage chez lui, m'a jeté dehors avec tous les dossiers et, vu les bruits que j'ai entendu avant de transplaner, a détruit tout son salon ! »

Harry resta un instant silencieux, enregistrant ses informations. Fou de rage ? Il avait semblé redevenir si serein, avant de partir…

'_Ce n'était qu'une façade, idiot !,_ lui souffla sa conscience. _Comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse en ta présence ? Tu viens déjà de lui piétiner le cœur, il n'allait pas en plus te le montrer !'_

Il dut se retenir de gémir. Il devrait des excuses à Draco pour son comportement, mais plus tard. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il devrait lui dire. Non, l'important, c'était Guimauve. Il savait où il était maintenant et il s'empressa de faire part à Ginny de ce que Draco lui avait appris. En entendant ses mots, la rouquine lâcha les dossiers de stupeur.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? dit-elle. Ce gars avait pourtant l'air charmant, quand vous m'en avez parlé !

-Je sais, répondit Harry, tout aussi sceptique. Mais pourtant, c'est la vérité… C'était si évident… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de pied dans un de ses fauteuils.

« Seul un Serpentard pouvait imaginer pareille trahison, le tempéra Ginny. Nous avons un caractère plus… confiant, il faut l'admettre… Personnellement, ça ne me surprend pas que tu ne l'ais pas découvert. »

Harry lui lança un regard agacé.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'être Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Nous sommes des Aurors, Ginny !

-Et alors ? demanda-t-elle. Toi et moi, nous sommes plutôt des Aurors d'action, pas d'enquête. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle nous ne sommes jamais seuls tous les deux, sur une enquête. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? »

Le brun ne put que grogner. Oh si, il avait remarquer ! Depuis qu'il était Auror, on avait tendance à faire appel à lui pour les interventions. On le laissait généralement en dehors des enquêtes et Ginny également. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, cela dit. Comme le lui avait encore prouver la recherche de Guimauve, il détestait vraiment enquêter.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Cependant, cette fois, c'est notre partie qui entre en ligne de compte, dit-il, regardant sa collègue. La réflexion fait place à l'action… Et j'ai déjà un plan… »

Ginny eut un léger rire.

« D'accord, dit-elle. Je vais faire du café et tu m'expliques tout ça ! »

**oOooOooOo**

La pluie s'abattait toujours sur Londres, désespérant toute personne ayant envie de sortir. La nuit, tout le monde restait chez soit, regardant la télévision ou lisant un livre. Parfois, quelques courageux sortaient, histoire d'aller se distraire dans une boîte ou dans un bar… Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Glow Krone. Appuyé contre le mur de la ruelle où Draco et lui s'étaient fais attaquer par Snaky, Harry l'observa avec un petit sourire. Comme la dernière fois, le malfaiteur n'était pas seul. Car Glaw l'avait rejoint et ils étaient installés ensemble, sur le canapé du maître des lieux. Ils regardaient la télévision, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Une vague image de situation similaire s'imposa dans l'esprit de Harry et il dut se secouer pour ne pas transplaner et aller chercher Draco, où qu'il soit.

Dans une rue adjacente, une lumière verte le fit sursauter et il bougea sa baguette, envoyant une lueur similaire. Le moment était venu de bouger. Sans s'inquiéter d'être vu, il traversa la rue et entra dans l'immeuble. Il gravit les marches menant à l'étage des deux amants et, d'un mouvement ample, se sécha par magie. Quand ce fut fait, il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité puis sonna à la porte d'entrée.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Glow Krone n'ouvre la porte. Il parut surpris de trouver le couloir vide et voulu refermer le battant mais Harry lui décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le sonna. L'homme tomba en arrière en poussant un grondement de douleur et Harry entra. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et, en deux sorts, immobilisa Krone pour ensuite le rendre muet.

Saucissonné sur le sol, le maître des lieux lançait à Harry un regard furieux. Celui-ci sourit en réponse et s'avança dans l'appartement qu'il avait observé depuis la rue. Car Glaw était couché dans le divan. Alangui, il fixait le petit écran.

« Glow ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix rieuse. Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater le meilleur moment ! »

Harry sourit. Il se dirigea vers le dos du canapé et, doucement, alla appuyer sa baguette contre le cou de Car.

« En vérité, Glaw, c'est vous qui avez raté le meilleur moment… »

Dans son fauteuil, le jeune homme châtain resta un instant immobile. Puis, il voulut se redresser d'un mouvement brusque mais Harry siffla.

« Attention ! dit-il. Mon arme n'en a pas l'air, mais elle pourrait vous tuer en quelques secondes. Soyez sage, monsieur Glaw. Sauf si vous désirez que votre petit ami ne paie vos erreurs. »

Harry le vit trembler et il sourit. Il avait bien jugé Car. Celui-ci était le plus faible des deux, à n'en pas douter. Il était soumis et totalement dépendant de Glow. Il ne ferait donc rien pour lui faire du mal.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Car, lui tournant toujours le dos. De l'argent ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit le brun, amusé.

-Alors quoi ? Nous n'avons rien d'autre… Vous voulez nous faire chanter ? Ou… Ou alors nous faire du mal ? Êtes-vous un de ses connards d'homophobes ? »

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

« Rien de tout ça, monsieur Glaw. En vérité, je suis juste un père qui veut récupérer son enfant… »

Car poussa un glapissement et il se retourna, surpris. Harry affronta son regard sans gêne, attendant une réaction. Le jeune homme sembla bouleversé de le voir là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Glow ? demanda-t-il.

-Il est dans le couloir. Ligoter et bâillonner. Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal. Pas plus qu'à vous. Je veux mon fils. Où est-il ?

-Pas ici, répondit Car. C'est le patron, qui l'a… Il l'a amené dans le repaire. C'est sur les docks. »

Harry hocha de la tête. De sa main libre, il sortit une carte de Londres qu'il balança à l'homme, le pointant toujours de sa baguette. Il lui donna ensuite un feutre rouge.

« Marquez l'endroit », dit Harry.

Car sembla hésiter puis obéit.

« Voilà », dit-il tendant la carte.

Harry la reprit et fit bouger sa baguette. Aussitôt, son indicateur se retrouva ligoter. Soulagé, le brun rangea son arme.

« Je reviens », dit-il.

Il sortit quelques minutes et regarda Krone qui le fixait avec rage. Harry lui sourit et ressortit sa baguette. Il le fit léviter jusqu'au canapé et l'installa à côté de son amant, sous les yeux ébahi de celui-ci.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien de bien important, répondit Harry. De toute façon, vous aurez tout oublier dans quelques minutes… »

Il les regarda un instant.

« Un avocat important, dit-il, regardant Krone et un journaliste à sensation… Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à être les laquais d'un flic véreux, dites-moi ? »

Car échangea un regard avec Glow. Celui-ci remuait les lèvres frénétiquement, mais aucun son ne les franchissait. Car en sembla terrifié.

« Pourquoi il ne parle plus ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je lui ai lancé un sortilège de mutisme, répondit Harry.

-Sortilège ? Alors… Vous êtes un…

-Un sorcier, coupa Harry. Et la réponse à ma question ? Pourquoi obéissez-vous à Lick Narson ? »

Car regarda une fois de plus son amant. Il soupira et commença à répondre.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il. Il nous fait chanter. Il… il menace de tout révéler sur nous. Si nous ne lui obéissons pas. »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Exactement ce qu'il pensait. Comme quoi, il n'était pas si mauvais en déduction.

« Vous n'avez donc rien contre l'idée que je l'envois en prison ou pire ? »

Car sembla un instant sous le choc puis il hocha négativement de la tête.

« Non, dit-il. Rien du tout… »

Harry regarda Krone. Celui-ci le fixait, un instant sous le choc. Le brun rit et libéra l'homme du sortilège. Celui-ci mit quelque temps à s'en rendre compte.

« Nous ne voulions pas… enlever votre fils.

-Je sais, répondit le brun. Vous y avez été obligé. Ça ne vous excuse pas, car vous l'avez fait, mais je comprends vos raisons. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire plus que je n'en ai déjà fait. Je ne peux pas encore vous effacer la mémoire. Au cas où vous oublieriez qu'il est dans votre intérêt que je massacre votre patron et que vous alliez l'aider. Je m'en voudrais de vous tuer. Je vais donc vous laissez ici, comme vous êtes. Quelqu'un va venir vous tenir compagnie et quand il recevra mon signal, il vous libérera et vous effacera tout souvenir de cette conversation. Non pas que je ne veux pas que vous vous souveniez de moi, mais je ne suis pas censé vous dire que je suis un sorcier. En attendant, merci pour les renseignements… »

Harry tourna les talons au moment où la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrait. Un jeune homme roux s'approcha de Harry et lui sourit avant de l'étreindre vaguement.

« Tout est en place, dit-il. Tu n'as plus qu'à agir. Ginny et les autres attendent ton message. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et lui sourit.

« Merci, Ron, dit-il. J'y vais. A bientôt. Prends soin d'eux et ne rate pas ton sort, cette fois… »

Son ami rit légèrement et, sans gêne, alla s'installer en face des deux amants, s'emparant de la télécommande de la télévision.

« Cool, dit-il. Vous regardez le film que je voulais voir. On va se regarder ça ensemble, ok ? »

Harry sourit tout en transplanant. Tout se passait comme prévu.

oOooOooOo

_« Lick Narson avait cinq hommes à sa disposition. Dont une femme. Ils s'appellent Car Glaw, __Glow Krone, Snaky, Hélène Thil et Mathias Thone. Tous sont, plus ou moins, des hommes de mains. Snaky est mort, il n'en reste que quatre… »_

_Harry se tut un instant, regardant respectivement toutes les personnes présentent autour de lui. _

_« En premier lieu, il nous faut éliminer toutes ses personnes. Quoi qu'il arrive, elles ne doivent pas venir aider leur patron. Ron et moi nous occupons des deux amants qui me donneront l'adresse. Vous, vous vous chargez des autres. Voici leur dossier. »_

_Il jeta le paquet sur la table basse. Les mains se tendirent, les regards s'échangèrent et des sourires apparurent sur leur visage. _

_« Bien, dit Harry. Pour la suite… »_

oOooOooOo

Un long soupir échappa à une Ginny ennuyée. Elle fixait la maison de cette idiote de Thil depuis près de deux heures et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée chez elle. Quand allait-elle donc quitter son satané bureau et les rejoindre ? Elles étaient en embuscade autour de cette satané baraque depuis des années, lui semblait-il. En plus, comme pour empirer les choses, la pluie ne cessait de tomber, trempant ses cheveux qu'elle avait prit des heures à préparer. Le soir même, elle allait au restaurant avec Dean. Et bien entendu, toute sa coiffure serait à recommencer. Appuyer contre le mur, elle fulminait encore et toujours lorsque Hermione revint, tenant deux verre fumants dans ses mains.

« Tiens, dit sa belle-sœur. Ça te réchauffera. »

Ginny de la remercia même pas. Elle attrapa le café qu'elle but sans s'arrêter.

« Bon sang, marmonna-t-elle. Je commence à me demander si Thil n'est pas allée ailleurs… Elle est peut-être allée rejoindre son patron.

-On ne le saura que si on ne la voit pas débarquer avant une heure, répondit Hermione. Harry devrait déjà être avec Narson… Quand la lumière arrivera, ça voudra dire qu'on devra effacer la mémoire de Thil… Si elle n'est pas là, nous rejoindrons Ron pour savoir l'adresse et nous irons l'aider… »

Ginny hocha de la tête, l'air ennuyée. Elle se passa une main sur le front, essuyant l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage. Hermione rit en la voyant faire.

« Ton restaurant avec Dean de ce soir risque d'être annulé… »

En réponse, la rouquine émit un long grondement furieux qui fit rire Hermione.

« Je le sais, dit Ginny, soupirant. Si seulement Thil pouvait rentrer chez elle…

-Il suffisait de demander, dit Hermione. Regarde… »

Elle tendit la main vers la maison où une lumière apparut. Ginny eut aussitôt une expression féroce sur le visage.

« Elle va me payer cette attente ! » dit-elle.

Et sans attendre, elle partit d'un pas motivé vers la demeure. Hermione, d'un pas plus modéré, la suivit, souriante. Elle fit un signe à Ginny pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait se mettre en position et la rouquine hocha de la tête. Confiante, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à laquelle elle sonna, patiente. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hélène Thil pour venir lui ouvrir.

« Oui ? » dit la jeune femme, la fixant.

Hermione sourit à la jeune femme blonde qui lui faisait face. Comme sur la seule photo qu'ils avaient d'elle, Hélène Thil manifestait une certaine classe due à ses vêtements coûteux et son regard sévère. Si elle avait eu un chignon et des robes de sorcières, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu passer pour une seconde McGonagall.

« Bonsoir, dit la jeune femme, en remarquant que la propriétaire de lieu s'impatientait. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais ma voiture vient de tomber en panne et mon téléphone portable est déchargé. Pourrais-je appeler une dépanneuse depuis votre maison ? »

Thil la jaugea de haut pendant un long moment.

« Il y a une cabine téléphonique au coin de la rue », dit-elle, cinglante.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais se figea dans son mouvement. Derrière elle, une Ginny dégoulinante venait de poser sa baguette contre son cou.

« Laisse donc entrer mon amie, Thil, dit la rouquine. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser et nous préférerions être au chaud… »

La jeune femme blonde déglutit et recula pour laisser entrer Hermione. Au même moment, un pop se fit entendre et Harry apparut sur le seuil.

« Ah, je vois que vous maîtriser la situation, dit-il. J'aurais besoin de quelques renseignements, lui avez-vous poser des questions ?

-Pas encore, dit Ginny. Tu arrives au bon moment… »

Elle sourit au brun qui le lui rendit. Sans se soucier de l'air terrorisé de la jeune femme, ils entrèrent dans la maison, refermant la porte qu'ils verrouillèrent, s'assurant ainsi la tranquillité dont ils avaient besoin.

oOooOooOo

'Satané pluie'…

Neville leva les yeux sur l'espèce de trou à rat qu'il surveillait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Sur son épaule, un reste de racines de Cumulus tentait vaguement d'atteindre son cou pour l'étrangler et il le dégagea d'un geste négligeant de la main. Il le prit pour le porter à ses yeux et, murmurant un sort, y mit le feu. Le laissant tomber au sol, il observa la racine se débattre sur le sol dans les flammes qui ne s'éteignait pas, malgré la pluie. Quand enfin, le végétal fut totalement calciné, le feu disparut. Le jeune homme eut un sourire et cligna des yeux pour chasser l'eau qui menaçait de tomber dedans. Il les leva juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing qui lui était destiné.

« Et bien ! dit-il, tentant d'avoir l'air surpris et indifférent à l'agression. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! » répondit l'homme, cherchant après quelque chose dans son pantalon.

Neville prit le temps de le dévisager. Il reconnut dans les paupières lourdes et les yeux bleus le visage de Mathias Thone. Malgré ça, il continua de paraître ignorant.

« Navré, je ne vous ai jamais vu… Quel est votre… »

Neville se tut. L'homme brandissait une arme à feux moldus droit sur son visage. Déstabilisé, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Hé, mon vieux, dit-il. Du calme… Je vous connais pas, moi, je vous veux rien…

-Alors pourquoi t'es planté devant chez moi depuis une bonne heure ? Demanda le moldu, soupçonneux.

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec un ami, répondit Neville, priant pour être convainquant. Rien d'autre.

-Un rendez-vous ? ricana Thone. Ici ? Dans ce trou ? Me prends pas pour un con ! Fais voir ce que tu as dans tes poches. Tout de suite ! »

Neville soupira. Il commença à vider ses poches, se retenant de jurer alors qu'il faisait tomber sa baguette magique au sol ainsi que quelques breloques.

« C'est quoi, l'objet en bois ? demanda Thone, plissant les yeux.

-Un bout de bois sans importance », répondit Neville.

Thone siffla et s'approcha, le menaçant toujours. Neville le vit ramasser sa baguette. Un frisson d'angoisse lui traversa la colonne vertébrale avant qu'il ne se rappelle que les moldus ne pouvaient pas faire de magie. En toute logique, il ne craignait rien.

« Snaky m'a parlé de cette chose, avant de mourir, dit Thone. Il m'a dit que Harry Potter l'avait tué en faisant apparaître un serpent… »

Ce fut un tremblement qui saisit Neville. Snaky… Harry leur avait raconté qu'il l'avait empoisonné puis bloquer à l'aide d'un sort… Mais que l'homme était mort, sans doute déranger dans son immobilité. A en croire les propos de Thone, c'était lui le responsable et, visiblement, Snaky avait du le prévenir avant de passer de vie à trépas. Thone devait les guetter depuis ce jour là, probablement. Et bien entendu, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

'La légendaire poisse de Neville Londubat !'

Il se retint de rire.

« Ecoute, mon gars… Je comprends que tu sois à cran, t'as l'air de plus avoir bouffé depuis longtemps ou peut-être que t'es un drogué et que tu es en manque, dit Neville, tentant de le calmer. Mais je suis botaniste, moi… Si j'ai ce bout de bois, c'est parce que je reviens du travail, que j'ai rendez-vous ici avec un copain et que je suis pas encore rentré chez moi pour me changer. Alors soit gentil, baisse cette arme et laisse-moi partir, ok ?

-Je suis pas un putain de drogué ! cria Thone, furieux.

-Ok, si tu le dis, je te crois ! s'exclama le sorcier, reculant d'un pas. Mais moi, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois alors… arrête de me pointer avec ce truc ! »

Thone sembla hésiter une seconde et Neville se mit à prier pour que sa ruse marche. Il n'avait jamais été si bon comédien de toute sa vie. Fixant l'homme face à lui, il regarda ses yeux anxieux et hésitant, tentant de le convaincre par le regard. Enfin, doucement, Thone rabaissa son arme.

« T'es pas un copain d'Harry Potter, hein ?

-Non, répondit Neville.

-Et t'es pas ici pour… faire des trucs bizarres ? T'as rendez-vous… ?

-Oui. »

Thone releva brusquement son arme.

« Si tu as rendez-vous, alors ça te dérange pas que j'attende. Ainsi, si personne se pointe, je saurais que tu as menti et je te tuerais. Si par contre, quelqu'un se pointe, alors je me casserais sans demander mon reste. Ok ? »

Neville dut se retenir de ne pas hurler de frustration. Comment diable allait-il se sortir de là ?

« Et si mon copain me fait faux bon ?

-Ben c'est que t'as pas de bol », répondit Thone, riant.

Neville soupira, baissant les bras. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais brûler cette satané racine de Cumulus !

La pluie continuait de tomber à flot sur eux mais Thone n'en semblait pas déranger. Il continuait de menacer Neville de son arme, tenant dans son autre main sa baguette magique. L'ancien Gryffondor, réfléchissant à cent à l'heure, essayait de trouver un moyen pour récupérer l'item magique sans se faire tirer dessus lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Les deux hommes regardèrent en même temps en direction de la rue.

Pendant un instant, ils ne virent qu'une vague silhouette. Thone, profitant de l'éloignement de l'homme, se rapprocha de Neville pour cacher son arme à feux tout en l'appuyant contre le jeune homme. Les pas se rapprochèrent et, l'espace d'un court moment, Neville se mit à souhaiter que Harry, Ron ou encore Hermione venait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais il vit rapidement, à la taille et la carrure, que ce n'était pas un de ses amis. Ecarquillant les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa gorge s'était totalement asséchée dés le moment où il avait reconnu les vêtements chics et le parapluie au manche d'argent incrusté de pierres précieuses.

En face de lui, l'homme eut un sourire et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue trempée.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre, amour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix que Neville détestait et adorait. Je suis en retard, on m'a retenu au bureau et… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il se tourna vers Thone, exprimant l'incrédulité et la surprise à la perfection. Il y avait également une pointe de protection dans sa voix et Neville frissonna en l'entendant. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou un cauchemar ? L'acier froid de l'arme à feux s'enfonçait toujours dans son bras.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? demanda Thone, soupçonneux.

-Blaise Zabini, répondit l'interrogé. Amant de ce jeune homme contre lequel vous vous tenez un peu trop près à mon goût… »

La jalousie était perceptible dans sa voix. Neville se demanda si c'était par jeu ou si Blaise laissait réellement parler ses sentiments. En plus de six ans d'analyse, il n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer si son ex était sincère lorsqu'il parlait ou non.

« Je vois », répondit Thone.

Il s'écarta de Neville tout en rangeant son arme d'un mouvement qui se voulait discret et commença à s'éloigner. Il lâcha alors la baguette de Neville et celui-ci esquissa un geste pour aller la ramasser, mais Blaise le saisit par le bras.

« Pas maintenant », chuchota-t-il.

Doucement, discrètement, il sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa sur un Thone inconscient du danger.

« Stupéfix », murmura Blaise.

Le rayon rouge fusa et atteignit Thone en plein dans le dos. Sans aucune résistance, le moldu s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Alors, seulement, l'ancien Serpentard lâcha le bras de son ex petit ami.

« Maintenant, tu peux aller la ramasser, dit-il, soupirant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » rugit Neville, le poussant.

Blaise en laissa tomber son parapluie.

« Je viens de te sauver la mise, petit crétin ! Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus reconnaissant !

-Reconnaissant, mon cul ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Blaise le fixa sans répondre pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

« Harry m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien, dit l'homme.

-Harry t'a demandé de faire ça, vraiment ? demanda Neville, croisant les bras. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ça à toi ? »

Blaise siffla.

« Parce que ! répondit-il. A présent, cesses de poser des questions stupides, ramasse ta baguette et emmène ce crétin au sec. Tu vas attraper la mort, simplet ! »

Neville gronda, tournant les talons avec rage.

« Va te faire foutre, Zabini ! Et va au diable en même temps ! »

Il ramassa sa baguette et, d'un sort, fit l'éviter le corps, s'éloignant d'un pas rageur.

« J'y suis déjà, au diable », entendit-il.

Mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait plus personne.

oOooOooOo

La petite maison placée sur les docks, entre deux hangars, semblait s'aplatir sur elle-même. Ténébreuse, aucune vie ne paraissait déambuler entre ses murs. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas dupe. Lick Narson était là et il allait avoir droit à sa visite. Avant toute chose, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et s'avança vers la porte. Il sortit sa baguette et, en un sortilège, déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Quand ce fut chose faite, il s'avança dans le couloir. Il faisait sombre, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de voir. Merci au sortilège qui lui donnait des yeux de hibou. Ou plutôt, merci à Hermione de lui avoir lancé.

Sur cette pensée, il s'avança dans le couloir principal, sur la pointe des pieds. Même si invisible, on pouvait l'entendre et il préférait éviter d'être repéré par Lick. Il fut heureux de constater qu'aucune porte n'était fermée. Selon les indications qu'on avait arraché à Hélène Thil, Lick devait être au sous-sol, à regarder la télévision ou à tenter de tuer Guimauve. Dans tous les cas, Harry était bien décidé à lui montrer qu'on ne faisait pas de mal à son fils sans en payer le prix.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver la porte de la cave et il s'y glissa avec douceur. Il descendit les escaliers, prenant soin de marché sur les côtés au cas où certaines marches grinceraient. Et là, il le vit. Guimauve était recroquevillé dans un coin, une bulle dorée l'entourant. Son fils semblait en mauvais état. Du sang séché collait sur son front et son bras gauche. Il tremblait et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre. Pire que tout, il semblait mourir de faim, de soif et de froid. Harry serra les dents pour se contrôler. Son garçon portait toujours son petit pyjama bleu qui était terriblement sale. Et il semblait si fragile que Harry eut envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

A la place, il concentra son attention sur Lick Narson. Cet espèce de connard était installé dans un fauteuil, l'air mauvais, fixant la télévision. Harry eut un sourire. C'était presque trop facile. Malgré tout, il resta sur ses gardes et continua de descendre.

« La maison est équipé de capteur de mouvement, fit soudain l'agent de police, plongé dans la contemplation de l'écran de télévision. Dés le moment où vous avez franchi la porte d'entrée, j'en ai été informé. Je ne parle même pas de votre descente des marches de la cave. Discrète, certes, mais détectable grâce au capteur… »

L'homme se tut et se retourna. Pendant quelques secondes, il parut déstabilisé de ne rien voir et Harry sourit. D'accord pour les capteurs, mais pour ce qui était de l'invisibilité, Lick Narson ne semblait pas aptes à le battre. Il sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges informulés. Le premier annula sa vision de nuit, le second alluma la lumière. Et le troisième, enfin, fit disparaître la maigre protection qu'était le fauteuil de son adversaire, révélant ainsi l'arme à feux pointé dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » s'exclama le moldus, surpris.

Harry ne répondit pas. Dans son coin, Guimauve avait relevé la tête, frémissant. Il poussa un petit sanglot en constatant qu'il n'y avait rien et Harry eut l'envie folle de courir jusqu'à lui pour le rassurer. A la place, il tira sur sa cape d'invisibilité, apparaissant ainsi à la vue du kidnappeur. Son fils glapit en le voyant et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas le regarder et lui sourire.

« Bordel de merde ! s'exclama Lick, le visant avec son arme.

-Experlliarmus ! » s'exclama Harry, regardant le pistolet s'envoler et atterrir à ses pieds.

Le coup partit et la balle alla se loger dans un mur. Harry sourit au policier face à lui.

« Vraiment, monsieur Narson, dit-il. Vous auriez du prévoir que cela se terminerait ainsi… »

L'homme en face de lui le fixait, terrorisé.

« Vous auriez du savoir qu'en tant qu'agent spécial, je ne pouvais que vous être supérieur. Et vous auriez du savoir que je n'accepterais pas qu'une raclure telle que vous face du mal à Mon fils. »

Il serra sa baguette et la fit bouger avec rage. L'homme se retrouva immédiatement ligoté et Harry se détendit. Alors, seulement, il se permit de se tourner vers son fils. Il lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui pour s'agenouiller face à lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas. A la place, il pointa du doigt quelque chose et cria.

Harry se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir que Lick Narson se jetait sur lui avec un couteau à la main. Ses liens, découpés avec rapidité, traînaient encore à l'endroit où Harry avait abandonné l'homme. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup porter. Il sentit vaguement la lame frôler son épaule et du sang couler. Visiblement, le couteau était des plus aiguiser. Il se redressa et regarda l'homme.

« Vous ne pourrez pas gagner, dit Harry. Même si vous essayiez de toutes les manières possibles, je suis plus fort que vous. Montrez-vous raisonnable et abandonnez…

-Ta gueule, connard ! » s'écria Lick, se jetant sur lui.

Harry tenta de l'esquiver, mais Narson savait se battre. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol et la baguette du brun roula sur le carrelage pour aller s'échouer près de la télévision. En position de force, Narson sembla prendre de l'assurance et tenta de poignarder Harry. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure, le faisant ainsi tomber à la renverse. Profitant de son avantage, Harry se releva pour courir jusqu'à sa baguette sur le sol. Il s'apprêtait à la ramasser quand il entendit le bruit de la détonation et qu'il sentit la douleur qui lui traversait le ventre. Il gronda alors que du sang coulait déjà de sa bouche.

« PAPA ! », cria Guimauve.

Et Harry eut l'impression que le mot se répercutait infiniment dans sa tête. Il parcourut ses canaux auditifs, s'infiltrèrent dans son cerveau et chutèrent brusquement dans son cœur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et, sans s'intéresser à la douleur et au sang, se retourna vers l'agent de police. Narson riait, victorieux. Harry rit à son tour, figeant l'homme.

« Vous ne… gagnerez pas », dit-il, levant la main.

Cinq boules de lumières rouges s'en libérèrent et disparurent. Pendant quelques minutes il ne se passa plus rien. Puis, alors que Narson s'apprêtait à tirer une fois de plus sur Harry, que Guimauve se levait d'un bon pour courir vers son père, des pas rapides se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Sous l'œil de Harry et du petit garçon, le policier fut stupéfixé avec brusquerie et il tomba, lâchant son arme qui, heureusement, ne tira plus aucune balle. Harry leva les yeux et sourit.

« Tu es à l'heure, pour une fois… »

La personne face à lui sourit, rajustant ses cheveux blonds.

« Tu sais que l'heure a été inventé par d'anciens sorciers qui espéraient trouver des échappatoires à certains rendez-vous ? Ils faisaient croire aux gens qu'il y avait vingt-six heures et ils donnaient les rendez-vous à vingt-cinq heures…

-Luna, coupa Harry, se laissant tomber sur le sol. Amène-moi plutôt à Sainte-Mangouste… »

La jeune femme eut une moue et regarda Guimauve qui, après quelques hésitations, alla jusqu'à son père. Harry leva les yeux vers lui alors que la bulle d'or qui entourait le petit garçon disparaissait. Il lui fit un sourire et leva une main qu'il passa sur sa petite joue crasseuse.

« Je me suis fait attendre, je crois, dit-il. Je suis désolé. »

Guimauve sembla lutter un long moment avant de céder enfin aux grosses larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à parler, le petit garçon passa ses petits bras autour de son cou pour pleurer contre lui, murmurant des petits 'papa' entrecoupé de sanglots. Harry – bien que souffrant le martyre à cause de sa blessure – ne résista pas à l'envie de passer un bras autour de sa taille frêle et de le serrer contre lui.

Qu'il était bon de tenir ses promesses !

oOooOooOo

L'arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste ne se fit pas en douceur. Les guérisseurs présents eurent beaucoup de mal à séparer le père du fils, le second s'accrochant désespérément au premier. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir reçu la promesse qu'ils ne seraient pas éloignés de plus de quelques mètres que Guimauve consentit à lâcher le coup d'un Harry Potter souffrant. Sous la surveillance d'une Hermione Granger professionnelle, les médicomages commencèrent à le soigner avec professionnalisme et efficacité. Assis sur un petit lit près du sien, Guimauve recevait lui aussi des soins pour ses nombreuses blessures. Il mangea un bon repas sous l'œil amusé de Harry et s'endormit après une potion de sommeil allégée, non sans avoir rejoint son père.

Celui-ci avait également reçu sa propre potion, mais il avait refusé de la boire. Il attendait la visite de quelqu'un qu'il avait convoqué par le biais de Hermione, après que tous ses amis soient repartis chez eux. La nuit était bien avancée et il craignait de s'endormir lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à sa porte. Sursautant, Harry leva les yeux pour apercevoir son visiteur dans l'embrasure de sa porte. Il lui fit signe de ne pas entrer et, se défaisant de l'étreinte de son enfant, se leva. Il sortit de la pièce après avoir passé une robe de chambre et lancé un sortilège de transmission sur Guimauve. Si l'enfant venait à se réveiller, il en serait informé dans la seconde !

A peine sortit, il ordonna de nouveau le silence et fit un signe pour qu'on le suive. D'un pas discret, il alla jusqu'à la salle d'attente vide à une heure si tardive. L'autre le regarda d'un air mi-ennuyé, mi-inquiet. Visiblement, sa tentative pour paraître indifférent n'était pas assez infaillible pour parer à un Harry Potter furieux.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Demanda Harry, le fusillant du regard.

L'autre soupira.

« Je ne comptais pas te le dire, lui répondit-il. Je comptais fermer ma gueule et profiter de toi encore un long moment. Ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous décide d'y mettre un terme…

-Et bien c'est chose faite ! s'exclama le brun. Bordel… Tu es… Tu n'es qu'un sale…

-Opportuniste ? Je sais…

-Et tu n'as même pas hésité à te servir de moi aujourd'hui même ! continua Harry. Neville m'a raconté ! Lui dire que JE t'avais demandé de veiller au bon déroulement des opérations. Non, mais tu le prends pour un con ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il a gobé ça ?

-Visiblement oui… »

Harry ricana légèrement, désabusé par l'idiotie de son amant.

« Tu es un con, Zabini ! dit-il. Neville ne t'a pas cru ! Et je ne lui ai pas caché la vérité. »

L'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

-Je lui ai dis pour nous deux, expliqua Harry. Je lui ai aussi dit que je ne t'avais rien demandé… »

En face de lui, l'homme noir eut un mouvement pour le frapper. Harry sourit. Cela lui rappelait le désir similaire qu'avait eu Draco.

« Tu veux me frapper pour quoi, exactement ? Demanda-t-il. Parce que j'ai fait comprendre à Neville que tu l'aimais toujours ? Ou parce que je lui ai dit que nous avions couché plusieurs fois ensemble ? »

La colère enflammait les prunelles de Blaise qui dut faire preuve d'une énorme maîtrise pour ne pas lui lancer un sort.

« Un peu des deux, probablement, dit-il, finalement.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Blaise, murmura Harry. Tu l'aimes. Tu veilles sur lui depuis six ans… Et pourtant, tu continues de faire comme si tu étais hétéro. Comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire, de lui… est-ce que c'est un trait de caractère à tout les Serpentard ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? cingla l'autre, furieux. Je t'ai demandé de te mêler de mes affaires ? Pas que je sache ! Alors reste en dehors de ça !

-Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, mais tu m'y as fait entrer. Je suis entré dans tes affaires à partir du moment où tu as séduit un de mes amis pour ensuite le plaquer sous prétexte que Tu ne voulais pas révéler au monde que tu étais gay ! »

Blaise eut un instant furieux puis eut un sourire narquois.

« C'est celui qui n'osera probablement pas révéler à son propre fils ses préférences qui me dit ça ? »

Harry eut un hoquet.

« Ne mêle pas Guimauve à ça ! Nous parlons de toi et de Neville !

-Neville et moi, Draco et toi… Où est la différence, Potter ? Il t'a plaqué, lui aussi… Et quand il te revient, tu le repousses. Avec quelle excuse ? Ton fils disparu ? L'inquiétude ? La douleur passé ? Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un froussard, oui ! »

Harry gronda.

« Tagueule ! dit-il, menaçant.

-La vérité, c'est que tu as peur de tout, Potter. Tu as peur de lui donner une seconde chance, tu as peur de la réaction de ton fils face à ton homosexualité, tu as peur de te tromper !

-TAGUEULE ! rugit Harry, serrant les poings. Qui de nous deux a le plus peur ? Toi qui préfère souffrir et regarder celui que tu aimes s'éloigner pour ne pas avoir à révéler au monde ce que tu es ? Ou moi qui, selon toi, ais peur de tout ? »

Blaise le regarda, souriant toujours.

« C'est évident… C'est toi ! »

Harry ricana.

« Vraiment ? On va voir ça, Zabini. Lequel de nous deux sera capable d'affronter sa peur en premier ? »

En face de lui, le noir hoqueta.

« Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien compris ! Je te mets au défis, Zabini ! dit-il, riant. Affronte ta peur avant que je n'affronte la mienne… Et on verra lequel de nous deux sera le plus trouillard ! »

A suivre…

Et Voilààà! Avec un mois de retard, Guimauve 10 arrive enfin. Je suis navrée pour le retard. Ecole oblige, je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'écrire, donc, le voici. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le 11 est bien avancé. Personne ne l'a lu et personne ne l'a corrigé. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes et éventuelles incohérence.


	11. Je voudrais

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de _Mœurs et Coutumes_.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enrager Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 11 :** Je voudrais…

_Je voudrais sourire toute ma vie. _

_Je voudrais ne ressentir que de la joie. _

_Je voudrais être aimé. _

_Je voudrais voir les rayons du soleil en me réveillant, chaque matin. _

_Je voudrais que quelqu'un me dise qu'il est heureux que je vive. _

_Je voudrais plein d'enfants. _

_Je voudrais un chien. _

_Je voudrais que tu m'aimes. _

_Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes._

_Je voudrais que ceux que j'aime soient auprès de moi. Qu'ils soient tous rassemblés en un seul endroit. _

_Et plus que tout… Je voudrais les protéger de tous les dangers, de tous les malheurs du monde. _

_Je voudrais qu'ils sourient éternellement. _

oOooOooOo

Le soleil filtrait au travers des rideaux tirés. Et malgré toute sa détermination à rester éveillé, il finit par ouvrir un œil fatigué, regardant le plafond de sa chambre d'un air las. Contre lui, une forme chaude s'était lovée durant la nuit et il resserra son bras le plus proche dessus. Passant une tête sous la couverture, il regarda la tignasse noire et ébouriffée.

« Alors tu es venu, cette nuit aussi ? Quand seras-tu capable de dormir seul ? »

Une petite bouille marquée par les plis de l'oreiller émergea. Harry baissa les yeux sur le petit visage encore ensommeillé et rit légèrement. Sa main passa machinalement dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Une vrai tornade, là-dedans, dit-il. Comme moi je suppose. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Guimauve hocha de la tête tout en sortant du lit pour ensuite trottiner vers la salle de bain, comme chaque matin. Harry sourit et se leva à son tour. D'un pas lent, il alla ouvrir les rideaux, regardant la rue londonienne éclairée de soleil. Il sursauta lorsque de petites mains tirèrent sur son pyjama.

« Papa… y'a une chouette en bas. »

Harry regarda le petit garçon qui n'avait visiblement pas terminé de s'habiller.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Je vais voir ça tout de suite. Merci, bonhomme. »

Le petit garçon sourit puis repartit vers la salle de bain.

Fixant un long moment la porte close, Harry finit par se diriger vers le couloir, réfléchissant. Depuis son enlèvement, Guimauve avait développé une capacité assez incroyable. Il était capable de détecter toute intrusion dans la maison. Hermione lui avait expliqué que ce don n'était que provisoire : effrayé par la perspective d'être de nouveau enlevé et n'étant encore qu'un petit enfant, Guimauve avait inconsciemment focalisé sa magie sur les présences vivantes se trouvant autour de lui. En toute logique, cette capacité devait disparaître lorsqu'il serait assez rassuré ou lorsqu'il finirait par oublier la peur qu'il avait ressentie.

Et pourtant, plus d'un an après son enlèvement, Guimauve continuait d'étendre sa magie dans la maison, à la recherche d'une présence malvenue. Soupirant, Harry entra dans la cuisine, regardant un peu partout après le messager. Il finit par trouver la chouette posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle le fixait, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne chercher son courrier.

« Bonjour, Hélias, dit Harry, soupirant. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi… »

Il se dirigea vers la chouette et détacha les deux enveloppes qui pendaient entre ses pattes. L'une d'elles, d'une couleur vert criard, lui sauta des mains et s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, la voix de Blaise Zabini envahit la pièce.

« Hey, Potter ! Comment ça va, depuis le mois dernier ? Bien, j'espère. Ce soir, comme tu le sais, le célèbre dîner annuel a lieu et je compte bien y annoncer une nouvelle qui devrait faire plaisir à ta bande de Gryffondor. Cela dit, pour t'éviter une crise cardiaque – ou une crise de nerfs, au choix – j'ai décidé de tout te révéler par courrier oral. Content, j'espère ? Tu es assis ? Neville et moi allons nous marier dans un mois ! Et voilà ! Et pas un petit mariage, hein ? Celui en grandes pompes ! Avec la presse, le Ministère et tout. Tu saisis ? Je vais gagner, Potter. N'oublie pas ! Un mois ! À ce soir, pour le dîner annuel. Fais au moins semblant d'être surpris ! »

Harry regarda la lettre se disloquer d'elle-même puis grogna.

« Bâtard, siffla-t-il.

– Qui est un bâtard ? demanda Guimauve, en entrant. Oh, Hélias. C'est une lettre de Oncle Neville ? »

L'adulte fixa son fils tout en enchantant rapidement plusieurs ustensiles qui se mirent à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Non, de Blaise, répondit-il. Il voulait m'annoncer une grande nouvelle.

– Quoi ? demanda le petit garçon, se léchant les lèvres tout en regardant les casseroles s'activer.

– Il va se marier, dit Harry, avec hésitation. Avec Neville. »

Guimauve tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« C'est vrai ? semanda-t-il. Oh, c'est chouette ! »

Harry resta un instant immobile.

'Et pas un petit mariage, hein ? Celui en grandes pompes ! Avec la presse, le Ministère et tout. Tu saisis ? Je vais gagner, Potter.'

Il souffla, fixant son petit garçon.

« Et ça ne te choque pas ? demanda-t-il, soudain bien décidé.

– Non. Pourquoi ça me choquerait ?

– Ce sont deux hommes, Gui…, insinua Harry.

– Et ce n'est pas bien ? Que deux hommes se marient ?

– Normalement, non. »

Le petit garçon pencha la tête sur le côté. Après plus d'un an, Harry avait fini par assimiler ce mouvement à une intense réflexion chez son enfant.

« Moi, je m'en fiche, dit-il finalement. Tant qu'ils sont gentils avec moi. »

L'adulte sourit à son petit garçon. Sur la table, un solide petit déjeuner s'installa et Guimauve n'hésita pas à se servir. Ça aussi, en un an, cela avait considérablement changé. L'enfant avait prit confiance en lui et en Harry. Il savait dorénavant ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas. Ce qui était mauvais ou pas. Les idées faussées données par une éducation franchement discutable avaient tout doucement laissé place à celles de Harry qui, selon Hermione, n'étaient pas mauvaises pour Guimauve, tant qu'il ne prenait pas la mauvaise habitude du plus vieux à se mêler des affaires d'autrui.

« Dis, Guimauve ? demanda Harry, tout en regardant son fils engouffrer son petit déjeuner. Si moi, j'aime les hommes… Cela te dérange ? »

Le petit garçon avala brusquement son énorme bouchée d'œuf. Il leva les yeux vers son père, le regardant d'un air étonné.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas avec maman ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que ta mère et moi... Ce n'était pas sérieux. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Cela te dérange ? »

Guimauve posa sa fourchette et le regarda.

« Pourquoi ça devrait me déranger ? demanda-t-il.

– Parce que des hommes ne sont pas censés s'aimer. Ils sont censés aimer des femmes.

– Alors pourquoi tu aimes les hommes ? »

Harry souffla. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. C'est… comme ça. »

Guimauve hocha de la tête.

« C'est comme moi, dit-il. La maîtresse m'a demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas jouer avec Hélène. Et quand je lui ai dit que c'était comme ça, elle m'a grondé. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se souvenait encore du mot laissé dans le livret du garçon, mot qui avait fait pleurer ce dernier, par peur d'être puni. Harry ne l'avait pas grondé. Il lui avait simplement conseillé de ne plus tirer sur les tresses des petites filles. Il y avait des méthodes plus douces pour dissuader quelqu'un.

« Oui, c'est comme toi, dit-il. Sauf que c'est… plus compliqué. Les adultes… ils n'aiment pas trop ce qui est différents. Alors ils n'apprécient pas que j'aime les hommes. Ou plutôt, que des hommes s'aiment entre eux. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton opinion à toi. Cela t'effraie-il ? Cela te dégoûte-t-il ?

– Non, répondit le petit garçon. Tu es gentil. Même si tu aimes les hommes. »

Harry pouffa, regardant Guimauve avaler le reste du contenu de son assiette. Il secoua la tête et fit venir à eux une serviette, s'en servant pour essuyer le petit visage barbouillé.

« Plus tard, cela te posera peut-être quelques difficultés, dit-il. Quand ce sera le cas… Viens me voir. Nous en parlerons. D'accord ? »

Guimauve hocha de la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Est-ce que tu vas faire comme maman ?

– Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

– Ramener des messieurs à la maison ? »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Non, dit-il. Pour tout te dire, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps déjà. Et il n'y a que lui que je veux ramener à la maison.

– Oh, dit l'enfant. Et il est gentil ? »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Sinon, je ne l'aimerais pas. Bon… Il est un peu… Distant. Mais quand on le connaît bien, il est gentil.

– Alors je veux bien qu'il vienne à la maison.

– Merci pour l'autorisation, dit Harry, moqueur. Seulement… Il ne viendra pas tout de suite.

– Pourquoi ? »

Harry sourit en entendant la question habituelle.

« Parce que papa a été méchant avec lui. Et qu'il doit d'abord se faire pardonner, avant… »

Guimauve hocha de la tête.

« Donne-lui un bonbon, dit-il. C'est comme ça qu'Hélène m'a pardonné de lui avoir tiré les cheveux. »

Harry éclata de rire, cette fois.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je lui donnerai des bonbons ! »

oOooOooOo

Comme Blaise l'avait prévu, son mariage se fit 'en grandes pompes'. Pendant le mois écoulé, le jeune homme n'avait pas lésiné sur les préparatifs barbants qui firent presque hurler Harry, alors qu'il n'avait justement rien à faire si ce n'est acheter la tenue obligée par un des mariés. En effet, c'était un mariage 'smart', comme l'avait dit l'ancien Serpentard. De ce fait, la tenue de journée, puis de soirée, était obligatoire. Et tout ça, dans les tons que le noir avait sélectionné. Le simple fait d'allez chez Madame Guipure essayer des tonnes de robes avait mis les nerfs de Harry à rude épreuve. Quant à Guimauve, qui était garçon d'honneur, il avait plusieurs fois failli renoncer à ce rôle d'importance.

Pourtant, le jour du mariage, Harry fut content de s'asseoir sur la chaise portant son nom, au deuxième rang, dans sa 'robe de journée' noire et vert émeraude. Les cheveux plus ou moins coiffés, il regardait Guimauve qui se tenait près de l'hôtel et qui paraissait horriblement mignon dans son petit ensemble bleu marine. Droit comme un I, l'enfant prenait son rôle avec sérieux et attendait que la cérémonie commence.

Rapidement, l'attention de Harry fut détourné par un jeune homme blond qui s'approcha de l'autel. Sa bouche s'assécha brusquement alors qu'il regardait cet homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus d'un an aller se placer à la droite de la rangée, aux côtés d'un Guimauve qui tourna vers lui une petite bougne adorable. Avec plaisir, Harry observa l'air surpris de Draco Malfoy puis les premiers mots qu'ils échangèrent. Il n'entendit rien de ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il imaginait fort bien la conversation. Guimauve lui demanderait probablement son nom, comme toujours. Et peut-être, se souvenant du nom du détective qui avait aidé son père, allait-il l'en remercier. Mais il pouvait également se rappeler que le détective et l'amoureux de Harry portaient le même nom et lui en parler. À cette simple idée, le brun se sentit rougir et il fut tenté d'aller interrompre la conversation, plus encore lorsque Draco se mit à le chercher dans la salle. Il rougit plus encore lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux. À la place, il chercha. Il chercha une réponse à cette question qui lui serrait le cœur. Draco l'aimait-il encore ?

Le destin ne voulait pas qu'il eut la réponse maintenant. Le témoin de Neville, qui n'était autre que Luna, arriva et la musique nuptiale commença. Dès lors, leurs yeux se quittèrent pour se concentrer sur le bout de l'allée. Ensemble, les deux futurs époux s'approchaient d'un pas royal, les flashs des journalistes crépitant. Harry tourna la tête vers son voisin et il sursauta en reconnaissant Seamus et James qui se tenaient la main, souriant.

« Hey, dit-il, leur faisant un sourire d'excuse.

– Hey, répondit son ami irlandais. Comment va, Harry ? Pas trop effrayé ?

– Effrayé, moi ? demanda le brun, moqueur. Si peu ! J'ai l'impression que je vais me pisser dessus ! »

James et Seamus éclatèrent de rire. Tous deux savaient parfaitement bien que cette soirée était pour Harry capitale. Ils le savaient pour avoir dû supporter les angoisses et les questions à répétitions que leur ami posait à un James mort de rire. Après quelques rencontres froides entre les deux hommes, ils avaient fini par devenir amis, sous l'insistance d'un Seamus assez gêné. Harry avait été surpris que son ancien amant insiste autant pour que James et lui s'entendent, mais il en avait compris la raison aux mots de Seamus.

« _Je t'ai aimé longtemps, Harry_, lui avait dit l'Irlandais._ Faute d'avoir un petit ami, j'ai trouvé en toi un ami que je ne veux surtout pas perdre. Il me serait fort désagréable que nous soyons brusquement séparés. Mais je suivrais la volonté de James… Alors essaye de t'entendre avec lui, d'accord ?_ »

Mais ça n'avait pas été facile du tout. James savait pour eux. Savait-il que Seamus l'avait trompé pendant les trois premiers mois de leur relation, Harry l'ignorait, mais le jeune Australien n'ignorait rien de leur relation passée, ce qui avait compliqué tout. En outre, James gardait envers Harry une certaine colère. Il savait que le Survivant était le responsable de la peine de son cousin qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Harry dut affronter une pénible conversation avec le jeune homme afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait le blond et qu'il regrettait la douleur qu'il lui avait occasionnée, avant que James ne lui accorde un peu de sympathie. Mais les mois aidant – ainsi que les repas mensuels entre l'ancienne bande de Gryffondor – ils étaient devenus de bons amis.

Si bien que peu de temps avant le mariage, Harry avait passé son temps à squatter la maison des deux amants, arrachant confession sur confession à un James agacé de sa curiosité. Le brun ne s'était gêné en rien : il voulait tout savoir sur Draco. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Et quand pourrait-il revenir ? Les réponses avaient été douloureuses. Surtout qu'il était entièrement responsable du départ précipité du blond.

Après leur dispute, Draco était rentré chez lui, fou de rage. Il avait détruit l'entièreté d'un de ses salons par magie. Ce qui fut une grave erreur. Les Ronori n'attendaient que ça, pour le repérer. Draco n'avait dû sa survie qu'aux protections incroyables du manoir. Sans cela, il aurait été tué. Profitant d'un champ de protection de plus en plus affaibli, le blond avait transplané partout dans l'Angleterre, afin d'égarer ses poursuivants. Il avait fini par trouver refuge à Poudlard où il dut expliquer à un directeur agacé qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre son poste de professeur d'Histoire de la magie dans l'immédiat : il devait d'abord régler ce problème avec les Ronori.

Avec l'aide d'un Severus Snape plus ou moins coopératif, Draco avait enchanté un portoloin afin de se rendre en Australie où il se plaça sous la protection du gouvernement sorcier. Là, il disparut brusquement pendant près de huit mois. Personne, pas même sa famille proche, n'eut de ses nouvelles. Et quand enfin, il réapparut, ce fut pour témoigner au tribunal contre le chef de la famille de malfaiteurs. Le procès ne fut pas une sinécure. Tentatives de meurtres et de corruptions se succédaient, donnant à l'affaire des rebondissements plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres. Loin de là, dans sa petite Angleterre, Harry avait suivi chaque évènement dans les journaux d'Australie qu'il se faisait livrer, mais aussi grâce à James qui correspondait avec Draco. Pas une fois, Harry n'osa lui demander s'ils parlaient de lui, dans leurs lettres. Souvent, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de le demander à son nouvel ami, mais à chaque fois, il avait changé d'avis, sous l'œil amusé de James.

Et finalement, le procès s'était terminé. Les Ronori avaient été arrêté et Draco avait pu profiter enfin de sa vie. Mais il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre tout de suite. Il avait tenu à aider les autorités à débusquer chaque Ronori et il n'avait pas encore terminé cette difficile épreuve. Il n'était revenu en Angleterre que pour le mariage de son meilleur ami. Et Harry savait qu'il n'avait que cette journée pour essayer de lui parler. Pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Il détestait la vulnérabilité dont il allait devoir faire preuve, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou perdre Draco.

Il sortit de ses pensées en constatant que Guimauve, la tête haute, s'approchait des deux futurs époux en tenant le petit coussin de soie blanc sur lequel étaient posées les deux alliances. Il sourit en le regardant faire et leva un pouce encourageant quand l'enfant retourna prendre sa place. Guimauve lui fit un large sourire ravi, perdant ainsi son air solennel et faisant rire l'assemblée. Il rougit et reprit son sérieux sous l'œil attendri de Harry.

La cérémonie fut belle. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise en constatant les regards amoureux de ses deux voisins et des personnes en couple dans l'assemblée. Pour la centième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il se demanda si Draco avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Était-il venu accompagné ou seul ? Et dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, pourrait-il tenter sa chance, auprès de lui ? Car peu importe l'éventuel accompagnateur de Draco, Harry n'aurait aucune honte à les séparer. En amour, comme à la guerre, il fallait se montrer impitoyable. Et ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça.

'_Sans compter que cet emmerdeur de Blaise a gagner son foutu pari',_ grogna Harry, en regardant son ancien amant embrasser un Neville souriant.

À la dernière minute, il pensa à se lever pour se joindre aux applaudissements. Pourtant, son regard resta fixé sur le témoin d'un des mariés, celui-ci ne semblant pas le remarquer.

'_Pour l'instant !'_

oOooOooOo

Une heure plus tard, effondré sur une chaise, Harry se jura que le jour de son mariage, il refuserait tout net de faire des photos. Il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures, si bien qu'il n'avait même pas pu parler à Draco. Celui-ci était sans arrêt solliciter pour quelques clichés dans le parc entourant le manoir Malfoy où avait lieu la soirée. Seule la présence de ses amis autour de lui l'empêchait de hurler d'agacement.

À ses côtés, Hermione discutait avec Seamus, Lavande et Parvati tandis que Ron avait commencé une discussion Quidditch en compagnie de Dean et James. Le brun écoutait d'une oreille les qualités des Canons de Chudley et les dernières tendances à la mode des nouveaux-nés. À la place, il fixait l'entrée, attendant l'arrivée d'un certain blond. Ce fut une main qui tirait sur sa manche qui le sortit de sa tentative d'hypnose sur l'embrasure de la porte.

« Papa ! disait Guimauve, à côté de lui. Tu viens faire une photo, toi aussi ?

– Encore ! s'étonna le brun, grimaçant. J'en ai déjà fait des tonnes !

– Vi, mais pas avec moi ! »

Harry eut aussitôt un sourire attendri et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour attraper son garçon et le porter dans ses bras.

« Bien, alors si c'est avec toi… Où sont les photographes ?

– Dans le parc, répondit le petit garçon. Vite, on nous attend ! »

Harry hocha de la tête et sortit à l'extérieur. Il aurait peut-être la chance d'attraper Draco… Peut-être !

Quand il arriva près du petit attroupement formé par les photographes, les journalistes, les mariés et quelques-uns de leur proche, il déchanta. Draco n'était pas là. Malgré tout, il se livra aux demandes des mariés et accepta de prendre les poses qu'on lui demandait avec son petit garçon ou les mariés. Quand il fut enfin libéré, il se hâta de s'éloigner en avisant des journalistes avides d'une interview.

« On va à l'intérieur ? demanda Guimauve. Il y a des choses à manger, dans une des salles… »

Harry lui sourit et ébouriffa sa chevelure qui commençait à devenir un peu trop longue.

« Vas-y, dit-il. Je vais me promener un peu pour prendre l'air… »

Guimauve hocha de la tête et partit en courant, tenant un pan de sa petite robe de sorcier. Harry le regarda filer avec tendresse. Le petit garçon était le seul point positif de sa vie. Si Draco ne voulait pas de lui, il aurait au moins l'amour de son fils pour se réconforter. Ce n'était peut-être pas le même amour, mais ça lui serait suffisant pour réparer son cœur probablement brisé en cas de refus. Sur cette pensée, son visage s'assombrit. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire au blond…

« On cherche quelqu'un, beau brun ? » demanda une voix suave près de lui.

Harry sursauta en poussant un cri. Il se retourna pour fusiller Blaise du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? dit-il, agacé, tout en se passant une main dans la nuque.

– Rien, je me délecte de ton air angoissé, lui répondit le marié. C'est si amusant. Pas encore pu chopper Draco dans un coin ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il doit être dans une pièce, quelque part, lui dit le noir, souriant. Il est venu seul, si ça peut te soulager… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, dissimulant sa joie intérieure.

« De quoi je me mêle ? dit-il, tournant les talons.

– Cela dit, il ne le restera pas longtemps, si tu tardes trop, lui cria Blaise, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute personne dans le parc sur eux.

– Oh la ferme ! », grogna Harry, partant en courant sous le rire du marié.

Il alla se réfugier dans le manoir, soupirant. Cet abruti n'avait-il rien d'autre à faire que de révéler ses plans à tous les invités ? De mauvaise humeur, Harry voulut retourner dans le salon avant de se rappeler que Draco n'y était peut-être pas. À la place, il décida de faire le tour du manoir. S'il ne le trouvait pas, alors il ne resterait plus que le grand salon où étaient réunis les invités.

Courageusement, Harry se mit à marcher. Il farfouilla dans chaque pièce qu'il croisait, peu honteux de son comportement. Draco lui avait déjà montré l'endroit, de toute façon. Et puis, il ne faisait rien de mal, non ? S'il ne voulait pas que des étrangers déambulent dans son manoir, il n'avait qu'à poser une barrière magique. Sur cette pensée, Harry ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque avec un sentiment de nostalgie. Il sourit en regardant l'immense pièce. Elle était vraiment la plus belle de toutes. Et la plus chargée de souvenirs.

Bien qu'il ait constaté l'absence de Draco, Harry se glissa à l'intérieur pour marcher jusqu'aux cercles. Il descendit jusqu'à son centre, surpris d'y trouver un petit brasier auprès duquel il s'agenouilla. Il ne put résister à l'appel des coussins dans lesquels il s'installa. Aussitôt, il ressentit de la chaleur et ferma les yeux pour en profiter. Comme il aimait cet endroit ! Il poussa un long soupir et s'affaissa plus encore dans les coussins.

« Fais comme chez toi, Potter, dit une voix narquoise. Surtout, ne te dérange pas pour moi… »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et leva la tête. Debout au bord du premier cercle, le maître des lieux le regardait de haut, les bras croisés.

« Bonjour, dit Harry, sans se lever.

– Bonjour », répondit Draco, bien que surpris de sa politesse.

Il s'avança, descendant pour aller se mettre à sa hauteur et se laisser tomber dans des coussins un peu plus loin.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il, le fixant.

– J'aime cette pièce, répondit Harry. Je la trouve vraiment confortable et rassurante. Et elle me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Alors quand je suis passé devant, je n'ai pas pu résister… Et toi ?

– On m'a alerté d'une présence dans la bibliothèque, répondit le blond. J'ai crains un instant que Granger ne l'ait trouvée et ne soit devenue folle ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Idiot, » dit-il, le fixant avec douceur.

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

« J'ai vu Guimauve, dit-il. Il est en forme… Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert.

– Tu te trompes, dit Harry. Il est très méfiant envers les gens… Tu as de la chance de l'avoir vu si souriant… Mais il te fait confiance, de toute façon…

– J'ai cru comprendre… J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu lui avais parlé de moi. Encore plus qu'il me remercie. »

Harry eut un large sourire heureux.

« Il t'a remercié ? Tant mieux ! Cela fait des mois qu'il m'ennuie pour te rencontrer. Je lui ai parlé de toi dès que je l'ai retrouvé. Je lui ai expliqué que tu m'avais aidé à le retrouver et que sans toi, je n'en aurais pas été capable. Alors il mourrait d'envie de voir qui était son principal sauveur.

– Principal sauveur ? s'étonna Draco. C'est toi, qui l'as sauvé, que je sache, non ?

– Oui, j'ai été le cherché, répondit Harry. Mais si tu ne m'avais pas dit où il était, je serais encore en train de me creuser les méninges là-dessus. »

Le blond eut un sourire amusé.

« Cela doit te faire mal de reconnaître ainsi ma supériorité…

– Non, répondit Harry. Comme l'a dit Ginny, je ne suis pas un homme de réflexion, mais d'action. Je respecte ça et je l'admets sans complexe. Je suis plus doué pour frapper… »

Draco rit en l'entendant dire ça.

« Tu ferais presque peur, à avouer des choses pareils.

– C'est pourtant vrai, dit Harry. C'est ce qui fait de moi un bon Auror dans les situations d'attaque. Et c'est ce qui explique qu'on me colle toujours la paperasse lorsqu'il n'y a pas de malfrat à arrêter. »

Draco rit de plus belle et Harry lui fit un large sourire. Regardant sa montre, il poussa un large soupir.

« L'heure du dîner approche, dit-il. J'aurais aimé te parler de choses importantes, mais nous n'en aurons pas l'occasion maintenant… Pourrais-tu… essayer de me trouver une petite heure, voir plus, dans la journée ? »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« S'il te plait ? murmura Harry, détournant le regard.

– D'accord, répondit Draco. Bien que je pense savoir de quoi tu veux me parler… Nous n'avons qu'à nous retrouver ici, après l'ouverture du bal, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, ravi de sa réponse.

« J'en serais ravi, » dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il hésita un instant puis, se mordant la lèvre, murmura :

« Tu voudras bien danser avec moi ? »

Draco, qui s'était levé, sursauta et le regarda.

« Quoi ? dit-il, n'ayant pas compris.

– Après que Neville et Blaise aient ouvert le bal… Tu voudras bien… »

Harry sentit son visage brûler alors qu'il prononçait la fin de sa phrase.

« … danser avec moi ? »

Draco le fixa un instant, plus qu'étonné. Il finit par hocher de la tête.

« Ok, dit-il, souriant d'un air moqueur. Tu essayes juste de te faire pardonner, de me remercier de t'avoir aidé ou ta demande cache autre chose, Potter ?

– Nous en parlerons quand on se retrouvera ici », répondit Harry.

Le blond hocha de la tête.

« Alors à plus tard », dit-il.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant un Harry fou de joie derrière lui.

oOooOooOo

Il ne savait pas si la journée était passée terriblement vite ou horriblement lentement. Tantôt il lui semblait que le temps ralentissait, tantôt, il accélérait. Mais dans tout les cas, il s'était amusé comme un fou ! Installé à une table qu'on pouvait qualifier de purement Gryffondorienne, Harry avait passé son temps à rire aux éclats avec ses amis et à chouchouter son fils installé à ses côtés. Le petit garçon avait bien entendu vite repéré les autres enfants et n'était pas resté collé à son père, laissant à celui-ci une marge de distraction bien plus grande. Accompagné de ses amis, il ne voyait pas le temps filer, sauf s'il regardait sa montre, ce qu'il faisait encore bien trop souvent que pour ne pas se rendre compte que la soirée était encore loin.

Pourtant, bien vite, le jour tomba, le dessert fût dégusté et la musique commença. Harry avait sursauté en entendant les premiers accords, mais bien vite, son regard s'était porté sur la salle de danse où, déjà, Neville et Blaise esquissaient les premiers pas. Comme la plupart des convives, Harry se leva pour aller regarder les jeunes mariés danser. Mais bien vite, d'autres couples se mêlèrent sur la piste et Harry lança plusieurs regards autour de lui. Pas de Draco. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure et commença à faire le tour de la salle, essayant de le trouver. Pourtant, bien vite, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Il était introuvable !

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry espéra que Draco allait arriver. Qu'il allait le surprendre et lui dire de venir danser. Mais non. Personne ne le fit sursauter. Il y eut bien quelques hommes et femmes qui tentèrent de l'inviter, mais Harry refusa. Il accorda sa première danse à un Guimauve souriant. Tentant d'ignorer son cœur battant la chamade, Harry fit virevolter son petit garçon sur la piste, amusé de son air ravi. Bien vite, il l'abandonna pourtant à la garde de Ron et Hermione qui savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Il était prévu que l'enfant aille dormir chez eux cette nuit-là. Non pas qu'Harry prévoit de passer des heures torrides, mais si Draco refusait de lui laisser une chance, il voulait pouvoir passer une nuit à pleurer sans s'inquiéter d'affoler le petit garçon.

N'ayant pas vu le blond, Harry pensa que peut-être, ce dernier était dans la bibliothèque. Il évita donc encore deux ou trois prétendants et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Malheureusement, elle était déserte. Quelle que soit l'endroit où se trouvait le blond, il ne se préoccupait visiblement pas des demandes de Harry.

'_Quoi de plus Normal ? _se dit-il. _Tu t'es conduit comme un vrai connard, avec lui. Il est en droit de changer d'avis et de ne pas venir…'_

Malgré cela, Harry alla se laisser tomber dans les coussins près du feu qui avait été ranimé. Serrant ses jambes contre lui, il se mit à attendre. Peu importe qu'il attende là toute la nuit, il ne voulait pas risquer de manquer Draco. Pourtant, bien vite, la peine le submergea et il enfuit son visage contre ses genoux. Quel idiot, vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Que Draco et lui allaient danser, tendrement, au milieu de tous les autres couples. Que, les yeux dans les yeux, ils allaient se déclarer leurs sentiments et finir la nuit ensemble ? Était-il à ce point stupide ?

Non, il n'avait pas cru à cette fable. Mais il avait espéré recevoir une seconde chance de la part du blond. Il avait espéré lui montrer qu'il pouvait être sympathique, qu'il pouvait se racheter, effacer son comportement pitoyable. Et peut-être, peut-être ! Draco aurait-il accepté qu'ils se revoient, petit à petit. Qu'ils s'apprivoisent mutuellement. Il aurait adoré retourner au restaurant avec lui, reparler encore. S'endormir à ses côtés, comme lors de l'enquête. Sauf que cette fois, il n'aurait pas été mort de peur. Cette fois, il se serait glissé dans son lit pour le plaisir de le sentir contre lui, pas pour être réconforté. Mais ça ne se ferait pas. Draco ne venait pas. Il n'était pas venu danser et ne semblait pas tenir compte de leur rendez-vous.

« Crétin, murmura-t-il, tout en se levant. Je ne suis qu'un crétin… »

Il se détourna du feu et regarda la grande bibliothèque, se rappelant des bons moments. Des mimiques de Draco en lisant les dossiers, des coups d'oeils amusés de Ginny dans leur direction… Poussant un long soupir, il se dirigea vers la sortie. C'était une bonne chose que Guimauve dorme chez Ron et Hermione. Il aurait vraiment besoin de cette nuit à pleurer tout seul.

oOooOooOo

Un rapide saut dans la salle de bal lui permit de dire au revoir à Guimauve. Celui-ci lui souhaita une bonne nuit pour retourner s'amuser et Harry lui envia sa joie. Il aurait aimé se joindre à lui, oublier sa désillusion et son abattement, mais ça lui était impossible. Draco avait soudainement disparu. Peut-être était-il parti quelque part, pour ne plus le voir. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque James courut vers lui.

« Alors ? demanda le jeune homme. Ça c'est bien passé ? »

Harry le toisa un instant d'un œil morne.

« Non, dit-il. En fait, il n'est même pas venu. »

James fronça les sourcils un instant puis soupira à son tour.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je pensais qu'il te laisserait une chance… »

Harry haussa les épaules. James et lui avaient parlé des heures entières du comportement que Harry devrait adopter. De ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Et toutes ses idées, toutes ses recommandations ne servaient à rien. Draco n'était pas venu.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Je l'ai mérité, je pense, dit le brun. Je vais rentrer chez moi… Je n'ai plus le cœur à la fête. Tu diras au revoir aux mariés de ma part ? »

James hocha de la tête.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry quitta le manoir. Il n'osa même pas se retourner avant de rentrer chez lui.

oOooOooOo

Comme il l'avait pensé, il passa la soirée à pleurnicher, une bouteille de vin à la main. Il s'était avachi dans son salon et avait regardé la télévision jusqu'à tomber de sommeil devant son poste en se traitant d'idiot.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait un horrible mal de tête et une haleine à tuer Voldemort sans aucune difficulté. L'esprit morose, il eut du mal à se rappeler de la raison de son chagrin avant de se rappeler du fiasco de la veille. Draco l'avait superbement planté. Pourtant, il refusa de se laisser aller. Ne l'avait-il pas prédit ? Et puis… ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il vivait seul. Plus d'un an qu'il espérait pour rien, mais qu'il était seul. Il pouvait bien supporter ça toute sa vie, non ?

L'affaissement brusque de ses épaules lui répondit. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Il l'avait été depuis si longtemps. Même s'il l'avait ignoré, même s'il avait refusé ça. Il était amoureux de cet abruti depuis plus de six ans déjà ! Il en était dingue, et il avait échoué.

L'eau chaude sur sa tête lui sembla être une bénédiction. Comme lorsqu'il avait perdu Guimauve, il se perdit dans la chaleur de la douche, se laissa laver de sa peine sans même résister à ses larmes. Il y resta des heures. Il y serait resté toute la journée, si la sonnette de l'entrée n'avait pas retenti. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. L'eau devenait déjà tiède, de toute façon. Il sortit, s'essuya à la va-vite, enfila un jeans et une chemise puis sortit en courant. La sonnette retentissait avec insistance, signe que son visiteur s'agaçait de l'attente. Ça devait être Guimauve qui revenait de chez Hermione. Le petit garçon devait revenir en début d'après-midi et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure à laquelle il s'était réveillé, ni du temps qu'il avait passé sous la douche à pleurer comme un crétin.

La sonnette venait de s'arrêter lorsqu'il arriva à la porte qu'il ouvrit vivement, imaginant déjà son petit garçon paniqué de ne pas être accueilli chez eux. Mais ce fut un regard argent ennuyé et non affolé. Et surtout, il était placé beaucoup plus haut que celui de son garçon. Un instant, Harry fut déstabilisé. Que faisait-il là, celui-là ? Comment osait-il se présenter devant lui après l'avoir planté la veille ? Après qu'il ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ? Il fut tenté de lui fermer la porte au nez, mais se retint.

« C'est pourquoi ? » dit-il pourtant, ne parvenant pas à ignorer sa colère.

Draco gronda. Ça commençait bien, vraiment.

« Pour m'excuser, répondit son visiteur. Je… suis… désolé… de t'avoir… planté… hier ! »

Harry resta un instant sous le choc. Jamais excuse n'avait été prononcé avec autant de difficulté. Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Si tu ris, je te fais bouffer ta chemise déboutonnée, Potter ! » cingla Draco.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au concerné pour éclater de rire. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et voulut tourner les talons. Bien vite, Harry l'agrippa par la taille pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Non ! dit-il, paniqué, une partie de lui-même le traitant de gonzesse. Reste ! »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, étonné. Harry se sentit rougir désagréablement.

« Je… Je veux que tu restes, s'il te plait… Je veux te parler. »

Il sentit le blond soupirer contre lui puis se tourner, bien que difficilement. Gêné de leur proximité, Harry le lâcha, bien qu'hésitant. Et si Draco en profitait pour transplaner et partir ? Heureusement, celui-ci ne semblait même pas y avoir pensé et entra après lui dans sa maison. Ils se dirigèrent en silence au salon où Harry constata qu'il était onze heures. Il avait donc trois bonnes heures pour essayer de parler avec Draco.

Avant toutes choses, Harry lui proposa de quoi boire, ce que le blond refusa. Mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Les mots sortirent finalement tout seul.

« On t'a forcé à t'excuser ? »

Draco sembla un instant moqueur, mais rapidement, il hocha de la tête.

« James, dit-il. Il m'a trouvé dans le manoir et m'a hurlé dessus pendant des heures, me semble-t-il. Me disant que j'étais qu'un crétin, que tu avais dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour me demander de discuter avec toi, que je n'avais pas le droit de me venger de toi en t'abandonnant comme ça, que de toute façon, j'avais mérité ce que tu m'avais fait il y a plus d'un an vu que je t'avais plaqué sans respect. Que je devais m'asseoir un peu sur ma fierté et accepté d'être indulgent si je voulais connaître le bonheur… Bref, il m'a fait promettre de venir m'excuser, ce que j'ai fait. »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire.

« Oui, dit-il. Je t'en remercie… »

Il détourna un instant les yeux puis le regarda.

« Il a tort, cependant. Je… J'ai été très… cruel, avec toi, il y a un an. Je suis désolé. Je m'en suis terriblement voulu. Plus encore lorsque j'ai appris les conséquences de cette altercation. Si j'avais su… Mais j'étais si en colère contre toi !, explosa-t-il, subitement. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je me détestais. Je me détestais de t'aimer, alors que tu m'avais laissé tomber sans aucun remords. Je me détestais d'avoir besoin de toi, d'être heureux de t'avoir avec moi. Et chaque fois que je ressentais du bonheur à tes touchers, à tes regards… Chaque fois, je me détestais plus encore et je t'en voulais horriblement. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir rendu si dépendant. Je t'en voulais… de pouvoir me faire tomber amoureux de toi alors que tu m'avais fait tant de mal. J'aurais aimé te tuer pour te faire payer ça. Cette… dépendance si horrible. Je voulais tellement ne plus t'aimer. Je voulais tellement te montrer que tu n'étais pas important, que je pouvais très bien vivre sans toi. Mais c'était impossible. Je paniquais dès que tu n'étais plus là. Je te cherchais comme un idiot. Et quand tu arrivais enfin, je n'avais aucune honte à venir chercher du réconfort auprès de toi car tu étais le seul à pouvoir m'en donner. Le seul à parvenir à m'apaiser. Et je t'ai tellement haï, pour ça. J'ai cherché quelqu'un pour te remplacer pendant cinq ans pour m'apercevoir que je ne pourrais jamais te trouver de remplaçant.

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, que tu m'avais observé pendant deux ans, que tu espérais que je veuille de toi… J'ai été si heureux et si furieux de l'être qu'il a fallu que je te le fasse payer. Je voulais te faire payer cette envie que j'avais de t'embrasser et de te dire que je voulais de toi, moi aussi. Parce que tu n'avais pas le droit d'obtenir si vite quelque chose de moi, pas après le mal que tu m'avais fait. Alors j'ai dit ce que je pouvais pour te blesser. Et j'y suis arrivé. Si bien arrivé, en fait… »

Harry se tut un instant. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu parler autant. Se livrer autant. Comment pouvait-il encore pardonner les larmes de la nuit dernière ? Il savait, pourtant, qu'il fallait bien qu'un des deux s'asseye sur sa fierté et que Draco ne le ferait pas. Il le connaissait. Ce crétin de Malfoy préférait mourir que de s'avouer en tord. Rien que sa manière de présenter ses excuses… Il eut un sourire désabusé.

« Je suis…

– La ferme, coupa Draco. Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'excuses ! »

Harry sursauta et le regarda. Son invité semblait à la fois en colère et mortifié.

« Tu t'excuses de m'avoir blessé… Mais tu n'en es pas responsable. Je… N'aurais pas dû te faire suivre pendant deux ans. Je n'aurais même pas dû te quitter… Tu. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce fiasco.

– Je le suis tout autant que toi, répondit Harry. Tu n'as aucun remords à avoir quant à notre rupture. En fait, avec le temps… je dois admettre que tu avais raison de me laisser. »

La surprise sur le visage de Draco n'était pas feinte et Harry eut un léger sourire indulgent.

« Si nous étions resté ensemble, nous aurions fait une horrible erreur. Combien de temps aurais-tu mis pour comprendre tes sentiments envers moi ? Aurais-tu eu le temps de les comprendre ou m'aurais-tu fait tellement de mal avant qu'il aurait été définitivement trop tard ? J'ai souffert de notre rupture. Encore maintenant, j'en souffre. Mais si nous étions restés ensemble, j'aurais été peu à peu détruit par toi. Tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu m'aurais trompé, à un moment où un autre. M'aurais-tu laissé tout de suite après ou non ? Nous ne le saurons jamais. Ce que je sais, c'est que la souffrance aurait été pire encore. Tu as eu raison. Tu as eu raison de me laisser… Même si ça m'a brisé le cœur. »

Il eut un sourire indulgent alors que Draco le fixait d'un air stupéfait.

« Si nous étions restés ensemble, murmura-t-il finalement, je n'aurais pas pu ignorer que je t'aimais bien longtemps, je pense. J'aurais compris que tu étais extraordinaire. Que tu étais le seul à me transmettre autant d'amour et de chaleur. J'aurais compris… Mais peut-être trop tard. Je l'aurais compris après avoir expérimenté d'autres personnes. Et Merlin sait combien j'en aurais touché avant que tu ne l'apprennes. Avant que je ne te brise plus que je ne l'ai fait. J'ai eu raison, je le sais. Mais il est surprenant que tu l'admettes…

– J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant cette année », répondit Harry.

Draco lui fit un sourire.

« Une première, ça… »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Le silence revint, chacun essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Harry reprit finalement la parole.

« Peux-tu me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda-t-il. Peux-tu… peut-être… essayer… enfin… »

Il rougit sous l'œil scrutateur de Draco.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser, dit ce dernier. Nous sommes aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre. Je savais pourquoi tu avais réagis comme ça… Et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller me terrer quelque part hier pour te faire payer ça. Je suis désolé. »

Harry lui sourit. Ces excuses-là, au moins, étaient sincères.

« Tu aimerais savoir si je voudrais essayer d'être avec toi, c'est ça ? » demanda Draco.

Harry hocha de la tête, bien que ce simple mouvement lui semblât être la chose la plus dure du monde.

« Oui, dit-il, tremblant. Je voudrais… Je voudrais vraiment… Que nous nous laissions une chance. Juste une petite. »

Draco le fixa un long moment.

« Tu m'aimes donc encore ? dit-il. Après tant de temps ? »

Harry déglutit. Il n'avait pas envie de le lui dire aussi tôt. Mais si Draco voulait l'entendre, il était prêt à lui dire.

« Oui… Je t'aime encore. J'ai bien peur de t'avoir toujours aimé, crétin de Gryffondor que je suis… »

Le blond eut un sourire.

« Moi aussi », dit-il simplement.

Harry sourit à son tour. Draco était bien le seul à s'obstiner à ne pas dire Les mots. Mais lui aussi, voulait un garantie.

« Toi aussi quoi ? demanda-t-il, l'obstination se lisant dans son regard.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime », répondit le blond, conscient de l'enjeu de sa réponse.

Harry sentit une vive chaleur se répandre en lui. Malgré leurs aveux, ils restèrent obstinément assis dans leur fauteuil, face à face. Ils rirent en même temps.

« J'aimerais que nous commencions normalement, dit finalement Draco. Comme tous les autres couples. J'aimerais que cette fois… nous ne sautions pas les étapes.

– Crois-tu qu'il soit possible de faire quelque chose de normal, avec moi ? demanda Harry, amusé. C'est une belle illusion, Draco… Mais j'essayerais, c'est promis. »

Ils se sourirent de nouveau et Harry se leva. Il réduisit la distance qui les séparait et s'assit près de lui pour poser sa tête contre son épaule et simplement s'appuyer contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas dans la normalité, dit-il. Mais depuis un an, j'en rêve. Alors juste pour aujourd'hui… Laisse-moi rester contre toi. Jusqu'à ce que Guimauve revienne. Ensuite, nous ferons les choses dans l'ordre. Comme tu le souhaiteras. »

Draco lui répondit en le prenant dans ses bras pour seule réponse.

A suivre…

Comme certains ont eu l'indélicatesse de me le faire remarquer, je suis en retard. Je suis navrée que le décès de ma demi-sœur, mes examens et mon voyage scolaire (et pourris) à York m'ait privé d'un évènement aussi capital et vital que la publication de ce chapitre. Vous devriez pourtant vous douter que mon absence ne peut être due qu'à une raison valable et non de par un oubli. Ou le chapitre n'est pas fait, ou on est en JANVIER et qui dit Janvier dit examen. Pour le décès (survenu le 13) vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais j'apprécierais vraiment que ne me signale pas mes retards car s'ils sont présent, c'est généralement pour de bonnes raisons. Merci de votre compréhension.

Merci à ceux qui ont simplement eu la patience d'attendre.


	12. Epilogue

**Auteur** Umbre77

**Titre** Guimauve.

**Résumé** Alors qu'il se croyait enfin en paix, Harry Potter va vite comprendre que les erreurs du passé sont les pires. Suite de Mœurs et Coutumes.

**Note de l****'auteur :** Parce que Yami m'a demandé de la guimauve, parce que j'aime faire enrager Ryry et lui faire n'importe quoi (oooh, oui, n'impoooorte quoi… (Mode pervers qui parle)), Je vous présente Guimauve. Amusez-vous bien ! (Auteur qui se marre tout en courrant se cacher).

**Particularité** Le mot Guimauve est ici dit 'En français dans le texte'. Vous comprendrez quand on en parlera ! (Se marre toute seule)

**oOooOooOo**

**Epilogue**

Ce n'était plus le soleil qui le réveillait, le matin. Ce n'était plus Guimauve, en se levant. Rien de tout ça. Le matin, une main passait sur son corps. Parfois ses cheveux, parfois son torse ou son visage. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était de sentir la paume douce montée le long de son dos pour se plonger dans ses cheveux. Il adorait ça ! Et si, pendant ce mouvement, une bouche douce venant cueillir la sienne pour ensuite baiser ses paupières et son front, il gémissait de plaisir. Il adorait ses réveils matin depuis six ans. Et ce matin-là fut parfait.

Bien sûr, il était parfait chaque fois, mais celui-là, tous ses désirs furent comblés. Caresses matinales, petit-déjeuner au lit, douche chaude ponctuée d'une chaleur qui leur était propre. Une chaleur provoquée par le désir et son assouvissement. Tout fut cent fois mieux que les autres matins. Il était chouchouté, dorloté. Guimauve se leva et ne protesta pas face à son affection, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait eu dix ans. Il accepta de subir ses baisers et ses étreintes sans même grogner une seule fois. Peut-être parce qu'il les voulait ou parce qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir. Et Draco, lui, ne se moqua pas de lui une seule fois. Pas de 'Papa poule' ou 'Gonzesse' sarcastique. Simplement de la douceur. Et il adorait ça. Même si cette douceur était là pour l'aider à accepter leur départ.

C'était de toute façon inutile. Car quand il les regarda monter ensemble dans le Poudlard Express, à onze heures, il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas les supplier d'en descendre. Beaucoup de mal à ne pas leur hurler qu'il les aimait, qu'il comptait sur Draco pour venir le week-end et même le soir. Surtout le soir ! Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans lui, de toute façon. Et Guimauve… Il lui avait fait promettre de lui écrire dès qu'il serait réparti. Pour lui dire sa maison, mais aussi pour lui parler de ses professeurs et amis. Le garçon avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais avait juré sur son honneur qu'il le ferait.

Son fils était déjà si grand, pour ses onze ans. Il avait déjà des réactions si mâtures, comme lorsqu'il avait accepté de laisser une seconde chance à sa mère, à son retour de cure. Où lorsqu'il avait commencé à appeler Draco 'Papa'… Harry se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'expression surprise de son amant. De sa joie, ensuite, face à la signification de ce mot… Lui-même avait été transporté de bonheur. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de voir son fils s'entendre si bien avec l'homme de sa vie… Rien, si ce n'est de ne pas être dérangé par ce dernier dans certains moments intimes.

Au début, rien n'avait été facile. Draco avait passé la première journée avec eux, mais pas une seule fois, ils n'avaient été proches. Ils voulaient laisser Guimauve s'adapter à la présence du blond parmi eux. Et cela prit du temps, surtout à cause des absences répétées de Draco. Comme prévu, ce dernier était reparti en Australie, peu de temps après, pour arrêter les derniers Ronori. Cette séparation avait été dure pour Harry, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être réellement avec Draco et qu'il avait appris que, pendant leur année de séparation, le blond ne l'avait pas attendu et avait été en couple quelques mois avec un enquêteur qui l'appuyait dans sa recherche. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à imaginer son amant aux côtés de ce mystérieux enquêteur, loin de lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient mêmes pas ensemble. Les crises d'angoisse que cette situation avait déclenché avaient eu raison de plusieurs de ses nerfs, mais Draco tenait à mettre un terme à la menace qu'étaient les Ronori et il refusait de revenir.

Pour ne pas étouffer de jalousie, Harry avait vaguement tenté de se persuader que ce n'était pas grave. Lui-même ne fréquentait-il pas la majorité de ses ex ? Mais la majorité de ses ex étaient casés avec de bons amis. Tous, sauf Severus Snape, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu envie d'aller 'passer le temps' en sa compagnie. Alors il avait préféré s'occuper de Guimauve qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'amoureux de son papa n'était jamais là. Le brun avait eu du mal à expliquer à l'enfant que Draco et lui voulaient construire une relation normale et qu'en plus de cela, le blond devait finir quelque chose qu'il avait commencé dans un autre pays.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une relation normale ? » avait bien entendu demandé Guimauve.

Harry était resté cinq bonnes minutes, la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre. Qu'était-ce qu'une relation normale, après tout ? Il l'ignorait, il n'en avait jamais eu.

Mais il l'apprit dès le retour de Draco. Ce dernier arriva près de huit mois après le mariage de Blaise. Huit mois de correspondance et de souffrance, d'angoisse et de désespoir pour Harry qui ne voulait plus que le voir revenir et commençait à ne plus y croire. Mais il était revenu. Un samedi matin, il avait sonné à leur porte d'entrée, une peluche dans les bras et un bouquet de fleurs dans une main. Harry se demandait encore comment il avait pu appuyer sur la sonnette. Il fut pourtant si heureux de le revoir qu'il oublia bien vite ce détail.

Une relation Normale… Elle ne le fut pas tant que ça, car Draco faisait preuve d'un romantisme et d'une patience qui horrifiait Harry. Repas au restaurant – avec ou sans Guimauve – visite au cinéma, au zoo, ou dans toute autre évènement, soirée télévision ou simple dîner à la maison rythmèrent leur vie pendant près de cinq mois. Cinq mois pendant lesquels Harry n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser Draco. Mais même cela lui était refusé.

« Pas maintenant. Sois patient, Harry ! »

Le brun avait failli l'envoyer balader ! Il avait failli tout briser en le repoussant et en finissant par aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, mais l'aide de James, Hermione et Blaise l'en empêcha. Ceux-ci, séparément, lui expliquèrent que cette attente était un test. Un test de Draco qui voulait s'assurer que Harry tenait vraiment à lui. Ce à quoi le brun avait répliqué avec rage :

« Mais bordel, c'est lui qui m'a plaqué, il y a plus de sept ans ! C'est à moi de le tester ! »

Mais tous savaient que Draco montrait lui aussi ce qu'il ressentait envers Harry. Ne subissait-il pas, lui aussi, cette douleur de ne pas pouvoir le toucher ? Et si Harry croyait avoir subi la plus grande épreuve, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas. Car si cela lui pris cinq mois pour obtenir enfin des baisers, ce fut encore plus long pour une relation plus poussée.

À la fin, il avait fini par désespérer. Par croire que, peut-être, Draco ne voulait pas plus de sa part. Et il s'était enfermé dans une sorte de morgue qui avait un peu surpris la majorité de ses proches. Si bien que Draco avait dû lui faire expressément comprendre que Si, il voulait plus de lui. Et la manière dont il lui avait prouvé resta gravée pour toujours dans la tête de Harry. Même s'il se promit en lui-même de le lui faire payer un jour cette attente. Cette relation distante l'avait épuisé et, à peine quelques jours après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, il avait fini par obliger Draco à s'installer avec eux.

« Ce n'est même pas discutable ! », avait-il déclaré, furieux, face à l'expression négative de Draco.

Et chaque matin, il avait eu le plaisir de se réveiller auprès de lui. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait passé du temps avec lui, mais plus encore lorsque Guimauve était là. Il ne pouvait pas se passé des petits-déjeuners, des balades, des jeux qu'ils faisaient tous les trois. Draco avait rapidement pris une place majeure dans leur vie à tous les deux. C'était de lui que Guimauve tenait son obstination et sa fierté, c'était grâce à lui que le garçon avait accepté sa mère quelques années plus tard…

Mais c'était terminé. Guimauve avait onze ans et rentrait à Poudlard. Quant à Draco, il y était professeur d'histoire de la magie depuis son retour d'Australie, mais Harry pouvait supporter son absence tant que son fils était là. Mais c'était terminé. Il était seul dans sa grande maison – pas si grande que ça, d'après Draco, mais elle était toujours trop grande à son avis. Et rien que la pensée de devoir y rentrer après le travail, alors qu'elle était vide, le rendait malade. Il avait traîné autant qu'il le pouvait au bureau et après s'être fait jeter dehors pas son directeur, il avait fait un détour dans les grandes surfaces encore ouvertes pour se trouver quelque chose à se faire réchauffer au four. Il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner non plus. Pour quoi faire ? Il n'y aurait plus Guimauve qui l'accueillerait avec un large sourire ravi, ni Draco qui le complimentait sur ses talents cuisiniers. Il n'y aurait plus que des murs vides…

Quand il rentra chez lui, il eut le plaisir de sentir la maison l'accueillir. Sept ans passés entre ses murs en compagnie de Guimauve avaient suffi pour enfin imbiber la maison de l'essence magique de la famille Potter et une pointe de la magie Malfoy commençait à s'y mêler même s'il manquait la présence d'une seconde génération pour qu'elle soit complète. Mais ça, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Draco ne semblait même pas décidé à parler mariage alors enfant…

Déjà bien déprimé par l'absence des deux hommes de sa vie, Harry se rembrunit d'avantage à cette pensée, tout en allumant le four. Chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de parler union ou enfant, Harry était vertement réprimandé. Draco ne voulait pas en entendre parler et même si le brun essayait de vivre avec, il ne pourrait pas ignorer indéfiniment le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'autres petits bouts.

L'appétit coupé par ses pensées, Harry se résolut à aller ranger ses achats au congélateur. Les pâtes au gratin attendraient bien le lendemain. D'un pas traînant, il descendit à la cave pour pratiquement jeté ses repas de célibataire dans son congélateur avant de remonter. Il détestait être seul dans cette foutue baraque, mais il savait que Draco ne rentrerait pas ce soir-là. Le jour de la rentrée était le seul jour où il passait la nuit à Poudlard, sauf évènement exceptionnel. Déprimé, il remonta à l'étage, bien décidé à aller dépérir devant la télévision avec une bonne bouteille de whisky lorsqu'il se figea brusquement sur le seuil du salon.

Normalement, le salon aurait dû être plongé dans les ténèbres, si on excluait la maigre lueur provoquée par la cheminée, mais quand il y entra, la pièce était légèrement éclairée par quelques bougies posées ici et là. Certaines flottaient librement au plafond, leur lueur tamisée par leur hauteur. Devant la cheminée, l'habituelle table basse avait été recouverte d'une petite nappe blanche au bord pailleté d'argent. Et sur cette même table, deux couverts avaient été dressés. Les assiettes scintillaient à la lueur du feu et Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier la vaisselle en porcelaine de la famille Malfoy. Un peu plus loin, sur une tablette disposée à côté de la cheminée, des plats recouverts attendaient d'être mangé. Harry pouvait percevoir un sortilège de maintien sur eux, signe que, même si on ne les mangeait que dans trois jours, ils garderaient leur saveur et leur chaleur.

Et enfin, élément le plus important de tout ce décor idyllique, Draco était là, habillé d'une robe élégante de couleur noire, appuyé contre le montant de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas dû l'entendre revenir, car il lui tournait le dos, semblant pensif. Harry eut un sourire en le voyant ainsi et s'approcha à pas discret avant d'aller passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Devant lui, Draco sursauta et, brusquement, le repoussa. Harry eut un léger rire et voulut recommencer, mais Draco le fusilla du regard, à sa grande surprise.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Quoi ? QUOI ? s'écria le blond. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Où étais-tu, bordel ? »

Harry eut un air surpris. Il cligna des yeux un instant puis, répondit, comme si c'était une évidence :

« Au travail ! »

Le blond sembla fou de rage.

« Il est 21 heures ! Que je sache, ton service s'arrête à 20 heures ! Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu étais au travail à cette heure ? C'était pour LE voir, c'est ça ? »

Harry resta un instant sceptique. Le voir ? Voir qui ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre de qui parlait Draco et il rit.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix jours, monsieur le jaloux. Si je suis en retard, c'est parce que je suis allé m'acheter de quoi me réchauffer un repas avant de rentrer ! Je suis peut-être parti dix minutes en retard du bureau, mais j'ai passé l'heure qui suit à me lamenter dans la rue en traînant les pieds car je pensais trouver une maison vide en rentrant…

– Parce que tu comptes les jours où tu ne le vois pas ? » s'exclama Draco, ne semblant même pas avoir écouter le reste de ses paroles.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait que Draco soit jaloux, mais parfois, cela l'énervait au plus au point. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être… Enfin, aucune. Presque !

Toute sa vie, il se souviendrait de la rencontre entre Draco et Anthony, cet homme qui avait été son second amant quelques années auparavant et qui l'avait fait marcher sur les mains sans aucune difficulté. Cet infect personnage qui s'était servi de lui et l'avait jeté ensuite sans aucun remord. Anthony avait été muté dans le service de Harry deux ans plus tôt. Au début, tout s'était bien passé, même si le Français faisait parfois quelques vagues tentatives pour séduire Harry. Celui-ci ne s'en inquiétait pas, car il savait qui il aimait et qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de mettre son bonheur avec Draco en danger pour un connard prétentieux.

Malheureusement, quelques semaines plus tard, Draco était venu le chercher au travail et la terrible rencontre avait eu lieu. Anthony, un sourire jovial aux lèvres, avait salué Draco en le traitant de 'la passade du moment' et il avait poursuivi en lui disant qu'il devait se préparer à déménager car, quoi qu'il arrive 'Harry est à moi et je le reprendrai. Personne n'a le droit de me prendre ma chose'. Si la chose en question n'avait pas été si choquée, elle lui aurait mis un bon poing dans la figure pour ensuite le rouer de coupq jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève ou jusqu'à ce que ses collègues Aurors l'arrêtent. Mais la chose fut tellement ébahie qu'elle ne réagit pas et Draco en profita pour faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire : il donna à Anthony un royal coup de poing pour ensuite le rouer de coup. Le jeune Français ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de quelques Aurors qui les séparèrent vite fait.

Draco n'eut aucun ennui, heureusement. Il dut simplement payer une amende, mais c'était fort peu cher par rapport à l'état physique d'Anthony qui resta à Sainte-Mangouste au moins six jours. Après ça, il devint tyrannique quant à leur relation. Sans arrêt, il éprouvait le besoin de demander à Harry comment s'était passé sa journée, s'il avait vu Anthony et si jamais Harry répondait oui, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ce qu'ils avaient fait et bien d'autres questions encore !

Excédé par toutes ses questions, Harry avait fini par faire jouer ses relations et avait demandé le transfert de Anthony dans l'équipe de nuit. De cette manière, lorsque le Français commençait à travailler, Harry, lui, rentrait chez lui. Cette mutation avait grandement apaisé Draco, mais si jamais le brun revenait en retard, il avait droit à une seconde crise, comme celle de ce soir-là. Et comme à chaque fois, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour calmer son amant possessif et tyrannique.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne compte pas les jours où je ne le vois pas, répliqua Harry, tout en s'approchant de lui. Je compte les jours entre tes crises de jalousie. Bon sang, Draco, avec qui suis-je installé chez moi, dis-moi ? »

Tout en parlant, il alla nouer ses bras autour du cou d'un Draco boudeur. Il essaya bien entendu de le repousser, mais Harry résista et commença à embrasser sa gorge, comme à chaque fois.

« A… Avec moi, répondit finalement Draco, un frisson le parcourant.

– En effet, murmura Harry, sa langue parcourant sa peau. À qui n'ai-je de cesse de répété que je l'aime ?

– À moi, gémit Draco, commençant à se détendre sous les baisers et caresses de Harry.

– Bien, souffla le brun, mordillant son oreille. Et… avec qui vais-je sans doute faire l'amour ce soir… ?

– Alors ça, ça ne veut rien dire, tu aurais très bien pu le faire avec lui ! » s'exclama le blond, se tendant de nouveau.

Harry sourit contre sa peau, ses mains commençant à parcourir son torse.

« En dix minutes ? demanda-t-il. Non, Draco, personne ne peut me faire prendre mon pied en seulement dix minutes et tu le sais parfaitement bien… Enfin… Personne, sauf toi ! Et encore, ça dépend de la volonté que tu y mets… »

Le blond eut un frisson en le sentant chuchoter ainsi dans son oreille alors que ses mains détachaient sa robe avec patience. Il poussa un long soupir lorsque Harry lui enleva le tissu pour ensuite s'attaquer à sa chemise. L'air froid sur sa peau sembla le réveiller.

« Une seconde, Harry ! Je ne… ça ne fait pas partie de mon programme ! dit-il, tentant de résister au mouvement de son amant qui essayait de le pousser vers le canapé.

– Ton programme, je l'emmerde, répliqua le brun. Tu programmes tout, c'est agaçant. Quand tu vas enfin te pointer chez moi, quand nous allons nous embrasser la première fois, quand nous allons enfin faire l'amour. Cette fois, c'est moi qui prends les rênes et tu n'as plus qu'à te taire et à me suivre ! Je suis celui qui a été accusé d'adultère ! Tu es donc celui qui subit la punition ! »

Et tout en parlant, Harry l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le divan, le regardant ensuite de haut.

« Oui mais…, commença Draco.

– Silence ! répliqua Harry, se penchant sur lui. Crois-moi Draco, ce soir, Ton programme ne sera pas suivi ! »

Et tout en parlant, le brun se redressa et commença doucement à enlever ses propres vêtements. Bouche ouverte, la respiration haletante, Draco ne pouvait que le regarder. Harry savait parfaitement que Draco était incapable de lui résister une fois qu'il serait nu. Il savait d'avance que dès que son dernier vêtement tomberait, le blond le tirait sur lui pour ensuite l'embrasser et le caresser. Il savait d'avance que son amant pesterait contre ses propres vêtements qu'il enlèverait à la va-vite, sans se préoccuper de les déchirer, avant de renverser Harry dans le canapé et de le faire sien, encore une fois. Il savait aussi que le blond se montrerait plus sauvage, plus passionné, plus possessif, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient à cause d'Anthony. Draco avait besoin qu'Harry se donne à lui sans discuter, qu'il se laisse faire, sans aucune hésitation et le brun le faisait avec bonne volonté.

Tout eut lieu comme il le pensait. La seule différence fut peut-être l'excès de tendresse de Draco, lorsqu'ils eurent joui. Il était rare que le blond continue de l'embrasser, de le caresser après l'amour, mais cette fois, il le fit. Enlacé dans le canapé, ils respiraient fort alors que le blond continuait de lécher la peau devenue salée de Harry. Il était encore installé entre ses cuisses et, parfois, il faisait un vague mouvement de hanches pour caresser son bassin du sien.

Couché sous lui, bien qu'un peu écrasé mais pas du tout dérangé, Harry se laissait faire, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

« Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle je suis content que Guimauve soit maintenant à Poudlard, murmura-t-il. Je peux faire l'amour avec toi où bon me semble... »

Draco siffla en réponse.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de m'avoir ainsi mené par le bout du nez ! dit-il.

– Qui m'a accusé de le tromper, encore ? » gronda Harry.

Draco poussa un long soupir tout en cessant ses marques de tendresses.

« Qui puis-je ? demanda-t-il. Je t'aime. Et je ne supporte pas de savoir que ce petit connard est près de toi. Qu'il essaye de t'arracher à moi !

– Pour qu'il m'arrache à toi, il faudrait beaucoup, répondit le brun. Il faudrait qu'il ait ton visage, ta voix, ton comportement, ton âme. Il faudrait qu'il ait ton nom, ton prénom et tout ce qui fait toi. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'a pas. Il n'y a donc aucun risque. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour ce crétin. Déjà lorsque j'étais avec lui, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Sais-tu que je ne suis sorti avec lui à cette époque-là que parce qu'il était blond ? Je te cherchais en lui et j'ai trouvé un vrai salaud…

– Alors tu m'as trouvé, murmura Draco.

– Non, répondit Harry, amusé. Tu étais un connard, à l'époque, mais crois-moi, il était pire que toi. Tu ne m'as jamais traité comme il le faisait, lorsque nous étions ensemble à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Draco lui sourit et s'appuya contre lui. Amusé, Harry noua ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Il aurait plongé dans un sommeil bienvenu si, brusquement, Draco ne s'était arraché à lui, le secouant par la même occasion.

« Réveille-toi ! lui dit-il. J'ai encore un programme à tenir ! »

Harry gronda, ouvrant les yeux.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ton programme ne tenait pas, ce soir ?

– Je me fiche que tu ne veuilles pas le suivre, moi, je veux ! Lève-toi et… enfile ta robe de sorcier ! »

Tout en parlant, Draco suivit son propre conseil et attacha vivement son vêtement. Harry le regarda faire d'un air sceptique mais, après un sortilège de nettoyage lancé sur son propre corps, obéit à son amant qui s'était dirigé vers la table basse devant laquelle il s'était installé.

« Je n'ai pas faim, marmonna Harry, en allant s'asseoir devant lui.

– Moi non plus, répondit Draco. Mais… Ce sera plus simple pour moi de te parler comme je l'avais prévu… »

Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif. Finalement, il sembla réaliser que Draco était revenu de Poudlard alors que c'était la première soirée et qu'il ne le faisait jamais, sauf évènement exceptionnel. Il sentit alors une pointe d'angoisse s'infiltrer en lui. Bien sûr, Draco l'aimait et ne le quitterait pas. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir parfois des idées vraiment farfelues et dangereuses pour leur couple.

« Harry, commença Draco, tout d'abord, Guimauve m'a demandé de t'informer qu'il a été réparti à Serdaigle.

– Serdaigle ? s'étonna le brun, un large sourire aux lèvres malgré sa surprise. C'est merveilleux !

– Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Tu ne l'aurais pas préféré à Gryffondor ?

– Non, répondit Harry. Gryffondor ne lui convient pas, pas même Poufsouffle. J'avais une hésitation entre Serdaigle ou Serpentard… Mais je ne le trouvais pas assez rusé que pour aller dans ta maison, donc, je suis content qu'il soit à Serdaigle. Je sais que là, il s'épanouira sans problème… »

Draco lui fit un sourire.

« Tu es vraiment un bon père, » dit-il.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui à ce compliment et il sourit largement.

« Merci, dit-il.

– Je le pense, répondit Draco. Et c'est parce que je le pense que je suis certain que tu es l'homme qu'il me faut. Tu me connais par cœur également. Tu sais comment apaiser ma jalousie, tu sais ce que j'aime faire ou non. Bien sûr, nous avons encore des différents… mais cela serait ennuyeux, sans cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Draco de lui faire autant de compliments ?

« Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, Draco ? demanda-t-il, amusé. Tu n'as jamais été aussi gentil… »

Le blond se renfrogna.

« Je ne suis pas méchant avec toi, que je sache !

– Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, s'amusa Harry. J'ai simplement dit que ce n'était pas dans ton habitude t'être aussi gentil… De me complimenter autant… Alors quoi ? Qu'as-tu fais comme bêtise ?

– Mais je n'ai rien fait, bon sang ! s'exclama Draco, agacé. J'essaye de te demander en mariage, merde ! Tu ne peux pas juste te taire et me laisser parler ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. À la place, il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et l'air vaguement stupide. En face de lui, Draco poussa un soupir en appuyant sa main sur son visage.

« Voilà comment foutre mon programme en l'air. Tu me fais chier, Harry ! »

Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas les programmes, dit-il. Donc, tu voulais me demander… en mariage ?

– Je voulais ? Je veux ! Pourquoi utiliser l'imparfait ?

– Parce que je croyais que, comme j'avais gâché ton programme… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'emmerde, mon stupide programme ! Enfin non ! J'ai programmé de te demander en mariage aujourd'hui, je le fais, point à la ligne ! Et tu as intérêt à dire oui, c'est clair ? J'ai bien l'intention de t'épouser et d'avoir des enfants avec toi ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de t'obliger à emménager dans le manoir Malfoy dès la fin de cette année, c'est clair également ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais j'aime notre maison !

– Je l'aime aussi ! coupa Draco. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter définitivement, mais comme j'ai l'intention d'avoir au moins cinq enfants avec toi, nous n'aurons jamais assez de place ici ! »

Harry éclata de rire, les yeux brillants pourtant de joie.

« Cinq ? dit-il. Tu as programmé cinq enfants ? Et si nous en avons plus ?

– Et bien, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, répliqua le blond.

– Et si nous en avons moins ?

– Ils auront plus d'amour ! »

Harry rit de plus belle, tout en se déplaçant pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Draco.

« Bon, alors si ton programme est fait, je n'ai plus qu'à accepter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond hocha de la tête.

« Tu as tout compris, » répliqua-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête tout en s'appuyant contre lui.

« Tu es vraiment le seul homme au monde à pouvoir me faire une telle demande en mariage, » dit-il.

Draco, qui amorçait un mouvement pour aller attraper son pantalon non loin de là, se figea.

« Comment, qui d'autre t'a demandé en mariage ? » dit-il, un air jaloux sur le visage.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le père Noël, répliqua-t-il. Personne, andouille ! Je dis juste que, venant de quelqu'un d'autre, la demande n'aurait pas été aussi… Aussi toi ! »

Draco leva un sourcil alors qu'il sortait de sa poche de pantalon un écrin.

« Qui m'a obligé à abandonner mon programme ? Tu étais censé revenir à 20 heures, Tu étais censé mangé en ma compagnie et écouter ensuite ma demande en mariage tout à fait romantique normalement et TU étais ensuite censé te jeter sur moi pour me faire l'amour ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Nous avons juste un peu inversé les choses, et alors ? dit-il. Rien ne m'empêche de respecter la fin de ton programme… »

Draco se figea et leva vers lui un regard alléché.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il.

– Tout à fait ! répondit Harry. Mais d'abord, je veux entendre ta demande en mariage tout à fait romantique…

– Oh non, Potter, répliqua Draco, tout en ouvrant l'écrin pour dévoiler deux bagues d'argent tout à fait identique et en attrapant l'une d'elles qu'il passa rapidement au doigt de Harry. Je te la ferais après, si tu le veux bien. Là, tu me mets cet anneaux, tu me dis que tu veux m'épouser et ensuite, nous allons dans notre chambre, est-ce clair ?

– Oui, monsieur le programmateur, répliqua Harry, tout en lui enfilant sa bague. Je veux t'épouser, Draco… »

Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé.

« Moi aussi, Harry, je veux t'épouser… »

Les bagues luisirent un instant et ils se sourirent tout en se levant et en quittant le salon où les bougies s'éteignirent. Ils gravirent les escaliers d'un air amusé pour ensuite s'enfermer dans leur chambre à coucher.

« Je n'oublie pas que tu me dois une déclaration romantique, fit remarquer Harry, tout en commençant à lui détacher sa robe.

– Vas-tu te taire et faire ce que tu m'as promis ? grogna Draco, agacé.

– À tes ordres, Draco, lui répondit Harry. Mais je n'oublie pas !

– Causes toujours ! » répliqua l'autre.

Il le poussa sur le lit avec autorité et Harry cessa dès lors de parler pour simplement gémir. Les programmes de Draco étaient peut-être agaçants, parfois, mais quoi qu'il arrive, Harry adorait leur fin !

**FIN**

Et voilà ! Mon Dernier chapitre de Guimauve est publié. C'est déjà la fin ! Enfin, déjà… Façon de parler. A l'origine, Mœurs était censé être une simple fanfiction humoristique née d'un délire entre deux folles… Finalement, cela a donné naissance à une fiction qui se termine mal et à une suite qui se termine bien…

Bref !

En tout premier lieu, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont transmise leurs condoléances et leur sympathie dans cette épreuve que je traverse. Je me remets de ce décès à ma manière, c'est-à-dire en refusant d'y penser et en me plongeant comme une folle dans le travail ou d'autres choses (malheureusement pas les fics, ce qui explique mon retard ! lol).

En deuxième lieu, les personnes m'ayant « agresser » pour la suite ne sont pas des reviewers, mais des personnes que je fréquente sur msn ou via mail… Donc, que personne, dans les reviewers, ne se sentent visé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai réalisé que certains pouvaient prendre ce message pour eux qu'après avoir publié et je suis désolée si j'ai offensé l'un de vous.

Et enfin, je profite de ce dernier mail pour vous informer d'un message que j'ai posté il y a quelque temps sur mon livejournal.

Prochainement, je vais stopper totalement l'écriture et la publication des fanfictions pour me lancer dans d'autres choses qui me tiennent à cœur (dont Fictionpress que j'ai vraiment délaissé, à ma grande honte).

Cependant, je vous rassure, je ne compte pas partir tout de suite, en vous abandonnant avec mes histoires non terminées. Ainsi, je terminerais avec certitude :

-Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy,

-Futur et Mésaventure,

-Tout ira bien,

-Petit Papa Noël (mais je ne sais pas quand ! loll),

-Parfum d'Orient,

-Thérapie Scolaire (un OS non publié mais que je compte bien finir et posté un jour ! Non mais),

-Journal d'un père, bien que pour cette fiction, je pense qu'il va falloir attendre que j'ai fini TOUTES les autres avant que vous n'ayez la fin.

Guimauve étant terminé, je m'acharne dès à présent sur MPM et j'ai commencé la relecture totale de F et mésa, afin de ne pas faire d'erreur en écrivant le dernier chapitre et son épilogue (c'est que je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher en faisant des conneries).

Sur ce, je vous remercie pour votre présence, votre soutient et votre gentillesse.

A très bientôt pour Les Messieurs (euh.. Bientôt, c'est pas avant un mois ou deux, hein, je suis pas Flash, moi…).

A, j'oubliais ! J'ai, jusqu'à présent, réussi tout mes examens avec des notes que j'estime être parfaite (14/20 en comptabilité, 15/20 en Anatomie, 16/20 en Biologie et 18/20 en Informatique). J'ai passé ces examens le lendemain du décès de ma demi-sœur (enfin, je veux dire les quatre jours qui ont suivi…). Il m'en reste deux que j'ai passé il y a une semaine (j'ai du les reporter pour l'enterrement et parce que je ne pouvais plus simplement ignorer l'évènement comme je l'ai fait les 4 premiers jours) dont je n'ai pas encore les résultats, je les aurais dans quatre semaines. Néanmoins, merci pour vos encouragements qui m'ont énormément touchée.

Bisous à tous !


End file.
